Jamas Renuncies al Amor
by Pavanna
Summary: Ron y Hermione se aman pero ¿el amor por si solo es unicamente suficiente para vencer todos los obstaculos que te presenta la vida o hay ocasiones en las que el amor simplemente no lo es todo y debes renunciar a él en pro de un bien mayor?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Hoy es realmente un día muy especial, uno que al fin ha llegado después de tanto tiempo de expectación y duda, una gran cantidad de personas se encuentran reunidas expresamente debido a él; es el día de la boda más esperada del mundo mágico (al menos por las personas que realmente importan), todos los que crecieron con estos dos chicos que el día de hoy están a punto de unir sus vidas para siempre sabían que este día tendría que llegar tarde o temprano, y a pesar de que en más de una ocasión parecía más que improbable que esto sucediera hubo personas que no dudaron ni por un segundo que fuera a realizarse, en algún momento, de una u otra forma. Más tarde que temprano, pero sucediendo al fin y al cabo.

Gente que jamás perdió la esperanza de vivir para presenciar el espectáculo que estaba a punto de acontecer; muchas de las personas presentes formaron parte de la vida de estos chicos en diferentes etapas y puntos de ella, y todos y cada uno de ellos podría relatarles memorias en las que se encuentran presentes así como anécdotas de su relación, pero nadie mejor que yo sabe todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para poder estar juntos al fin. Después de haber vencido innumerables obstáculos y sorteado mil y un sucesos hoy al fin se encontraban juntos para decir "Acepto".

Para empezar de una manera correcta primero debemos de presentar a la pareja que está a punto de dar un paso tan importante en la vida de cualquier ser humano ¿no creen?

Hermione Jane Granger y Ron Bilius Weasley habían tenido una relación muy extraña y accidentada desde un principio, y sabiendo que los dos son brujos eso ya es mucho decir; sus vidas comenzaron a tomar un camino hacia la misma senda el mismo día en que se habían conocido; aunque ellos aún ni lo sospechaban, este memorable hecho ocurrió una mañana del primero de septiembre hace ya varios años atrás en el expreso de Hogwarts, y desde ese preciso instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron comenzaron sus problemas , problemas que cambiando de grado y dificultad los perseguirían como un halcón a su presa durante los siguientes años de sus vidas.

¿Quieren saber por qué?

Bueno les diré, me permitiré contarles cuales fueron las cosas que ocurrieron entre ellos desde el momento en que se conocieron hasta este punto al que la vida los ha hecho llegar ahora

¿Por qué?

Bueno, es simple, creo que alguna lección se puede sacar de ella y si prestan atención podrán ser capaces de descubrirla y no pasar por el mismo tortuoso camino que ellos tuvieron que recorrer para hacerlo.

Esta es su historia, la historia de cómo el amor surge de las formas más caprichosas e inesperadas, y definitivamente del lugar donde menos te lo imaginas, de cómo surge sin buscarlo y de cómo la mayoría de las veces lo encuentras justo debajo de tus narices.

Esta es la historia de Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley… espero que la disfruten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno obviamente los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen por que de ser así no me andaría rompiendo la cabeza todos los días de la semana por la escuela XD así que fuera de uno que otro personaje creado ninguno mas salió de mi cerebro… Aunque quisiera ser dueña de Ron :D**

**Igual quiero aclarar que esta historia lleva empezada desde hace poco más de tres años por lo que hay cosas en las que va a diferir totalmente de lo dicho en los libros y bueno sin más que decir solo resta decir: Espero que disfruten :D**

**Capitulo 1**

**Un mal comienzo**

Era una cálida tarde del 1° de septiembre y dos chicos se encontraban muy entretenidos platicando en uno de los tantos vagones que conformaban el expreso de Hogwarts; sus nombres eran Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, los chicos se acababan de conocer apenas hacía una hora atrás pero aun así sentían que se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ron Weasley provenía de una familia antigua de magos, era el menor de los varones de su familia y el sexto hijo de los siete que había tenido el matrimonio Weasley. Era un chico pelirrojo, de constitución larguirucha, ojos azules, pecas dispersas en el rostro, y con un carácter un tanto especial.

Harry Potter prácticamente se acababa de enterar que sus padres habían sido magos y que por consiguiente el también lo era, toda su vida la había pasado con sus tíos maternos en la total ignorancia acerca de la existencia de "ese otro mundo" que se había abierto a él con la llegada de Hagrid, el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts, a su vida al cumplir los once años. El muchacho tenía el cabello negro desordenado, ojos color verde esmeralda intenso y usaba unas gafas bastante deterioradas.

Los chicos tenían mucho de que platicar, como sucede casi siempre que conoces a alguien nuevo y sientes que congenias con él de manera inmediata.

-Oye, fíjate que nunca creí conocer a Harry Potter, ya hasta comenzaba a dudar de su existencia, con eso de que nadie supo nada mas de ti desde que derrotaste al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Pues ya ves que si existo, jejeje, aunque a decir verdad no sé por qué todos se emocionan cuando me ven; todo mundo se me quedan viendo con los ojos desorbitados y la verdad es que eso no me gusta para nada, ni que hubiera hecho la gran cosa…

-¿Cómo dices eso Harry? Lo que tú hiciste fue muy importante, derrotaste al mago tenebroso más temido de todos los tiempos, si eso no es importante entonces no se que lo sea.

-No te molestes Ron, no quise decir que no haya sido importante, es solo que todos me tratan como si fuera una especie de héroe en el mundo mágico y yo no lo soy; ni siquiera sabía que la magia existiera y que yo formará parte de ella hasta hace tan solo un par de días.

-Bueno Harry, tienes que entender que lo que tú hiciste fue muy bueno, libraste al mundo mágico de una muy grande amenaza y eso significo mucho para todos los magos- explico el chico a su nuevo amigo

-Si, pero nadie sabe como lo hice así que tampoco es para que me traten como a una celebridad o algo así- rebatió el pelinegro recordando las miradas que le echaban cada que reparaban en su cicatriz

-Bueno supongo que eso ha de ser muy molesto ¿no?

-Si; y eso que solo lo he vivido dos días, imagínate cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts y me encuentre a los demás alumnos, ni siquiera voy a saber quiénes se acercan a mi por interés y quienes por que les caigo bien

-Harry déjame asegurarte que yo no estoy aquí contigo por tu fama, estoy aquí porque creo que eres una muy buena persona y quisiera ser tu amigo, en serio

-Lo sé Ron, lo sé; y a mí también me gustaría ser tu amigo. Tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de ti- terminó el chico de lentes dirigiendo una cálida sonrisa al pelirrojo

Después de esa platica que sostuvieron, el resto del viaje estaba transcurriendo realmente muy tranquilo; Harry había comprado golosinas cuando paso una señora muy amable y simpática vendiéndolas y las compartió con Ron, se encontraban comiendo ranas de chocolate cuando Ron le dijo a Harry que su hermano Fred (un bromista redomado) le había dado un hechizo para convertir a Sccabers, su rata mascota, en amarilla, estaba a punto de enseñárselo cuando fueron interrumpidos por la puerta del vagón abriéndose…

-Disculpen ¿no han visto una rana? Un niño llamado Neville la perdió

Al abrirse la puerta pudieron ver que la causante de esa interrupción había sido una chica, era de su misma edad, con el cabello castaño y enmarañado y unos hermosos ojos color marrón, tenía una mirada penetrante y autoritaria.

-Ah esta haciendo magia- dijo cuando se percato de Ron, la varita y la rata-, continua

-Rayo de sol dorado, color de la mantequilla convertir a esta tonta rata en amarilla

- Seguro que eso es un hechizo por que no funciona ¿no?- Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada que quería decir algo así como "y esta que se cree"-. Yo probé unos hechizos simples para practicar y hasta ahora todos han salido bien, por ejemplo: Oculus Reparo- dijo apuntando hacia los lentes de Harry que al instante quedaron como nuevos- Por cierto ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Yo me llamo Harry Potter y el es Ronald Weasley

- Un placer, yo soy Hermione Granger, estamos llegando a Hogwarts, tienen que cambiarse ya- dijo levantándose de su asiento y justo antes de salir agrego volteando a ver a Ron- tienes tierra en la nariz, quítatela- y salio por la puerta

-Pero que chica más insoportable, y creída de si misma- comentó Ron en cuanto la castaña hubo salido

-Bueno es un poco extraña pero no creo que sea insoportable- dijo Harry alzándose de hombros

-Pero si es una arrogante y prepotente, fíjate como nos trato

-No creo que sea para tanto, Ron

-Claro que si. Espero que no quede en la misma casa que ella por que no la voy a poder soportar días tras día durante siete años

La llegada a Hogwarts fue toda una travesía para los dos chicos, al bajarse del tren Hagrid, el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts y a quien Harry ya había conocido por ser él quien lo llevará a comprar sus cosas para la escuela, se encontraba esperando a los de primer año para llevarlos en el tradicional viaje en balsa a través del lago hasta el colegio, Harry y Ron se subieron en la misma balsa junto con un niño llamado Neville y Hermione, quien no paro de decir en todo el camino las cosas magnificas que había leído acerca de Hogwarts aunque el único que le estuviera prestando atención fuera Neville.

-¿Lo ves Harry? Te dije que esa niña era insoportable, ojala y no le toque en la misma casa que a mí- dijo en un susurro sin poder contenerse Ron

- Ya párale Ron que te va a escuchar

Llegaron al castillo y todos descendieron de las balsas, en el pequeño muelle los estaba esperando la profesora McGonagall para llevarlos al gran comedor, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la selección de la casa a la que pertenecerían en Hogwarts; antes de que entraran la profesora les dijo que habían cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hupleppuf, Ravenclaw y Slytherin y que serian seleccionados para una de ellas. La profesora les dijo que tenían que esperar un momento mientras los demás alumnos se acomodaban y después ella iría a buscarlos para que entraran al gran comedor. Después de un rato y de una conversación no muy agradable que sostuvieron con Draco Malfoy la profesora regreso para conducirlos hacia la selección.

-El techo está encantado para parecerse al cielo nocturno, lo se por que leí historia de Hogwarts- comentó Hermione

-Oye Ron ¿En que casa te gustaría quedar?- pregunto el pelinegro para distraer a su amigo de la voz de la chica que estaba haciendo que la irritación se reflejara en su rostro

-Bueno, mis padres estuvieron en Gryffindor y a todos mis hermanos les ha tocado estar allá; así que, supongo que yo también debo de quedar allá pero… mientras no me manden a Slytherin no me molestaría quedar en alguna otra casa.

- ¿Por qué no quieres quedar en Slytherin?- pregunto curioso el pelinegro

- Por que se que de esa casa han salido todos los magos tenebrosos de los últimos tiempos

Mientras los dos amigos conversaban la Selección para las casas dio comienzo y, unos minutos después de que esta comenzará el primer nombre que les sonaba se dejo escuchar.

- Granger, Hermione- llamo la profesora McGonagall

La chica se adelanto hacia el taburete que se encontraba en el centro y se sentó, en el momento en que la profesora le puso el sombrero en la cabeza empezó a escuchar una voz

- _Así que eres de padres muggles, no te debes de avergonzar por eso, veo que tienes una gran capacidad, hay mucha inteligencia y gran sabiduría dentro de ti; tienes una gran mente que sabe muy bien como funcionar dentro de esa cabecita tuya, quizás deberías ir a Ravenclaw. Pero por otro lado veo mucho valor escondido en ti esperando el momento oportuno para salir y vislumbro un gran destino para ti; tienes un gran propósito aquí, tu destino ha sido marcado, y hay una razón muy especial por la cual tú debes ser ¡Gryffindor! _

La mesa de Gryffindor se lleno de aplausos y varios estudiantes se pararon para darle la bienvenida a su nueva miembro; Ron pudo distinguir a su hermano Percy dando la bienvenida a la chica.

- Pero que mala suerte tengo Harry le toco en Gryffindor ahora segurito que la tendré que soportar, ojala y a ti también te toque allá así por lo menos no será tan malo.

- Si, ojala nos toque juntos, seria divertido; aunque me conformo con que no me toque en la misma casa que a Malfoy

- Potter, Harry

Después de un momento de deliberación en el que parecía que la totalidad del colegio, incluyendo a los profesores, contenía el aliento el Sombrero Seleccionador grito su elección:

- Gryffindor

Cuando más alumnos hubieron pasado por la selección, y ya casi cerca del final, llego el turno de Ron para ser seleccionado.

- Weasley, Ronald- llamo la profesora McGonagall

Ron avanzo con paso inseguro hacia el taburete y se sentó, en la mesa de Gryffindor podía ver claramente a la tal Hermione (cosa que no le gusto nada) y a Harry, quien la hacia señas con los dedos para desearle suerte, entonces oyó la voz del sombrero con gran claridad dentro de su cabeza

- _Así que otro Weasley; sé exactamente que hacer contigo, tienes valor y sobre todo eres poseedor de una gran lealtad, una lealtad digna de admirarse y que es una de tus mayores cualidades. Serás alguien muy importante aunque muchas veces te costará creerlo, quizás estés a punto de perder la brújula en más de una ocasión, pero tu destino ya está escrito y no te dejará salirte del camino aunque deberás poner mucho de tu parte en los momentos más críticos, es por esa razón y por otra mas importante que deber ser ¡Gryffindor!_

Los hermanos de Ron, Harry y el resto de los Gryffindors se pararon a aplaudir para darle la bienvenida a su nuevo miembro. Ron tomo su lugar en la mesa sintiéndose mas feliz que nunca aunque sin tener muy claro el motivo de tanta felicidad, pero eso no importaba ahora, estaba en Gryffindor la casa con que siempre había soñado, el lugar donde quería estar y, lo más importante, Harry también estaba ahí ¿Qué más daba que tuviera que soportar a la insoportable de Hermione Granger si tenía a su amigo a su lado? Y pensándolo bien quizás ni siquiera se tuviera que topar mucho con ella, tal vez ni tuviera que hablarle después de todo ¿Quién iba a querer la amistad de la señorita "lo sé porque lo leí en historia de Hogwarts"? De repente Ron tuvo el presentimiento de que ese sería un gran año escolar.

***  
Había pasado más de un mes desde que empezaran las clases y en opinión de Ron no había estado tan mal, Malfoy se la pasaba fastidiándolos pero Harry siempre lo ponía en su lugar. Lo más importante que había ocurrido era que Harry seria guardián del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, fuera de eso no había ocurrido nada interesante, pero en opinión de Ron el curso apenas estaba comenzando así que aun tenía tiempo para vivir algunas aventuras.

Era Hallowen y habían empezado el día como la fecha lo requería, es decir, con un susto porque su primera clase fue pociones y el profesor Snape se encontraba furioso y solo de verlo daba miedo, ¿la razón de su enfado? La ignoraban, pero eso no impedía que Snape hiciera lo que más gusto le daba: castigar a los Gryffindors y gracias a cierta chica castaña el castigado en esa ocasión había sido Ron.

El pelirrojo sin querer había derramado un poco de poción sobre uno de sus compañeros y la chica se lo había dicho a Snape y este castigo a Ron más rápido de lo que se tarda en decir snitch, el pobre de Ron iba a tener que regresar a las mazmorras a la hora del descanso para destripar todo un baúl de sapos cornudos y ¡sin usar magia! Eso si que le parecía una exageración.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Granger, gracias a ti me voy a pasar un receso muy divertido haciendo el trabajo de Snape- acababan de salir de clases y Ron le estaba reclamando a la castaña lo que había hecho.

- No me culpes a mí de las cosas que haces Weasley, no es mi culpa que tu pequeña broma te haya salido mal.

- Ahora sí que te volviste loca, tanto estudio al fin te afecto el cerebro ¿de qué broma hablas?

- ¿Cómo que de que broma hablo? Crees que no se qué derramaste la poción a propósito, te escuche hablar con Deán

- ¿Es que acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a no escuchar conversaciones privadas Granger? ¡Además para tu información no fue ninguna broma, tropecé y por eso se me cayó el caldero, yo hablaba de otra cosa con Deán!

- ¡Y como esperabas que yo supiera eso Weasley!

- ¡Precisamente es por las cosas que no sabes que no deberías de interferir en los asuntos de los demás!

- ¡Ah sí…!

- Chicos ya basta, todo el colegio se acaba de enterar de su pelea

- Lo siento Harry pero es que esta me saca de mis casillas

-¡Vete enterando de que esta tiene nombre Weasley! No sé como soportas a alguien así de tonto e inmaduro Harry, te compadezco- y diciendo esto la chica se dio la vuelta para alejarse de allí más furiosa de lo que nunca había estado en su vida.

- Que bueno que se marcha, te juro que no la soporto

- Ron, ¿no crees que deberías tratar de controlar tu genio?

- Pero que cosas dices Harry si la que se puso insoportable fue ella no yo, por su culpa estoy castigado

- Si, pero no lo hizo apropósito, ella simplemente respondió a la pregunta que hizo Snape y lo hubiera hecho aunque tú no hubieras sido el culpable, estoy seguro de que Hermione no tiene nada contra ti

- Como sea, realmente no importa ¿y desde cuando le dices Hermione? En fin, castigo con Snape es castigo con Snape; lo haya hecho apropósito o no esto es algo que no voy a olvidar pronto. Será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos clases con Flitwick y no quiero llegar tarde, un castigo en Hallowen ya es suficiente.

Se dirigieron hacia la clase de encantamientos donde para la desgracia de Ron debía de compartir el pupitre con Hermione, resignado totalmente a lo que tenía que hacer y maldiciendo mentalmente su suerte tomo asiento.

-Hoy vamos a aprender un encantamiento de mucha importancia se trata del encantamiento Leviosa, sirve para levitar las cosas así que observen con mucho cuidado, tienen que hacer este movimiento con la varita (realizo una floritura sumamente complicada) mientras dicen ¡Wingardium Leviosa! Bueno, ahora que ya lo vieron empiecen a practicar.

Ron seguía de pésimo humor por lo que había ocurrido en la mañana pero si no lograba dominar el encantamiento el profesor Flitwick le pondría deberes extra y el no pensaba pasar su fin de semana estudiando (ni que estuviera tan loco como Granger) así que sintiéndose totalmente derrotado por las circunstancias decidió empezar a practicar.

- ¡Wingardium Leviosa!- Ron estaba tratando de que el encantamiento le saliera con todas sus fuerzas (quizá con demasiada fuerza) agitaba la varita como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Espera, espera, espera; le sacaras un ojo a alguien, además no se dice así, es Levio-sa, no Leviosa

Ron le dirigió una mirada furiosa a la chica estaba a punto de ignorarla para seguir practicando cuando el temperamento Weasley hizo su aparición y…

- ¡Ah sí! Bueno hazlo tu si te crees tan lista, vamos hazlo

Hermione se quedo de piedra, lo único que ella había querido era ayudar ¿pero qué diablos se creía ese chico para tratarla así? Ella no le había hecho nada, simplemente le había enseñado sus errores; definitivamente Ronald Weasley era un desconsiderado, pero ella no dejaría que nadie se burlara de ella, eso sí que no, ya se encargaría de enseñarle una lección a Weasley ¿así que él pensaba que no podía hacer un simple encantamiento? Pues ya le enseñaría… Hermione tomo su varita, la alzo y aspirando profundamente dijo

-¡Wingardium Leviosa!

La pluma con la que estaban practicando se elevo tan alto que el profesor la felicito y le otorgo unos puntos extra a Gryffindor porque (según él) nunca nadie había podido elevar la pluma tan rápido. Ron estaba tan molesto que bufo y viro a ver hacia el otro lado del aula por el resto de la clase para no verle la sonrisa de triunfo a Hermione, era tanto su mal humor que se olvido de practicar y al final de la clase Flitwick le puso deberes extra, cosa que (como todo lo malo que le pasaba) había sido culpa de Hermione Granger. Los chicos comenzaron a salir del salón hacia su próxima clase y, en medio de tantas conversaciones Hermione alcanzo a escuchar la siguiente:

-Es Levio-sa, no Leviosa; es una pesadilla en serio, ahora sé porque no tiene amigos.

Hermione apresuro el paso, alcanzo a los chicos y cuando llego a ellos empujo intencionalmente al tarado de Weasley.

- Creo que te escucho, deberías de cuidar lo que dices.

***

Era la hora de la cena en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y todos los alumnos se encontraban en el gran comedor preparados para disfrutar el esperado banquete de la noche de Hallowen, bueno casi todos, porque de cierta chica castaña no se podía encontrar ni sus luces.

-Te lo digo enserio Ron, no es normal que no haya ido al resto de las clases después de encantamientos y ahora no se asome al banquete, es extraño.

-Si, es extraño, pero como te digo por centésima vez Harry: a mí que me importa, entiéndelo, a mi no me importa nada que tenga que ver con Granger.

-Pues debería de interesarte considerando que es por tu culpa que ella no se ha asomado para nada

-Eso no lo sabes Harry, así que deja de culparme

- ¿Están hablando de Hermione?- pregunto interrumpiendo su plática Neville Longbottom-. Parvati Patil dice que ha estado encerrada en el baño de niñas desde que termino encantamientos y que ha estado llorando.

Harry le dirigió a Ron una mirada que quería decir "te lo dije" pero justo en ese momento entro el Profesor Quirrell.

-¡Troll! ¡Hay un Troll en las mazmorras!

Se armo un ajetreo terrible en el gran comedor apenas termino de decir estas palabras, todos los alumnos se pararon y empezaron a empujarse para poder salir de allá. Dumbledore, tomando el mando de la situación, ordeno a todos guardar silencio y les ordeno ir a sus salas comunes acompañados de sus prefectos.

- ¡Hermione! Ella no sabe nada- grito angustiado Harry al darse cuenta de la situación.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y sin decir más salieron corriendo hacia el baño de niñas, en el camino se toparon con el Troll y para cuando llegaron al baño de niñas Hermione estaba gritando por ayuda, el Troll se encontraba ahí destrozándolo todo y tenia a Hermione atrapada en un rincón y a punto de darle un buen golpe. Harry reacciono instintivamente y a gritos comenzó a llamar al Troll para que se alejara de Hermione, pero en un descuido el Troll alcanzo a sujetarlo y ahora lo tenia de cabeza.

- ¡Rápido Ron haz algo!

- ¿Pero qué?

- Lo que sea

- Recuerda es Levio-sa- le grito de la nada Hermione mientras le mostraba la floritura que debía hacer para que el hechizo funcionara con la mano derecha

Ron no sabía qué hacer, por un lado sabía que no podía dejar a su amigo en las manos de un Troll pero por otro no podía hacer algo que le dijera Granger, aunque pensándolo bien en ese momento los tres se encontraban en peligro y él no sabía qué hacer así que…

- ¡Wingardium Leviosa!

El mazo que tenía el Troll en la mano salió volando y se le estrello en la cabeza causando que este se desmayara, y así fue como tres chicos que acababan de entrar a su primer año en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería lograron noquear a un Troll.

A los profesores no les había agradado nada el suceso con el Troll pero Hermione (en un acto que según Ron ella jamás haría) les salvo el pellejo echándose totalmente la culpa, quizás Harry tuviera razón y la chica no fuera tan mala, quizás si se merecía una oportunidad, después de todo no cualquiera deja que McGonagall lo castigue sin razón.

Tal vez Granger no fuera tan mala. No podía dormir así que decidió bajar a la sala común para pensar un poco.

-Hermione ¿eres tú?

-¿Desde cuándo soy Hermione para ti?

-Lo siento, no creí que te molestara…

-No me molesta, pero como se que te caigo tan mal, me sorprendió

-Lo siento

-¿Por qué?

-Por todas las cosas que te he dicho

-No te preocupes, podemos empezar de nuevo si tú quieres ¿Qué dices? ¿Amigos?

La chica extendió su mano hacia Ron para que este se la estrechara, pero el no estaba seguro de hacerlo, una cosa era disculparse con ella y otra muy distinta decirle que serian amigos ¿Qué haría? Bueno, qué más daba, nada se perdía con probar ¿no?

-Amigos

Y así fue como dos de las personas más testarudas que conozco se hicieron amigos, después de vivir su primera gran aventura juntos, pero ellos no sabían que había más por llegar, había mucho más


	3. Amistad

**Bueno obviamente los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen por que de ser así no me andaría rompiendo la cabeza todos los días de la semana por la escuela XD así que fuera de uno que otro personaje creado ninguno mas salió de mi cerebro… Aunque quisiera ser dueña de Ron :D**

**Igual quiero aclarar que esta historia lleva empezada desde hace poco más de tres años por lo que hay cosas en las que va a diferir totalmente de lo dicho en los libros y bueno sin más que decir solo resta decir: Espero que disfruten :D**

**p.d. Como realmente este es un capitulo corto subiré el que sigue mañana. Gracias por leer**

**Capitulo 2  
Amistad**

Ron se encontraba en su cuarto, ya habían salido de vacaciones de verano y estaba en su casa: la Madriguera, estaba pensando en todo lo que había vivido en el curso anterior… el Troll; esa apenas había sido su primera aventura, después de esa vinieron muchísimas más, descubrieron que en la escuela ocultaban la Piedra Filosofal y que Voldemort quería robarla, él y Hermione habían acompañado a Harry para impedir que Voldemort recuperara su poder y, no era por presumir pero, el había sido muy útil; si no hubiera vencido al ajedrez mágico jamás hubieran podido seguir adelante.

Bueno, en realidad los que siguieron adelante fueron Harry y Hermione porque él se había tenido que sacrificar para poder ganar, jamás olvidaría la expresión en el rostro de Hermione cuando regreso para avisarle a Dumbledore lo que había pasado y para llevarlo a él a la enfermería, la chica se veía realmente preocupada por él y eso que el todavía se peleaba con ella por culpa de su temperamento, aun así ella se quedo con el todo el tiempo que estuvo en la enfermería para hacerle compañía así que, ese año no solo estuvo lleno de aventuras lo más importante fue que estuvo lleno de amistad; tenia a Harry y, por supuesto, tenía a Hermione quien resulto ser una muy buena amiga cosa que él esperaba que siguiera siendo por mucho más tiempo.

***

El primer año que paso en Hogwarts había sido genial, tuvieron un curso muy movido y por primera vez en su vida había logrado hacer amigos, dos buenos amigos: Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Era cierto que al principio el pelirrojo le había parecido tonto e inmaduro, pero después viendo más de cerca descubrió que había algo mas en él; después de lo que sucedió con el Troll, después de que vio que él se arriesgo a ir a buscarla aunque le cayera mal, decidió que merecía una oportunidad (después de todo no cualquiera ayuda a alguien que dice no soportar) además quizás ella si había actuado un poco insoportable, y después de la plática tan sincera que tuvo con el ese mismo día decidió que serian amigos cosa que, para su sorpresa, resulto pasar. Era cierto que algunas veces aun se peleaban por tonterías pero, después de verlo inconsciente cuando fueron por la Piedra Filosofal se había dado cuenta de que en realidad le importaba lo que le pudiera pasar al pelirrojo, le importaba mucho porque ya tenían una amistad.

Hermione se encontraba de vacaciones en España con sus padres así que se le hizo un poco extraño ver a una lechuza parada en el alfeizar de su ventana del cuarto de hotel (y mas al tratarse de una que no conocía) pero después recordó que había prometido escribirse con sus amigos así que, sonriendo muy contenta se dirigió hacia la ventana a buscar la carta, dejo entrar a la lechuza, le desamarro la carta y se dispuso a leerla:

_Hermione:_

_  
Sigo muy preocupado por que aun no recibo respuesta de Harry a las cartas que le he enviado ¿crees que le haya pasado algo malo? Espero que tu hayas tenido mejor suerte porque realmente estoy preocupado por él y si seguimos sin recibir respuesta Fred y George me acompañaran a buscarlo (creo que realmente les ha caído bien Harry porque ellos no acostumbran ayudarme, sino todo lo contrario) pasando a otro tema ¿Qué tal van tus vacaciones? Espero que te estés divirtiendo, no estudies mucho, recuerda que las vacaciones son para relajarse y no para aburrirse (es una pequeña broma no te molestes Hermione jeje) diviértete de mi parte porque yo estoy encerrado en mi casa._

_  
Ron_

_p.d. la lechuza se llama Errol, por favor déjala descansar antes de que regrese por que se cansa mucho con los viajes largos por que ya es muy vieja_.

Hermione sonrió al terminar de leer la carta, Ron a veces podía ser tan agradable y la divertía por otro lado estaba preocupada, ella pensaba que el ya había recibido respuesta de Harry pero, sino había sido así significaba que algo muy extraño estaba pasando; viro a ver a Errol y se dio cuenta de que la lechuza realmente estaba muy cansada así que no podría responder pronto la carta, que lastima, la respuesta para Ron tendría que esperar.

***

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que le envió la carta a Hermione y su respuesta no llegaba y lo peor de todo era que, aunque le costara admitirlo, se estaba empezando a impacientar por no recibir noticias de la chica y además, seguía sin saber nada acerca de Harry; realmente esas vacaciones estaban resultando ser muy frustrantes. De repente vio entrar por la ventana a Errol y se apresuro a ir a desamarrarle la carta:

Querido Ron:

Antes que nada quiero pedirte una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en responder pero es que tu lechuza realmente necesitaba un buen descanso (la pobre estaba deshecha) ¿Cómo está eso de que aun no recibes noticias de Harry? yo pensé que tu ya sabrías algo de el, pero ahora que se que no es así me he quedado muy preocupada, te ruego que si sabes de el me lo hagas saber a la brevedad posible. Yo he estado bien, como te dije estoy de vacaciones en España y, déjame decirte que, es maravillosa (y claro que me estoy divirtiendo por los dos jeje) que lastima que tu estés encerrado en tu casa, pero para que veas que no soy tan mala te llevare un recuerdo. Tu si deberías de estudiar en las vacaciones por que buena falta que te hace (no te vayas a ofender que lo único que hago es regresarte la broma) espero saber de ti pronto y ojala tengas contacto con nuestro amigo Harry.

Con cariño

Hermione

Ron realmente no esperaba esa respuesta de parte de Hermione, el había pensado que ella ya tendría noticias de Harry, y el que no fuera así solo lo dejaba más preocupado, tendría que hacer algo y rápido; tal vez debería de saltarse algunas reglas pero no podía estar tranquilo sin tener noticias de su amigo. Después de un rato decidió que si le diría a Hermione lo que haría, después de todo ella era su amiga y no creía que tuviera inconveniente si se trataba de ayudar a Harry así que, fue por pluma y pergamino y se dispuso a escribir:

Hermione:

Siento mucho haberte dejado preocupada, no fue mi intención, quiero que sepas que voy a ir a buscar a Harry a casa de sus tíos porque ya no puedo seguir con la incertidumbre de si le habrá pasado algo o no, espero que no te molestes. Cualquier cosa que pase házmela saber, cuídate mucho Hermione porque esto está muy extraño.

Ron

Hermione se había quedado más preocupada que antes, no entendía muy bien porque pero eso de que "voy a ir a buscarlo" no le hacía ninguna gracia, conociendo a Ron cualquier cosa podía pasar, ahora solo restaba esperar que no se metieran en problemas que todo terminara bien.


	4. ¿Es algo máS?

**Bueno obviamente los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen por que de ser así no me andaría rompiendo la cabeza todos los días de la semana por la escuela XD así que fuera de uno que otro personaje creado ninguno mas salió de mi cerebro… Aunque quisiera ser dueña de Ron :D**

**Igual quiero aclarar que esta historia lleva empezada desde hace poco más de tres años por lo que hay cosas en las que va a diferir totalmente de lo dicho en los libros y bueno sin más que decir solo resta decir: Espero que disfruten :D**

**Capitulo 3  
¿Es algo más?**

Habían pasado poco más de dos años, y ahora los chicos se encontraban cursando el cuarto año, ese año era uno especial por que se celebraría el torneo de los tres magos en Hogwarts, después de llevar muchos años suspendido.

En estos años que habían transcurrido Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos, habían vivido innumerables aventuras y ahora eran más unidos que nunca, aunque Ron y Hermione seguían peleándose muy seguido y con mayor intensidad en cada ocasión.

Hasta ahora todos sus cursos habían estado muy movidos y al parecer este no iba a ser la excepción ya que algo muy sospechoso había ocurrido: Harry había sido elegido como cuarto participante del torneo de los tres magos y nadie tenía idea de cómo era que algo así había pasado; este pequeño detalle le había ocasionado muchos problemas al trío de amigos.

Por un lado Hermione creía en lo que decía Harry (que él no se había propuesto como participante y que no tenía idea de cómo había sido elegido) pero, por otro algo realmente increíble había pasado: Harry y Ron estaban peleados. Ron no creía en "ese cuento barato que contaba Harry" estaba convencido de que Harry había encontrado la forma de burlar al Cáliz de Fuego y no se lo había dicho porque quería toda la gloria para el mismo y eso le dolía, según le había dicho a Hermione claro por qué no hablaba con nadie más que con ella al respecto. La chica ya había intentado que se reconciliaran pero los dos eran unos testarudos y a ella ya no le estaba gustando eso de estar de intermediaria entre los dos amigos, ahora molestos entre sí.

-Ron, por favor habla con el- dejo caer por centésima ocasión en la semana Hermione

-Hermi, no insistas, ya dije que no

-Pero ¿Por qué no? Yo se que le extrañas

-Eso es totalmente falso- replico el pelirrojo airadamente

-No mientas- espeto la chica mientras le dirigía una mirada que el ojiazul interpreto como _"Eso ni tú mismo te lo crees"_

-No miento, es la verdad, no lo necesito

-¿Enserio?- pregunto incrédula mientras alzaba una de sus cejas la chica

-De verdad, mientras tú no me dejes de hablar estaré bien

-Claro que yo no te voy a dejar de hablar tonto, eres mi mejor amigo, solo dejo de hacerlo cuando nos peleamos

-Sí, pero luego nos reconciliamos ¿o no Hermi?

-Sí, aunque la mayoría de las veces eh estado tentada a no hacerlo

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que no, pero valió la pena decirlo solo por ver tu cara jeje

-Que graciosa

-Sí, algo aprendí de ti aunque no sea útil…

-Bueno ya párale

-De acuerdo, pero prométeme algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que si después de la primera prueba si aun sigues pensando que Harry mintió me lo dirás y yo no volveré a insistir en que hables con el pero, si no es así, si piensas que decía la verdad entonces hablaras con el

-Sabes que no puedo prometerte eso

-¿Por qué no? Conmigo si dejas a un lado tu estúpido orgullo para disculparte

-Pero es que… contigo es diferente Hermi

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno pues porque… porque… contigo yo si tengo la culpa de las peleas

-Ron, por favor ¿sí? Por mi, ándale

-mmm… está bien Hermi, tu ganas. Te lo prometo

-Gracias Ron, eres el mejor. Me voy, tengo que ir a terminar un trabajo, nos vemos en la sala común.

***

Había pasado el tiempo, la primera prueba ya había sido superada, Ron y Harry ya se hablaban pero ahora tenían un problema que, desde su punto de vista, era MAYUSCULO, habría un baile y tenían que invitar pareja, los chicos estaba desesperados y no sabían que hacer ¿a quién invitarían? No tenían ni la más remota idea ¿o tal vez si? A cierto pelirrojo le estaba rondando una idea en la cabeza y esa era la razón por la que se encontraba despierto a la una de la mañana, no podía conciliar el sueño por estar pensando en algo ¿o en alguien?

Ron se encontraba en su cuarto pensando… el estúpido baile ¿Por qué debía de haber un baile en el torneo? Y más importante ¿Por qué desde que se entero tenía la sensación de que sabía a quien quería invitar? ¿Por qué? Toda su cabeza era un lió, no sabía qué hacer, invitarla o no. Realmente no quería ir con ella ¿o sí? Claro que no, solo se le había venido a la cabeza porque… pues era su mejor amiga y sería más fácil pedírselo a ella… si eso era, por eso había pensado en ella antes que en nadie; solo que no estaba resultando tan fácil como lo había imaginado, no se atrevía a pedírselo, lo había intentado todas las veces que se habían quedado solos y aun no lo conseguía.

Claro que el también le echaba en cara que tenían que conseguir a las chicas más guapas de Hogwarts y eso no estaba bien ¿verdad? Y tampoco ayudaba que se quedara como tonto cada vez que Fleur Delacour pasar por su lado, pero no lo podía evitar. Tendría que ver qué hacer, armarse de valor o realmente se quedaría sin pareja, pero resolvería eso mañana ahora tenía que dormir.

Estaba molesto, sabía que realmente había metido la pata esta vez, como se le fue a ocurrir decirle eso, claro que era una chica y él lo había notado desde que la conoció ¿Cómo fue tan tonto como para decir algo así? Lo único que quería era iniciar una conversación para poder pedirle que fuera su pareja de baile, pero lo había arruinado todo y ahora Hermione estaba molesta y con justa razón, pero él lo arreglaría todo ese mismo día, tenía que arreglarlo; la invitaría al baile, le había dicho a Harry que esa noche tendrían que volver a la torre con pareja, esa era la pantalla perfecta para pedírselo a Hermione ¿pero por que necesitaba una excusa para hacerlo? No lo sabía pero lo haría, invitaría a Hermione al baile, porque aunque le costara admitirlo era la chica con la que quería ir, porque claro que se había dado cuenta de que era una chica pero era un tonto y no lo admitía.

Esa noche en la sala común Ron aun no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado, estaba buscando a Hermione para arreglar las cosas y pedirle que fuera su pareja cuando de repente se atravesó Fleur delante de él y había quedado hipnotizado por ella y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía le había gritado ¡quieres ir al baile conmigo! Luego, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho salió corriendo de ahí y se dirigió hacia su sala común. Ahora justo en ese momento la castaña estaba entrando por el retrato y el todavía seguía estando como ausente, escucho como Ginny le contaba lo que había ocurrido y, por un momento, vio un dejo de preocupación en los ojos de su amiga pero inmediatamente después:

-¿Están comprometidas todas la guapas Ron?- dijo la chica con altivez-Bueno no se preocupen, estoy segura de que encontraran a alguien que quiera ir con ustedes  
Sin estar muy seguro de por qué lo hacía, aun sabiendo que volvería a meter la pata, Ron volvió a abrir su gran bocota

-Hermione tu eres una chica…

-Se te está acabando el tema de conversación ¿o que? Creí que habíamos tenido esta plática en la mañana-dijo la castaña ácidamente

-Lo que quiero decir es que puedes ir con uno de nosotros

-No, lo siento

-Vamos no seas así, no nos dejes hacer el ridículo

-No puedo ir con ustedes Ron porque ya tengo pareja

-Vamos, a nosotros no nos tienes por qué mentir…

-¿Ah sí?- replico Hermione mientras que en sus ojos brillaba una mirada peligrosa- ¡que tu hayas tardado tres años no quiere decir que nadie más haya notado que soy una chica!

-Si, sabemos que eres una chica. ¿Vas a venir?

-Ya te dije que no, ya tengo pareja-. Después de esto Hermione salió disparada hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

-Es mentira, no tiene pareja- había murmurado

Tenia que ser mentira, el pelirrojo no podía creer que alguien le hubiera ganado y se le hubiera adelantado en pedirle a Hermione que fuera su pareja ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Ella le estaba mintiendo porque estaba molesta pero en realidad no tenía pareja, si eso era.

Pero el día del baile llego y resulto que Hermione si tenía pareja y era nada más y nada menos que Víctor Krum. Ron no sabía qué hacer, era verdad que él había ido con Padma Patil pero fue solo por que Hermione lo rechazo, si ella no lo hubiera hecho en ese momento el seria el que estuviera con ella y no el estúpido de Krum, no sabía porque pero le molestaba muchísimo que Hermione hubiera ido con él al baile, de repente odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Víctor Krum, ni siquiera sabía cómo es que alguna vez pudo llegar a ser su ídolo en Quidditch, ahora no soportaba su sola presencia ¿acaso eran celos? Pero no tenía por qué tenerlos ¿o sí? Hermione solo era su amiga, solo eso y no tenía por qué tener celos.

Todo el baile se la paso sentado, Padma se aburrió y se fue a bailar con un muchacho de Beauxbetons pero a él poco le importo; lo único que le interesaba era ver a Hermione y vigilarla para que no le hiciera nada malo el tal Krum, no entendía por qué su amiga se había molestado tanto, el solo había querido saber cómo es que Krum la había invitado y ella le había empezado a decir un montón de cosas… bueno, tal vez el no lo pregunto del modo adecuado pero ¿es que acaso ella no se daba cuenta de que él estaba preocupado por ella? ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a preocuparse por su amiga? Claro que lo tenía, es mas ese era su deber como amigo. Ya había acabado el baile y Harry y Ron se dirigían a la sala común, Hermione ni siquiera los espero, en eso Ron escucho que Diggory hablaba a Harry y tuvo que subir solo a la sala común. Cuando llego solo encontró ahí a Hermione y sin poder evitarlo las palabras salieron de su boca:

-Así que Krum era tu pareja de baile ¿eh?

-Así es, lo viste por ti mismo, yo ya te había dicho que si tenía pareja, no es mi problema que no me quisieras creer- la castaña se veía realmente enojada

-¡Nunca nos dijiste que ibas con él!

-¡No tengo por qué darte informes detallados de mi vida Ronald!

-¡Soy tu amigo!

-¡Exacto eres mi amigo, no mi padre para que te este diciendo todo lo que hago!

-LO UNICO QUE HAGO ES PREOCUPARME POR TI

-PUES NADIE TE PIDIO QUE LO HICIERAS

-GRACIAS POR EL DATO

-¿ADEMAS A TI QUE TE IMPORTA CON QUIEN VAYA AL BAILE?

-ME IMPORTA POR QUE ERES MI AMIGA Y ME PREOCUPO POR TI, ADEMAS NO ME GUSTA QUE VAYAS CON GENTE EXTRAÑA

-BUENO PUES SI NO TE GUSTA YA SABES CUAL ES LA SOLUCION ¿NO?

-¿AH SI, CUAL ES?

-LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE HAYA UN BAILE INVITAME ANTES QUE NADIE Y NO COMO TU ÚLTIMO RECURSO

Ron no supo que decir, se había quedado mudo y cuando reacciono Hermione ya había subido echa una furia hacia su habitación y él se quedo ahí sin saber qué hacer, que pensar o que decir. Decidió subir a su habitación, pero cuando llego ahí y vio el muñeco de Krum que tenía en su cama lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrarlo y destrozarlo, no entendía por qué se comportaba así, solo había sido un estúpido baile… claro que se notaba que a Krum le interesaba Hermione pero, ella tenía razón él no era nadie para meterse en su vida, solo era su amigo, nada más, y eso no le daba derecho para pedirle explicaciones acerca de su vida privada aunque a él le costara admitirlo.

Después de un rato de intentar conciliar el sueño decidió bajar a la sala común, no podía dormir y necesitaba estar solo para pensar.  
La sala común estaba desierta o al menos eso parecía, de repente Ron vio una figura que se encontraba junto a la chimenea, era Hermione, lo mas cautelosamente que pudo se acerco a ella…

-Hermione ¿Qué haces acá?- pudo ver que la chica había estado llorando y se sintió muy mal, nunca la había visto así

-Nada-dijo secándose unas lagrimas con el dorso de la mano-, es que no podía dormir ¿y tú?

-Tampoco podía dormir, Hermione ¿por qué has estado llorando?

-Y todavía lo preguntas- contesto la chica con un suspiro saliendo de sus labios

-Es por mi culpa ¿verdad?

-Si y no, lo que pasa es que no me gusta que peleemos

-A mí tampoco me gusta- admitió sinceramente el chico

-Entonces ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

-Sinceramente no lo sé, pero me importas mucho y es por eso que quiero protegerte

-Pero yo me puedo cuidar sola

-Lo sé- esta vez el turno de suspirar había sido de Ron

-¿Por qué te molesto tanto que fuera con Víctor al baile?

-¿Realmente quieres saber la verdad?

-Si, por favor

-De acuerdo… me molesto porque yo tenía pensado invitarte

Hermione se quedo totalmente sorprendida, no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de su amigo, no sabía que decir… se había quedado muda de la impresión

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

-Supongo que no logre reunir el valor necesario para hacerlo pero ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si

-Si yo te hubiera invitado ¿habrías aceptado?

-Si Ron, claro que habría aceptado

-Gracias por el dato, ahora será más fácil pedírtelo en un futuro jeje… Hermi perdón por haberte gritado, tenias razón yo no soy nadie para pedirte explicaciones

-No Ron, perdóname tu a mí, lo siento no debí de ponerme así y menos haberte dicho esas cosas porque somos amigos y los amigos se cuidan mutuamente

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos de cuenta que esta tonta pelea jamás sucedió?

-Me parece una excelente idea

-Y Hermi, nunca llores por mí por favor, yo no valgo la pena

-No digas eso… claro que vales la pena Ron, tu eres especial para mi

-¿Enserio?

-Claro tonto, tú eres mi mejor amigo ¿no te lo había dicho?

-No hoy Hermi y ya te habías tardado jeje

-Nunca cambies jeje, es tarde deberíamos ir a dormir

-Si tienes razón, como siempre. Buenas noches Hermi, duerme bien

-Buenas noches Ron, descansa

Y así fue como sobrevivieron a la más grande pelea que habían tenido hasta ahora, pero no sabían que tendrían muchísimas más grandes peleas en el futuro ¿sobrevivirían a ellas? Quien sabe pero quizás, todo es posible

***

Espero hayan disfrutado con la lectura. Se aceptan, quejas, sugerencias y críticas tanto constructivas como destructivas. Saludos!!

Gracias por leer!!


	5. Descubriendo sentimientos

**Bueno obviamente los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen por que de ser así no me andaría rompiendo la cabeza todos los días de la semana por la escuela XD así que fuera de uno que otro personaje creado ninguno mas salió de mi cerebro… Aunque quisiera ser dueña de Ron :D**

**Igual quiero aclarar que esta historia lleva empezada desde hace poco más de tres años por lo que hay cosas en las que va a diferir totalmente de lo dicho en los libros y bueno sin más que decir solo resta decir: Espero que disfruten :D**

**Capitulo 4  
Descubriendo sentimientos**

Las cosas se habían puesto realmente muy feas en el mundo mágico, al menos para unas cuantas personas, con el regreso de Voldemort la vida de algunos magos y brujas había dado un giro radical, no todos creían en su regreso pero los que si lo hacían habían cambiado su vida por completo.

Dumbledore en persona había hablado con los padres de Hermione para explicarles la gravedad de la situación y los había convencido de que lo dejaran llevar a la chica al Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix , donde les aseguro que estaría a salvo; así que Hermione solo pudo pasar dos semanas de vacaciones con su familia para después mudarse a una casa que se encontraba en Grilmund Place, al menos no estaría sola ya que Ron y su familia tan bien estarían ahí, el saber que el pelirrojo también se encontraría ahí era un gran alivio para ella, al menos tendría con quien charlar.

Hermione fue llevada al Cuartel por la profesora McGonagall quien fue la encargada de pasarla a recoger a su casa, apenas había puesto un pie adentro cuando dos cabelleras pelirrojas corrieron ansiosas a su encuentro.

-Hermione que bueno que ya estás aquí-. Ginny se había lanzado sobre su mejor amiga estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo

-Hola, Hermione, que bueno que llegaste, nos tenías preocupados- saludo unos pasos atrás Ron tocándose nerviosamente la cabeza con una mano

-¿Preocupados? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, las cosas se van a poner feas de un momento a otro y estando aquí estas mas protegida que con tus padres.

-¿Y Harry?

-Bueno… he oído decir que el vendrá hasta después- contesto titubeante el chico

-¿Pero cómo? Si dicen que las cosas se van a poner feas deberían de haberlo traído a él antes que a nadie aquí

-Bueno si, pero esas son ordenes de Dumbledore y…

-¿Y qué?, el debería de estar aquí ¿Por qué Dumbledore no quiere que este aquí? Harry se molestara mucho si nosotros estamos aquí y el no y además aquí estará mas seguro y…

- Te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por Harry, Hermione, pero el estará bien, Dumbledore sabe lo que hace

-¡Sirius! Que gusto verte

-El gusto es totalmente mío Hermione, me alegra volver a verte

-¿Tú no crees que Harry estaría mejor aquí?

-Si Dumbledore no lo quiere traer es porque está más seguro en donde esta, Dumbledore jamás permitiría que se arriesgara la vida de Harry, cierto que a mi me encantaría tenerlo aquí y sé que a ustedes también pero primero esta su seguridad

-Tienes razón Sirius, lo siento

-No importa Hermione, tu solo te preocupabas por él. Me alegra que los dos estén aquí, por lo menos ya tengo compañía y no me aburriré tanto

-¿Siguen sin dejarte salir?- pregunto Ron interviniendo en la, hasta entonces, bidireccional conversación que mantenían Sirius y Hermione

-Si, dicen que es muy peligroso y que solo expondría mi vida; a estas alturas Peter ya debe de haberle dicho a Voldemort que soy animago así que tampoco puedo hacer gran cosa como Canuto

-Lo siento Sirius, de verdad

-Ah no importa, ahora ustedes están aquí, ya tengo algo que hacer y gente para ayudarme

***

Había pasado una semana desde que llegaran a Grilmund Place y habían estado muy ocupados; y no era porque los dejaran inmiscuirse en los asuntos de la Orden, eso lo hubieran hecho con gusto, sino lo que pasaba era que Sirius quería quitar malos recuerdos de esa casa así que decidió someterla a una limpieza profunda y como ayudantes escogió a los chicos y chica Weasley y a Hermione, aunque también la Sra. Weasley ayudaba, eso de limpiar la casa era muy cansado y peligroso, se encontraban con objetos raros a cada segundo.

Hermione y Ron se encontraban descansando un rato después de haber limpiado ellos solos el desván, lo cual les había tomado mucho tiempo, estaban en la habitación que Ron ocupaba y que compartiría con Harry cuando el moreno llegara, se encontraban hablando.

-¿En qué piensas Hermi?- pregunto el chico después de que habían pasado cinco minutos de silencio durante los cuales noto a su amiga sumida en sus pensamientos

-En Harry, si seguimos sin decirle nada se va a enfadar mucho. Tú sabes cómo se pone cuando le ocultan las cosas- contesto suspirando la castaña

-Si, lo sé. Pero el tiene que entender que no es nuestra culpa, Dumbledore en persona nos hizo prometer que no le diríamos nada y no le podemos llevar la contra

-Lo sé, pero…

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Hermi por que el tiene que entender, todo lo que se está haciendo es por su bien

-Gracias, Ron

-No hay de que, tú siempre me ayudas, yo solo te estoy devolviendo los favores además ¿para qué son los amigos?

-mmm… tal vez para ayudarse

-Correcto señorita Granger acaba de obtener cinco puntos por su buena respuesta

-Jaja que gracioso esta hoy Sr. Weasley

-Pues tengo que estarlo porque si no quien te alegra el día

-Si verdad. Enserio, gracias por todo-dijo la castaña y se abalanzo hacia Ron para darle un gran abrazo

-De nada-el chico no estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar, después de un rato se decidió a abrazar también a su "amiga" no sabía porque pero no quería que ese abrazo terminara, se sentía tan bien de estar así, entre sus brazos, nunca había sentido algo semejante, después de todo, tal vez…

-Chicos a cenar, bajen ya- el momento había sido interrumpido por la voz de la señora Weasley que los llamaba desde las escaleras

Ron no quería separarse y la verdad era que Hermione tampoco, ambos se sentían tan bien así que les costaba mucho romper ese abrazo ¿Por qué se sentían así? ¿Acaso estaban sintiendo algo más que un cariño de amigos? No, eso era imposible ¿o no? La verdad era que ni ellos sabían que era lo que les pasaba y tal vez, por el bien de su amistad ni siquiera quisieran saberlo; lo que si sabían era que se sentía tan bien que hubieran querido no separarse jamás, pero algunos deseos no se cumplen…

-¡Ron, Hermione no escucharon BAJEN A CENAR!

Los chicos suspiraron, después de todo si que habían interrumpido el momento pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a separarse…

-Eh Ron… creo que lo mejor es que bajemos a cenar antes de que tu mamá suba por nosotros

-Si Hermi tienes razón

Dicho esto ambos se separaron y bajaron a cenar, aunque ambos iban muy nerviosos peo disimularon lo mejor posible y nadie pareció darse cuenta ya que no les preguntaron nada.

***

Paso el tiempo, ahora nuestros chicos se encontraban ya en la escuela y estaban muy ocupados dado que ese era su año de los TIMOS así que tenían que estudiar más que nunca para poder aprobar, y además ya tenían que pensar en que carrera elegir pero, su peor problema hasta entonces era Dolores Umbridge su nueva profesora de DCAO, era una espía de Fudge que seguía con su política de "_Dumbledore chochea y Potter sufre alucinaciones por que el que no debe ser nombrado no ha regresado, todo está bien y no hay ningún peligro_"; así que decidió poner a alguien para que le pasara información de lo que hacia el director en su escuela y de paso fregó a todos los alumnos por que Umbridge era una pésima maestra y se la pasaba molestando a Harry y, por esa razón Ron y Hermione pasaban mucho tiempo a solas ya que Harry estaba castigado casi siempre por no poder controlar su carácter

-Eh… Hermi ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Pues ya lo hiciste Ron- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa la castaña

-Graciosa.

-Gracias, ya sabes cuando quieras. No es cierto tu pregunta lo que quieras Ron

-Bueno… ¿crees que haría bien en presentarme a las pruebas de guardián? Digo, ahora que no está Wood el equipo está incompleto y pues yo…

-¡Claro que creo que te deberías presentar!- exclamo emocionada la chica

-¿En serio?

-Claro tonto. Creo que serias un gran guardián, recuerda que yo te he visto practicar y realmente lo haces bien

-¡Gracias Hermi! No sabes cuánto me ayudan tus palabras- dijo el chico corriendo a abrazar a su amiga

La chica no se esperaba este gesto de parte de su amigo, desde que había pasado lo mismo en Grilmund Place ellos se habían mantenido lo más alejados posibles pero ahora, con Harry de tan mal humor y con tantos castigos que tenía que cumplir, ella y Ron pasaban mucho tiempo a solas, demasiado tal vez y de una u otra forma se había vuelto a acercar bastante.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, quería abrazarlo pero a la vez tenía miedo de hacerlo, se sentía tan bien pero… había algo que la detenía, que le decía que eso estaba mal, que no debía de ser, sin embargo la parte de ella que le decía que era lo correcto y que no tenía nada de malo gano la batalla y termino por corresponderle el abrazo a su "amigo"

-Para eso son los amigos Ron, para ayudarse

El chico se separo de ella, no sabía porque pero el que Hermione usara la palabra "amigo" para referirse a él le había molestado muchísimo, bueno más bien desilusionado. Desde lo que había ocurrido en la casa de Sirius él había estado reflexionando sobre su relación con Hermione y, había llegado a la conclusión de que sentía un gran cariño por la chica, y no precisamente la quería como amiga.

Había descubierto que la quería como algo mas, siempre quería estar con ella y, la verdad, le alegraba que Harry no pasara mucho tiempo con ellos (no es que no lo apreciara) por que le daba oportunidad de estar más tiempo a solas con la castaña. Ahora sabía que le gustaba su "amiga" y ya nunca podría verla de la misma manera

-Si Hermi, claro para eso son los amigos- atino a decir el chico con un tono de desilusión en la voz.

***

Ron había conseguido entrar al equipo de su casa aunque para conseguirlo se había alejado un poquito de Hermione, después de lo que había pasado la otra noche el chico procuraba no quedarse mucho tiempo a solas con la castaña y ella hacía lo mismo así que la verdad no se había visto mucho; por lo que él había decidido entrenar solo y creyó que no iba a lograr entrar al equipo, pero lo había hecho y ese día iban a jugar su primer partido.

-¿Seguro que no quieres comer un poco más Ron?- pregunto Harry inquieto al ver la expresión en la cara de su amigo

El pelirrojo no contesto, estaba tan nervioso que parecía haber perdido la capacidad para hablar, simplemente negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a pararse para salir del gran comedor

-De acuerdo, como quieras- dijo el moreno parándose tras de su amigo para salir con el- Los chicos se dirigían hacia la salida, o más bien Harry dirigía a Ron, cuando se les acerco corriendo Hermione

-¡Mucha suerte en el partido de hoy Ron!- dijo la chica y, con un movimiento que tal vez ni siquiera ella misma se esperaba, se puso de puntillas y le deposito un beso en la mejilla

Ron pareció salir de su letargo después de ese beso, lentamente se llevo la mano a la mejilla y se la toco en el lugar donde lo había besado Hermione, como si no pudiera creer que eso había sido real; ella jamás le deseaba suerte de ese modo a Harry, quien sabe, después de todo tal vez si tuviera una oportunidad.

***

El partido había sido un asco, bueno más bien el había sido el asco si no hubiera sido por Harry que encontró rápido la snitch segurito que sufrían la peor derrota de toda su historia y todo por tenerlo a él como guardián ¿Cómo se le pudo haber ocurrido que jugaría bien? Después del partido ni siquiera tuvo el valor de volver al castillo, no quería ver la cara de decepción de todos pero sobre todo no quería ver la cara de decepción que pondrían Harry y Hermione. Después cuando al fin se animo a regresar se entero de que habían sacado a Harry y a sus hermanos del equipo por culpa de un problema con el idiota de Malfoy y esa era la razón por la que se encontraba ahí, sin poder conciliar el sueño y sumamente enfadado consigo mismo

-Sabia que te encontraría aquí- dijo Hermione acercándose al chico, se encontraban en el lago

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Vamos Ron, te conozco perfecto, lo sabes. Cuando tienes problemas siempre vienes aquí ¿recuerdas en cuarto año?

-Sí, tienes razón. ¿Lo arruine todo verdad?

-No, no lo hiciste

-Claro que sí. No sé cómo se me ocurrió entrar el equipo, soy un fracaso

-No digas eso porque no es cierto, simplemente estabas nervioso. Cuando te he ido a ver entrenar lo hacías mejor. El problema es que no tienes confianza en ti mismo

-¿Tú no piensas que yo sea un fracasado?

-Por supuesto que no. Jamás pensaría eso de ti- afirmo rotundamente la chica tomando la mano de su amigo entre las suyas- tu eres una persona muy especial Ron, te lo eh dicho antes y te lo vuelvo a decir ahora

-Tú también eres especial para mi Hermi-dijo el pelirrojo apretando un poco la mano de la chica- cuando estoy contigo realmente me siento muy bien. Sueles hacer que me olvide de mis problemas, como ahora

-Bueno tomare eso como un cumplido-dijo la chica con una sonrisa- ahora Weasley quita esa cara y sonríe ¿sí? Que me gusta mucho esa sonrisa tuya

-Por supuesto Granger-dijo el chico sonriendo ampliamente- tú me devuelves la sonrisa a la cara jeje. Sigues igual de mandona que siempre ¿sabías?

-Si pero es porque tú sigues obedeciéndome jeje. Bueno creo que es hora de que volvamos al castillo antes de que nos pille Filch no quiero perderme esta visita a Hogsmeade

-¿Y eso?

-Nada mas, ya me harte de estar encerrada en el castillo

-¿Acaso es mi idea o la señorita se está poniendo rebelde?

-Tal vez un poco

-Jeje bueno ya era hora de que te divirtieras un poco ¿no crees?

-Supongo. En fin ¿vendrías conmigo? Ya sabes cómo Harry está castigado tu habías dicho que no irías pero yo realmente tengo ganas de ir así que ¿irías?

-Claro, faltaba más. No puedo dejar que andes sola por allí, yo te acompaño

-Genial. Gracias Ron. Bueno, nos vemos mañana- ya habían llegado a la sala común así que ella se despidió del chico y se fue hacia su dormitorio

Ron sonrió, ahora estaba seguro de que realmente le gustaba Hermione y tendría que hacer algo al respecto, pero siempre y cuando se asegurara de que ella sentía lo mismo para no dañar su amistas porque no quería perderla por nada del mundo, ella era demasiado importante para él y no la perdería por nada del mundo.

***

Espero que les haya gustado, una disculpa, no pude subirlo el fin de semana por que tuve mucho que hacer, pero acá esta la actualización semanal.

Gracias por leer!!!


	6. ¿Amarte?

Bueno obviamente los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen por que de ser así no me andaría rompiendo la cabeza todos los días de la semana por la escuela XD así que fuera de uno que otro personaje creado ninguno mas salió de mi cerebro… Aunque quisiera ser dueña de Ron :D

Igual quiero aclarar que esta historia lleva empezada desde hace poco más de tres años por lo que hay cosas en las que va a diferir totalmente de lo dicho en los libros y bueno sin más que decir solo resta decir: Espero que disfruten :D

**Capitulo 5  
¿Amarte?  
**

La casa de los Weasley era un lugar sumamente acogedor, pero en ese momento sus habitantes se encontraban en un estado tenso y alerta; como todos en el mundo mágico, así que cuando ese día de Junio en la noche alguien llamo a la puerta no era de extrañarse que todos en el interior se sobresaltaran, la señora Weasley fue a ver quien había llamado (tomando sus precauciones claro)

-¿Quién es?- pregunto escudándose detrás de la puerta de madera

-Soy yo señora Weasley, Hermione

-¿Hermione? No sabía que vendrías ¿en verdad eres tú?

-Si, soy yo. Dumbledore me dijo que llegara antes por que no era seguro que me quedara más tiempo con mis padres.

-Espera un momento, iré por Ron

La señora Weasley dejo a la chica parada detrás de la puerta y se dirigió escaleras arriba a buscar al menor de sus hijos, si en verdad quien estaba llamando a la puerta era Hermione el podría saberlo. Tal vez sonaban tontas tantas precauciones pero en estos tiempos no se podía estar realmente seguro de nada, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un mortifago disfrazado quien estuviera llamando a la puerta.

-Ron despierta

-¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Allá afuera hay alguien que dice ser Hermione

-¿Y no la dejaste entrar mamá?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Qué tal si no es ella?

-Por supuesto que es ella. ¿Cómo crees que haría un mortifago para suplantarla?

-Todo es posible. Hijo, por favor baja y pregúntale algo que solo la verdadera Hermione sabría para asegurarnos.

-De acuerdo- dijo el pelirrojo entornando los ojos al cielo.

Bajaron, pero después la señora Weasley volvió a subir argumentando que era solo por precaución. Ron se dirigió a la puerta y tomando aire dijo:

-¿Hermione?

-¿Ron, eres tú?

-Perdona que no te hayan abierto pero es que mi madre insiste en que te pregunte algo para asegurarnos de que realmente eres tu ¿Te molesta?

-Claro que no, entiendo la situación. Pregunta

-mmm… a ver ¿Qué te preguntaré? ¡Ah ya se! ¿Cómo te digo cuando estamos a solas y por que solo así lo hago?

-Es fácil. Me dices Hermi y dices que lo haces por que de esa forma no gastas tanta saliva en decir mi nombre jeje pero yo se que lo haces por que no quieres que nadie se entere de lo mucho que me aprecias Weasley.

-Muy graciosa Granger. Al menos comprobé que si eres tú- dijo el chico mientras abría la puerta- Pasa ¡Mamá ya puedes bajar si es ella!

-Hermione querida lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar…- comenzó a disculparse la señora Weasley en cuanto la chica estuvo en la sala

-No se preocupe señora Weasley, yo lo entiendo de veras. Además no debí de haber llegado sin avisar

-Tonterías querida, esta es tu casa y no necesitas avisar para llegar, es solo que en estos tiempos nadie sabe

-Gracias señora Weasley

-Ron tengo que irme, me toco guardia. Prepárale a Hermione la habitación de Fred y George ¿de acuerdo?

-Si mamá, no te preocupes yo me encargo. Ten cuidado

-Claro hijo lo tendré. Nos vemos mañana chicos

-¿La habitación de Fred y George?- pregunto la chica alzando una ceja

-Así es, ellos ya no viven aquí, al parecer al fin convencieron a mamá de que los dejara vivir en el callejón Diagon, sobre su tienda

-Ah. Me alegro de verte Ron- dijo inesperadamente Hermione mientras se dirigía hacia él y ponía una mano en su hombro

-Lo mismo digo Hermi. Me tenias muy preocupado hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti

-Exageras, apenas hace una semana que nos dejamos de ver

-Cierto, pero después de acostumbrarme a verte diario una semana sin verte es demasiado

-También me hacías falta Ron, te extrañaba mucho y también a Harry, aunque aquí entre nos te extrañe más a ti jeje

-Si yo igual ¿quieres subir a tu habitación o nos quedamos platicando un rato?

-mmm… subamos para que te ayude a prepararla y después podemos platicar ¿va?

-Como tú quieras Hermi

Ron y Hermione subieron a la habitación que solía ser de Fred y George y se dispusieron a arreglarla. Ron se sentía muy extraño al estar parado ahí solo con Hermione, no habían estado solos tanto tiempo desde el curso anterior después de que su padre fuera atacado; cuando Hermione se entero de lo que había pasado suspendió sus vacaciones con sus padres y, en lugar de eso fue a casa de Sirius para darle todo su apoyo, Ron recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer

***

Flash back

Ron se encontraba sentado en la sala de la casa de Sirius muy preocupado por su papá cuando de pronto sintió una presencia muy conocida y reconfortante a sus espaldas.

-Ron lo siento tanto, en cuanto me entere vine para acá

-Hermione ¿pero qué haces acá no se suponía que te ibas a pasar la Navidad con tus padres?- pregunto el chico, aunque en realidad eso poco le importaba, todo lo que le importaba era que su amiga se encontraba ahí con el, y eso le ayudaba mucho para poder hacerle frente a ese momento tan difícil

-¿Cómo te encuentras Ron? Me dijeron que no has querido comer nada y que has estado muy triste ¿ya te encuentras mejor?

-Esto es algo muy duro de superar Hermi. Pero ya me siento algo mejor gracias- era verdad, la sola presencia de la chica parecía haberle infundido un poco de ánimos- ¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías de estar de vacaciones con tus papás?

-Sí, pero cuando me entere de lo que había pasado supuse que necesitarías de una amiga, ahora que si no quieres que este aquí puedo irme

-No, yo no quise decir eso. Claro que quiero que estés aquí, es solo que no considero justo que pierdas tus vacaciones por algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo

-Te equivocas, si tiene que ver contigo entonces tiene que ver conmigo

-¿Por qué dices eso Hermi?

-Porque somos amigos Ron- dijo la chica sonriéndole dulcemente- y porque me importa mucho todo lo que te pase, además tus padres siempre han sido muy amables conmigo y la verdad es que aprecio mucho a tu padre, cuando Dumbledore me dijo lo que había pasado no lo podía creer y me preocupe muchísimo, sabía que esto te afectaría demasiado y quería estar aquí para ti, para apoyarte y para que supieras que no estás solo y que yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado para ayudarte en lo que sea Ron

_Solo una sonrisa y me robaste el corazón  
solo una mirada y todo cambio de color  
fuiste como un ángel que del cielo descendió  
tu me sorprendiste y el amor a mi llegó _

_  
_-Gracias Hermi- dijo el pelirrojo viéndola directamente a los ojos- no sabes cuanta falta me hacia oír eso, aunque sigo sin saber por que eres tan buena conmigo cuando hay ocasiones en las que yo te trato realmente mal

_Y ahora sueño despierto imaginando tus besos y acariciándote  
solo espero que llegue el momento de abrasarte otra vez _

_  
_-Se que no lo haces a propósito y, además yo también me paso algunas veces. Pero tú eres una persona muy especial para mí, eres mi mejor amigo ¿recuerdas tontito? Y una vez tú te arriesgaste para salvarme de un troll y eso que ni amigos éramos así que te debo mucho y todo lo que hago por ti es solo una pequeña forma de comenzar a agradecerte. Además tú siempre te has preocupado por mí así que deja que ahora sea yo la que se preocupe por ti

Después de escuchar estas palabras el chico ya no se pudo contener más y se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga, escondió su cara en sus hombros e hizo lo que llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de reprimir: lloro. Pero no le importo por que sabia que ella no le diría nada y que entendería que lo que el menos necesitaba en ese momento era que le preguntaran algo así que saco todo lo que estaba reprimiendo y se desahogo con la única persona que podía hacerlo, con su mejor amiga

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- le pregunto la castaña después de que se hubo calmado

-Mucho- contesto el sin apartarse de los brazos de su amiga, se sentía tan bien así que no la quería soltar- Hermi gracias por ser como eres- dijo el separándose un poco de ella y mirándola directamente a los ojos

_Eres tu mi amor primero  
eres tu como yo soñé  
has llenado de mil emociones  
mi alma y mi ser _

-No tienes nada que agradecer- dijo la chica sonriéndole dulcemente

Al ver esa sonrisa el no supo que paso, no calculo lo que iba a ocurrir, no se entero de nada, cuando recupero la conciencia al minuto siguiente se encontraba besando a Hermione y la chica le estaba correspondiendo totalmente, el se sentía tan bien, tan a gusto, tan feliz que no quería detener el beso; pero por otro lado le aterraba lo que pudiera suceder después, el tenia muy claros sus sentimientos hacia la chica pero no sabia si ella sentía lo mismo, después de todo tal vez ella le estaba correspondiendo por puro compromiso, fuera cual fuera el motivo por el que lo hacia jamás llego a enterarse por que fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos que se acercaban por las escaleras y al escucharlos la castaña salio corriendo de ahí, dejando tras de si a un Ron sumamente confundido. Jamás hablaron de lo que había pasado, simplemente decidieron ignorarlo, hicieron como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

_Eres tu lo que mas quiero  
soy feliz por que te encontré  
quiero amarte sin condiciones  
y colmarte con mi amor donde tu estés  
solo una caricia y me llenaste de ilusión  
la soledad se ha ido y no queda mas dolor  
fuiste tu como un ángel que del cielo descendió  
tu me sorprendiste y el amor a mi llegó_

_  
_Fin del flash back

***

Esa era la razón por la que habían estado evitando quedarse a solas por tanto tiempo y por eso no se sentían nada cómodos en ese momento al encontrarse ahí solos, tal vez tenían miedo de que algo así volviese a pasar o simplemente tal vez estaban tan avergonzados de lo que había pasado que no querían hablar de eso. Fuera cual fuera la razón seguramente no iban a poder seguir evitándola durante mucho tiempo

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor Ron? Es decir con todas las heridas que recibiste en el ministerio…

-Si, gracias ¿y tú que tal Hermi? Por que a ti te toco la peor parte, ese hechizo que recibiste fue muy fuerte

-Si, pero ya estoy bien ¿has tenido noticias de Harry?

-No, pero estoy seguro de que no le pasa nada- añadió rápidamente al ver la preocupación en los ojos de Hermione- estoy seguro de que es solo por precaución, tu sabes que con todo lo que esta ocurriendo hay que ser muy precavidos, tomar muchas precauciones y que no se pueden enviar mensajes nada mas así porque si

-Tienes razón, todos esos asesinatos… todo ha estado tan mal que mis padres estuvieron a punto de no dejarme regresar al colegio

-¿Qué? No lo puedo creer

-Pues así fue, pero afortunadamente los pude convencer de que estaría mas segura en el colegio que ahí con ellos, lo cual me temo es totalmente cierto aunque la verdad ahora no se si estaré segura en algún lugar…

-No te preocupes Hermi, todo estará bien yo y Harry jamás dejaríamos que te ocurriera algo, además ya vieron que les puedes dar una gran batalla ahora se lo pensaran dos veces antes de atacarte

-Gracias Ron pero no puedo estar dependiendo de ti y de Harry, tengo que aprender a hacerle frente a esas cosas aunque a veces crea que va a ser sumamente difícil

-Tienes razón- dijo el pelirrojo viéndola directamente- no va a ser nada fácil pero no vas a estar sola, para todos va a ser muy difícil pero si nos apoyamos mutuamente estoy seguro de que vamos a poder salir de esto juntos, como siempre hemos estado

Hermione solo sonrió y no dijo nada, solo pensaba en lo mucho que el había madurado, las circunstancias realmente cambiaban a las personas y un ejemplo muy claro de eso era Ron, el chico no hubiera dicho algo así un año atrás o tal vez no lo hubiera hecho antes de lo que ocurrió en el ministerio por que lo que había pasado ahí realmente los había cambiado a todos, ella lo sabia y no necesitaba preguntarlo para estar segura, lo sabia por que a ella igual le había afectado lo que ocurrió, quedo muy mal herida pero tan bien Ron lo había pasado muy mal. El casi no hablaba de eso por que no le gustaba pero ella lo había oído hablar en sus sueños (por que ambos estaban en la enfermería) y en susurros lo había escuchado mencionar que era lo que había pasado exactamente cuando toco esos cerebros y por lo que había entendido no había sido nada agradable ella trato de hablar con el al respecto pero por primera vez el no le había dicho nada, alego que no lo recordaba, y eso la hizo sentirse muy mal y no pudo evitar pensar que había sido por su culpa, por lo que había ocurrido en casa de Sirius…

-Hermi ¿me escuchaste? Te estoy hablando

_Se me termina el tiempo,  
ya no puedo estar un día más sin ti,  
ya las lágrimas empiezan a salir...  
He comenzado a ver lo bello de un principio,  
y lo triste de un final..._

-¿Qué? Ah Ron lo siento es que por un momento me quede pensando (mas bien recordando algo muy agradable y desagradable al mismo tiempo pero ni modos que te lo diga)

_Pero como me duele, el miedo a tenerte,  
¿Cómo tenerte? si ya me duele perderte...  
Pero como me duele, el miedo a tenerte,  
¿Cómo tenerte? si ya me duele perderte... _

-No te preocupes, se que tienes muchas cosas que pensar pero sabes que te lo vuelvo a repetir: tu no estas sola y nunca lo estarás por que siempre me vas a tener aquí a tu lado

Al decir esto el chico le dio un gran abrazo a su amiga por que por mas que trato de evitarlo no pudo hacerlo, la conocía tan bien que sabía perfectamente que ese solo gesto haría que ella se sintiera muchísimo mejor y el por ningún motivo quería verla sufrir o pasar malos momentos

_Tu abrazo es un respiro,  
con un beso me mantienes vivo,  
tu mirada es un bello amanecer...  
Si tanto he esperado por ver, sentir,  
algo tan grande, es muy triste,  
ver su final... _

_  
_-Gracias Ron, ahora se por que te aprecio tanto jeje. Realmente sabes como hacer que me sienta mejor y por eso te quiero mucho…- la castaña realmente había dicho esto sin pensar aunque eso no quería decir que no fuera cierto por que claro que lo era, pero por alguna extraña razón de la que ni ella misma estaba segura no quería que Ron lo supiera así que rápidamente añadió- eres un gran amigo…

_Pero como me duele, el miedo a tenerte,  
¿Cómo tenerte? si ya me duele perderte...  
Pero como me duele, el miedo a tenerte,  
¿Cómo tenerte? si ya me duele perderte...  
Me duele perderte... _

La sola mención de la palabra amigo borro la sonrisa de la boca de cierto chico pelirrojo y, hubiera sido mejor que ella jamás hubiera usado esa palabra por que fue en ese momento en el que Ron tomo una decisión, ya estaba harto de sufrir, de sentir esa angustia cada vez que estaba con ella, de sentir que le faltaba el aliento y que todo estaría mal si la dejaba de ver por tan solo un día, no quería seguir así, ella solo lo consideraba un amigo se lo acababa de confirmar, jamás le importo lo que había pasado sus suposiciones habían sido ciertas: ella le había correspondido el beso solo por obligación pero el haría algo al respecto, ya no sufriría mas por ella…

_Si tanto he esperado, por ver, sentir  
algo tan grande, es muy triste, ver su final..._

***

Se que me tarde años pero andaba enferma en cama asi que pido una enorme disculpa, mañana tendrán otro capitulo

Saludos y espero hayan disfrutado


	7. La decisión de Ron

Bueno obviamente los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen por que de ser así no me andaría rompiendo la cabeza todos los días de la semana por la escuela XD así que fuera de uno que otro personaje creado ninguno mas salió de mi cerebro… Aunque quisiera ser dueña de Ron :D

Igual quiero aclarar que esta historia lleva empezada desde hace poco más de tres años por lo que hay cosas en las que va a diferir totalmente de lo dicho en los libros y bueno sin más que decir solo resta decir: Espero que disfruten :D

**Capitulo 6  
La decisión de Ron**

-¡Pues para tú información me da absolutamente lo mismo, no me interesa para nada lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu vida amorosa!

-¡Pues me alegro mucho porque no me interesa tu opinión y no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mis asuntos!

-¡CREI QUE EL SER TU AMIGA ME DABA ESE DERECHO RONALD!

-¡Y YO CREI QUE TU PENSABAS QUE LOS AMIGOS NO SE PUEDEN METER EN TU VIDA HERMIONE ¿O YA SE TE OLVIDO LO QUE ME DIJISTE EN CUARTO?!

-¡NO LO HE OLVIDADO WEASLEY, YO SOLO QUERIA ADVERTITRTE DE LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO PERO YA QUE NO TE INTERESA…!

-NO, HERMIONE, YA NO ME INTERESA NADA QUE TENGA QUE VER CONTIGO… Y MUCHO MENOS TU OPINION ACERCA DE ESTO

Al escuchar esto la chica se dio la media vuelta y se alejo corriendo de ahí en dirección a su sala común y mientras se alejaba se podía ver claramente como unas cuantas lagrimas rebeldes resbalaban por sus mejillas

***

_¡Genial ahora si que lo logre! ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Se trataba de olvidarme de ella no de alejarme, además creo que la hice llorar y es algo que odio hacer. Pero no me puedo echar para atrás decidí que iba a olvidarme de ella y de lo que siento y es lo que voy a hacer_.

Ron se encontraba en la sala de los Menesteres ahí había tenido su discusión con Hermione, la peor de todas hasta ahora según el, y lo peor era que estaba totalmente conciente de que la castaña tenia razón esta vez… como casi siempre… había metido la pata hasta el fondo y ahora no iba a ser nada fácil sacarla y eso si conseguía hacerlo. ¿Quién lo había mandado a ponerse de novio con Lavender Brown? Eso había sido un gran error, el lo sabia pero no iba admitirlo y menos aún enfrente de Hermione por que eso seria como admitir que nunca iba a poder olvidarla y tenia que olvidarla fuera como fuera, además ¿Qué tan malo podría ser estar de novio de Lavender? Podría soportarlo, tenía que hacerlo para poder borrar a cierta chica castaña de sus pensamientos…

Los días pasaron y Ron y Hermione seguían sin hablarse de hecho muy rara vez se dirigían la mirada y siempre se la pasaban tirándose indirectas, Harry ya no sabia que hacer para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, Ginny había tratado de ayudarle a arreglar las cosas pero por mas intentos que hacían no conseguían nada, ellos no estaban enterados de la discusión que habían tenido en la Sala de los Menesteres y tampoco sabían a ciencia cierta el motivo de su enojo, aunque Harry lo sospechaba, siempre había pensado que a Ron le gustaba Hermione y se sorprendió mucho cuando se entero de que este se había hecho novio de Lavender.

-Harry hemos intentado por todos los medios posibles que esos dos se hablen y las únicas palabras que han cruzado han sido para insultarse, no podemos seguir así, tenemos que averiguar por que se pelearon…

-Ginny si yo te dijera que creo saber por que se molestaron…

-¡Harry James Potter no me digas que todo este tiempo has sabido el motivo y no me lo has dicho!

-Pero qué manera de gritar Ginny, se nota que Ron es tu hermano jeje además dije creo saber, lo cual quiere decir que no estoy seguro de que sea por lo que estoy pensando

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento. Es solo que me molesta ver como el imbécil de mi hermano puede se tan tonto… pero bueno, dime, ¿qué es lo que crees?- pregunto sumamente interesada la pelirroja

-Bueno pues tal vez me llames tonto por pensar esto pero yo creo que a Ron le gusta Hermione… y creo que a ella también le gusta el

-No creo que seas un tonto, yo ya sabia que a mi hermano le gustaba Herm pero, ¿Qué a ella le guste el? De eso no estoy tan segura ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno tu sabes que a Ron le molestaba mucho que nosotros fuéramos a las reuniones de Slughorn y el no, así que siempre andaba fastidiando a Hermione con eso… bueno cuando el se entero de la fiesta de navidad se molesto…

***

Flash back

- En fin- dijo Hermione retomando el hilo de la conversación, como si no acabara de atacarlos aquella cepa asquerosa-, Slughorn va a organizar una fiesta de navidad, y de esa no conseguirás zafarte, por que me pidió que averigüé que noches tienes libres. Quiere asegurarse de celebrarla un día que puedas asistir

Harry dejó escapar un quejido. Y Ron, que estaba tratando de exprimir la vaina en un tazón a base de retorcerla con todas sus fuerzas, espetó con enfado:

- Y esa fiesta también será solo para los preferidos de Slughorn, ¿no?

- Si, solo para los miembros del Club de las Eminencias- confirmó Hermione

La vaina se escurrió entre las manos de Ron y, tras rebotar en la pared de cristal del invernadero, fue a dar contra la cabeza de la profesora Sprout, arrancándole el viejo y remendado sombrero. Harry se apresuró a recuperar la vaina; cuando volvió junto a sus amigos, Hermione estaba diciendo:

- Mira, eso del Club de las Eminencias no me lo eh inventado yo…

- Club de las Eminencias- repitió Ron con una sonrisa burlona propia de Malfoy-. ¡Que patético! Bueno, espero que te lo pases muy bien en esa fiesta. ¿Por qué no intentas ligar con McLaggen? Así Slughorn podría nombrarlos rey y reina de las eminencias…

- Podemos llevar invitados- replicó Hermione ruborizándose-, y yo pensaba pedirte que vinieras. Pero ya que lo encuentras tan estúpido, ¡se lo pediré a otro!

Harry lamento que la vaina no hubiera ido a parar al otro extremo del invernadero, por que así hubiera podido alejarse un rato de sus amigos. De cualquier modo, como ninguno de ellos le hacia caso, agarró el tazón que contenía la vaina e intento abrirla por los medios más ruidosos y enérgicos que se le ocurrieron, aunque por desgracia siguió oyendo la conversación:

- ¿Ibas a pedírmelo a mí?- preguntó Ron, súbitamente enternecido

- Si- contestó ella, enfadada-. Pero ya veo que prefieres que ligue con McLaggen…  
Hubo un silencio, pero Harry siguió aporreando la resistente vaina con una palita.

- No, si yo no digo eso…- murmuro Ron

En ese momento Harry apunto mal y golpeo el tazón, que se hizo añicos

- ¡Reparo!- dijo tocando los trozos con la punta de su varita, y el tazón se recompuso

Sin embargo, el ruido hizo que sus amigos volvieran a fijarse en él. Hermione, nerviosa se puso a buscar en su Árboles Carnívoros del Mundo la manera correcta de exprimir las vainas de snargaluff; por su parte, Ron, aunque con cara de avergonzado también parecía muy contento

- Pásamela, Harry- pidió Hermione- Aquí dice que hay que pincharlas con algo punzante…

Fin del flash back

***

-Y eso fue lo que paso por eso te digo que creo que a Hermione también le gusta Ron

-Suena convincente pero no entiendo como es que después de eso mi hermano pudo ser tan imbécil como para andar con Lavender y pelearse con Herm

-Me temo Ginny que parte de la culpa de eso es tuya- dijo algo serio el moreno a su amiga

-Pero que cosas dices Harry ¿Desde cuando yo tengo la culpa de lo que hace Ron?

-¿Recuerdas que cuando te encontramos besándote con Deán le gritaste que Hermione se había besuqueado con Krum?

-¡Ay no! Si que metí la pata ¿verdad, Harry? La culpa de todo esto es mía, ya decía que por más tonto que fuera mi hermano no se alejaría de Herm si tenía la oportunidad de salir con ella… lo arruine todo

-¿No crees que estas dramatizando un poco?- dijo el chico sorprendiéndose de la reacción de Ginny-. Tú no tienes la culpa del explosivo carácter de Ron

-¿No, verdad? Entonces toda la culpa no es mía

-Claro que no, Ginny, la culpa es del testarudo de Ron ni siquiera admite que le hace falta hablarse con Hermione, he hablado cientos de veces con él y aún no reacciona y lo peor es que ya me estoy hartando de tener que estar en medio de ellos dos una vez más, y como si eso no fuera poco también tengo que soportar al pegoste de Lavender que no lo deja en paz ni un rato

-Te compadezco jeje tener a Lavender pegada a Ron todo el día te afecta a ti también ¡Pobre de ti Harry! Jeje…

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Ginny?

Hermione acababa de entra por el hueco del retrato a la sala común y ni Harry ni Ginny lo habían notado…

-Eh… no nada Herm yo solo me estaba riendo un poco de Harry es que es muy despistado

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez Harry?

-Eh yo… yo…

-El me estaba preguntando que si había problema si iba a mi casa estas navidades y mi mamá ya lo había invitado desde hace algún tiempo así que como veras es muy despistado…

-Si ya veo

-Oye Hermione y ¿por que no vienes a la Madriguera a pasar la Navidad tu también?- pregunto Harry cambiando una mirada significativa con Ginny

-Pero que buena idea Harry ¿Qué dices Herm? ¿Vienes?

-No Gin gracias pero ya tengo planes, voy a casa con mis padres… bueno los dejo voy a mi habitación a prepara unas cosas aprovechando que no esta la odiosa esa…

Hermione subió las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de chicas dejando a Harry y a Ginny solos en la Sala Común

-Creo que sigue molesta- comento el moreno mientras veía la espalda de su amiga

-¿Tú crees? A mi no me pareció jeje siempre llama odiosa a las personas odiosas jaja… sigue súper molesta y supongo que tiene razón, no se que haría yo si estuviera en su lugar

Justo en el momento en el que Harry iba a responder esa pregunta entro Ron de la mano de Lavender y no se veía muy contento

-Pero Ronnie ¿Por qué no puedo ir a tu casa para las fiestas de Navidad?

-Ya te lo dije Lavender, no es posible, mi casa va a estar llena

-¿Eso es cierto?- pregunto la chica Brown poniendo una especie de puchero en la cara

-Claro que si- y volviéndose hacia Harry agrego- Tu dile Harry

-Así es Lavender ya no da nadie mas

-¿Y por qué Harry si va?

-Porque mi madre lo invito y que yo sepa a ti nadie te ha invitado así que no insistas

-Ron escuchaste como me hablo ¿no piensas decirle nada?- dijo molesta la novia del pelirrojo mientras le dirigía una mirada nada agradable a Ginny la autora, como no, de ese comentario

-Ella tiene razón…- Al oír esto Lavender salio echa una furia de ahí en dirección hacia el cuarto de chicas… -Gracias por eso Ginny

-Ni me agradezcas que no lo hice por ti, lo hice por que me cae mal esa y además por que ya había invitado a Herm…

-¿Invitaste a Hermione?

-Si pero no va a ir y todo por tu culpa…

-AHORA RESULTA QUE TODO ES MI CULPA ¿VERDAD?

-Lo siento amigo, pero esta vez concuerdo con Ginny

-¿Pero qué clase de amigo eres tú? Se supone que deberías de apoyarme…

-Solo cuando estás en lo correcto y ¿Qué crees? Esta vez no lo estas, ya te lo he dicho…

-CLARO TODOS PREOCUPENSE POR ELLA, NADIE SA HA PARADO A PENSAR QUE YO TAMBIEN PODRIA ESTAR SINTIENDOME MAL… PERO CLARO RON NO TIENE SENTIMIENTOS ASI QUE NO IMPORTA…- Y diciendo esto salió hecho una furia hacia el hueco del retrato

-Pero que susceptible está todo mundo hoy- comento la pelirroja con fingido asombro

***

Las vacaciones de Navidad finalmente habían llegado, un descanso merecido de los deberes y las clases se aproximaba para todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts; pero las cosas entre Ron y Hermione no se habían arreglado ni siquiera ante el espíritu festivo.

-Oye Ron ¿no crees que deberías dejarte de estupideces y pedirle perdón a Hermione de una vez?- pregunto Harry, él y Ron se hallaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina de la Madriguera cumpliendo con un encargo de la señora Weasley

-¿Y yo por qué habría de pedirle perdón? Si fue ella la que me atacó con una bandada de pájaros asesinos

-Estás exagerando, además tú te has pasado de verdad, últimamente te la has pasado ofendiéndola, ya hasta te pareces a Malfoy…

-No digas eso Harry- apunto seriamente el pelirrojo

-Pero si es la verdad, te la has agarrado contra ella

-Yo jamás la trataría como lo hace Malfoy… y mejor no hables de lo que no sabes

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué es lo que no se?

-Pero si aquí esta Ronnie ¿Cómo estas hermanito? Dinos… ¿Es verdad eso que hemos oído acerca de ti y Lavender?- Los gemelos acababan de entrar en la cocina y Fred había lanzado la pregunta con el propósito de incordiar a su hermano menor

-¡Eso no es de su incumbencia!

-No sé qué opines tu Fred pero para mí eso fue un si

-Así es George, me temo que eso fue un si

-Es una lástima ¿verdad?- pregunto George siguiendo la conversación como si no hubiera nadie más que ellos dos en ese lugar

-Si que lo es ¡Yo pensé que ese lugar iba a ser de nuestra querida prefecta perfecta!

-¡Yo también, ya hasta le iba reservando su lugar como Weasley, pero parece ser que Ronnie se echó para atrás al final!

-Lo cual es muy malo por que no hay nadie mejor que ella para él, ¿no crees hermano?

-Si, es verdad, pero ya vez que ni vino a pasar las navidades esta vez, eso es de seguro porque no lo quiere ni ver…

¡PLAF! Se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte sobre la mesa, Ron había aporreado el cuchillo que tenía en la mano, se había levantado de su asiento y se encontraba mirando amenazadoramente a sus hermanos, Harry lo estaba observando con la boca abierta por que nunca lo había visto tan furioso, hasta Fred y George parecían haberse retraído un poco…

-A ver si esto les va quedando claro de una vez por todas- dijo con un tono de voz aparentemente calmado- no es de su incumbencia lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida, eso es algo que solo me incumbe a mí, por algo es mi vida ¿entendido? Y el que yo salga o no con Lavender es mi problema y el de nadie mas ¡Y LES AGRADECERIA QUE NO METIERAN A HERMIONE EN ESTO POR QUE ELLA NO TIENE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA QUE VER CON MI DECISION! Y si fuera así, de todas formas eso a ustedes no les interesa ¡ASI QUE DEJEN DE ESTAR DANDOME LA LATA CON ESO! Y eso también va para ti Harry, ya deja de estar tratando que te diga por que nos hemos peleado por que no pienso hacerlo- añadió volteando a ver al pelinegro antes de volverse a sentar para seguir pelando patatas.

El mal humor de Ron le había durado todo el día (poco le importo que fuera Navidad, el simplemente tenia ganas de estar molesto así que iba a estarlo) y las cosas en vez de mejorar empeoraron…

***

Ron se la había pasado encerrado en su habitación, sin ganas de ver a nadie, únicamente saliendo para comer. Harry ya no buscaba que hacer para sacar a su amigo del encierro hermético en el que se había metido, pero decidió intentarlo una vez más y subir a verlo… de nuevo

_¡Ya no soporto esto! No puedo seguir así, esto ya es demasiado ¿Qué se creen ellos para estar hablando así de lo que hago o dejo de hacer? Ellos no tienen ni la más mínima idea de por lo que estoy pasando y todavía así se atreven a criticarme… hasta mis propios hermanos se pusieron en mi contra, como si solo ella la estuviese pasando mal; pero claro ¡A nadie le importa lo que le pasa al idiota de Ron! Pero yo no me voy a echar para atrás…_

-Ron… ¿estás ahí?- pregunto dudoso el moreno mientras golpeaba levemente la puerta con los nudillos

-Harry no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, por favor vete…

-Yo solo quería decirte que lo siento… no debí de estarte fastidiando tanto con lo mismo, pero entiéndeme tú y Hermione son mis mejores amigos y no soporto verlos peleados, pero de verdad que ya entendí que no debo meterme en sus problemas, solo espero que tu entiendas que ambos son mis amigos y que no planeo dejar a ninguno de los dos a un lado…

-Yo jamás te pediría eso Harry, yo no quiero que te dejes de llevar con ella por que, como ya te dije, esto es algo entre ella y yo y no tiene por qué afectar su amistad

-Gracias Ron, bueno yo ya me voy, no te sigo molestando- dijo virándose hacia la puerta

-No tienes por qué irte- dijo el pelirrojo cambiando de opinión mientras le habría la puerta-, quédate por favor…necesito hablar con alguien y tu eres mi mejor amigo… ¿podrías escucharme?

-Ron puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, para eso son los amigos tonto

En el rostro de Ron apareció una sonrisa melancólica… lo que acababa de pasar le recordaba terriblemente a algo, pero logro borrarla de su rostro y dijo

-Te prometo que lo intentare

***

_¡Ese Ronald Weasley si que es un idiota! ¿Cómo se le ocurre tratarme así? ¿Qué se supone que le he hecho para merecerme esto? Esta peor que cuando nos conocimos… pero ya no me voy a preocupar por eso, no voy a derramar ni una sola lagrima mas por él, no vale la pena… después de todo por lo que hemos pasado va y se besuquea con la enferma de Lavender ¡Y en mi cara!... Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez las cosas no sean lo que aparentan, después de todo aquel día me pareció que…_

***

Flash back

Hermione estaba sentada en el otro extreme de la mesa, solo, removiendo su plato de estofado. Harry se fijo en que Ron la miraba con disimulo.

- Podrías pedirle perdón- sugirió Harry sin rodeos

- ¡Si hombre! ¡Y que me ataque con otra bandada de canarios asesinos!

- ¿Por qué tuviste que imitarla en son de burla?

- Ella se rió de mi bigote

- Y yo también. Era lo más ridículo que eh visto en mi vida

Pero Ron no lo escuchó, por que Lavender, que acababa de llegar con Parvati, se apretujo entre ambos amigos y, sin perder un segundo, le echo los brazos al cuello a Ron

- ¡Hola Harry!- dijo Parvati que, al igual que el, parecía un poco molesta y harta por el comportamiento de esos dos tortolitos

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? Veo que te has quedado en Hogwarts. Me dijeron que tus padres querían que volvieras a casa

- De momento he conseguido persuadirlos. Se asustaron mucho cuando supieron lo que le había pasado a Katie, pero como desde entonces no ha habido más accidentes… ¡Ah, hola, Hermione!- Parvati le sonrió alegremente

Harry se dio cuenta de que la chica se sentía culpable por haberse reído de Hermione en la clase de transformaciones, pero esta le devolvió una sonrisa aún más radiante. A veces no había manera d entender a las chicas

- ¡Hola, Parvati!- le dijo, ignorando a Ron y Lavender-. ¿Vas a la fiesta de Slughorn esta noche?

- No me han invitado- respondió Parvati con tristeza-. Pero me encantaría ir. Por lo visto va a estar muy bien… tú irás, ¿Verdad, Hermione?

- Si, he quedado con Cormac a las ocho y…- se oyó un ruido parecido al de una ventosa despegándose de un sumidero obstruido y Ron levantó la cabeza. Hermione prosiguió como si nada-. Iremos juntos a la fiesta

- ¿Con Cormac?- se extraño Parvati-. ¿Cormac McLaggen?

- Exacto- confirmo Hermione con voz dulzona-. El que casi- enfatizó- consiguió la plaza de guardián de Gryffindor

- ¿Sales con él?- preguntó Parvati, asombradísima

- Sí. ¿No lo sabías?- y soltó una risita nada propia de ella

- ¡Caramba!- exclamo Parvati muy impresionada con aquel chisme-. Ya veo que tienes debilidad por los jugadores de Quidditch, ¿no? Primero Krum y ahora

McLaggen…

- Me gustan los jugadores de Quidditch buenos de verdad- puntualizo Hermione sin dejar de sonreír-. Bueno, hasta luego. Tengo que ir a arreglarme para la fiesta.

Se levanto del banco y se marcho. Inmediatamente, Lavender y Parvati juntaron las cabezas para analizar aquella primicia y poner en común lo que habían oído acerca de McLaggen y lo que sabían de Hermione. Ron guardo silencio con la mirada perdida, y Harry se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que eran capaces de hacer las mujeres para vengarse.

Fin del flash back

***

_Parecía algo celoso a decir verdad, como si le hubiera lastimado que yo fuera a la fiesta con McLaggen o tal vez el hecho de que dije que me encontraba saliendo con el. Pero… ¿que cosas piensas Hermione? Olvídate de eso de una vez por todas, de ahora en adelante nada volverá a ser igual… Weasley me va a dejar de importar desde este mismo momento…_

-Hermione, hija, baja al comedor que la cena ya está servida- la castaña escucho como su madre le llamaba desde el resquicio del comedor sacándola de su ensimismamiento

-No tengo ganas mamá

-Es navidad hija y toda la familia esta abajo, no te vemos en todo el año y ni siquiera pasas las vacaciones completas con nosotros ¿No crees que por lo menos ahora que estas aquí esta navidad deberías de convivir con tu familia?- dijo ahora si su madre mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto sin siquiera preguntar si podía pasar y se cruzaba de brazos frente a su hija

-Mamá de verdad, no me siento bien. No tengo ganas de bajar- contesto Hermione tratando de mantener el tono calmado mientras se incorporaba en la cama

-¡Ya basta Hermione, te dejas de tonterías y bajas ahora mismo al comedor!- exclamó categóricamente la señora Granger viendo con dureza a su única hija-. Si no vienes en cinco minutos voy a mandar a tu padre a buscarte, así que tú sabrás que haces niña ¿Entendido?

Hermione suspiro derrotada, de veras que con su madre no se podía razonar… lo que le faltaba, ahora además de los problemas que tenía en el colegio ahora tendría que enfrentar a su familia completa en la dichosa cena de navidad, sus padres no eran el problema, lo que realmente preocupaba a la chica era el resto de su familia, en especial su insoportable prima Cassidy; ella y Hermione se habían llevado mal desde siempre y a la castaña le molestaba que se la pasara metida en su casa cuando ella no estaba, es decir durante casi todo el año… de verdad que no la soportaba y ahora iba a tener que sentarse en la misma mesa que ella a comer y a soportar sus múltiples comentarios "bien intencionados" acerca de que es lo que podría hacer para regresar de "ese internado" al que la habían mandado sus padres… si no hubiera estado peleada con Ron de buen gana se habría ido a pasar la navidad a La Madriguera para no tener que ver a toda "su querida familia", buen año había escogido para ir a su casa en navidad.

La chica se resigno, se arreglo l más rápido que pudo y se dispuso a bajar, cuando llego al comedor vio que ella era la única que faltaba, la mesa estaba servida y toda su familia ya se encontraba ahí reunida, y para su mala suerte el único lugar que quedaba vació estaba frente a Cassidy así que tomo aire y se fue a sentar lista para enfrentar "la agradable cena familiar de navidad" que era como la llamaba su madre

-¡AH querida prima!- exclamo enseguida una voz bastante chillona y pretensiosa-. Pero qué bueno que te decidiste a acompañarnos… aunque vieras que no había notado tu ausencia, de no ser por tu madre que dijo que enseguida bajabas yo no me hubiera ni enterado de que no estabas aquí- una chica de un cabello rubio intenso y ojos color azul topacio se dirigió a ella mientras ensanchaba una perfecta sonrisa reluciente que de amigable tenía lo que Hermione de tonta, es decir, nada.

Hermione no contesto simplemente le dirigió una mirada asesina a su prima y se dispuso a comer

-Por lo visto regresaste mas grosera que de costumbre prima- esto lo dijo en un susurro para asegurarse de que solo Hermione la oyera- tío ¿no crees que Hermione se mostró muy grosera al no saludarnos? Después de todo casi no la vemos por que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en ese internado y, yo creo que seria justo que por lo menos nos saludara ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Creo que tienes razón Cassidy. Hermione, hija, ¿Por qué no saludas a la familia?- dijo su padre dirigiéndole una mirada que no admitía replica-. Se que te sientes un poco mal querida, pero después de todo es navidad ¿No crees que deberías de hacer un pequeño esfuerzo? No es cualquier gente querida, es la FAMILIA- término de decir su padre observándola directamente

La castaña prácticamente fulmino con la mirada a su prima pero después como no le quedaba más remedio dijo con una voz muy formal y muy poco común en ella

-Buenas noches a todos, realmente lamento haberles hecho esperar pero es que me encontraba un poco indispuesta, por favor les ruego que acepten mis mas fervientes disculpas, espero que todos se encuentren muy bien y, déjenme decirles que es un gran placer encontrarme reunida aquí con toda mi familia, es todo un honor tenerlos como invitados en nuestra casa. Espero que disfruten de la cena y que todo sea de su agrado.

Si alguien del colegio la hubiera visto o tan siquiera oído sin duda habría pensado que ahí había un gran error y que esa persona no podía ser Hermione Granger pero, si era ella solo que como nunca nadie la había visto. ¿No les he dicho como es la casa de Hermione verdad? Para hacerlo mas fácil y no perder el tiempo en absurdas descripciones lo pondré así: la casa no tenía absolutamente nada que envidiarle a la mansión que poseían los Malfoy en el mundo mágico… así es, Hermione si que no tenía nada que envidiar de la fortuna que poseía Harry, ella tenia dinero; bueno mas bien su familia tenia dinero, como acostumbraba decir la chica a todos los que la perseguían por ese pequeño detalle.

Claro está que los chicos no sabían nada de esto, la única que lo sabia era Ginny y eso solo por que había visto unas cuantas fotos de Hermione con sus padres y su casa, fotos que la castaña no había vuelto a llevar a Hogwarts solo por si acaso… como podrán imaginarse cuando estaba en su casa estaba sujeta a un montón de normas o como ella solía llamarlas a espaldas de sus padres "_absurdas reglas para poder presumir que tu tienes dinero y los demás no_"; a la chica esto no le hacia nada de gracia y por eso evitaba estar en su casa demasiado tiempo… no quería terminar perteneciendo completamente a ese mundo del que había logrado escapar gracias a que había descubierto sus poderes mágicos. El día que descubrió que era bruja había sido el mejor de su vida.

Durante once años había vivido atada a reglas y condiciones que ella odiaba, condenada a interpretar un papel que ni se le daba nada bien ni le agradaba interpretar, odiaba las aburridas cenas de sociedad y aún más odiaba tener que mantener la apariencia perfecta y el hecho de que las personas con las que se juntaba tuvieran que ser elegidas o aprobadas por su padre. Era por eso que el día en el que la carta de Hogwarts había irrumpido en su vida para cambiarla memorablemente era un día inolvidable, uno que atesoraba en su memoria y que era uno de los mejores que había en su vida.

Convencer a sus padres de que la dejaran partir no había sido nada fácil, pero en base a la tenacidad lo había logrado, ayudaba por la visita que Dumbledore hiciera para explicarles a los señores Granger todo sobre el Mundo Mágico; después de que les dijera que Hogwarts era el mejor colegio así como el más exclusivo las dudas de sus padres se disiparon casi por completo y dejaron que Hermione asistiera a él.

Ahora cada que regresaba a su casa se sentía ahogar, ya no estaba acostumbrada a todas esas formalidades y las detestaba más que nunca, por eso esa cena de Navidad se estaba convirtiendo en todo un suplicio para ella, mentalmente se reprendía por su testarudez al rechazar la invitación de Ginny pero ya no podía hacer nada que no fuera poner una sonrisa perfecta en la cara y contestar correctamente cuando se dirigían hacia ella. Para su familia la historia oficial era que la chica asistía a un muy exclusivo internado en Suiza donde las visitas no estaban permitidas y cuyo nivel académico era tal que ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo poder mantener las calificaciones debidas, así explicaban el hecho de que aún en vacaciones la joven pareciera no regresar a casa.

***

Las horas habían transcurrido como una calma tortuosa, parecía que el reloj había alentizado su avance y que por cada minuto en realidad transcurría una hora, esa cena se le había hecho interminable pero ahora por fin había logrado escapar de ese gran, frío, monótono y aburrido comedor y se encontraba afuera, en el jardín tomando aire fresco bajo una perfecta noche estrellada y disfrutando del fresco aire de invierno que se dejaba sentir.

- Hermione, veo que al fin te dignaste a salir

Un chico de complexión fornida, de ojos color negro, con una mirada profunda, algo más alto que Hermione y con un rostro bastante atractivo, el cual se hallaba enmarcado por una cabellera negra se dirigió sonriendo hacia la castaña.

-Sí, siento no haber pasado por aquí antes pero es que no me sentía muy bien, tú entiendes- . Hermione devolvía la sonrisa con creces y de un salto se puso en pie para estrechar fuertemente al chico entre sus brazos-. Te extrañaba

- Yo también te extrañaba, horrores- le dijo el pelinegro correspondiendo a su abrazo apretándola fuertemente contra sí-. En cuanto a lo otro, ni te preocupes, después de todo tu no tienes que venir a visitarnos a nosotros los plebeyos jaja

-Pero que gracioso estas hoy Juliám parece que a ti no te afecto la llegada de la señorita "no me junto con los que no son de mi clase"- dijo la chica rompiendo el abrazo y tomando asiento de nuevo

-Veo que Cassidy no pierde el tiempo… ya empezó a fastidiarte ¿eh?- comento Juliám mientras tomaba asiento a lado de la chica y le pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros

-Si, y la verdad es que cada vez que la veo la soporto menos, y a ti… ¿no te ha hecho nada aun?- pregunto entre preocupada y hastiada

-Nada que sea fuera de lo normal… ya sabes solo me hace levantarme antes de que salga el sol para asegurarme de que su baño esta absolutamente bien preparado y que las flores que tenga en su mesa sean las mas frescas de esa mañana para que "_su olfato refinado se deleite con un agradable aroma que quite el olor a fenómeno que circula por esta casa desde que la presuntuosa de su prima comenzó a vivir en ella_" tu prima sí que te odia, cariño, ¿Qué cosa le hiciste?

-Nacer, supongo. Ella era la consentida de mis padres antes de que yo llegara a este mundo como tú bien sabes Jul

Juliám era como el hermano de la chica, era el hijo del ama de llaves; él y Hermione tenían la misma edad y habían crecido prácticamente juntos puesto que la sra. McKleinn (la madre de Juliám) prácticamente la había criado así que se llevaba de maravilla con el chico. Juliám había sido el inseparable compañero de Hermione antes de que esta entrara a Hogwarts y el era la única razón por la que la castaña lamentaba ya no pasar tanto tiempo en casa.

-Y dime ¿Qué tal van las cosas en el colegio?

-La verdad es que no muy bien Juliám, todo esta mal y creo que seguirá empeorando

-Lo siento mucho nena, sé muy bien lo que significa el mundo mágico para ti pero recuerda que si se pone demasiado peligroso siempre puedes salirte de él y volver aquí

-Jamás dejaría botados a mis amigos así nada más por que si Juliám, tú me conoces y sabes que no lo haría- espeto la chica cruzándose de brazos

-Si lo sé- le contesto su amigo suspirando mientras la atraía hacia sí-, pero tengo miedo de que te pase algo ¿Qué es lo que yo haría si llegara a perder a una de las personas que mas quiero en el mundo?

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, Juliám era un chico tan lindo, tan distinto a otro que conocía

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte Jul, créeme, tengo muy buenos amigos cuidando de mi y además no pensaras que soy una completa inútil ¿verdad? Casi seis años en una escuela de magia me han enseñado mucho jeje me puedo defender sola, y ya he tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo

-Te refieres a lo del ministerio ¿cierto? Pues déjame recordarte que no saliste muy bien librada de esa que digamos, tus padres casi mueren del susto al ver todas tus heridas y por poco y no te dejan regresar al colegio lo sabes tan bien como yo

Hermione se quedo callada, prefirió no responder por que sabía que su amigo tenía razón; por poco regresa a esa vida que le parecía tan vacía, cuado se entero de que era bruja y pudo convencer a sus padres de que la mandaran a Hogwarts se alegro muchísimo por que al fin había tenido una excusa para alejarse de ese mundo de lujos en el que había nacido y al que tanto detestaba por que sentía que no pertenecía a el… y pensar que por poco perdía eso la puso mal.

Por fortuna para la chica esa noche termino sin ningún contratiempo más y cuando se fue a acostar en lo único que pensaba era en que necesitaba el mudo mágico, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, ahí había conocido amigos de verdad y no gente que solo se acercaba a ella por interés, solo por la fortuna y los títulos de su familia, tenía a Harry y a Ginny y, hasta hace poco también había tenido a Ron, así que se prometió que no dejaría que nada le arruinara lo mejor de su vida

***

-Creo que ya no vamos a poder hacer nada Ginny

-Si, ya me he enterado del último chiste de los gemelos jaja quien hubiera pensado que les caía tan bien Herm, yo no lo hubiera dicho jeje

-Y encima te ríes, no te das cuenta de que gracias a ellos que hicieron estallar a Ron ya no vamos a saber por qué se enojaron él y Hermione

-Harry, Harry, Harry- comenzó a decir la pelirroja en tono de que tenía conocimiento de algo que los demás no-; pero que poco observador eres ¿no ves que los gemelos ayudaron a comprobar tus sospechas?

-¿De qué estás hablando?- inquirió entre confundido y divertido Harry

-Elemental mí querido Harry jeje si Ron se puso así por lo que dijeron Fred y George quiere decir que es cierto que el y Herm se pelearon por que esta andando con Lavender

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segura pero me temo que tratándose de eso no vamos a poder seguir metiéndonos en sus asuntos, por que es algo que deben resolver ellos dos solos así que al menos que pase algo muy bueno o muy malo dudo que vuelvan a hablarse pronto, ya sabes como son de cabeza dura ese par

-Odio coincidir en esto contigo pero creo que tienes razón- dijo el moreno soltando un suspiro

-Claro yo siempre tengo razón jeje

Las cosas después de esto transcurrieron tranquilas en la casa Weasley, no hubo ningún problema hasta que tuvieron que volver al colegio, todo pasó realmente tranquilo, algo un poco inusual en sus vidas, pero nadie se estaba quejando.

***

Hola, ando de vuelta actualizando esta historia, tuve unos pequeños problemas pero a partir de ahora prometo que no tardare tanto actualizando

Saludos


	8. All Grown Up

Bueno obviamente los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen por que de ser así no me andaría rompiendo la cabeza todos los días de la semana por la escuela XD así que fuera de uno que otro personaje creado ninguno mas salió de mi cerebro… Aunque quisiera ser dueña de Ron :D

Igual quiero aclarar que esta historia lleva empezada desde hace poco más de tres años por lo que hay cosas en las que va a diferir totalmente de lo dicho en los libros y bueno sin más que decir solo resta decir: Espero que disfruten :D

**Pulytas: **No tenía otra forma de contestarte el rr así que lo hago por acá. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te vaya gustando. Acá está la actualización, Un beso

**Capitulo 7  
All Grown Up  
**  
Hermione regreso al colegio con mas ánimos de los que se fue, las vacaciones le habían sentado realmente bien, y de no ser por algunos inconvenientes habrían sido realmente perfectas, había tenido pláticas muy largas con Juliám en las que le explico detalladamente que era exactamente lo que le estaba pasando y los consejos que le había dado el muchacho realmente la habían ayudado mucho… ahora que regresaba a Hogwarts, donde tendría que volver a verlo, sentía que tenía fuerzas de sobra para enfrentar lo que sea. Vislumbró a Harry y a Ginny a lo lejos y se dirigió hacia ellos, recordaba que antes de irse el moreno le había dicho que tenía algo muy importante que decirle y ella ya no quería aguantar más para saberlo así que, apretó el paso y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia ellos.

Al encontrarse a pocos pasos de distancia de Harry y Ginny fue cuando noto su presencia, se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo venía detrás de ellos, pero decidió no darle importancia, era el momento de demostrar que podía contra él pero… lamentablemente en ese momento su nueva fuerza adquirida durante las vacaciones decidió fallar, ella creía que estaba preparada para todo, pero esto realmente no se lo esperaba, en cuanto se acerco a ellos el pelirrojo fue el primero en saludarla cosa que la desconcertó totalmente

***

Ron estaba nervioso y ni siquiera sabía por que se encontraba así o mejor dicho no quería reconocerlo. Después de la plática tan sincera que había tenido con Harry durante las vacaciones de Navidad había terminado prometiendo intentar cosas que resultarían muy difíciles de hacer pero ¡que diantres! Le hizo unas cuantas promesas a su mejor amigo y trataría de cumplirlas. Cuando llego a Hogwarts todo le pareció inusualmente extraño, quizás por que sabía que en los últimos cuatro años no había pisado ese lugar después de unas vacaciones sin la presencia de cierta cabellera castaña a su lado; suspiro, realmente extrañaba a la chica, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo su plan se estaba yendo por un caño… después de tanto tiempo aún no lograba nada y quizás nunca lo lograría.

De repente sintió una presencia muy conocida cerca de él, levanto la vista y pudo ver a Hermione acercándose hacia su hermana y Harry, sintió que el estomago se le contraía y que las piernas le flaqueaban, realmente tendría que pensarlo más antes de hacer promesas que se sintiera incapaz de cumplir, vio que ella noto su presencia y, también pudo notar como ignoraba ese detalle y seguía dirigiéndose hacia ellos… noto como tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y, fue ese detalle más que ningún otro el que hizo que el abriera la boca para saludarla cuando se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de detenerse a pensar, las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca y el no pudo hacer nada para detenerlas. De repente sintió una especie de pánico ¿Cómo diantres reaccionaria ella? Si realmente la conocía tan bien como creía de eso no podía salir nada bueno…

***

-Hola Hermione

Harry y Ginny se habían quedado estáticos al oír las palabras de Ron y automáticamente ambos dirigieron la vista hacia su amiga; la castaña, después de un leve titubeo, decidió poner en práctica uno de los consejos que le había dado Juliám e ignoro olímpicamente al pelirrojo, no le prestó ni la más mínima atención e hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado

-Hola Harry, hola Ginny ¿Qué tal estuvieron las vacaciones?

-Bien gracias, aunque…

_Bueno su hermano era tonto ¿o qué? ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de que Herm lo había ignorado? Esto no pinta bien, si hay algo que odia Ron es ser ignorado… _pensó la pelirroja_  
_

-Gin ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, Harry ¿Nos puedes alcanzar después? No se me ha olvidado que querías decirme algo importante

-Seguro Hermione, en un momento voy

Las chicas se alejaron rápidamente de ahí por que parecía que una de ellas quería escapar corriendo de ese lugar

-¿Ves lo que te digo Harry? Yo lo intento pero ella no quiere ceder- se quejo Ron apenas las chicas se hubieron perdido de vista

-¿Y qué esperabas Ron? Es obvio que no va a olvidar tan pronto la forma tan mala en que la trataste

-¿Y qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer?

-Eso es algo que debes de averiguar por ti mismo y… ¡Ay no! Tu novia viene hacia acá, mejor me voy a hablar con Hermione. Buena suerte amigo, nos vemos al rato.

Mientras esta plática se llevaba a cabo, en la sala común de Gryffindor dos chicas, una castaña y otra pelirroja se encontraban platicando

-Bueno Herm ¿tu estas tonta o qué?

-¿A qué te refieres Gin?

-No finjas que no sabes de qué estoy hablando. Por primera vez en semanas mi hermano te dirige la palabra, no lo hace para fastidiarte ni en son de burla y ¿Qué es lo que haces tú? Lo ignoras totalmente ¿De verdad piensas que eso es lo mejor? Conoces a Ron y…

-Yo no voy a hacerle caso solo porque se le antojo hablarme, las cosas no tienen que ser cuando el quiera y como él quiera Gin, ahora yo soy la que no quiere saber nada de él

-De verdad que ustedes dos son imposibles… parecen un par de críos

-¡HEY! Mira que el que empezó fue él

-Ves lo que te digo, él dice exactamente lo mismo, hasta parece que se ponen de acuerdo jeje

-Pues no le veo lo gracioso… además no es así, yo no le hice nada fue él, de la noche a la mañana me empezó a tratar fríamente, al principio pensé que era por la presión de los entrenamientos y traté de entenderlo pero después descubrí que no era por eso

Ginny sabía que esta era su oportunidad de averiguar un poco más así que no lo dudo ni un segundo

-¿Y cómo lo averiguaste?

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente…

***

Flash back

-Quiero hablar un momento contigo, Harry.- respiro hondo y añadió-: No debiste hacerlo. Ya oíste a Slughorn, es ilegal

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Delatarnos?- salto Ron

- ¿De qué están hablando?- pregunto Harry, y se voltio para colgar su túnica, de modo que sus amigos no vieran que sonreía

- ¡Sabes muy bien de que estamos hablando!- chillo Hermione-. ¡Le pusiste poción de la suerte en el jugo del desayuno!!Félix felicis!

- No es verdad- negó Harry

- ¡Si, Harry, y por eso todo salió tan bien! ¡Por eso no pudieron jugar los mejores de Slytherin y por eso Ron lo ha parado todo!

- ¡No le puse poción en el jugo!- insistió Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
Metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco la botellita que Hermione le había visto en la mano esa mañana. Estaba llena de poción dorada y el tapón de corcho seguía sellado con cera

- Quería que Ron se lo creyera. Así que fingí ponérsela cuando tú estabas mirando, haz parado los lanzamientos porque te sentías con suerte- le explico a su amigo-. Pero lo has hecho tu solito.- Volvió a guardarse la poción

- ¿Seguro que no había nada en el jugo de calabaza?- pregunto Ron, perplejo-. Hace muy buen tiempo y Vaisey no ha podido jugar… ¿De verdad no me has dado poción de la suerte?  
Harry negó con la cabeza, Ron lo miro un instante y luego miro a Hermione.

- ¡"Esta mañana le has puesto Félix felicis en el jugo a Ron, por eso lo ha parado todo"!- la imito en son de burla-. ¡Pues mira! ¡Resulta que se parar los lanzamientos sin ayuda de nadie Hermione!

- Yo nunca he dicho que no sepas… ¡Ron, tu también pensabas que te la habías tomado!

Pero Ron ya se había marchado con la escoba al hombro.

- Vaya…- dijo Harry en medio de un tenso silencio; no había previsto que pudiera salirle el tiro por la culata- ¿Qué, vamos a la fiesta?

- ¡Ve tú!- le soltó Hermione conteniendo las lagrimas- . Estoy harta de Ron, no se que se supone que he hecho mal…

Y también salió precipitadamente del vestuario

Fin del flash back

***

-¿Ves como fue él quien empezó todo?

-Pero Herm ¿no crees que todo puede tener una explicación?

-¡NO!

-¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER YA DEJATE DE NIÑERIAS! No se como puedes tener la mente tan abierta para unas cosas y tan herméticamente cerrada para otras

-No me grites Ginny, solo eso me faltaba, un encuentro más con el temperamento Weasley

-Lo siento, pero es que realmente me saca de quicio el ver que…

-Bueno, ya estuvo bien, no quiero seguir hablando de esto, tengo cosas realmente importantes que contarte

-¿Qué paso Herm?

-Que me arrepentí de no haber ido a tu casa para vacaciones… resulto que este año toda mi familia fue a pasar la navidad a mi casa

-Y supongo que eso te encanto ¿verdad?

-No sabes cuánto, me la pase tan bien- dijo la castaña irónicamente- ya hablando enserio la cena fue un asco, no sabes lo que tuve que soportar

-De plano estuvo tan mal

-Peor ¿Recuerdas que te he hablado de Cassidy?

-Tú prima insoportable ¿No? ¿Qué paso con ella?

-Ah no gran cosa, solo que me tuve que aguantar toda la cena sentada frente a ella, no sabes que nochecita tan linda me pase

-Me imagino… con todo lo que me has contado de ella. Seguramente no te dejo en paz en toda la noche

-Así es, aunque la verdad no todo estuvo tan mal, por lo menos volví a ver a Juliám

-¿El guapo de la foto? Jeje que escondidito te lo tenías Herm

-¡Ginny!

-¿Qué?

-Yo estoy aquí tratando de contarte algo serio y tú saltas con estas tonterías

-Ya, ya, lo siento. Cuéntame

Hermione respiro lentamente, daba la impresión de que le costaba mucho trabajo sacar lo que tenía que decir, finalmente tomo una gran bocanada de aire y abrió la boca…

-Lo que sucede es que…

-Ya vine, Hermione ¿quieres que te cuente que fue lo que paso?... ¿Interrumpí algo?- pregunto dudoso Harry al notar el ambiente que se respiraba en el lugar y lo que reflejaba el rostro de su amiga

-No Harry, nada importante, siéntate para que me cuentes. Ginny seguimos hablando después ¿sí?

-Claro Herm, por mi no hay problema. Te dejo para que Harry te ponga al tanto de todo lo que ha ocurrido… nos vemos chicos

-¿Ella lo sabe?- inquirió entre recelosa y asombrada la castaña

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, el año pasado te molesto que se enterara de lo de Sirius, creí que pensabas que estas cosas no eran su asunto

-Tengo derecho a cambiar de opinión ¿No es así? O ¿Tú preferirías que la siguiera dejando al margen?

-Pues claro que no, pero…

-Me alegra, porque esta guerra nos afecta a todos y ella tiene tanto derecho como tú a estar informada

-Yo nunca he dicho lo contrario Harry, simplemente se me hizo raro que tú hablarás de eso con ella, como casi nunca la tomas en cuenta…

-Todos podemos cometer errores- Hermione levanto una ceja inquisidoramente al oír las palabras del moreno, este se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y rápidamente agregó- además ella es muy hábil con la magia y estaba ahí cuando paso parte de lo que te voy a contar y por eso decidí que debía contarle todo. Tú sabes como somos nosotros cuando nos proponemos averiguar algo ¿no? Bueno pues Ginny es diez veces más terca así que decidí evitarle el trabajo

-Aja, como tú digas

-Es cierto ¿Quieres que te cuente o vas a seguir fastidiando con lo de Ginny?

-Pero que carácter, hasta parece que es contagioso

-Hermione ¿no podrías…?

-No

-No me culpes por intentarlo, en fin. Lo que sucede es que…

Harry terminó de contar su relato casi media hora después

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Es que acaso los idiotas del ministerio no dejaran nunca de meter sus narices?

-Pues eso parece, pero ya no quiero hablar de ello mejor tú dime ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

-Er… pues no estuvieron del todo mal, unas cuantas cosas no fueron bien pero… las disfrute

La chica realmente odiaba hablar de las vacaciones con Harry y con Ron (cuando aún hablaba con él) no le gustaba para nada mentirles, de hecho se sentía pésimo cuando lo hacia, pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Por un lado realmente no quería que supieran la verdad, por que el pelirrojo se habría mostrado igual de incomodo como lo había hecho innumerables veces con Harry en cuestiones de dinero y, además, ella no quería recordar ese mundo del que podía escapar al estar en el colegio y, por otro lado su padre le tenía terminantemente prohibido que anduviera por ahí hablando de su familia, como en el colegio había hijos de muggles el no quería que se supiera que su respetada familia tenía nexos con magos por no considerarlo apropiado en la sociedad.

-Me alegro por ti, aunque al parecer no nos extrañaste por que no enviaste ni una solo lechuza

-¿Habré escuchado bien? ¿Acaso el gran Harry Potter está celoso de mi familia? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

-Puede ser que si este un poco celoso, pero jamás lograrás que lo admita jeje pero ya; enserio, en realidad solo estaba preocupado por que no es normal que tu no escribas, normalmente tiendes a mantenerme bien checadito para asegurarte de que no me meta en líos

-Lo siento pero es que realmente no tuve tiempo

-¡Bah! No te preocupes, eso quiere decir que si disfrutaste de tus vacaciones y me alegro por ti, enserio, pero a todo esto ¿Desde cuándo tú estás tan graciosa? Creo que eso igual es contagioso… jeje

-¡Oh, mejor cállate Potter! No me hagas empezar a hablar a mí de tus cambios en vacaciones ¿eh? Porque tú sí que has cambiado últimamente

-Como si eso fuera un crimen, además no he cambiado tanto, solo cambié en algunas cosas y eso fue porque tuve que hacerlo

-Lo sé y quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, enfrentaste las cosas muy bien y estas demasiado calmado para ser alguien que sabe que lo que le espera no es nada fácil

-Eso es porque tengo excelentes amigos a mi lado, tu y Ron son muy importantes para mí, el saber que ustedes siempre van a estar conmigo me ayuda mucho para enfrentar las cosas y es por eso que no me gusta que ustedes se peleen, odio estar en medio de sus peleas y que se desquiten conmigo cuando hablo de uno o de otro…

-De verdad lo siento Harry, supongo que nunca pensé que te dejábamos en una situación bastante incómoda. Pero esta pelea es diferente Harry, tal vez el y yo nunca volvamos a ser amigos, pero tú no tienes de que preocuparte por que esto es nuestro problema, es algo entre nosotros y puedes estar seguro de que pase lo que pase siempre vamos a estar contigo porque eres nuestro mejor amigo, y después de todo Ron siempre te ha apreciado más a ti…

-Realmente yo no diría eso…

-¿Por qué? Si es la verdad

-¿Es que acaso se lo has preguntado alguna vez?

-Claro que no, pero…

-Entonces no afirmes cosas de las que no estás segura. Después de todo los tres éramos muy buenos amigos, hasta el profeta llego a llamarnos "El trío dorado de Hogwarts" que tonto ¿no? Jeje

En el rostro de Hermione apareció una sonrisa nostálgica y momentáneamente pareció hundirse en sus recuerdos, pero noto la mirada de Harry sobre ella y se salió inmediatamente de ellos

-Si, tienes razón pero… eso era antes Harry y dudo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, hay cosas que no podemos cambiar aunque queramos. Ahora si me disculpas me voy a la cama, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar. Buenas noches.

Hermione se levanto y se dirigió lentamente hacia las escaleras, su rostro había cambiado completamente y el chico supo que había mencionado algo que no debía, no le gustaba para nada la expresión que tenía en ese momento el rostro de su amiga ¿Por qué crecer tenía que ser tan difícil? La vida realmente podía ser muy complicada, viró a ver a la castaña y pudo notar que se encontraba a mitad de las escaleras y decidió que ese era un buen momento para preguntarle…

-Hermione ¿algún día me dirás que fue lo que hizo que esta pelea sea tan distinta a las demás y tan grave?

La chica viro a ver a su amigo, noto su expresión de preocupación y sonrió, sabía que él la quería como un hermano y que siempre se preocuparía por ella pasara lo que pasara y también sabía que podía confiar en él, pero no era el momento… no estaba lista

-Prometo que lo haré, pero cuando este lista

-De acuerdo, esperare a que lo estés

Harry miro como terminaba de subir las escaleras y no pudo evitar pensar que todo andaba mal. Sabía que sus amigos estaban sufriendo y no le gustaba para nada verlos así, ahora realmente extrañaba sus tontas peleas pero ¿Cómo podían ser tan cabeza dura? No podía explicarse como ambos podían ignorar sus sentimientos, aunque tal vez lo que mas le dolía era que Hermione, a quien consideraba como una hermana, no confiara en el. Aunque pensándolo bien tal vez este asunto no era la clase de cosas de la que las chicas hablaban con los chicos, y el sabía que su amiga cumpliría su promesa y se lo contaría cuando estuviera lista.

Por lo menos Ron si había tenido la confianza de hablar con él, el día que el pelirrojo le había pedido que charlaran nunca se imagino lo que le iba a decir; algunas veces Ron realmente lograba sorprenderlo y esa fue una de esas veces, le había costado mucho trabajo, Harry estaba seguro de eso, pero había terminado admitiendo sus sentimientos hacia Hermione y le había contado todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. El moreno había escuchado todo el relato en silencio porque sentía que lo único que quería su amigo era ser escuchado por alguien y, solo cuando termino de hablar le dio unos cuantos consejos que Ron prometió seguir y, fue en ese momento en el que Harry realmente llego a pensar que las cosas entre sus amigos mejorarían… pero al ver la nueva actitud que traía Hermione se dio cuenta de que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles, si quería que la pelea se solucionara necesitaría de un gran milagro…

Y el milagro llegó, pero para su mala suerte no fue de la forma que habría querido ni que hubiera esperado y, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo pero ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algo bueno surgiera de todo eso…

***

Aquí un capitulo mas, espero sea de su agrado


	9. Recuerdos dolorosos se hacen presentes

Bueno obviamente los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen por que de ser así no me andaría rompiendo la cabeza todos los días de la semana por la escuela XD así que fuera de uno que otro personaje creado ninguno mas salió de mi cerebro… Aunque quisiera ser dueña de Ron :D

Igual quiero aclarar que esta historia lleva empezada desde hace poco más de tres años por lo que hay cosas en las que va a diferir totalmente de lo dicho en los libros y bueno sin más que decir solo resta decir: Espero que disfruten :D

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior y también a aquellos que han puesto la historia en alerta para las actualizaciones, aca los dejo con la actualización de la semana, espero sea de su agrado**

***** **

**Capitulo 8  
Recuerdos dolorosos se hacen presentes  
**  
Hermione no sabía qué hacer, que pensar o que sentir, su mundo se había derrumbado hacía unas cuantas horas y ella se encontraba destrozada ¿Por qué a el? Esa era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez, aun no entendía como era que sucedió; no lo aceptaba, seguía pensando que de alguna manera todo eso era su culpa, quizás si ella hubiera estado ahí todo habría sido diferente y el no se encontraría tumbado en esa cama de la enfermería en ese momento… la visión que se encontraba enfrente de ella era algo que sencillamente no podía soportar, ver a Ron tirado en la cama de la enfermería completamente débil le traía malos recuerdos, muy malos recuerdos de cosas que pensó que jamás tendría que volver a vivir, hacia que se acordara de cosas que habían pasado no hacía mucho, recuerdos muy dolorosos para ella…

***

Flash back

La sala del hospital se encontraba casi desierta, de no ser por una chica que se hallaba acostada en la última cama estaría totalmente desierta, esa chica era Hermione Granger y se encontraba ahí por el ataque al Ministerio del cual había salido muy mal parada pero eso en realidad no era lo que le preocupaba, en ese momento la tenían sin cuidado todas las heridas que había recibido, lo que realmente la tenía preocupada era que nadie le quería decir que era lo que había sucedido con su mejor amigo.

Ron también se encontraba en San Mungo y, cada vez que preguntaba por el todos se quedaban callados y le cambiaban de tema rápidamente, lo poco de lo que se había logrado enterar era que en una de las Salas del Departamento de Misterios el pelirrojo había sido atacado por unas cosas que parecían ser cerebros, pero no sabía cómo se encontraba porque nadie le decía nada. Tan bien estaba triste, se había enterado de la muerte de Sirius y quería estar con Harry pero no le dejaban salir de ese lugar… por primera vez en años no estaba con sus amigos cuando la necesitaban y eso le daba unas ganas horribles de gritar, de llorar y le dejaba un terrible sentimiento de frustración.

-Hermione… ¿ya estas mejor?- Ginny acababa de entrar a su habitación y no se veía muy bien que digamos

-Estoy bien Ginny, no sé por qué te preocupas

-No seas así Herm, yo entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes

-Eso no es cierto, tú no entiendes nada

-Te recuerdo que estamos hablando de mi hermano así que no me digas que no lo entiendo

-Pero tú sabes que es lo que está pasando, en cambio a mí ¡nadie me dice nada! Y ya me están hartando

-Sabes que solo lo hacen para no preocuparte- respondió la pelirroja sentándose en la cama

-Pues qué raro, porque al no decirme nada lo único que logran es preocuparme más y, como si eso no les bastara no me dejan estar con Harry tampoco

-En realidad el no quiere estar con nadie así que eso no importa

-Te equivocas Gin, conozco a Harry mejor que nadie y sé que aunque él diga que no quiere hablar con nadie, en realidad lo que necesita es que le den apoyo, necesita desahogarse y yo no estoy ahí… no pude ayudar a ninguno de los dos

-No digas eso, tú hiciste bastante y sé que ellos piensan lo mismo

-Ginny, por favor, yo necesito saber cómo esta Ron, no voy a estar tranquila hasta que no lo sepa, por favor

-De acuerdo, te lo voy a decir. El no está bien, no están muy seguros de que fue lo que le paso pero tienen una vaga idea y dicen que… que… no saldrá muy fácil de esta. No te voy a mentir Hermione, tú querías la verdad y eso es lo que te voy a decir pero tienes que ser fuerte ¿de acuerdo? Puede que Ron no salga de esta

La castaña comenzó a temblar, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Ron en peligro de muerte? No era cierto, no podía ser cierto. Todo estaba peor de lo que había imaginado ¿Ahora qué haría?

-Ginny quiero verlo

-Sabes que no te van a dejar, ni siquiera querían decirte lo que pasa, mucho menos te van a dejar ir a verlo. Mamá no quiere que te pongas peor de lo que ya estas

-¡Necesito verlo! Entiéndeme por favor ¡Tengo que verlo!

-No creo que eso te haga sentir mejor

-¡Ginevra Molly Weasley entiende de una vez que tengo que ver a tu hermano!

-Ya te dije que…

-No grites Hermione, alterarte no te hará nada bien

-Harry estas aquí ¿te encuentras bien?

-Claro que estoy aquí, no te iba a dejar pasar por esto sola y sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Yo no tuve que venir al hospital, yo no estoy en una cama sintiéndome mal, ojala estuviera en su lugar… todo es mi culpa

-No digas eso, esto no es tu culpa

-Herm tiene razón Harry, tú no tienes la culpa de nada

-¿Podrías dejarnos solos por favor? Necesito hablar con Hermione a solas- espeto el moreno en un tono más duro del que pretendía

La pelirroja salió del cuarto aunque lucia un poco contrariada

-No deberías de ser tan rudo con ella, solo quería ayudar

-Lo que menos necesito en este momento es gente que quiera ayudarme

-Sabes que eso no es cierto

-Si claro, y a ti te encanta como te están ayudando ¿no? Te fascina que te oculten cosa para ayudarte- soltó el chico con un claro tono de ironía reflejado en su voz

-No tienes que ser sarcástico ¿sabes? Eso no es lo que necesito precisamente ahora

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención pero tú entiendes como me siento ahora… estoy harto Hermione, ya no mas, no quiero pasar por más cosas así, si algo le llegara a pasar a Ron…

-No será así, ya lo veras, el saldrá de esta. Hemos enfrentado cosas malas y siempre salimos bien y… esta vez no puede ser la excepción

-Ojala tengas razón y ¿sabes? No creo que sea justo lo que te están haciendo

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te voy a llevara a ver a Ron

En el rostro de la chica apareció una sonrisa de ilusión pero fue reemplazada inmediatamente por una cara de desilusión

-La señora Weasley jamás te dejaría sacarme, según me ha dicho Ginny piensa que verlo me podría hacer mal

-Lo sé, pero la señora Weasley no sabe que tengo esto- dijo el moreno sacando su capa de invisibilidad para mostrársela a la chica- y no creo que te importe desobedecerla esta vez ¿o sí?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy muy molesta porque no me ha querido decir nada, si no fuera por Ginny jamás me habría enterado

- ¿Y a que crees que venía? No iba a permitir que no te enteraras de esto. Creo que el necesita que le des ánimos

-Necesita que los dos le demos ánimos y, gracias por venir y por pensar en todo ¡Eres un genio Harry!

-Después de tantos años contigo algo se me debió haber pegado. Ahora date prisa y vámonos antes de que regrese el sanador para checarte

La chica se levanto de la cama y rápidamente se metió debajo de la capa junto con su amigo y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos desaparecieron. Salieron al pasillo, que para su suerte se encontraba desierto, y avanzaron unos cuantos metros hasta la habitación donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, al llegar a la puerta se miraron a los ojos y con un asentimiento casi imperceptible por parte de los dos se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron abrir la puerta. Al entrar tuvieron la sensación de que todo estaba mal, ver a su amigo tirado en una cama no era algo agradable, Hermione dejo escapar un ligero sollozo y Harry, preocupado por ella, volteo a verla

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

-… él lo enfrento cuando yo estaba petrificada ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si no hiciera lo mismo? Puedo con esto Harry, confía en mí

-Siempre lo hago, aunque a veces lo olvide

Se acercaron lentamente hasta la cama donde descansaba su amigo y cuando al fin llegaron pudieron percatarse de su estado, no era nada bueno y la castaña jamás hubiera podido estar preparada para lo que vio. Ron se encontraba tumbado en la cama con algunos golpes en la cara y muchas marcas en todo su cuerpo, sin lugar a dudas eran los moretones que habían dejado los tentáculos al apretarlo, tenía vendas en varias partes de su cuerpo y respiraba con mucha dificultad.

Hermione se acerco lentamente hacia él y, con mucho cuidado comenzó a acercar lentamente su mano hacia su frente, estaba a punto de tocarla cuando…

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo aquí? Hermione, deberías de estar en la cama y tu Harry se supone que estabas con Albus

-Hermione quería ver a Ron señora Weasley, porque nadie le había informado acerca de su estado y pues, yo decidí traerla

-Pues fue una mala decisión Harry. Hermione no necesitaba saber esto

-Si que lo necesitaba señora Weasley

-Hermione linda, en tu estado no es conveniente que te alteres, por eso no te dijimos nada, lo hicimos para no angustiarte

-Agradezco que quiera cuidarme, de verdad, pero al no saber qué era lo que sucedía solo lograron preocuparme más, por favor dígamelo todo. Le prometo que mantendré la calma.

La señora Weasley la miro fijamente por unos segundos y después pareció resignarse a la idea y le dijo:

-De acuerdo, te lo voy a decir. El no está nada bien, se encuentra en estado de coma y, dicen que si no sale de él en dos semanas lo más seguro es que nunca se recupere. Tú me pediste la verdad y ya te la he dicho, pero espero que ahora entiendas por qué no te lo quería decir.

La chica negó lentamente con la cabeza, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, intercambio una mirada con Harry y luego se dirigió a la señora Weasley

-Gracias, se que solo hacia lo que creía mejor. Ahora quiero pedirle un favor: déjenos un rato a solas con él, tal vez si le hablamos y le pedimos que se recupere ayude en algo

-Claro que si queridos, yo lo he hecho a diario pero no ha servido de nada. Quizás ustedes tengan mejor suerte

La señora Weasley salió de la habitación y los dejo solos, pero antes de que se cerrara la puerta alcanzaron a percibir un ligero sollozo

-Por favor amigo tienes que recuperarte ¿Qué haríamos sin ti? No nos puedes dejar, tienes que luchar Ron, te necesitamos… sin ti nada volvería a ser igual

-Harry…

-Claro, no te preocupes. Te dejare a solas con el… asegúrate de que quiera estar de vuelta ¿si Hermione? Sé que si alguien puede hacerlo esa eres tú

El moreno salió de la habitación pero no sin antes echar una última mirada hacia atrás, las cosas tenía que mejorar, con un poco de suerte y todo estaría bien, solo esperaba que su amiga supiera que decir

-Se que puedes escucharme Ron, estamos muy preocupados por ti ¿Sabes que sin ti nada volvería a ser igual? Te necesitamos Ron… yo te necesito ¿Recuerdas lo que paso en casa de Sirius?

_Me muero por suplicarte,  
que no te vayas mi vida  
me muero por escucharte,  
decir las cosas que nunca digas  
Más me cayó y te marchas,_

-… Yo no quería que terminara y ojala tu pensaras lo mismo, pero no importa si no lo haces mientras despiertes, lucha, tienes cosas porque vivir. Tienes una familia maravillosa que te quiere, no te imaginas como están de preocupados, tienes a Harry y… me tienes a mí

_Mantengo la esperanza  
de ser capaz algún día,  
de no esconder las heridas,  
que me duelen al pensar,  
que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más  
cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar.  
_

… Siempre podrás contar con nosotros, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti pero tienes que recuperarte ¿de acuerdo? Piensa que todavía tenemos muchas cosas que vivir, sueños que alcanzar y metas que realizar…

_Me muero por abrazarte,  
y que me abraces tan fuerte  
me muero por divertirte,  
y que me beses cuando despierte,  
acomodado en tu pecho,  
hasta que el sol aparezca,  
me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,  
me voy perdiendo en tus labios  
que se acercan susurrando,  
palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,  
voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.  
_

-… Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, no te puedes morir porque aun tengo la esperanza de que algún día tenga el valor de decirte todo lo que te escondo…

_Me muero por conocerte,  
saber que es lo que piensas,  
abrir todas tus puertas,  
y vencer esas tormentas,  
que nos quieran abatir,  
entrar en tus ojos mi mirada,  
cantar contigo al alba,  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos,  
nuestros labios,  
y ver en tu rostro cada día,  
crecer esa semilla,  
crear, soñar,  
dejar todo surgir,  
aparcando el miedo a sufrir.  
_

-… Regresa con nosotros por favor, hazlo por tu familia, por Harry y… hazlo por mí… por nosotros

_Me muero por explicarte,  
lo que pasa por mi mente  
me muero por intrigarte,  
y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,  
sentir cada día,  
ese flechazo al verte,  
_

Hermione ya no se pudo contener más y, poco a poco las lágrimas fueron rodando por sus mejillas, se sentía tan mal, tan triste que no hacía nada por detenerlas y, cuando creyó que las cosas jamás mejorarían de pronto escucho algo que hizo que se alegrara enormemente

-Her… mi… o… ne

_Que mas dará lo que digan,  
que mas darán lo que piensen,  
si estoy loca es cosa mía,  
y ahora vuelvo a mirar,  
el mundo a mi favor,  
vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol_

Fin del flash back

***

No, pensó Hermione, definitivamente nunca pensó tener que volver a vivir algo como eso y; sin embargo, ahí estaba en la enfermería del colegio mirando como Ron se debatía entre la vida y la muerte una vez más, tendría que ser fuerte otra vez y enfrentar lo que viniera

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió Harry?- pregunto mientras llevaba a su amigo hacia el pasillo frente a la enfermería

El moreno se le quedo viendo a su amiga, él sabía lo que significaba para ella pasar por esto y más en ese momento en particular. No se le ocurría nada que pudiera decir para consolarla, así que decidió decirle lo que en realidad había pasado

-¿Recuerdas la caja de chocolates de caldero que me dio Romilda Vane en navidad?- Hermione asintió- pues resulto que tenían un filtro amoroso, como me habías advertido, y hoy mientras buscaba el Mapa del Merodeador se cayeron al piso sin que me diera cuenta…

-Y Ron comió uno ¿no? Pero hay algo que no entiendo, es decir, es cierto que el filtro llevaba mucho tiempo ahí pero no lo suficiente como para que fuera lo bastante peligroso como para envenenar a Ron

-El filtro no fue lo que lo enveneno

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que lo hizo?

-El hecho de que el filtro llevara tanto tiempo ahí hizo que el efecto fuera más fuerte, Ron casi sale corriendo a buscar a Romilda y eso que ni la conocía. Así que decidí llevarlo con Slughorn para que le diera un antídoto. Eso funciono bien, se le quito el efecto del filtro, entonces como yo le había dicho a Slughorn que era su cumpleaños para que accediera a preparar el antídoto, después el saco una botella de hidromiel que tenía pensado regalarle a Dumbledore para que brindáramos. No sé muy bien como paso pero después de que tomo el hidromiel Ron comenzó a comportarse muy extraño, Slughorn se quedo paralizado y yo solo atine a reaccionar un poco después, aun no sé cómo pero algo me dijo que había sido envenenado así que corrí a buscar el único antídoto para venenos que se me ocurrió: el bezoar. Se lo metí en la boca y después lo trajimos para acá, es todo lo que ocurrió.

Hermione asintió en silencio, se le empañaron un poco los ojos con lágrimas y dijo

-Es mi culpa, lo siento tanto

-Pero ¿Qué cosas dices Hermione? Eso no es cierto, no es culpa tuya

-Sí, si lo es. Si yo no hubiera estado tan molesta con él se me habría acordado decirte que tiraras esos chocolates, pero por estar molesta lo olvide y mira lo que paso

-Tú no tenías manera de saber qué es lo que iba a pasar así que no quiero que te culpes ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero…

-Pero nada Herm, hazle caso a Harry por que tiene toda la razón, no es tu culpa

-¡Ginny! — La castaña se tiro a los brazos de su amiga- me alegra tanto que hayas llegado- le susurro una serie de palabras que solo Ginny pudo entender

-Si Herm, lo sé. Pero no te preocupes yo ya estoy aquí. Todo estará bien, ya lo veras

-Si, todo estará bien. Ahora ¿por qué mejor no vas a hacerle compañía a Ron?

La chica abandono el pasillo y volvió a entrar a la enfermería para acompañar al pelirrojo

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Ginny?

-Que si Ron salía de esta se iba a disculpar con él para que volvieran a ser amigos. Pero no le vayas a decir que te dije ¿de acuerdo?

-No te preocupes, no diré nada; no quiero más peleas

-Deberías ver las cosas por el lado bueno- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-¿Se supone que hay un lado bueno en todo esto?

-Claro que si, Ron y Herm volverán a ser amigos. Eso es justo lo que querías ¿no?

-Sí, pero no de esta forma

-No te preocupes… el estará bien ha pasado cosas peores ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, pero no quería que tuviera que volver a hacerlo

-Yo tampoco, pero las cosas pasan por algo Harry y tal vez esto simplemente era algo que tenía que pasar

-Tal vez tengas razón Gin, vayamos adentro ¿quieres?

-Claro quiero ver a mi hermano

***

Hermione se había negado terminantemente a apartarse del lado de Ron, y la enfermera Poppy no había podido hacer nada para impedírselo, así que era por esa razón que ella se encontraba ahí a esa hora de la noche esperando a que se despertara

-¿Hermione?- el chico se había incorporado brevemente en la cama- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué hago aquí?

-¡Despertaste!- la chica realmente lucia aliviada- tuviste un accidente hace tres días y estabas inconsciente

-¿Un accidente? ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?

-Al parecer te envenenaste al tomar el hidromiel que te ofreció Slughorn

-¿Envenenado? Así que casi no la cuento otra vez ¿eh? Y como es que estás tú aquí en lugar de mi mamá

-Ella quería quedarse pero la señora Pomfrey no se lo permitió. Si quieres me voy, yo solo estaba preocupada por ti pero…

-No te confundas, no me estaba quejando de que estuvieras aquí, simplemente se me hizo raro por que como no nos llevábamos no creí que te siguieras preocupando por mi

-No importa cuántas veces discutamos o cuanto nos distanciemos, yo siempre me voy a preocupar si te pasa algo- afirmo sinceramente la castaña

-Me alegra que estés aquí en serio, es bueno despertar después de un tiempo y que lo primero que vea seas tú, de nuevo.

-No deberías de decir eso, Lavender podría oírte

-¿Ella no está aquí o sí?

-Pues no, pero creo que eso se debe a que a nadie se le ocurrió avisarle de lo que te había pasado, si le hubiéramos dicho si estaría aquí

-Realmente no importa, así está mejor, la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de verla

-¿Estás seguro? Porque puedo ir a avisarle

-No, no te vayas, quédate. Quédate conmigo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar

Hermione asintió en silencio y no se movió de ahí, pasaban los minutos y ninguno de los dos decía nada, el silencio se estaba haciendo tenso cuando de repente una voz resonó por la habitación…

-De verdad lamento haberte atacado con los pájaros, no era mi intención hacerte daño

-Lo sé, pero lo tenía merecido. No debí de haberte tratado como lo hice pero no lo pude evitar

-Me hiciste daño, ni siquiera sé porque me tratabas así

-Lo lamento mucho. Solo digamos que tuve mis razones para hacerlo, aunque reconozco que no fue lo mejor y sabes una cosa, te prometo que nunca más lo volveré a hacer. Me crees ¿verdad?

-Realmente no lo sé Ron, siempre dices lo mismo para que te perdone y al principio lo haces pero después de un tiempo se te olvida y vuelves a tratarme mal ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente esta vez?

-Porque ya pude ver que se siente estar realmente alejados durante mucho tiempo y no fue algo que me agradara mucho, créeme no es algo que me gustaría repetir, me hiciste muchísima falta y realmente te extrañe mucho. Te prometo que no volveré a ser tan estúpido y si no lo cumplo puedes simplemente ignorarme si es que hay una próxima vez ¿Qué dices?

-Me parece justo, después de todo yo te debo una por atacarte. Supongo que no me dirás porque te molestaste esta vez ¿verdad?

-Si lo haré pero todo a su debido tiempo

-De acuerdo… entonces ¿amigos?

-Como siempre, tu amistad me costó salvarte de un troll después de todo, no voy a dejar que se escape tan fácilmente jeje

-Por lo visto ya te sientes mejor… me alegra ver eso, no sabes cuanto

-Probablemente tanto como me alegre yo cuando vi que ya no estabas petrificada

-Eso supongo. Voy a avisarles a todos que ya despertaste, prometí a tú mamá mantenerla informada sobre cualquier novedad ¿Quieres que les diga algo a Harry y a Ginny? Ellos también han estado muy preocupados

-Diles que no se preocupen por que ya todo está perfecto

El chico viro a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa en los labios y cuando vio que su mano se encontraba sobre el picaporte de la puerta no pudo evitar guiñarle un ojo y sonreír como nunca antes en su vida

***

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que el pelirrojo se había recuperado y todo marchaba relativamente bien para los tres amigos

-Si ganamos un partido más la copa de Quidditch será nuestra una vez más este año ¿No es genial?

-Es más que genial… ¡Es lo máximo!- exclamo loco de alegría Ron

-Por primera vez admitiré que mi hermano tiene la razón en algo jeje. No ya hablando en serio, piénsenlo, si ganamos la copa le callaríamos la boca a Smith, ya no podría seguir criticando el equipo que armo Harry este año

-Eso es cierto Gin. Pero tan bien ayudara que ya tendrán a Kattie de regreso al equipo

-Si, tener a Kattie nos ayudara mucho después de todo ella tiene mucha más experiencia que Deán…- comento Harry

-¡Oh no! Olvide que había quedado de verme con Deán hace diez minutos, será mejor que vaya a buscarlo. Nos vemos luego chicos

Ginny salió por el retrato dejando a Harry, Ron y Hermione completamente solos en la Sala Común, dándoles una perfecta oportunidad para hablar

-Harry ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer con la memoria que te pidió Dumbledore?

-Pues creo que tendré que usar Félix felices

-¿Estás seguro amigo?

-Pues la verdad no. No quisiera desperdiciarlo así pero no se me ocurre otra forma para convencer a Slughorn de que me de la memoria

-No pienses que vaya a ser un desperdicio, después de todo fue el propio Dumbledore quien te pidió que la consiguieras. Seguramente será sobre algo de suma importancia

-Si, tienes razón pero aun así…

-Vamos Harry ¿que podría ser más importante que esto?

Harry no respondió, sabía que si había algo más importante que eso, al menos para él, pero no era la clase de cosas que le diría a su amigo

-¡Oh dios! Miren la hora que es, vamos a llegar tarde a la clase de astronomía y la profesora Sinistra no está nada contenta con nosotros, sería la tercera vez esta semana

-Será mejor que nos apuremos si no queremos ganarnos una detención

-Yo ni de broma quiero otra detención- contesto el pelirrojo mientras salía de la Sala Común- ya tengo suficiente con las que me pone Snape gracias

-Sí que se la ha traído contigo ¿verdad?- pregunto la chica sonriendo

-A ver, veamos: me dio una el viernes por llegar dos minutos tarde, aun cuando le explique que Peeves no me había dejado pasar; otra el sábado por estar fuera del castillo después de la hora debida y eso que le dije que había sido por que Hagrid me había mandado a llamar para discutir sobre mi tarea; una más el domingo por hacer demasiado ruido en la cancha de Quidditch mientras entrenábamos y todo lo que yo estaba haciendo era pasar las instrucciones que me daba Harry; y como si eso no fuera suficiente me dio otra ayer por decirle a Neville cual era la poción que íbamos a preparar. Así que tú dime ¿Crees que tenga algo en contra mía nuestro querido maestro de pociones?- contesto el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Pues si lo pones así yo diría que es muy probable jeje ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Vamos Herm tú sabes que fue lo que le hizo- comento Harry divertido ante la cara de sus amigos

-Si, tú sabes, lo usual: ser un Gryffindor. Cuando aprenderás mi pequeña saltamontes- dijo el chico pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amiga

A Harry le alegraba que se estuvieran llevando tan bien, últimamente casi no peleaban y si lo hacían esas peleas no se asemejaban en nada a las que habían tenido, solo seguía habiendo un problema: Lavender.

Acababan de doblar la última esquina antes de llegar al aula de astronomía cuando comenzaron los problemas

-¿Qué se supone que haces con ella Won-Won?

-Eh… ¿Caminar tal vez?

-Oh tú cállate Granger que nadie está hablando contigo

-No tienes por qué ser tan grosera Lavender y te he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta que me llames así. Y no veo por qué es un problema el que este con Hermione

-Soy tu novia Ronald por lo tanto…

-Exacto Brown eres su novia no su dueña, por lo tanto no le puedes decir con quien estar y con quien no

-¿Ves como me habla? Y luego tú no quieres que le diga nada

-Bueno Lavender tienes que reconocer que tú fuiste grosera primero- dijo Harry sin poder evitar meterse

-Harry tiene razón- Lavender dio una patada furiosa contra el suelo y se alejo de allá lo más rápido que pudo

-Tal vez deberías de ir a hablar con ella entes de que se enoje más- sugirió la castaña

-¿Acaso es eso posible? No creo que se pueda enojar aún más

-Y si lo hiciera ¿no te importaría?

-No realmente, hace tiempo que busco una excusa para terminar con ella

-Cobarde…- susurro divertida Hermione

-Será mejor que entremos, tenemos el tiempo justo

Los chicos entraron al aula y para su buena suerte la profesora Sinistra aún no había llegado, la profesora llego cinco minutos más tarde de lo habitual

-Parece ser que Lavender ha decidido no entrar

-Si, eso parece. Pero ese es su problema

-¿No crees que le pudo haber pasado algo? Por que mejor no vas a hablar con ella

-Porque eso es lo que ella quiere y no pienso sacarla con su gusto

-Pero… ¿Y si le paso algo?

-No te preocupes, no le ha pasado nada, si así fuera Parvati no estaría aquí… mira Harry ahí está Hedwig y parece que trae una nota

El moreno y la castaña viraron a ver hacia la dirección en que apuntaba Ron y, efectivamente ahí se encontraba Hedwig tratando de llamar la atención de Harry, el moreno noto que la profesora estaba mirando hacia el otro lado, así que aprovecho ese momento y fue hacia la ventana de la torre para recoger la nota, la tomo y regreso rápidamente a su lugar

-Es de Hagrid, ha muerto Aragog y quiere que lo acompañemos al funeral  
Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada

-No estarás pensando realmente en ir ¿o si Harry?

Harry no contesto, sabía que esa pérdida le dolía mucho a Hagrid pero él había prometido no arriesgarse

-Mira Harry se que nos hemos escapado otras veces para ir a verlo, pero lo hemos hecho por cosas importantes y no creo que el funeral de una araña gigante que nos quiso comer sea una buena razón

-Lo sé. Lo lamento por Hagrid pero tendrá que enterrar el solo a Aragog, después de todo ya había decidido ir a conseguir la memoria de Slughorn

-Eso es lo mejor que podrías hacer Harry, necesitas ese recuerdo para poder seguir tus lecciones con Dumbledore, y eso es muy importante

La clase de astronomía termino una hora antes de lo planeado lo que les dio la oportunidad de cenar más temprano y subir a la Sala Común cuando se encontraba casi desierta

-Por lo menos algo bueno salio de la clase esa- dijo el chico mientras veía como el moreno sacaba su capa de invisibilidad

-Creo que sería buena idea que llevaras el Mapa del Merodeador también

-Tienes razón. No quisiera usar la poción pero no hay otro remedio

El moreno tomo solo un pequeño sorbo de la poción, después de todo no necesitaría más que unas cuantas horas de suerte y, él no quería desperdiciarla

-De acuerdo, ahora me voy a ver a Hagrid

Cuando Ron y Hermione alcanzaron a comprender las palabras de Harry este ya había salido y se dirigía hacia los terrenos del colegio

-¡¿Qué hacías solo en ese cuarto con esta?!

Lavender acababa de ver como Ron y Hermione salían del cuarto de los chicos, y como ella no podía ver a Harry creyó que habían estado allí solos

-Eso es algo que no te puedo decir, y ya deja de ser tan grosera con Hermione- dijo el pelirrojo mientras bajaba las escaleras- y si me disculpas tengo un ensayo que hacer para pociones ¿vienes Hermione? Prometiste que me ayudarías

-Eh…

-No estarás pensando en faltar a tu promesa ¿o si señorita prefecta? No me dejaras solo ¿o sí? Realmente necesito ayuda con este ensayo

-Bueno… de acuerdo pero solo porque lo prometí y, de todas formas, tengo que ir a la biblioteca

-¡Pero qué novedad! Si tú te la vives en la biblioteca, tal vez deberías mudarte ahí y hacerme un favor- Lavender subió hecha una furia al cuarto de chicas

-No le hagas caso, está loca y no sabe lo que dice ¿en donde dormirías si te mudaras allá? Jeje

-Que chistoso… vamos de una vez quiero estar aquí cuando regrese Harry

Los chicos salieron por el hueco del retrato y se dirigieron a la biblioteca para hacer el ensayo de pociones, mientras que en otro lado parecía que la poción Félix felicis estaba haciendo efecto, Harry se había encontrado con el profesor Slughorn y este había quedado de ir con él para acompañara a Hagrid en el funeral de Aragog y esa era una oportunidad que el chico no iba a desperdiciar, esa noche costara lo que costara iba a conseguir esa memoria

***

-Hay algo que todavía no entiendo Ron

-¿Qué cosa Hermi? Pero te advierto que si es de la tarea no esperes que yo ayude mucho

-¡Claro que no tonto! Lo que no entiendo es cómo te hiciste novio de Lavender si según tú no la quieres

El chico evito la mirada de su amiga y cogió un libro, hizo como si estuviera buscando algo y comenzó a pasar las páginas

-Ron te hice una pregunta ¿Es que no piensas contestarme?

-¿Podríamos hablar de esto después? No tengo ganas de hablar de esas cosas y todavía me falta mucho para terminar mi ensayo así que por favor dejemos este tema para otra ocasión

-En otras palabras no me lo piensas decir

-Yo no dije eso. Claro que te lo diré pero necesito tiempo

La castaña asintió y regreso a su lectura. Después de un tiempo, y de mucha ayuda por parte de Hermione, Ron termino su ensayo, así que los dos chicos se dirigieron a su sala común con la esperanza de encontrar a Harry para que les dijera que era lo que había ocurrido, pero al llegar se dieron cuenta de que el moreno no estaba, después de una rápida inspección en los dormitorios por parte de Ron y de verificar que Harry no se encontraba por ninguna parte, decidieron quedarse a esperarlo un rato y se sentaron junto a la chimenea a platicar

-¿Y a donde tienes planeado ir este verano?

-Este…- la chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa- en realidad no lo se, aun no planeamos nada (como odiaba tener que mentirle)

-Entonces podrás venir a la boda de Bill y Fleur

-Eso supongo, es decir si me dejan mis padres claro que iré

-¡Ah bueno! Entonces seguro que vas, tus padres nunca te niegan nada

-Si, claro

Era lógico que el pelirrojo pensara que sus padres nunca le negaban nada, después de todo ella misma se había asegurado de que el y Harry creyeran eso, y aunque era cierto la realidad era que solo lo hacían por que era la única forma en que conseguían que ella hiciera algo de lo que ellos querían.

Si, le permitían hacer lo que quisiera pero siempre les tenia que dar algo a cambio ¿Qué tendría que hacer esta vez? De no haberse vuelto a llevar con Ron todo seria más fácil, no era que le molestara volverse a llevar con el pelirrojo, si no todo lo contrario, pero eso había complicado las cosas y ahora, muy probablemente tendría que ceder a uno más de los caprichos de su padre para poder estar en la boda de Bill y Fleur.

-Ah… hola chicos, así que aquí estaban

-¿Qué haces entrando a esta hora Gin? ¿Dónde estabas?

-Ya te estás pareciendo a Ron

-Déjate de chistes o te castigare por llegar tan tarde, recuerda que soy prefecto

-No exageres Ron. Ginny por favor contesta

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Estaba con la profesora McGonagall en su despacho

-¿Y qué hacías ahí? No te habrá castigado ¿o si?

-¿Acaso crees que soy tu?- pregunto retadora la pelirroja a su hermano

-¿Entonces qué hacías ahí?- contraataco el chico

-¿Van a dejar que se los cuente sí o no?

-Bueno, ya habla de una vez

-Me la encontré cuando salía del Gran Comedor y me pidió que los buscara a ustedes porque necesitaba hablarles. Como no los encontré fui a su despacho para decírselo, y me pidió que les diera un mensaje en cuanto los viera

-¿Y cuál es el mensaje?

-Que les tocaba hacer guardia esta noche en el tercer piso

-¡¿Qué cosa?! Si a nosotros no nos toca hoy, la hicimos apenas ayer

-Ella dijo que eran nuevas medidas de seguridad debido a lo que está pasando, que se los explicará todo mañana. Pero hoy tienen que hacer la guardia hasta las tres

-Parece que no vamos a ver a Harry hoy después de todo

-Pero Hermione…

-¿Qué hay con Harry? ¿Le pasa algo?

-No Ginny, no le pasa nada. Y Ron por favor no protestes ¿si? Entiende que es algo que tenemos que hacer

-De acuerdo, vamos

-Nos vemos luego Gin, que descanses. Buenas noches

***

A la mañana siguiente cuando Harry despertó se encontró con que Ron no estaba en el dormitorio, lo cual le pareció muy raro por que la noche anterior no lo vio en su cama cuando llego, decidió levantarse y preparase para bajar a desayunar (después de todo ya era un poco tarde), seguramente Ron estaría abajo esperándolo con Hermione. El chico se baño, se vistió y bajo las escaleras, al llegar a la Sala Común vio que ni Ron ni Hermione estaban ahí así que no le quedo mas remedio que bajar el solo al Gran Comedor, apenas entro vio a sus amigos sentados en uno de los extremos mas alejados de la mesa de Gryffindor y no lucían muy bien que digamos

-Buenos días

-Serán buenos para ti- contesto el pelirrojo de muy mal humor

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa?- pregunto temiendo que se hubieran vuelto a pelear

-Tuvimos que hacer guardia ayer

-¿No era que les había tocado anteayer?

-Al parecer McGonagall olvido ese detalle- contesto evidentemente fastidiado Ron

-Nos puso a hacerla ayer también, originalmente la íbamos a hacer hasta las tres pero después nos dijo que acabáramos a las seis, así que como comprenderás prácticamente nos estamos quitando de hacerla, solo pudimos ir a bañarnos y a cambiarnos de ropa

-Ni siquiera nos dejo faltar a su clase para descansar

-Vamos Ron, tú sabes que eso no es posible

-Lo sé Hermione, pero deberla de ser un poco más considerada, llevamos dos noches enteras casi sin dormir y estoy muy cansado

-Lo sé, yo también estoy cansada, pero no podemos hacer nada ¿Y a ti como te fue Harry?

-Se podría decir que bien y mal

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

-¿No la conseguiste?

-No es eso, claro que la conseguí, esa es la parte buena, la parte mala es lo que tenía la memoria

-Quieres decirnos de una buena vez, no estoy de humor para el suspenso- espeto de mal humor el pelirrojo mientras asesinaba la salchicha que se encontraba en su plato con el tenedor

-No es mi culpa que no hayas dormido

-Chicos ya basta. Ron no te desquites con Harry, y tú Harry, ya dinos que contenía la memoria

-Ya va Herm. Contenía información muy importante para poder vencer a Voldemort- al oír esto tanto Ron como Hermione se olvidaron de que tenían sueño- ¿Recuerdan los Horcruxes?

-Claro pero…

- …No pudimos averiguar que eran

-Pero Slughorn si sabe lo que son

-¿Son magia oscura avanzada?

-Magia oscura de la peor clase

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es lo que mantuvo vivo a Voldemort todos estos años

-De acuerdo, esto es serio y ya es hora de ir a clases de Transfiguraciones así que será mejor que nos vayamos, después nos sigues contando de esto en un lugar donde haya menos gente ¿no crees?

-De acuerdo, es lo mejor. Vámonos

***

-¡Señor Weasley deje de estarse durmiendo y preste mayor atención en mi clase!

El grito resonó en medio del silencio que se había mantenido en el aula hasta entonces, la clase de Transfiguraciones estaba tan aburrida ese día que a Ron le había parecido una mejor forma de pasar el tiempo el reponer las horas que no había podido dormir

-Lo siento profesora pero es que…- logro balbucear el pelirrojo

-No quiero excusas señor Weasley, será mejor que preste o le pondré deberes extra

-Si profesora

Después de un gran esfuerzo por parte del pelirrojo finalmente pudo mantener los ojos abiertos durante los últimos quince minutos de la clase, lo cual fue todo un logro considerando que se estaba muriendo de sueño y que la lección de ese día no era para nada entretenida ¿A quién podría interesarle como transformar una piedra en un silbato?

Gracias a Merlín la clase estaba terminando en ese momento y la siguiente hora la tenía libre, podría descansar un poco y así no se quedaría dormido en su clase de pociones…

-Señor Weasley y señorita Granger quiero verlos a los dos en mi oficina

-Espéranos afuera ¿si Harry? Recuerda que tenemos una plática pendiente

-Claro Herm

Hermione se dirigió hacia la oficina de la profesora McGonagall seguida por un muy renuente pelirrojo que lo único que quería era ir a dormir. Una vez que los dos estuvieron dentro la profesora les indico que tomaran asiento

-¿Para qué quería vernos profesora?

-Chicos se que ustedes ya han hecho guardia dos noches seguidas… Pero necesito que hagan otra hoy

-Pero profesora, estamos muy cansados casi no hemos dormido y…

-Estoy muy consciente de eso señor Weasley, y yo no les pediría que afectaran su desempeño académico si no fuera algo importante. Ustedes estarán concientes de que los ataques por parte de los mortifagos se han incrementado recientemente y es a causa de eso que se ha decidido incrementar la seguridad en el colegio, y eso incluye el aumento en las guardias de los prefectos

-¿Se espera un ataque al colegio profesora?- pregunto preocupada Hermione

-El profesor Dumbledore tiene sus motivos para este incremento en la seguridad

-¿A qué hora necesita que hagamos la guardia?

-Les toco el turno de 3 a 6, reemplazarán a los prefectos de Hupplepuff

-Ahí estaremos profesora

-Una cosa más chicos

-Díganos profesora

-Se encontraran con ellos en el séptimo piso… tengan mucho cuidado  
Ron y Hermione salieron del despacho de McGonagall y se encontraron con Harry en el pasillo

-¿Y qué era lo que quería McGonagall?

-Hablarnos acerca de las guardias- respondió rápidamente Ron-, ¿podemos ir ya a la Sala Común? Necesito descansar antes de pociones o me ganare una detención por quedarme dormido en clase

-No Ron, recuerda que Harry tiene algo importante que decirnos

-Cierto, disculpa Harry, lo había olvidado ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?

-Descuida Ron, no hay problema ¿y si vamos a la sala de los menesteres?

-Excelente idea Harry allá nadie podrá interrumpirnos

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia la Sala de los Menesteres pero cuando llegaron no pudieron entrar

-Seguramente alguien esta usándola y por eso no nos deja pasar

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?

-mmm… ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la torre de astronomía? Nunca hay nadie allí

-Por mi está bien ¿Qué dices Ron?

-Excelente idea Hermione

Fueron hacia la torre de astronomía, llegaron y se encontraba vacía así que los tres se acomodaron en el suelo

-Bueno ahora si Harry… suéltalo todo

***

Bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y que disfrutaran leyendo, las cosas van a empezar a avanzar poco a poco solo que mientras más avancen mas se despegaran de la versión original porque gran parte de esta historia se escribió mucho antes de que publicaran el sexto y séptimo libro.

Gracias por leer… si dan Go! Me harían feliz

Un saludo


	10. Horcruxes

Bueno obviamente los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen por que de ser así no me andaría rompiendo la cabeza todos los días de la semana por la escuela XD así que fuera de uno que otro personaje creado ninguno mas salió de mi cerebro… Aunque quisiera ser dueña de Ron :D

Igual quiero aclarar que esta historia lleva empezada desde hace poco más de tres años por lo que hay cosas en las que va a diferir totalmente de lo dicho en los libros y bueno sin más que decir solo resta decir: Espero que disfruten :D

**Capitulo 9  
Horcruxes  
**

-Los Horcruxes son pedazos del alma de Voldemort que se encuentran dentro de unos objetos específicos- explico Harry empleando las frases más concisas que se le ocurrieron

-¿Eso quiere decir que para que él muera se deben de destruir todos los Horcruxes?- pregunto Hermione, el moreno asintió seriamente

-Pero… ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para destruirlos?- intervino Ron

-Eso es algo de lo que no debemos preocuparnos nosotros, Dumbledore se está encargando de buscarlos

-Eso es de gran ayuda ¿no?-. Ron lucia aliviado ante esa información

-Así es. Ya ha destruido uno y tiene una muy buena idea de donde pueden estar los otros cinco… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Hermione?- La castaña se había quedado sumida en sus pensamientos

-¿Dumbledore ha estado buscando los Horcruxes estos días? –pregunto la chica aun con cierto aire ausente

-Si, por eso no ha estado mucho por acá

-Entiendo

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Hermione? – inquirió el pelirrojo volteando a verla

-¿No lo entiendes Ron? Dumbledore sale del colegio a buscar los Horcruxes, apuesto que es por eso que ha aumentado la seguridad, para no dejarlo desprotegido cuando el no este

-¿Han aumentado la seguridad?- pregunto algo perdido Harry

-Si, hasta han aumentado las guardias de los prefectos- respondió a su amigo Ron

-Cuando preguntamos por qué lo habían hecho la profesora McGonagall dijo que Dumbledore tenía sus razones

-El mismo me comento que no dejaba desprotegidos a los estudiantes, supongo que eso quiere decir que ustedes tendrán más trabajo ¿no?

-Casi nada… cuando mucho me quedara una noche libre para hacer las tareas, con los entrenamientos y las guardias voy a estar muy ocupado

-Podrías retirarte del Quidditch- sugirió Hermione

-¿Estás loca Hermione?

-Si, Hermione- salto de igual forma Harry-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a uno de mis mejores jugadores que se retire un partido antes de la final?

-Bueno ya, solo fue una sugerencia, además como si Ron me hiciera caso en lo que le digo

-Pues a veces no me importa hacerlo- contesto dirigiéndole una sonrisa

-Me alegra ver que ya no se pelean por estupideces

-Y seguiremos así, hicimos un trato y pienso cumplirlo- dijo seriamente el pelirrojo

-Tienes que cumplirlo o si no… atente a las consecuencias jeje

- Tú sí que das miedo cuando te lo propones Hermione jaja

-Tengo que decirles una cosa más chicos- expresó un poco inquieto Harry al no saber cómo se tomarían sus amigos lo que vendría

-Dinos Harry

-Le pedí a Dumbledore que me dejará acompañarlo a destruir los Horcruxes

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- inquirió alarmado Ron

-…Y dijo que si

-Pero es peligroso ¿Por qué quieres ir? ¿Cómo pudo decir que si podías?- en esta ocasión la que había preguntado había sido Hermione

El moreno vio la preocupación develada en los ojos de sus amigos, ellos aún no entendían que no tenía opción…

-Tienen que entender que es algo que tengo que hacer… recuerden la profecía

-Entonces vamos contigo – espeto Ron en el acto

-Iremos los tres

-No pueden, Dumbledore no lo permitiría

-Harry…

-Estaré bien Hermione, no voy a estar solo, Dumbledore estará conmigo

La chica lo miro en silencio, ella y Ron habían hablado muchas veces acerca de la profecía y siempre llegaban a la conclusión de que sin importar lo que sucediera estarían a lado de su amigo para ayudarlo enfrentar lo que fuera, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que eso no sería nada fácil, el chico no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ellos se arriesgaran.

Ron viro a ver a Hermione y supo inmediatamente en que estaba pensando, él también se había dado cuenta de lo que Harry pretendía: el moreno quería dejarlos fuera de peligro. Pero el pelirrojo conocía a su amigo y sabía que en momentos como este lo mejor era darle por su lado… al menos por el momento

-De acuerdo Harry, irás solo pero quiero que recuerdes que nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte, recuerda que somos tus amigos y que no estás solo. Tienes que prometerme que si se pone peligroso nos lo dirás y dejarás que te ayudemos ¿lo prometes?

-Prometo que si las cosas se salen de mi control se los haré saber y aceptaré su ayuda siempre y cuando no tengan que correr ningún riesgo

-Olvida lo de no correr riesgos y tenemos un trato

-Está bien, ustedes ganan. Ahora vámonos o llegaremos tarde a la clase de Snape

-Vámonos de una vez porque no quiero más detenciones con él

***

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que los chicos se habían enterado de lo que eran y hacían los Horcruxes y faltaban cuatro días para la final de Quidditch, el equipo de Gryffindor había pasado a la final y tenía muchas posibilidades de quedarse con el primer puesto por que la final seria contra Ravenclawn y todos sabían que Cho Chang no era rival para Harry Potter.

Harry por otro lado estaba algo preocupado y no era precisamente por el partido, lo que lo tenía mal era que había comenzado a notar una serie de comportamientos raros en Malfoy, ya antes se había percatado de que estaba bastante extraño ese año y, de no ser por lo que le contó Ginny no le habría tomado la más mínima importancia

***

Flash back

Harry y Ginny se encontraban solos en la Sala Común debido a que Ron y Hermione habían tenido que hacer guardia por tercera noche seguida, a ellos si les había afectado el aumento en la seguridad y Harry se alegraba secretamente de no haber sido prefecto por que se encontraría en lugar de uno de los dos y además así podía pasar más tiempo a solas con Ginny (quien convenientemente ya había terminado su relación con Deán)

-Entonces cuando estabas tan enojada ayer si no fue por terminar con Deán ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-¿Por qué tanto interés en saber que fue lo que me molesto?

-Ginny, solo me preocupo por ti ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-No es que tenga algo de malo, es solo que no es normal que lo hagas

-Me vas a decir que paso ¿sí o no?

-De acuerdo, te lo voy a decir. Estaba tan molesta por que me encontré con el idiota de Malfoy, venía caminando por el pasillo del séptimo piso y el estaba parado justo enfrente de la entrada a la Sala de los Menesteres discutiendo con Crabbe y Goyle

-¿Segura que estaba discutiendo con ellos?

-Que yo sepa no estoy ni ciega ni sorda así que te puedo asegurar que estaban discutiendo, sé que es raro pero eso es lo que estaban haciendo, sospecho que estaban a punto de pelearse

-¿Alcanzaste a escuchar por que discutían?

-mmm…la verdad no alcance a escuchar porque me vieron y se quedaron callados… al parecer le estaban reclamando a Malfoy sobre algo y le decían que no era tan fácil como él creía, Malfoy les contesto que ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba arriesgando y que no podía permitir que cometieran errores por que había mucho en juego. Fue una conversación muy rara la verdad

-Ya lo creo, suena como si Malfoy estuviera tras algo muy grande… ¿Me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con…?

-¿Con que cosa Harry?

-Cuando veníamos en el expreso hacia el colegio me escabullí en el compartimiento de Malfoy y pude escuchar lo que les decía a sus amigos, en ese momento creí que lo único que hacía era fanfarronear delante de Parkinson y Zabini, pero ahora que me dices esto ya no estoy tan seguro

-¿Qué era lo que les estaba diciendo?

-Les decía que muy probablemente no volviera al colegio el año entrante, y cuando ellos le preguntaron por qué, el dijo que tal vez tenia cosas más importantes que hacer

-Pues suena como si presumiera

-Sí, yo pensé lo mismo, por eso no le di importancia; aunque me extraño que mencionaran a Voldemort…

-¿Mencionaron a Tú-Sabes-Quien y no le diste importancia?

-Creí que solo presumía y cuando y cuando se lo comente a Ron y a Hermione dijeron que lo olvidara porque seguramente solo estaba alardeando delante de sus amigos

-Espera un momento, me estás diciendo que mi hermano y Herm no te tomaron en cuenta ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Tampoco es para que te burles Gin

-No me burlo, de verdad quiero saber cómo es que pudo pasar eso, ellos siempre te hacen caso

-La verdad es que no siempre lo hacen y pues… no sé, supongo que les plantee algo muy difícil de creer

-¿Qué fue lo que les dijiste?

-Que pensaba que Malfoy era un mortífago ¿ridículo no? O al menos eso fue lo que ellos pensaron

-Pues si suena un poco increíble pero… totalmente ridículo no es

-Muchas gracias Ginny- contesto el moreno un poco ofendido- ya me siento mucho mejor

-¿Ves como tú siempre mal interpretas todo? Lo único que yo quería era apoyarte

-Lo siento Gin

-Si como no, solo lo dices para que no me moleste

-De verdad, por favor, perdóname. No quería dudar de ti, solo que como nadie me creyó pensé que tu tampoco lo harías

-Tienes que admitir que es un poco difícil de creer que alguien de 16 años pueda ser un mortífago, pero si tú tienes sospechas yo te creo

-Muchas gracias Gin, no sabes cuánto significa para mí el que me creas

Fin del flash back

***

Si, definitivamente había significado mucho para el que Ginny le creyera, y mucho más cuando ni Ron ni Hermione lo habían hecho, pero eso no acababa de solucionar el problema, ahora estaba más seguro que nunca de que tenía razón acerca de Malfoy y tendría que hacer algo para vigilarlo

-¡Harry! Aquí estas, te he estado buscando por todas partes

-Necesitaba estar solo

-¿Estás nervioso por el partido?

-La verdad sí, estoy un poco nervioso

-No te preocupes amigo, ya verás que todo saldrá bien y todo Hogwarts hablará después acerca de cómo Harry Potter en su primer año como capitán consiguió ganar la copa de Quidditch…

-No quiero que hablen más de mi, gracias, y en realidad no es por el partido que estoy aquí

-¿Y entonces?

-Necesitaba estar solo para pensar

-Y se puede saber en qué pensabas

_Seguro, pensaba en lo mucho que me he fijado en tu hermana últimamente _pensó sarcástico Harry antes de responderle al pelirrojo

-En realidad no quiero hablar de eso ahora, es que…

-¡Chicos!- la castaña venía corriendo hacia ellos- ¡Tenemos que entrar al castillo ya!

-¿Qué sucede Hermione? Tenemos toda la tarde libre ¿Por qué quieres entrar?- pregunto Ron

-Dumbledore dio la orden de que todos los alumnos debían de permanecer adentro

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Los mortífagos atacaron Hogsmeade- respondió susurrando- y el quiere asegurarse de que ningún estudiante corra peligro

-Pero ¿Cómo fue eso posible? Se supone que los Aurores están vigilando Hogsmeade y sus alrededores- Harry lucía incrédulo

-¿Se dirigen hacia acá?-. Ron había cambiado su semblante relajado por uno de preocupación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Caminemos hacia el castillo ¿sí? Hay que estar adentro por cualquier cosa… Ron, la profesora McGonagall quiere que nos reportemos de inmediato con ella en el Gran Comedor

-En ese caso será mejor que nos demos prisa

Dentro del castillo se respiraba un ambiente de miedo, era evidente que la mayoría de los estudiantes no se habían creído la excusa que les dieron para que entraran y percibían que algo malo estaba pasando…

-¡Oh Ron! Qué bueno que te encuentro, estoy tan angustiada ¿tú sabes que es lo que está pasando?

Lavender había venido corriendo a su encuentro en cuanto los vio entrar por la puerta y, en ese momento se encontraba colgada del cuello de Ron, quien se encontraba sumamente incomodo y volteando a ver a una muy contrariada Hermione

-Disculpa Lavender pero no tengo tiempo para esto- dijo quitando sus brazos de alrededor de su cuello, para alivio de cierta chica- tengo que ir al Gran Comedor con Hermione a…

-¡Claro ya nunca tienes tiempo para mí pero si Granger te llama entonces vas corriendo!

-En caso de que lo hayas olvidado te recuerdo que soy prefecto, así que tengo ciertas obligaciones que…

-Claro eres prefecto, y convenientemente Granger tan bien es prefecta ¿no? Pero que buena excusa se han buscado…

Harry y Hermione observaban impávidos la discusión que estaba ocurriendo frente a ellos, habían notado que durante todo el transcurso de esta las orejas de Ron iban poniéndose cada vez más rojas, y eso no podía significar nada bueno

-Pues si tanto te cuesta creerlo será mejor que terminemos- el chico comenzó a caminar, después de unos pasos se volteo y viro a ver hacia sus amigos- ¿vienes Herm?- La chica dudaba sobre que era mejor hacer, viro a ver a Harry en busca de apoyo y cuando estaba a punto de tomar una decisión…

-Has de estar muy contenta ¿no Granger? Al fin conseguiste lo que tanto querías- Lavender había avanzado muy molesta hasta colocarse a la altura de Hermione

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando Brown?- contestó la chica poniéndose a la defensiva

-No finjas que no sabes de que hablo, seguramente tú le dijiste a Ron que terminara conmigo

-Si claro, como Ron siempre hace lo que digo… estas paranoica

-No mientas, tú nunca quisiste que estuviera conmigo

-¿Sabes qué? No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de discutir esto contigo así que con tu permiso me voy, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-. La castaña comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Ron pero Lavender la sujeto por el brazo haciendo que se viera obligada a voltear hacia ella- ¿Pero qué diablos sucede contigo? Será mejor que me sueltes

-Pues tendrás que obligarme porque tú no te vas de aquí hasta que no admitas lo que hiciste

-Bueno tu estas sorda ¿o qué? Entiende de una vez YO NO HICE NADA

-No te creo

-Pues no me importa, ahora suéltame

-Será mejor que le hagas caso Lavender si no te meterás en problemas- le dijo Harry seriamente a su compañera de casa

-¿Con la prefecta perfecta? ¡Ja! No le tengo miedo, no sería capaz de hacerme algo

-Pues entonces es una lástima para ti que yo tan bien se prefecto y no sea perfecto ¿no crees? ¡Suelta a Hermione en este momento o…!- Nunca sabremos que iba a decir Ron por que fueron interrumpidos

- Ron, Hermione dice la profesora McGonagall que solo esperamos por ustedes, que se den prisa

-Gracias Ernie, ya vamos

Con la sorpresa de la interrupción Lavender había soltado a Hermione y al escuchar que era verdad que tenían que ir al Gran Comedor se había quedado con la boca abierta. Ron y Hermione se encaminaron hacia allí, cuando llegaron a la puerta el pelirrojo volteo y viro a ver a Lavender

-Por cierto acabas de perder cinco puntos por haber atacado a un prefecto y te ganaste una detención, ve a la oficina de Filch mañana para que te diga cuál va a ser tu castigo- Y sin escuchar una solo palabra de lo que Lavender trataba de decir los chicos entraron por la puerta

-¡Vaya! Me alegro que al fin se hayan decidido a acompañarnos

-Perdón por el retraso profesora, no volver a suceder

-Más les vale que así sea señorita Granger porque si vuelve a ocurrir algo como esto tendré que sancionarlos ¿entendido?

-Perfectamente profesora

-Muy bien, ahora como les iba diciendo a sus compañeros antes de su interrupción, es verdad que hubo un ataque en Hogsmeade por parte de los mortifagos, pero solo los miembros del personal y ustedes pueden estar al tanto de esto, les dirán a sus compañeros que todo fue una broma de mal gusto y que ya atrapamos al responsable ¿de acuerdo?

Todos los chicos asintieron aunque no sabían por que debían guardar el secreto, después de todo estaban en guerra y que importara que se enteraran de un ataque más

-El profesor Dumbledore pide que sean muy discretos con todo lo que les voy a contar, no pueden ir divulgándolo por allí. Espero que usen una discreción absoluta, lo que en realidad ocurrió fue…

***

-¿Quieres decir que a pesar de lo que nos dijeron los mortífagos realmente atacaron Hogsmeade?

Era más de media noche y los chicos se encontraban solos en su Sala Común, Ron y Hermione le estaban informando a Harry y Ginny lo que en realidad había pasado (a pesar de que la profesora McGonagall les había prohibido terminantemente decirles una sola palabra)

-Y eso no es todo- añadió el pelirrojo intercambiando una mirada con Hermione- ellos se dirigían hacia acá, venían a atacar el colegio

-Y entonces por qué nunca llegaron ¿Qué fue lo que los hizo cambiar de opinión?- pregunto curiosa Ginny

-Si ¿Qué paso? Si querían atacar Hogwarts era el momento perfecto para hacerlo, Dumbledore me dijo que no iba a estar aquí

-Ellos sabían que Dumbledore no iba a estar aquí, es por eso que atacaron Hogsmeade

-Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que la Orden iba a estar vigilando el pueblo

-Dumbledore hablaba muy enserio cuando dijo que aumentaba la seguridad al ausentarse del colegio, varios miembros de la Orden, además de los Aurores, se encontraban en el pueblo al momento del ataque…

-Esperen un momento… ¿Cómo es que los mortífagos sabían que el director no iba a estar en el colegio? Porque alguien tuvo que haberles informado- comento Ginny

-Apuesto a que ese "alguien" fue Snape

-Mira Harry yo sé que no te cae bien el profesor Snape pero eso quiere decir que él es el culpable

-Hermione, fue un mortífago

-Y te recuerdo que ahora es miembro de la Orden

-Eso no quiere decir que…

-No pudo ser Snape quien se los dijo Harry, el se entero apenas esta mañana por boca del propio Dumbledore y, en ese momento se fueron del colegio por que el director le pidió que lo acompañara- dijo Ron antes de que su amigo lograra argumentar algo para seguir con la discusión

-Así que como puedes ver Snape no pudo habérselo dicho a nadie- agrego con suficiencia Hermione

Harry no dijo nada pero la solo expresión de su cara demostraba que no estaba muy seguro de eso, se le ocurrían formas en las que Snape pudo haberle avisado a alguien sin que Dumbledore se diese cuenta hasta que una voz lo regreso a la realidad…

-¿Quién más sabía aparte de Snape y McGonagall?

-Que nosotros sepamos solo Harry, así que no sabemos quién pudo haberlo dicho

-A menos que…

-¿Qué cosa Ron?

-Harry ¿Dónde te dijo Dumbledore cuando tenía planeado salir del colegio?

-Veamos… creo que me lo dijo el jueves cuando salíamos de clase de astronomía así que lo más probable es que me lo haya dicho en el séptimo piso ¿Por qué?

-Por qué no te lo dijo en un lugar seguro y eso quiere decir que cualquiera pudo haberlos escuchado

-Tiene mucho sentido- asintió Hermione pensativa

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Harry alzándose de hombros

-¡Vaya hermanito! Hasta que escucho que digas algo coherente jeje

-No seas tan ruda con el pobre chico Ginny, recuerda que ha tenido un día muy malo

-¡Oh es cierto! Olvide que terminaste con tu Lav-Lav, lo siento tanto- dijo la pelirroja con un asomo de sonrisa

-Muchas gracias por recordarme lo único bueno que ha tenido este día Gin, solo por eso ya no estoy molesto contigo

-¡UFF! Me has quitado un peso de encima… bueno chicos yo los dejo, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches

La pelirroja subió por las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de las chicas siendo observadas en todo momento por un hermoso par de ojos esmeralda

-Creo que es mejor que yo también vaya a dormir, estoy muy cansado y tengo muchas cosas en que pensar. Nos vemos mañana chicos, que descansen

El moreno desapareció por las escaleras menos de cinco segundos después, dejando a sus dos mejores amigos solos en la Sala Común

-Bueno pues ya pasan de la una, tenemos guardia en menos de dos horas, supongo que no tiene caso que nos vayamos a dormir ¿o si?

-No realmente- contesto la castaña entre divertida y exasperada- ¿quieres que hablemos?

-Seguro, creo que te debo un par de explicaciones ¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hace algún tiempo me hiciste un par de preguntas que te dije que contestaría cuando estuviera listo y… ahora estoy listo

-¿Es enserio?

El pelirrojo asintió, sabía que sería muy difícil decirle toda la verdad pero era algo que debía hacer, las cosas que estaban ocurriendo lo habían hecho reflexionar, ahora sabía que no podía darse el lujo de decir que dejaría las cosa para después por que tal vez el mañana no llegaría… además se lo había prometido a Harry

-Bueno ¿Qué te gustaría saber primero?

-Pues no lo sé, supongo que… ¿Por qué te hiciste novio de Lavender?- Ron no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, eso confirmaba que la conocía tan bien

-Sabia que preguntarías eso primero

-Supongo que soy muy predecible- contesto la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa

-No es así, al menos no para todos, es solo que te conozco muy bien

Ron vio como Hermione dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no era cualquier sonrisa, era una de esas que solo le dedicaba a él y eso le dio valor para seguir hablando, después de todo quizás no todo estuviera perdido, con un poco de suerte tendría una oportunidad, respiro hondo, se calmo y comenzó a decir lo que había pensado tantas veces

-Me hice novio de Lavender por estúpido, solo para poder probar algo que ni siquiera quería probar, pero sobre todo me hice su novio para poder olvidar a alguien de quien me enamore. Me enamore sin querer, cuando menos lo esperaba…

_Desde aquel momento en que te vi,  
no he dejado de pensar en ti...  
Y aunque solo fue una vez,  
caí rendido a tus pies...  
_

-… Al principio ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, me costó mucho trabajo admitir lo que sentía, admitir que estaba perdidamente enamorado, pero cuando al fin lo hice todo fue más difícil aun, no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo por mi y no quería arriesgarme…

_Y no sé como acercarme a ti,  
preguntarte si quieres salir...  
Empezarte a conquistar,  
hasta llegarte a enamorar..._

-… me daba miedo que me rechazara, me aterraba descubrir que ella no sentía lo mismo que yo. Así que por eso me hice novio de Lavender para tratar de olvidarla pero no funciono, porque ahora estoy todavía más enamorado de lo que estaba antes…

_Niña, en mi mente estas,  
y no te puedo olvidar,  
todo el tiempo pensando en ti y  
no te puedo encontrar...  
Niña, ¿donde andarás?  
En mis sueños siempre estas,  
eres dueña de mi alma,  
eres toda mi felicidad...  
_

Hermione se negaba a creer lo que estaba escuchando, para ella cada palabra que el chico decía era como una flecha que le atravesaba el alma, no quería seguir escuchando, y sin embargo sabia que tampoco le podía dar la espalda a Ron en ese momento, lo conocía perfectamente y era consciente de que seguramente le había costado mucho trabajo decidirse a decirle todo eso. Pero tampoco quería seguir ahí plantada escuchando como el le hablaba de alguien más… de la chica de la que se había enamorado, de la chica que se lo había quitado

-Ron…

-No Hermy, por favor no digas nada, déjame terminar ¿si? Necesito decirte todo lo que tengo dentro

_Quiero descubrir cómo eres tú,  
y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul,  
con el tiempo tu sabrás...  
que esto no fue casualidad..._

Hermione se quedo asombrada, nunca había escuchado a Ron hablar con tanta honestidad como lo estaba haciendo ahora, era evidente que necesitaba desahogarse y ¡por Merlín! Ella era su mejor amiga, sería mejor que se dejara de sentimentalismos y empezara a actuar como tal

El pelirrojo al ver que ella no decía nada mas decidió seguir con lo que había iniciado, si comenzó ahora tenía que llegar al final

-La chica de la que me enamore tiene los más hermosos ojos que haya visto, no puedo vivir un día sin contemplar su maravillosa sonrisa y cuando estoy lejos de ella me siento incompleto…

_Sueño con tenerte junto a mí  
ya veras que yo te haré feliz,  
solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar...  
_

-…por ella suspiro, añoro sus abrazos, en ella pienso todo el día y lo que más me aterra en este mundo es la posibilidad de que algo le pase por que sin ella ya no vivo…

_Niña, en mi mente estas,  
y no te puedo olvidar,  
todo el tiempo pensando en ti y  
no te puedo encontrar...  
Niña, ¿donde andarás?  
En mis sueños siempre estas,  
eres dueña de mi alma,  
eres toda mi felicidad...  
_

-… por que la necesito a mi lado para poder respirar, para poder vivir para poder sentir…

_Y ya me quiero mirar,  
en esos ojos de mar,  
con los que tanto sueño...  
Solo dame, una señal...  
_

-… esa chica de la que hablo, la que me robo el corazón, la que ha sabido conquistarme día a día y sin la que ya no viviría, esa chica…

_Quiero descubrir cómo eres tú,  
abrazarte bajo el cielo azul,  
con el tiempo tú sabrás...  
que esto no fue casualidad...  
_

-… esa chica eres tu Hermione…

_Sueño con tenerte junto a mí  
ya veras que yo te haré feliz,  
solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar..._

***

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, al menos la escena del final.

Nos vemos la próxima semana, gracias por leer


	11. Quien diría

Bueno obviamente los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen por que de ser así no me andaría rompiendo la cabeza todos los días de la semana por la escuela XD así que fuera de uno que otro personaje creado ninguno mas salió de mi cerebro… Aunque quisiera ser dueña de Ron :D

Igual quiero aclarar que esta historia lleva empezada desde hace poco más de tres años por lo que hay cosas en las que va a diferir totalmente de lo dicho en los libros y bueno sin más que decir solo resta decir: Espero que disfruten :D

**Pulytas: **A mí también me hubiera encantado que esa escena existiera en los libros, más que nada es por eso que me decidí a escribirla, a mi me ha gustado mucho como quedo ¿y a q ti? Espero que también. Gracias, me alegra que la historia te guste, ten por seguro que seguirás leyendo mas de ella, yo espero seguir contando contigo en el transcurso de ella

**Gracias a todas las personas que han puesto esta historia en alerta y también a las que han dejado comentario, les he respondido a su cuenta. Me alegra leer lo que tienen que decir, se los agradezco infinitamente**

***

**Capítulo 10  
Quien diría… **

**  
**  
Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, pensó que su subconsciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada y que toda eso había sido producto de su imaginación, creyó que estaba soñando, no podía creer que eso fuera realidad, tanto tiempo esperando, añorando, soñando con oír esas palabras de la boca del pelirrojo que aun no podía creer que fuera real.

Ron por su parte estaba muy preocupado, la castaña se había quedado callada mucho tiempo y él no tenía idea de si eso era algo bueno o algo malo ¿Qué pasaría si ella creía que estaba loco? ¿Y si como siempre había pensado Hermione no sentía nada por él? ¿Podrían seguir siendo amigos? Lo que él menos quería en el mundo era perderla, y si la única manera de estar junto a ella era siendo amigos, entonces estaba dispuesto a conformarse con eso, siempre y cuando estuviera cerca de ella estaría bien

"_Bueno yo estoy loca ¿o qué? ¿Qué diablos me pasa? No puedo abrir la boca para pronunciar una cuantas palabras, vamos Hermione ten valor que eres una Gryffindor, solo tienes que contestarle, si no lo haces jamás sabrás si esto es real o si es solo producto de tu imaginación o peor aún de tu cansado subconsciente que te está jugando una broma…"  
_

-Ron yo…

-No tienes que contestar Hermi, yo solo quería decirte lo que siento, tú no estás obligada a nada

-¿Quieres cerrar la boca por una vez en tu vida y dejar que termine de hablar?- el pelirrojo asintió- Ron, la verdad es que no me esperaba lo que me acabas de decir pero siempre soñaba con que lo dijeras… Ron yo también estoy enamorada de ti, lo estoy desde hace mucho tiempo

-¿Es eso cierto?- pregunto el chico mientras en su rostro comenzaba a formarse una sonrisa de felicidad

-Claro que es cierto tontito ¿Por qué crees que te correspondí el beso en casa de Sirius?

-Creí que solo lo habías hecho por no hacerme sentir peor en ese momento, como saliste corriendo

-Pues no fue así, lo hice porque te quiero y si salí corriendo fue porque me dio miedo, no pensé que tú sintieras algo por mí

-Pues no tenías por que tener miedo- contesto el pelirrojo acercándose a ella- por supuesto que siento lo mismo por ti, Hermione tú me tienes perdidamente enamorado, eres tu mi amor primero, eres todo lo que soñé… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

El rostro de la chica se volvió radiante de felicidad, acorto la distancia que la separaba del pelirrojo, le echo los brazos al cuello e hizo lo que llevaba muchísimo tiempo esperando poder repetir, fue acercando su rostro lentamente al de él, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos queriendo transmitirle todo lo que sentía y, susurrando un "S_i quiero, claro que quiero_", lo beso; fue un beso dulce, cargado de sentimientos, en el que los dos buscaban expresarse todo lo que sentían uno por otro, fue la sensación más maravillosa que había experimentado en sus vidas por que ahora sabían que ambos sentían lo mismo, y que sin importar lo que pasara eso no iba a cambiar jamás

-Te quiero tanto Hermi- logro decir el pelirrojo después del beso- me acabas de hacer el chico más feliz del mundo

-También te quiero Ron, pensé que nunca te lo iba a poder decir ¿de verdad te hago tan feliz?

-Claro que si- contesto mientras le apartaba cariñosamente un mechón de pelo de la cara y se lo colocaba detrás de la oreja- no tienes idea de cuánto sufrí por ti

-Tal vez tanto como yo cuando te hiciste novio de Lavender, me hiciste sufrir mucho

-Es que estaba muerto de celos y te quise olvidar- contesto sinceramente el pelirrojo

-¿De qué tenías celos?

-De Vicky- gruño molesto el chico-, Ginny me dijo que te habías besado con él en cuarto, y yo me moleste mucho, no podía soportar la idea de que besaras a alguien más- La castaña lo miro divertida y comenzó a reírse -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Ron algo enfurruñado

-Es que no puedo creer que tengas celos de Víctor, y además te creíste lo que Ginny dijo, yo jamás bese a Víctor, mi primer beso me lo diste tu tonto

Al escuchar esto el chico no cabía en si de felicidad, después de todo ambos se habían dado su primer beso

-Me alegra oír eso, y espero que aparte de ser el primero tan bien sea el último

-Yo diría que hay muchas posibilidades de que tu deseo se cumpla- le contesto la chica con una sonrisa traviesa-¿quieres darme mi tercer beso?

-Por supuesto- contesto él acercándose nuevamente a ella para besarla- eso ni se pregunta- y con un movimiento rápido la atrajo hacia él y la beso

-Creo que es hora de ir a hacer la guardia- comento la chica entre los pliegues del raso beso

-Eso puede esperar un rato más, ahora estás conmigo y no pienso dejar que te vayas tan rápido de mi lado, hoy te toca la guardia con Ernie y a mí con Hannah, así que déjame disfrutare un poco más

Muchos besos y veinte minutos después, luego de demasiada insistencia por parte de Hermione en que si no se iban ahora mismo llegarían tarde, los chicos salieron rumbo al tercer piso donde se reunirían con Hannah y Ernie para hacer la guardia, iban notablemente mucho más felices de lo que los había visto alguna vez y en el fondo de su corazón sabían que esa era una noche mágica, una noche especial, una noche que no olvidarían jamás…

***

-Buenos días Ginny

-Hola Harry, buenos días

-¿Has visto a Ron o a Hermione?

-Pues no, pero me imagino que han de estar en el Gran Comedor desayunando

-Sí, tienes razón ¿te gustaría venir a desayunar conmigo… es decir con nosotros?

-Veras, se supone que le dije a Deán que hablaría con él pero, en realidad no tengo ganas de hablarle así que, me encantaría ir a desayunar contigo y los chicos; hace mucho que no comemos juntos los cuatro y, no sé, tengo un buen presentimiento

El moreno y la pelirroja bajaron al Gran Comedor donde se encontraron con Ron y Hermione, que sonreían a más no poder, sentados en uno de los extremos de su mesa, se dirigieron hacia ellos y cuando llegaron Harry sin poder contener la curiosidad les pregunto:

-¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tanta felicidad?- Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada cómplice como preguntándose si les decían o no

-Ya se… ¡han adelantado las vacaciones!

-Claro que no Gin, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- respondió una escandalizada Hermione

-Entonces… ¿Qué es tan importante como para que sonrían así?

-Te puedo asegurar hermanita que es algo mucho más importante que las vacaciones, al menos para nosotros- termino el pelirrojo virando a ver a Hermione

-No sabía que en el mundo existiera algo mucho más importante que las vacaciones para ti hermanito

-Muy graciosa Ginevra, pero claro que hay cosas mucho más importantes que las vacaciones para mí

-Pues déjame decirte que lo disimulas muy bien- rebatió la pelirroja- porque…

-Ya Gin, deja que nos digan lo que sea que nos vaya a decir- Harry había decidido intervenir porque sabía que cuando los hermanos se peleaban podía llegar a ser incluso peor que cuando lo hacían Ron y Hermione

-Nadie los detiene, la verdad…

-Ron y yo somos novios- la castaña lo había soltado de improviso ante la incapacidad de la pelirroja por mantener la boca cerrada cinco segundos

-¿Que has dicho Herm?-pregunto la pelirroja olvidándose momentáneamente de su discusión con su hermano

-Lo que han oído, no han escuchado mal, Hermione y yo somos novios

Por un momento Harry y Ginny se quedaron estáticos y luego, cuando fueron entendiendo la información poco a poco, una gran sonrisa se formo en la cara de ambos

-¿Lo ves Harry? Te dije que tenía un buen presentimiento, ¡esto es genial!

-Ya se habían tardado ¿no?

-Harry tiene razón, ya estaba empezando a pensar que no viviría para recibir esta noticia jeje

-Creo que estas exagerando hermanita

-Pues la verdad sí que se habían tardado amigo, pero me alegra ver que al fin cumpliste con tu promesa-. Ron solo asintió en dirección al moreno, pero a su lado cierta chica castaña abrió la boca llena de curiosidad para preguntar

-¿De qué promesa habla Harry?- el pelirrojo quedo momentáneamente descolocado- estoy esperando una respuesta Ronald

-No es nada Hermi…

-Qué lindo, pero si ya hasta le habla cariñosamente ¿Quién lo iba a pensar de mi hermano? Jeje

-… es solo que para navidad tuve una conversación con Harry en la que me dio algunos consejos que yo prometí seguir y lo he hecho…eso es todo

-¿Harry dando consejos? Jaja esa sí estuvo buena

-¡Hey! Recuerda que estoy presente

-¿Y por eso debe dejar de decir la verdad?

-Mejor no me ayudes Ginny, oye Ron solo espero que no vayas a desconcentrarte ¿eh? Recuerda que en dos días hay partido

-¿Ahora resulta que soy una distracción?- pregunto divertida la castaña

-Al menos para mí sí- contesto el pelirrojo dándole un corto beso en los labios ante el asombro de varias personas que se encontraban junto a ellos- pero no se preocupe mi capitán, prometo que estaré en mi mejor forma para la final, ganaremos la copa por segundo año consecutivo

***

Únicamente faltaba un día para la final de Quidditch, y el equipo entero de Gryffindor se encontraba de lo más nervioso, la buena noticia era que desde que Ron andaba con Hermione parecía estar en su mejor momento, lo paraba todo, nada podía pasar por los aros; casi todos los que conocían a los chicos se habían alegrado con la noticia de que salían juntos, la mayoría opinaba (al igual que Harry y Ginny) que se habían tardado demasiado en hacerlo; solamente Malfoy gozaba fastidiándolos pero los chicos estaban tan acostumbrados a eso y se sentían tan felices que realmente no le hacían mucho caso, la única persona aparte de Malfoy que estaba molesta con la situación era Lavender, la chica en un principio había pensado que podía arreglar las cosa con Ron, se negaba a aceptar que su relación hubiera terminado y hasta estaba dispuesta a pasar por alto que por culpa del pelirrojo tuviera el peor castigo de su vida (Filch había hecho que acompañara a Hagrid al Bosque Prohibido a recolectar colas de escreguto) con tal de regresar con él, no creía que él y la castaña fueran novios, pensaba que todo era una farsa y estaba dispuesta a terminar con ella como fuera, pero finalmente, después de lo que paso, tuvo que aceptar que todo era verdad

***

Flash back

La noche siguiente a la que Ron y Hermione empezaron a ser novios Lavender se encontraba esperando a Ron en un pasillo contiguo a su Sala Común, se negaba a creer que ellos estuvieran juntos a pesar de que todos le decían que así era, y esa era la razón por la que se encontraba ahí a las tantas de la noche esperando a que el pelirrojo volviera de su guardia para hablar con él, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para que regresara con ella, y estaba segura de que iba a lograrlo, después de haberlo estado esperando por casi media hora lo vio venir, pero lo que vio realmente no le agrado nada, el pelirrojo venía por el pasillo riéndose y tomado de la mano de Hermione, de repente se viro y deposito un corto beso en los labios de la chica, cosa que origino que una furiosa Lavender se dirigiera hacia ellos…

-¿Qué diablos se supone que haces besándote con esta cuando yo soy tu novia?

-Disculpa- pregunto el pelirrojo confundido- por si no lo recuerdas yo termine contigo ayer

-No lo decías enserio, solo estabas molesto porque no te creí, y lamento no haber confiado en ti, pero estoy dispuesta a perdonarte por esto si tú…

-Tú no entiendes ¿verdad? Nosotros terminamos y ahora yo estoy con Hermione así que deja de decir estupideces

-No, eso no es lo que tú realmente quieres- Hermione había permanecido indiferente a la pelea hasta ese momento, pero cuando oyó las últimas palabras de Lavender no pudo evitar meterse…

-Y me imagino que tu si sabes que es lo que quiere ¿no?

-Será mejor que no te metas en esto Granger, aunque contestando a tu pregunta claro que se lo que quiere, por algo es mi novio

-…el ya no es tu novio, ahora es mi novio y te agradecería que lo dejaras tranquilo

-Por favor Granger no seas ingenua ¿Realmente piensas que Ron te haría caso? Claro que no, solo está contigo para darme celos- Hermione iba a responder pero su novio se le adelanto

-Ya basta Lavender, no te permito que digas esas cosas porque no tienen ni lo más mínimo de cierto

-¡Vamos Ron! Ya basta de fingir, tú me quieres a mí

-Bueno tú realmente eres terca- una bonita pelirroja se acercaba a ellos seguida de un chico moreno- ¿Por qué no los dejas en paz?

-¿Y tú por qué no te metes en tus asuntos y me dejas razonar con mi novio?

-Realmente voy a empezar a creer que sufres de retraso mental Brown- contesto la pelirroja- mi hermano, gracias a Merlín, recapacito y ya no es nada tuyo, ahora está con la persona con la que debió haber estado desde el principio, así que déjalos en paz

-Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes enana- Harry, Ron y Hermione iban a protestar por el comentario de Lavender cuando una enfurecida Ginny grito:

-¡Realmente lo intente, quise razonar contigo pero veo que es imposible, así que ahora escúchame bien! ¿Sí? ¡Vas a dejar en paz a mi hermano y a mi cuñada favorita, no te les vas a volver a acercar, y pobre de ti si descubro que le haces algo a Hermione porque te puede ir muy mal, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz; recuerda quienes son mis hermanos, y si no quieres que pruebe alguno de sus inventos contigo será mejor que no hagas nada que puedas lamentar! ¡He estado esperando durante mucho tiempo a que Ron y Herm se hicieran novios, y ahora que paso no voy a dejar que todo se arruine por una idiota sin cerebro como tú!

Lavender se había quedado estática por un segundo ¡Esos Weasley si que sabían gritar! Pero… ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chiquilla a llamarla idiota? Eso sí que no lo podía permitir…

-No pienso dejar que mi novio cometa el peor error de toda su vida, así que hazle como quieras chiquilla

-¡POR CENTESIMA VEZ, EL YA NO ES TU NOVIO, Y NO ME LLAMES CHIQUILLA!-  
Ginny tenía las orejas completamente rojas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos levanto la varita y le echo el maleficio de los mocomurcielagos a Lavender, provocando que esta saliera corriendo seguida por un montón de gargajos voladores, y aprendiera que nunca debía meterse con Ginny Weasley cuando estaba molesta

-¡Y agradece que no te castiguemos por estar en los pasillos a horas indebidas!- alcanzo a gritar la castaña mientras Lavender salía corriendo ante la risa de los chicos- y como estoy de buen humor- dijo volviéndose hacia Harry y Ginny- y en compensación por lo que acaba de hacer mi cuñadita a ustedes tampoco les pondré un castigo ni les preguntare que es lo que hacen afuera de la torre a esta horas

-Y además juntos- agrego el pelirrojo algo receloso- será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana nos espera un largo día

Fin del flash back

***

-Buenos días Gin ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- Harry y los chicos acababan de entrar al Gran Comedor y se encontraron con la pelirroja ya sentada en la mesa

-Pues lo mismo les podría preguntar a ustedes, es demasiado temprano ¿no?

-Bueno hermanita hoy es la final de Quidditch así que tuvimos que madrugar

-Porque conozco a alguien que se puso tan nervioso que cualquiera pensaría que este es su primer partido- añadió la castaña mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo

-Cierto, hoy hay partido, lo había olvidado completamente- Ginny sonrió al ver la mueca de desconcierto que se formo en la cara de Harry- ¡que es broma Harry! Claro que se que hay partido

-Pues no me hizo la mas mínima gracia Gin, estoy demasiado nervioso… no nos has dicho que haces acá tan temprano

En los labios de Ginny apareció una sonrisa traviesa, viro a ver al otro extremo del Gran Comedor y al reparar en que aun no había llegado ningún profesor se decidió a contestar

-Solo digamos que Brown se va a arrepentir de haberse metido conmigo ayer, le voy a enseñar que con Ginny Weasley no se juega

-¿Qué tienes planeado exactamente?

-¿Yo?- dijo poniendo cara de inocente- no tengo planeado nada querida prefecta, las casualidades de la vida harán justicia por mi jeje, esa es mi versión y no pienso cambiarla, no es mi culpa que la madre de Brown se enterara de ciertas cosas sobre su preciosa hija

A pesar de la insistencia por parte de los chicos no lograron sacarle nada a Ginny y tuvieron que esperar hasta que todos los alumnos estuvieran en el Gran Comedor desayunando, en ese momento una lechuza aterrizo cerca de Lavender y dejo caer en su regazo nada más y nada menos que… un vociferador

-¡LAVENDER BROWN!- grito la voz de la madre de la chica amplificada más de veinte veces mágicamente- ¡¿ACASO HAS PERDIDO EL JUICIO?! ¡CREO QUE TU PADRE Y YO TE HEMOS EDUCADO CORRECTAMENTE COMO PARA QUE A TI SE TE OCURRA IR ARMANDO ESCANDALOS POR LOS PASILLOS DE EL COLEGIO, Y COMO SI ESO FUERA POCO ADEMÁS LO HACES EN HORAS INDEBIDAS!- la cara de Lavender se hallaba más roja que el cabello de Ron y Ginny, la chica no sabía en donde meterse de la vergüenza, y todos en el Gran Comedor la volteaban a ver y se reían sin disimulo- ¡COMO SE TE VUELVA A OCURRIR HACER SEMEJANTE COSA TE JURO QUE TE VAS A ARREPENTIR! ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE TE COMPORTES O EL CASTIGO QUE TE PONDREMOS NO SERA NADA COMPARADO CON LOS ANTERIORES!

Ginny no pudo evitar carcajearse ante la cara que mostraba Lavender en ese momento, eso le enseñaría a no meterse con ella

-Así que esta es tu pequeña venganza ¿eh Ginny? ¿Te parece divertido dejarla en vergüenza delante de toda la escuela?

-Vamos Hermione, no seas así, yo solo me vengaba de lo que esa cara de sapo nos hizo anoche

-Pues lo peor que pudiste haber hecho es mandarle un vociferador, recuerdo cuando mamá me envió uno, fue lo más horrible que he pasado en mi vida

-No te molestes Herm- dijo el moreno- recuerda todo lo que ella te dijo anoche, Ginny solo le estaba dando su merecido

-Lo sé Harry, en fin ya no importa, si que se lo merecía ¿vamos al campo de Quidditch de una vez? Solo falta media hora para el partido

-Sí, será mejor que nos demos prisa, el capitán debe llegar antes y con más razón si está nervioso jaja

-Ya Gin, deja de fastidiar que yo no te he hecho nada

***

El partido resulto mucho más fácil de lo que habían pensado, el marcador final fue de 530 a 175 a favor de los leones, Harry había atrapado la snitch en una excelente jugada, que lo hizo acreedor a 200 puntos, después de dos horas de juego. La fiesta no se hizo esperar, y todos los Gryffindors la armaron en grande en su Sala Común, Harry y Ginny desaparecieron por un momento y regresaron con los brazos cargados de dulces de Honeydukes y cervezas de mantequilla; mientras tanto Ron y Hermione se encontraba en un rincón un poco apartados de los demás estudiantes conversando

-Y entonces cuando Smith me lanzo el décimo tiro hacia la derecha algo me dijo que debía lanzarme hacia la izquierda así que eso fue lo que hice y, pues ya ves

-Si fue genial- dijo la chica sonriéndole a su novio- hoy jugaste excelente

-Bueno, le verdad es que tenía un motivo muy grande de inspiración sentado en las gradas- contesto el chico sonriéndole dulcemente

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es ese motivo?- pregunto la castaña haciéndose a la desentendida

-Pues mi novia, tú debes conocerla, es una chica muy linda y, aunque no lo aparente, tan bien es muy dulce- contesto acercándose y plantándole un beso

-Ya tortolitos sepárense aunque sea un poco ¿no?

-No molestes Ginny

-Tengan chicos les trajimos unas cervezas de mantequilla

-Gracias Harry- contesto la castaña mientras tomaba una para ella y otra para el pelirrojo

-Se pude saber de que hablaban los tortolitos que estaban taaaaaaaaaaan entretenidos cuando llegamos

-Pues de que más Ginevra, hablábamos del partido

-Mira nada más, yo no sabía que puedes hablar cuando tienes la boca ocupada en otras cosas jeje

-Ya basta Gin, vas a hacer que se moleste tu hermano y eso no nos conviene-.  
Harry no había acabado de decir esto cuando alguien se le acerco

-Harry el director me pidió que te dijera que necesita que vayas a su despacho ahora

-Muchas gracias Démelza, enseguida voy. Bueno chicos parece que para mí ya se acabo la fiesta, será mejor que vaya a ver que quiere Dumbledore

-De acuerdo amigo, nos vemos después

Los chicos se quedaron platicando y después de un rato notaron que una lechuza se encontraba tocando una ventana de la torre, Ron se levanto y la dejo entrar y esta se dirigió inmediatamente hacia Hermione…

-Qué raro, no esperaba ninguna carta ¿de quién será?

-A lo mejor es de tus papás- contesto la pelirroja rápidamente al percatarse de quien era la carta- es que les escribí para preguntarles si podías ir a la boda de Bill- termino dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a su amiga

-Ah, de acuerdo Gin- dijo captando lo que su amiga había hecho

-Y que ¿no piensas abrirla para saber que dicen?

-Sí, pero la abro en mi habitación, estoy cansada y ya me voy a dormir ¿vienes Gin?

-Si claro Herm, yo igual tengo sueño ¿vas a esperar a Harry hermanito?

-Si

-De acuerdo, buenas noches entonces. Vamos Herm

-Si- la chica se acerco a Ron para despedirse de él- buenas noches, que descanses- y deposito un beso en sus labios

***

-Bueno Hermione, ahora si abre la carta y ve que dice

-¿Viste que era de Juliám verdad?

-Claro si no por qué crees que dije eso

-Bueno, la voy a leer pero no creo que sean buenas noticias

Querida Mione:

Espero que todo ande bien por ahí, ojala las cosas se hayan arreglado y hayas seguido mis consejos (tan buenos consejos que doy yo jeje) te perdono que no me hayas escrito por que se que has de estar muy ocupada con la escuela, también yo he estado muy ocupado (Cassidy decidió quedarse a molestar así que ya te imaginaras como estoy) y no te escribí para darte muy buenas noticias, tu "adorada prima" se la ha pasado hablando con tu papá y lo ha convencido de que lo mejor es hacer eso que tú sabes y lamento informarte que te dirá todo en tu próxima visita (es decir en verano) será mejor que vengas preparada por que él ha dicho que se hará lo que diga y ya tienen todo listo, solo falta que te lo informen… lo siento tanto Mione pero nadie ha podido razonar con el (y eso que hasta mi madre lo ha intentado) ojala tu lo consigas

Mi más sentido pésame

Y con mucho cariño… Juliám

-Oh no ¡esto no puede ser posible!

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Hermione?- pregunto la pelirroja asustada al ver la cara de su amiga

-Yo… Ginny ¿recuerdas que cuando entramos de vacaciones de invierno te dije que tenía algo muy importante que contarte?

-Claro, pero Harry nos interrumpió y ya no me dijiste nada ¿es por lo que me ibas a contar que estas así?

-Si

-Vamos Herm sabes que puedes contarme, no creo que sea tan malo

-Sí que lo es Ginny

-Vamos cuéntamelo, te sentirás mejor

-Ginny yo… bueno lo que pasa es que mi padre quiere sacarme de Hogwarts

-¡¿Qué cosa?! Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-Es algo que estaba decidido desde hace mucho, yo tenía la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión pero al parecer no ha sido así y no lo será.

-¿Es enserio? ¿De verdad no piensan dejarte volver al colegio?

La castaña asintió sin poder levantar la vista del piso ante la incredulidad de su amiga quien no lo podía creer, los padres de la chica parecían tan buenos, tan amables, que le era imposible creer algo así de ellos (a pesar de todo lo que sabía)… se hizo un largo silencio después del cual Ginny pregunto

-¿Es por eso que Juliám te ha mandado la carta?

-Sí, yo le hice prometer que me mantendría informada, será mejor que te lo cuente todo desde el principio- añadió al ver la cara de su amiga- veras tres días antes de que regresara al colegio mi padre me pidió que fuera a su despacho para hablar con él…

***

Flash back

-¿Me mandaste llamar padre?-pregunto Hermione asomándose lentamente tras la puerta del despacho del señor Granger

-Sí, así es, pasa y siéntate tenemos cosas de que hablar- La chica entro al despacho y se sentó frente al escritorio en un elegante sillón de cuero-. -Verás Jane hay ciertas cosas sobre tu futuro que debemos hablar… y una de ellas es lo que harás el año próximo

-El año próximo tengo que volver a Hogwarts, recuerda que aún me falta un año para terminar

-Si, se que tienes que volver a ese estúpido colegio, y será mejor que no hagas que me arrepienta de dejarte ir así que cállate y escúchame. Ya tienes 17 años y sabes muy bien lo que eso significa, hemos hablado de esto cientos de veces, al fin he tonado una decisión, todavía no estoy muy seguro de ella, pero lo más probable es que si se lleve a cabo ¿entiendes de que hablo?

Hermione asintió, claro que sabía a qué se refería su padre, pero eso no quería decir que le agradara la idea, de hecho la detestaba totalmente

-Muy bien, entonces ya te avisare en cuanto me decida, tengo varias escuelas en mente que estarían más que encantadas de aceptarte entre sus estudiantes, ya te avisare cuando me decida por una, que abandones el Mundo Mágico es algo inminente

-Pero padre…

-Nada de peros Jane. Eres mi hija y harás lo que yo diga que es mejor para ti, ahora vete antes de que no te deje volver al colegio

Fin del flash back

***

-Así que te quiere aislar de todo esto- dijo la pelirroja volteando a ver a su alrededor-… pero tú no lo vas a permitir ¿verdad?

-Claro que no pienso permitirlo, nunca me gusto esa estúpida idea y ahora que soy novia de tu hermano menos, pero no será nada fácil

-Te das cuenta de lo que tienes que hacer ¿no?

-Sí, pero no quiero hacerlo

-Tienes que decírselos Hermione, Harry y Ron tienen derecho a saber la verdad, no puedes seguir mintiéndoles más tiempo, y ahora mucho menos a mi hermano porque es tu novio… tienes que hacerlo

-No puedo Ginny, todavía no

-De acuerdo pero tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo y mientras más tardes más difícil será

-Lo se Gin pero ¿te digo una cosa? Te prometo que se los diré pronto

-Me parece muy bien

-Bueno, ahora, al menos que me equivoque me parece que tú tienes algo que contarme

-¿Yo?- la pelirroja lucia un poco nerviosa- no tengo nada que contarte

-Si claro y Lavender y yo somos las mejores amigas

-Es enserio

-Aja, entonces porque Harry dijo "Ya basta Gin, vas a hacer que se moleste tu hermano y eso no nos conviene"… vamos ya dímelo

-Odio que siempre te fijes en todo

-Bueno, y ahora que lo aceptaste y no tienes salida ¿me vas a decir que paso?

-De acuerdo, te lo diré, pero no le vayas a decir a Harry que lo hice porque él quería hablarlo con Ron primero

-Te lo prometo

-Va… Harry y yo somos novios

-¡Genial! ¿Ya ves? Yo te dije que esto pasaría tarde o temprano

-Sí, lo sé, en momentos como este adoro que siempre tengas razón jeje

-Convenenciera… ¿Y Harry va a pedirle permiso a Ron para andar contigo?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no necesito su permiso! Harry simplemente pensó que él debía enterarse primero, y como es su amigo y es importante para Harry yo estuve de acuerdo

-Si tú lo dices… Pero a mi sigue sonándome a que va a pedir permiso

***

Eran las dos de la mañana y la Sala Común se hallaba casi desierta, en la butaca más acercada a la chimenea se hallaba un chico pensando…

-Ron… ¿Qué sucede?

-Hermi… ¿Qué haces acá? Pensé que ya estabas dormida

-Pues esa era la intención, pero no puedo dormir

-Ya veo

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Ron?- pregunto preocupada la chica

-No te preocupes, no es nada, solo estoy pensando

-Vamos, a mi no me engañas, dime ¿Qué sucede?

-Harry me dijo que le pidió a Ginny que fuera su novia y que ella había aceptado… él quería saber mi opinión acerca de eso

-¿Y qué le dijiste?- pregunto la castaña imaginándose por donde iba el asunto- porque tu le respondiste ¿verdad?

-No, no sabía que decirle, ni siquiera sé que pienso… es mi hermanita, puede que me peleé con ella y que no siempre nos llevemos bien pero es mi hermanita, y solo quiero lo mejor para ella

-¿Y no crees que Harry lo sea?

-No lo sé, él tardo mucho tiempo en notarla

-¿Cómo tú a mí?

-No… es diferente, yo ya sabía que estabas ahí pero no quería aceptarlo, en cambio él acaba de reparar en ella ¿Cómo se que de verdad la quiere?

-Piénsalo Ron ¿tú crees que Harry arriesgaría su amistad así como así? …él sabe cuánto proteges a Ginny y nunca hubiera hecho algo así si no sintiera algo real por ella, sabes muy bien que nunca le haría daño, es tu mejor amigo y no haría nada malo contra ti o tu familia, Harry en verdad quiere a Ginny y la quiere mucho, te lo digo yo que he visto como la mira

-¿Sabes una cosa? Me acabas de recordar una de las muchas razones por las que te quiero tanto, siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir mejor- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose para abrazarla

-¿Y para que dejes de ser tan cabeza dura?-contesto la chica devolviéndole el abrazo

-De acuerdo, para eso también pero que conste que no lo volveré a admitir y menos enfrente de alguien ¿eh?

-¿Ah sí? Pues eso ya lo veremos Weasley

-Puedes intentarlo todo lo que quieras Granger pero no lo haré

-Tengo mis métodos para convencerte

-Esta vez no van a funcionar- alcanzó a contestar el chico mientras separaba sus labios para recibir los de su novia (si, al fin podía decir que era su novia, porque aunque pereciera increíble eso era, su sueño se había hecho realidad)

Se dieron el beso más profundo que se hubieran dado hasta ahora, ninguno de los dos se quería separar, si por ellos hubiera sido se hubieran quedado así por toda la eternidad, solo besándose, sin hacer nada más, como si el mundo no existiese, como si solo importarán ellos dos…

Cuando finalmente se separaron por la falta de aire Ron pudo ver en los ojos de la chica un brillo muy especial y eso lo entusiasmo mucho porque le hacía ver que ella lo quería tanto como él a ella… ahora era feliz

-Que dices entonces ¿Te convencí?

-Mmm… pues me temo que no, siento decepcionarte pero tus métodos han fallado esta vez jeje

-Pues que le vamos a hacer, uno hace lo que puede…- dijo la castaña chasqueando la lengua con aire travieso- ¿Ya sabes que es lo que harás?

-Pues si, en eso sí que me ayudaste. Espero que no te importe que te deje sola para ir a hablar con Harry

-Claro que no, tú ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer

-Gracias Hermi, te quiero muchísimo

-Yo también te quiero mucho, lo sabes ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo asintió y dándole un corto beso se viro y se dirigió escaleras arriba para hablar con Harry, tenía algo importante que decirle…

***

-Harry… ¿estás despierto?

-Si Ron- contesto el moreno corriendo las cortinas de su cama- ¿Qué sucede?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre lo de hace rato… siento haber reaccionado así

-No te preocupes, no hay problema

-Claro que lo hay, fui un idiota, no tenía por qué haberme comportado así, pero entiende, ella es mi hermanita y no sabía que pensar

-Ron- dijo el chico seriamente- yo la quiero mucho y nunca le haría daño, jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimarla

-Lo sé, y tan bien se que no hay nadie mejor que tu para ella, así que quiero decirte que me parece bien que estén juntos, aunque sé que eso no tiene importancia

-Gracias Ron porque para mí sí la tiene; no me hubiera sentido bien si te disgustara la idea… eres mi mejor amigo, como si fueras mi hermano, y no quisiera que nada cambiara eso

-Tampoco yo, sabes que ya eres como de la familia ¿no? Pero ahora que decidiste estar con la "dulce" Ginny lo serás aún más… lo único malo es que tendrás que soportar su "carácter tan especial" será, mejor que nunca la hagas enojar Potter o tendrás que andarte con mucho cuidado jeje

-Gracias "amigo" pero aunque no lo creas ella si es muy dulce

-Argh… eso si no quiero oír detalles, yo no te ando contando lo que hago con Hermione

-Pues ni que quisiera saberlo, sabes que ella es como mi hermana así que…

-Como olvidarlo si cuando nos hicimos novios me diste un sermón taaaaaaaaaan largo que llegamos tarde a la clase de Snape y nos bajo muchos puntos el pelo grasiento ese… y luego dicen que yo soy el sobre protector exagerado

-Bueno ya, de acuerdo, entonces estamos a mano

-Totalmente, oye ¿Qué era lo que quería Dumbledore?

-Prométeme que no le dirás nada a las chicas

-Pero Harry no creo que eso…

-Prométemelo o no te digo nada, no quiero preocuparlas

-De acuerdo te lo prometo

-Me hablo para decirme que estaba casi seguro de haber localizado un Horcrux y que pronto iríamos por el, que necesitaba mantenerme preparado

-¿Estás completamente seguro de querer hacer esto?

-Ron tienes que entender, esto es algo que tengo que hacer ¿Crees que me gusta estar buscando el peligro? Porque no es así, pero tengo que acabar con los Horcruxes porque si eso hace que tenga la más mínima posibilidad de destruir a Voldemort entonces tengo que hacerlo, es por nuestro bien y el de todos… por nuestro futuro, para que tengamos uno

-De acuerdo, pero ten mucho cuidado y cuando vayas a ir avísanos

-Sabes que lo tendré, y si les avisare si me da tiempo. Hay algo que me gustaría decirte pero por favor tómalo enserio

-Dime

-Quiero que se cuiden de Malfoy porque es un mortífago- Ron iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero fue interrumpido por Harry- No Ron escucha, se que suena increíble pero créeme por favor, te lo pido, confía en mí, olvídate de la razón y créeme. Yo sé que es un mortífago y que Snape lo ayuda aún no se que quieren hacer pero descubrí que ha estado haciendo que Crabbe y Goyle se transformen en chicas por medio de la poción multijugos, por eso ellos han estado tan molestos con él últimamente supongo que no les hace nada de gracia tener que transformarse en chicas…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que están usando poción multijugos?

-Myrtle me contó que había visto residuos de ella en las tuberías y un día mientras revisaba el Mapa del Merodeador claramente mostraba que Crabbe se hallaba frente a la entrada de la Sala de los Menesteres pero cuando llegue allá lo único que vi fue a una pequeña niña en el lugar en que debía de estar él

-Mira yo se que tu estas muy convencido porque si no desde el momento en que yo y Herm te dijimos que lo dejaras en paz lo hubieras hecho, no te voy a negar que es muy difícil de creer que alguien que aún no tiene ni 17 años sea un mortífago pero por otro lado su papá era uno muy importante así que tal vez hicieron una excepción con él porque… bueno lo que quiero decir es que tú siempre terminas teniendo razón en tus sospechas así que cuentas conmigo, te ayudare a investigar si quieres

-¿Enserio?- el moreno no se lo creía, primero acepto que fuera novio de su hermanita y ahora le decía que lo ayudaría a investigar a Malfoy… era increíble- ¿de verdad me ayudaras?

-Claro, hace mucho que no vamos tras un misterio, extraño la aventura y ahora que no hay Quidditch no está de más tener un pasatiempo… solo te pido un favor si quieres que siga vivo para ayudarte no le digas nada a Hermione porque me mata por perder mi tiempo en tonterías en lugar de usarlo para estudiar para los exámenes

-Sí que te tiene controlado ¿eh? Quien lo diría de ti Ronald Weasley jaja

-Sigue riéndote pero ya te quiero ver a ti, mi hermanita puede llegar a ser peor que Herm, ya lo verás, ni todos tus conocimientos de DCAO te ayudarán si la haces enfadar

-Por eso no lo haré nunca

-¿Acaso el gran Harry Potter le tiene miedo a su novia?

-Cállate Ron que tú estás igual

-Yo no le tengo miedo a Hermione, es solo que no la quiero hacer enfadar porque creo que ya hemos pasado demasiado tiempo peleando

-Si tu lo dices… no te preocupes no le diré nada, después de todo quiero que me ayudes y que vivas para graduarte jeje imagínate que murieras ya no podría ser el padrino de sus hijos jajaja la pobre de Ginny se quedaría sin sobrinos… eso sería muy malo jaja

-Oh cállate Potter- dijo el pelirrojo completamente rojo y pegándole un almohadazo a su amigo

Rieron mucho esa noche, tanto como hacía tiempo no reían, se divirtieron contando anécdotas pasadas y por un momento olvidaron todo lo malo que había en el mundo en ese momento, dejaron de pensar en las muertes, en los mortifagos, en la guerra y en Voldemort; simplemente se estaban comportando como dos adolescente normales cuyos únicos problemas debían ser la escuela, las chicas, sus padres y otras cosas sin importancia

En lugar de recordar lo que eran realmente dos adolescentes que vivían en una guerra que había empezado hacia mucho y que lo único que había hecho era otorgarles quince años de paz para disfrutar, para tomar fuerzas y pasar la antorcha, porque ahora era su generación a la que le tocaba defenderse y tratar de acabar con ella si querían disfrutar de su vida, si querían tener un futuro y poder vivir en paz y libertad…

Ellos eran los hijos de la guerra o mejor dicho los niños de la guerra, enfrentaban un futuro incierto, ni siquiera sabían si tendrían uno, pero estaban seguros de algo muy en su interior: ninguno de ellos se podía quedar mirando los acontecimientos a su alrededor sin tomar parte de ellos, sin tratar de detenerlo, sin luchar por lo que es correcto en lugar de dejarse seducir por lo que es fácil… Porque el camino más fácil no es el correcto, solo es el que eligen los cobardes, los que no defienden sus ideales y los que son demasiado débiles para tratar de cambiar las cosas.

Ellos no eran así y por eso tendrían que luchar, tarde o temprano tendrían que luchar y sabían que esas batallas que estaban por venir superarían todo cuanto habían enfrentado hasta ahora, pero no se rendirían, darían la vida de ser necesario para asegurarse de que Voldemort fuera derrotado.

Pero todavía les quedaba un poco de tiempo para disfrutar y eso era lo que harían, vivirían cada segundo como si fuera el último, como si el mañana no existiese, disfrutarían de la vida al máximo y al momento del final no habría nada de lo que se pudieran arrepentir por que habrían gozado todo…

***

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy si que ha estado largo ¿no? Bueno, bueno hay algo que quiero decir:

Me han preguntado en un comentario si habría escena romántica de Ginny y Harry, he dicho que si pero que deberían de esperar, sin embargo, mientras editaba este capítulo para subir se me ha ocurrido que podría escribir la escena donde se hacen novios (que no estaba contemplada originalmente en este fic por que como han podido ver ha sido diferente que en el libro) así que díganme en un comentario si lo quieren así y hare un one shot de esa escena o lo colgare acá como siguiente capítulo ¿vale?

Nos vemos la próxima semana, gracias por leer

Saludos


	12. A Sangre y Fuego

Bueno obviamente los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen por que de ser así no me andaría rompiendo la cabeza todos los días de la semana por la escuela XD así que fuera de uno que otro personaje creado ninguno mas salió de mi cerebro… Aunque quisiera ser dueña de Ron :D

Igual quiero aclarar que esta historia lleva empezada desde hace poco más de tres años por lo que hay cosas en las que va a diferir totalmente de lo dicho en los libros y bueno sin más que decir solo resta decir: Espero que disfruten :D

**Me perdonaran la demora pero estaba enferma en cama u.u **

**Acá dejo un nuevo capítulo y para compensar mañana subiré otro prometidisimo, spero les guste**

**Capítulo dedicado a mi Nee-chan XD que me ha acompañado en esta noche-madrugada largaaaaa. Gracias por todo**

***

**Capitulo 11  
A sangre y fuego**

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la Sala Común platicando sobre cómo les había ido en el día cuando él entro.

-¿Qué quería Dumbledore?- pregunto Hermione.- ¿Estás bien?- añadió preocupada

-Sí, estoy bien- contesto Harry, pero paso a su lado sin detenerse

Subió a toda prisa la escalera que conducía a su dormitorio; una vez allí, saco el Mapa del Merodeador y un par de calcetines con los que había hecho una bola. Volvió a la carrera a la sala común y se detuvo con un patinazo enfrente de Ron y Hermione, que lo miraban con desconcierto

-No puedo entretenerme- explico jadeando- Dumbledore cree que he venido a buscar mi capa invisible, escuchen…

Les explico rápidamente a donde iba y porque. No hizo caso de los gritos ahogados de Hermione ni de las atolondradas preguntas de Ron; más tarde ya se enterarían de los detalles

-¿Entienden lo que esto significa?- concluyo atropelladamente.- Dumbledore no estará en el colegio esta noche, de modo que Malfoy va a tener vía libre para llevar a cabo lo que está tramando. Sé que era Malfoy el que gritaba de alegría en la sala de los menesteres. Toma-. Le entrego el mapa del merodeador a Hermione. -Tienen que vigilarlo, y a Snape también. Que los ayude alguien del ED. Hermione, aquellos galeones embrujados todavía servirán, ¿verdad? Dumbledore dice que ha organizado medidas de protección excepcionales en el colegio, pero si Snape está implicado, probablemente sepa qué clase de protección es y como burlarla. Pero lo que no se imagina es que ustedes estarán montando guardia, ¿me explico?

-Harry…- empezó Hermione, con el miedo reflejado en los ojos

-No hay tiempo para discutir- dijo Harry con brusquedad- Tomen también esto.- le entrego los calcetines a Ron

-Gracias... Oye, ¿para qué quiero unos calcetines?

-Lo que necesitas es lo que está escondido en uno de ellos, el Félix felicis. Repártanselo con Ginny. Y díganle adiós de mi parte. Tengo que irme, Dumbledore me está esperando…

-¡No!- dijo Hermione al ver que Ron sacaba la botellita de poción dorada-. No necesitamos la poción. Tómatela tú. No sabes que peligros te esperan.

-A mi no me pasara nada por que estaré con Dumbledore- le aseguró Harry-. En cambio, necesito saber que ustedes estarán bien. No me mires así, Hermione. ¡Anda, hasta luego!

Salió disparado por el hueco del retrato y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo.

***

-Bueno ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?- pregunto la chica algo asustada virando a ver a Ron

-Será mejor que les avises a los del ED, yo iré a buscar a Ginny- contesto Ron levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el retrato, cuando estaba a punto de salir volteo a ver y regreso hacia donde se encontraba su novia- no te preocupes Hermi todo va a salir bien- termino mientras le daba un abrazo

-Tengo miedo Ron, tengo mucho miedo

-No te preocupes yo no voy a dejar que te hagan daño

-No tengo miedo por mí, temo que algo le pase a Harry o a Ginny… pero me da terror que algo te suceda a ti

-¿No crees que sepa cuidarme?- inquirió el pelirrojo mientras levantaba una ceja

-No es eso, es que me aterra la idea de perderte- los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lagrimas

-Tú no me vas a perder nunca- le contesto el sonriéndole dulcemente- jamás dejaría que nada me separara de ti, espere mucho para tenerte y no te voy a perder ni ahora ni nunca- termino de decir mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un beso- ¿me crees, verdad?

-Claro, pero quiero que me prometas que no harás ninguna tontería y que tendrás muchísimo cuidado

-Te lo prometo. Pero tú debes prometer lo mismo porque si algo te ocurriera no se qué haría

-Creí que tú ya no le tenías miedo a nada

-Pues te equivocas, claro que tengo miedo, y una de las cosas a las que más temo es que no libremos la guerra, odio pensar que tal vez perdamos a gente importante para nosotros, la mitad de mi familia está en la Orden y mi mejor amigo tiene que matar al maldito mago que inicio todo esto; pero lo que más miedo me da es que todo esto se trata de racismo y que tu corres mucho peligro por las estúpidas cuestiones de la pureza de sangre… odio pensar que siempre vas a estar en más peligro que cualquiera de nosotros, si algo te llegara a pasar yo…- Ron se detuvo indeciso, sin saber muy bien como continuar-, ya no puedo estar sin ti Hermi, te necesito a mi lado siempre porque si te perdiera nunca más seria feliz

La expresión de la castaña se ensombreció un poco al escuchare esto, ahora más que nunca estaba segura de que y no le podía seguir ocultando la verdad por mucho tiempo, y tampoco a Harry

-Estaremos bien, saldremos de esta, solo tenemos que repartirnos entre los tres la poción que nos dejo Harry y todo saldrá bien- lo miraba fijamente como queriendo transmitirle todo lo que sentía en esos momentos- te quiero mucho Ron, no tienes idea de cuanto

-Sabes que yo a ti también preciosa. Será mejor que vaya por Ginny

-Sí, ve, yo iré a buscar la moneda para avisar a los del ED

***

Hermione acababa de terminar de poner la fecha de la reunión en la moneda cuando el retrato se abrió dejando pasar a Ginny y a Ron. La pelirroja venia caminando pisando fuertemente, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión fúrica en el rostro

-¡Así que se fue sin decirme nada!- la pelirroja realmente lucia muy molesta- ¡¿pero cómo se atreve?! ¡No se fue a pasear! ¡Puede pasarle algo y ni siquiera se despidió de mí!

Ron y Hermione se miraron alarmados, si la pelirroja creía que Harry no había pensado en ella cuando regresara tendría más problemas de los que le mismísimo Voldemort en persona podría ocasionarle

-No te lo tomes a mal Ginny, no tuvo tiempo de buscarte, Dumbledore lo mando llamar de improviso y le dijo que saldrían inmediatamente

-Así es hermanita y como no estabas aquí no se pudo despedir de ti

-Pero nos dijo que nos despidiéramos de su parte así que como puedes ver si que pensó en ti- dijo la castaña sonriendo para tranquilizarla

-Lo sé, es solo que tengo miedo de no volverle a ver- admitió derrotada la chica mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro

-Todo va a salir bien, después de todo está con Dumbledore y el no dejara que nada le pase- le dijo su hermano mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarla

-Ron tiene razón, los que están en problemas si Harry acertó, somos nosotros

-¿Por qué Hermione? ¿Qué sucede?

-Te cuento en el camino, tenemos que ir a la sala de los menesteres porque ahí cite a los miembros del ED

Los tres chicos salieron y tomaron dirección hacia el lugar de la reunión, en el camino le iban contando a Ginny todo lo que Harry es había dicho, y Ron les contó algunos detalles de la plática que había tenido con el moreno hacia algún tiempo provocando con esto miradas molestas por parte de Hermione por no haberle contado nada al respecto, aunque se contuvo de pelear con él porque no era el momento, tenían cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la Sala y entraron, lo que vieron los decepciono un poco, los únicos miembros del ED que se encontraban ahí eran Neville y Luna

-¿Habrás reuniones del ED otra vez?- pregunto Luna con voz soñadora

-No lo creo Luna, esto es solo por una emergencia

-¿Qué es lo que sucede chicos?- inquirió rápidamente Neville al notar la expresión de preocupación en la cara de sus tres amigos

-Veras Neville, Dumbledore no está en la escuela y Harry teme que haya un ataque hoy por parte de los mortífagos

-Así que nos pidió el favor de que vigiláramos a Malfoy y a Snape

-Y no olviden que además quiere que vigilemos la escuela- aporto la pelirroja

-¿Y que tienen planeado?

-¿Eso quiere decir que nos van a ayudar?

-Claro Ronald, para eso son los amigos, y si Harry cree que es importante, entonces hay que hacerlo; ahora, ¿podrían contestar la pregunta que hizo Neville?

-Bueno la verdad es que Harry ya nos dijo exactamente lo que teníamos que hacer…

-Hermione… ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y decirles de una buena vez?

-Pero que carácter te mandas hoy hermanita ¿Por qué mejor no lo explicas tú?

-Chicos este no es un buen momento para comenzar con una de sus peleas, dejen que Hermione nos explique las cosas

-Neville tiene razón chicos, no debemos perder el tiempo, mientras más pronto actuemos mejor

-Pero si yo no soy el que…

-Ya basta Ron, déjame explicarles a Neville y a Luna- el pelirrojo se cayó inmediatamente ante la mirada de su novia- muy bien, lo que Harry quiere es que vigilemos a Malfoy y a Snape. Dumbledore le dijo que hoy habrá medidas extra de seguridad pero él piensa que si Snape está involucrado con los mortífagos y que al ser profesor sebe de las medidas extra, y así estarían en ventaja

-Entiendo que haya que vigilar a Snape, pero ¿Por qué también a Malfoy?

-Bueno pues… comenzó de manera titubeante Ron- no sé cómo se vayan a tomar esto pero Harry cree que Malfoy pudo haber reemplazado a su padre como mortifago-. Por un momento la habitación quedo en completo silencio, hasta que este fue cortado por la voz de Luna

-Pues no sería la primera vez que un mago tenebroso usa magos jóvenes para engrosar sus filas; mi padre dice que incluso llegaba a pedir el pago de una "deuda de sangre" lo cual explicaría por qué Draco Malfoy tuvo que reemplazar a su padre como mortífago

Ginny sonrió, definitivamente Luna tenía una manera muy singular de decir las cosas y ella sabía que esa solo había sido su forma de dar a entender que la idea de Harry no era del todo imposible

-Entonces que… ¿nos ayudaran?

-Pueden contar con nosotros, aunque personalmente no creo ser de mucha ayuda

-Deja ya de subestimarte Neville, muy bien, ahora tenemos que ver cómo nos vamos a dividir

-Creo que lo mejor es que tú vayas con Neville y Ginny a vigilar a Malfoy y, yo vaya con Luna a vigilar a Snape- opino Hermione

-De ninguna manera, tú vienes conmigo para que me asegure de que estarás bien

-Pero Ron, entiende, es lo mejor, seguramente tan bien quieres cuidar de Ginny ¿no?- el pelirrojo asintió- pues no puedes ir con las dos

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues porque no estaríamos divididos de forma equitativa- contesto la castaña como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Pero es que…

-Sé lo que sientes Ron pero tienes que entender que Hermione tiene razón- intervino Ginny- además ¿no crees que ella es capaz de cuidarse sola?

-Claro que se que es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. De acuerdo nos dividiremos así

-Ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo quiero pedirles un favor Neville y Luna ¿podrían esperarnos afuera un momento? Es que tengo asuntos importantes que tratar con Ron y Ginny- Los chicos asintieron y salieron mientras Hermione se viraba con la mirada preocupada hacia los otros dos

-Creo que deberíamos compartir el Félix felicis con ellos

-El problema es que no queda mucha- dijo el pelirrojo preocupado

-¿Qué es lo que tú piensas Ginny?

-Es cierto que no hay mucha poción pero ellos son los únicos que vinieron a ayudarnos y no me sentiría bien si no la compartimos con Neville y Luna

-Si yo pienso lo mismo ¿Ron?

-Compartiremos la poción con ellos, se que Harry estaría de acuerdo… después de todo son nuestros amigos

***  
Ron, Ginny y Neville se encontraban frente a la sala de los Menesteres, el pelirrojo tenía el Mapa del Merodeador en su mano y había comprobado que el nombre de Malfoy no aparecía por ningún lado lo cual solo podía significar dos cosas: estaba dentro de esa sala o no se encontraba en el colegio, y lo más probable era la primera opción así que tendrían que quedarse allí vigilando hasta que el rubio tuviera que salir, por lo menos sabía que Hermione y Luna se encontraban bien, aunque una cosa había comenzado a preocuparle, tenía una duda ¿debió haberle dejado el mapa a las chicas?

-No te preocupes Ron, ellas estarán bien, ambas son muy fuertes y Herm es muy lista

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar el preocuparme, tengo un raro presentimiento

-Oye Ron… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dime, Neville

-¿A dónde fue Harry?

Ron y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada, de alguna forma ambos se esperaban esa pregunta pero no estaban preparados para contestarla, y mucho menos Ron porque él era el único, de los ahí presentes, que conocía toda la verdad, es verdad que Ginny sabía algo pero ignoraba todo lo relativo a los horcruxes por que Dumbledore había dado claras ordenes a Harry sobre eso: los únicos que podían estar enterados acerca del contenido de sus platicas eran Ron y Hermione.

-Lo siento Neville pero eso es algo que no puedo decirte- decidió mentir para salir del apuro- porque de hecho ni yo lo sé, eso el algo que solo Harry sabe

Neville asintió y no volvió a abrir la boca para preguntar nada más, intuía que Ron sabía mucho más de lo que decía pero decidió que lo mejor era no enterarse ahora; ya lo haría a su debido tiempo

***

En otro lugar del castillo muchos pisos más debajo de donde se encontraban ellos, para ser concretos en las mazmorras, dos chicas se encontraban ahí, solas, ajenas a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el castillo. Hermione y Luna estaban cumpliendo con la misión de vigilar al profesor Snape pero, al llevarse Ron el Mapa del Merodeador, se habían quedado totalmente incomunicadas, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que bajaran, o al menos eso era lo que parecía, el profesor no daba ningún indico de estar despierto, y mucho menos de querer salir a llevar a cabo un plan, y la desesperación estaba comenzando a ser palpable…

-Hermione ¿quieres por favor calmarte de una buena vez?

-No puedo Luna… siento que algo no está bien

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?

-Que algo malo este pasando en este momento

-No creo que pase nada Hermione, no se escucha nada anormal

-Estamos demasiado abajo, no escucharíamos nada aunque algo ocurriese en verdad

-¿Qué es lo que en verdad sucede? ¿A dónde fue Harry?- Al parecer Luna no estaba tan perdida en su mundo como todos imaginaban…

-Yo… yo no sé de qué me hablas, se tanto como tú

-Sí, claro, y yo no creo en los Snorcack de cuernos arrugados

-De verdad, Luna, no se dé que hablas

-Supongo que más bien no lo puedes decir, porque para que te estés comportando de este modo tan raro, quiere decir que sabes que algo realmente malo puede pasar

-No, es solo que tengo un muy mal presentimiento

-¿Quieres que vaya a ver qué es lo que pasa?

-No Luna, no podemos abandonar nuestro puesto

***

Siete pisos encima de ellas dos pelirrojos y un moreno estaban teniendo serios problemas…

-¡Maldita sea! Tiro polvo peruano de la oscuridad… no puedo ver nada- de repente sintió que alguien tomaba su mano

-Agárrame y no me sueltes, tengo sujeto a Neville del otro lado

-Bien pensado Gin- en momentos como este le enorgullecía que fuera su hermana

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? Malfoy trajo a varios mortifagos

-Lo sé Neville, pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada…

-¡Desma…!

-No Gin, no te arriesgues a lanzar un hechizo, podría rebotar en una pared y darnos a nosotros

-¿Entonces qué es lo que sugieres que hagamos genio?- la pelirroja estaba de muy mal humor desde que Malfoy saliera de la sala de los menesteres acompañado de un buen número de mortifagos

-Pues… Harry dijo que habría miembros de lo Orden vigilando así que creo que lo mejor sería ir a buscarlos

-Bien pensando Ron, ahora solo tenemos que buscar la forma de salir de aquí… ¿tienes otra brillante idea?

-Mira Ginevra ya basta de ofensas ¿no? Lo único que yo quiero es hacer lo mejor para todos

-¡Ah sí! Pues…

-Chicos…-Neville trataba de llamar su atención

-¡Sí! Así que será mejor que cambies tu actitud o…

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer

-Chicos…

-Vete enterando que soy tu hermano y…

-CHICOS- al ver que no le hacían caso tuvo que gritar

-¿Qué?- respondieron los hermanos al mismo tiempo

-Por ahí se está dispersando el humo… podemos salir- Ron y Ginny se voltearon a ver algo avergonzados, luego asintieron y caminaron hacia la dirección a la Neville señalaba

-¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?- pregunto la pelirroja muy frustrada- los hemos dejado escapar

-Tal vez deberíamos tratar de encontrarlos ¿no crees Ron?

El ojiazul no respondió, estaba muy concentrado mirando el pedazo de papel que traía en la mano, era demasiado extraño el lugar hacia el que se dirigía ese grupo de mortífagos y, al principio, lo desconcertó pero después todo fue tomando sentido en su mente y al leer casualmente uno de los nombre que asomaban en el Mapa supo que tenía razón, y de repente tenía muy claro lo que debían de hacer

-Debemos decirle a Remus todo lo que ha pasado

-¿Te refieres al profesor Lupin?- el pelirrojo asintió a la pregunta de su amigo- ¿pero que hace él acá?

-Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones Neville, tenemos que apresurarnos. Gin mientras Neville y yo vamos a informar a Remus quiero que bajes a las mazmorras con Luna y Hermione, lleva el mapa contigo y dile a Hermione que…- detuvo su discurso al percatarse de que su hermana lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados, una expresión de clara determinación en la cara y, de percatarse que no hacia ni el más mínimo intento por tomar el mapa que le tendía

-Estas muy mal si piensas que voy a correr a refugiarme como niña buena mientras ustedes se quedan con todo esto

-Ginny yo…

-No, Ron, escúchame: yo me voy a quedar aquí a pelear, no voy a huir a esconderme, esta absurda guerra tiene que terminar y si puedo contribuir a que lo haga entonces lo haré sin pensarlo por un momento. Así que voy a ir por Remus, no trates de detenerme

Terminado de decir esto la pelirroja salió corriendo por el pasillo, Ron se quedo quieto por un momento, definitivamente Ginny ya no era una niña aunque para él era muy difícil dejar de verla como su hermana pequeña tenía que reconocer que había cambiado mucho, ya no era aquella niña insegura que necesitaba de su protección pero el siempre seria su hermano y nunca podría dejar de protegerla, pero tampoco podía estancarla…

-¡Hey Giny! Espérame que no sabes donde esta

Salió corriendo atrás de su hermana seguido de Neville para ir en busca de Remus y enfrentar lo que tuvieran que enfrentar

***

Los gritos de las maldiciones resonaban por todo el lugar, podía verse claramente el desarrollo de una batalla, maldiciones volaban por aquí y por allá, los rostros de los combatientes estaban tensos, alertas; y podía notarse que todos se encontraba en guardia.

Ronald Weasley se encontraba en medio de todo eso, no recordaba cómo fue que empezó todo, lo único que sabía es que fueron en busca de Remus para contarle todo pero apenas tuvieron tiempo para ponerlo sobre aviso, porque estaban terminando de explicarle las cosas cuando los mortífagos, precedidos por Malfoy, hicieron su aparición en el corredor de la torre que se dirigía al aula de astronomía (la más alta del castillo), desde ese momento Ron supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas y que de ninguna manera podía eludir esa batalla.

Antes de empezar a pelear un solo pensamiento ocupo su mente: Hermione; agradecía con toda el alma que su novia se encontrará totalmente segura en las mazmorras en ese momento, lejos de toda esa confusión, pero le hubiera gustado que su hermanita también hubiera eludido esa batalla, aunque tenía que admitir que Ginny sabia pelear…

Un rayo paso rozándole el brazo, dándose cuenta de que se quedo distraído, volcó de nuevo toda su atención al campo de batalla, no se podía permitir tener esas distracciones, tenía que salir bien de allí, por ella y por él, para tener un futuro juntos.

***

Malfoy miró con pesimismo la escena que se presentaba ante él, sabía que se encontraría con obstáculos para llevar a cabo su plan pero jamás imagino que fueran tantos… esperaba encontrarse a la Orden del Fénix ahí pero no creyó que además tuvieran que enfrentarse con miembros del ED y eso, de alguna manera, lo complicaba todo.

Viró a ver a su alrededor y, para su gran alivio, comprobó que Snape no se encontraba ahí todavía, sonrió, todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era dirigirse hacia la torre de astronomía, comenzó a rodear el campo de batalla que se desplegaba ante él y, estaba a punto de entrar al pasillo que conducía hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la torre cuando, de repente sus ojos alcanzaron a distinguir una cabellera roja y alguien le lanzó un hechizo de desarme que a duras penas logró eludir.

-¿Creíste que te escaparías tan fácil Malfoy?

Ginny Weasley se encontraba frente a él tapándole el paso

-Hazte a un lado Weasley- le espeto fríamente

-Claro Malfoy- dijo sarcásticamente-. Ya parece que te voy a dejar pasar

-Si no te quitas voy a tener que quitarte

-Si es que puedes-. La chica desprendía una gran seguridad

-Vamos Weasley, no me hagas perder mi tiempo

-¿Acaso el gran Draco Malfoy teme no poder derrotarme?

-No seas ridícula niña, no tienes posibilidades delante de mí- sus ojos grises desprendían una gran frialdad

-Pues eso ya lo veremos Malfoy- contesto la pelirroja preparándose para atacar

-No seas ridícula, no pienso pelear contigo- En realidad no podía pelear con ella y lo sabía muy bien

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo porque no pienso dejarte pasar

Eso complicaba terriblemente los planes del rubio, ahora ¿Qué haría? No podía pelear con ella pero tampoco podía dejar de subir a la Torre. Se paró en seco, no podía atacarla, eso estaba claro, pero tal vez pudiera distraerla. Viro a ver su alrededor y busco algo para llamar su tención, para su suerte en ese momento pasaba por ahí Alecto y, al fijarse en la pelirroja, una sonrisa de maldad apareció en su rostro y le lanzo un maleficio que Ginny logró eludir pero que le costó dejar libres las escaleras; hecho que Draco no desperdició y, al ver que ella se quitaba, echo a correr escaleras arriba para poder llegar a la torre a tiempo; después de todo… tenía una misión que cumplir.

***

En otro lado del castillo sumamente alejado del campo de batalla Hermione y Luna se encontraban vigilando un pasillo totalmente desierto, ajenas a todo lo que ocurría algunos pisos más allá

-Si al menos tuviéramos el mapa sabríamos que es lo que pasa

-Cálmate Hermione- dijo Luna por décima ocasión-. Si algo malo ocurriera ya nos hubiésemos enterado, recuerda que las malas noticias viajan rápido.

Como si esa sola frase fuera una invocación, en ese preciso momento. Apareció corriendo por el pasillo el Profesor Flitwick, con el cabello revuelto y pegando de gritos, muy apurado; se dirigió hacia la habitación de Snape y, sin siquiera tocar la puerta, entró corriendo por ella llamando a gritos a su ocupante, sin siquiera detenerse a volver a cerrar la puerta, por lo que Hermione y Luna pudieron escuchar con toda claridad lo que decía

-Severus… despierta Severus

-¿Qué son esos gritos Flitwick? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con la voz gruesa su profesor de pociones lo cual indicaba claramente que hasta ese momento se encontraba durmiendo

-Los mortífagos están en el castillo, necesitamos que…

-Pero… ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Que los mortífagos entraron al castillo… nos están atacando, necesitamos que vayas a ayudarnos, de prisa Se…

Se oyó un golpe sordo en el piso y al minuto siguiente Severus Snape salía corriendo de su habitación y caminaba por el pasillo, vio a Luna y a Hermione saliendo por un pasillo y, al ver, que la castaña abría la boca les dijo:

-Granger, Loovegod; el profesor Flitwick se desmayo en mi habitación, vayan a cuidarlo, yo voy a ayudar en el ataque. Cuando las cosas vuelvan a su normalidad hablaremos de que estaban haciendo en este pasillo a estas horas y les diré su castigo.

Y sin dar tiempo a que le dijeran nada salió disparado hacia las escaleras que llevaban al pasillo del Gran Comedor.

-Te dije que algo malo estaba pasando- Hermione se veía muy asustada- ahora… ¿Qué haremos?

-Creo que lo que nos dijo el profesor, lo mejor será quedarnos acá

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de los chicos Luna? ¿Qué hay de Ginny, Neville y de… Ron? No podemos dejarlos solos

-Lo sé pero tampoco podemos abandonar aquí al profesor Flitwick, ¿no crees? Además recuerda que ellos no están solos, hay miembros de la Orden en el Colegio

-Hermione… por más cruel que suene pero Ron estará mejor si tú no estás allí

-Pero Luna…

-Lo siento Herm, pero le prometí que no te dejaría ponerte en peligro

-Tengo que ir, ellos son mis amigos y debo ayudarles, no puedo quedarme acá sin hacer nada

-Debes y puedes hacerlo, cada uno de nosotros tiene algo que aportar y a nosotras nos toco quedarnos acá, debemos de estar pendientes y si quieres ayudar más vale que lo hagamos desde acá.

La castaña no tuvo más remedio que ceder ante lo que la rubia le decía, tendría que creer y confiar en que todo saldría bien… si algo llegara a pasarle a Ron no sabía que haría. Esperaba que al fin y al cabo todo resultara de la mejor manera posible y que no hubiera nada que lamentar al final de esa batalla.

***

Malfoy se encontraba bajando las escaleras de la torre, había logrado subir a ellas y, una vez en estas, pudo poner es práctica todo el plan; en este momento se encontraba huyendo con Snape detrás de él, las cosas habían resultado perfectamente y nadie podría poner quejas a su plan… todo había resultado a la perfección, los engranes más importantes se encontraban ya en marcha y ahora, el éxito o fracaso, dependería de otros… él ya había cumplido con su parte... podía estar tranquilo

***

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, un saludo y gracias por leer. Hasta la proxima


	13. Preludio

**Bueno obviamente los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen por que de ser así no me andaría rompiendo la cabeza todos los días de la semana por la escuela XD así que fuera de uno que otro personaje creado ninguno mas salió de mi cerebro… Aunque quisiera ser dueña de Ron :D**

**Igual quiero aclarar que esta historia lleva empezada desde hace poco más de tres años por lo que hay cosas en las que va a diferir totalmente de lo dicho en los libros y bueno sin más que decir solo resta decir: Espero que disfruten :D**

***** **

**Capitulo 12**

**Preludio**

La rabia que sentía en ese momento era inmensa y no tenía cabida en su pecho, no entendía como había podido pasar todo eso ¿en qué momento las cosas se habían salido tanto de su control? ¿Cuándo fue que los malditos mortífagos les tomaron tanta ventaja? No, simplemente no podía explicarse todo lo que ocurrió, las consecuencias definitivamente fueron mucho mayores de lo que esperaban; su hermano mordido por un hombre lobo y en la enfermería, Tonks con heridas tan serias que tuvo que ser trasladada a San Mungo y… lo peor de todo, lo que por más esfuerzos que hacia aún no lograba entrarle en su cabeza… Dumbledore muerto; aún no podía aceptarlo, no quería aceptarlo; en un pequeño rincón de su corazón todavía existía la esperanza de que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto, de muy mal gusto pero broma al fin y al cabo.

-Ron… ¿estás ahí? ¿Te encuentras bien?- se escucho preguntar en tono preocupado a alguien

-Si Hermi, aquí estoy, y estoy bien, no te preocupes

-Lo siento pero eso es imposible- dijo la chica sonriendo- ¿sabes? La preocupación viene con el paquete

El pelirrojo sonrió, en definitiva el estar con ella le proporcionaba un inmenso bienestar.

-Ahora resulta que soy un paquete ¿eh?

-Claro, ¿nunca te lo había dicho?

-Temo que omitiste esa insignificante información cariño

-Uy lo siento, que pena Ronnie… en verdad

-Y dime, ¿Qué otras cosas vienen con el paquete?

-Pues el tener que soportar tus pequeños celos, eso en definitiva viene, el aguantar explicarte todas y cada una de las cosas que me preguntes y soportar tus extraños comportamientos cuando hay partidos

-No tenía ni idea de lo arduo que es para ti el soportarme Hermi- dijo Ron volteándola haber con una expresión entre divertida y dulce en los ojos

-Ni tanto, también hay sus cosas buenas- contesto sonriente Hermione

-Ah sí… ¿Cómo qué?

-Pues…. No se déjame pensar- realmente se estaba divirtiendo al ver su cara- eres lindo, tierno y considerado la mayoría de las veces y pues…. No besas tan mal cariño- comento guiñándole un ojo

-Así que no beso tan mal… suerte que tienes

-Sí, demasiada- se acercaba peligrosamente a él al tiempo que hablaba- ¿Qué te parece si me lo demuestras una vez más?

Se fueron acercando poco a podo, despacio, sin prisas; al fin y al cabo cuando estaban juntos nada más existía, nada más importaba, el mundo entero desaparecía y lo único que quedaba eran ellos dos… su mundo era el de sus besos, sus caricias, sus abrazos y las palabras que se decían; su consuelo era su amor, eso era lo único que podía ayudarle a sobreponerse de todas esas horribles y desagradables noticias que recibían casi a diario a causa de esa estúpida guerra en el caso de los dos… y en el caso de Hermione de las noticias cada vez peores que iba recibiendo de su casa.

Cuando al fin se separaron ambos se sentían muchísimo mejor y el pelirrojo se encontraba mucho más calmado y listo para salir y enfrentar todo lo que vendría a continuación. Sabía que muchas cosas caerían sobre ellos pero ahora había recordado que tenía una razón muy poderosa para luchar, para luchar y no dejarse vencer y eso era lo que respondería en el momento preciso, cuando todo les cayera encima, cuando las cosas se empezaran a complicar y las personas quisieran impedir su avance hacia sus objetivos; pero mientras tuviera a Hermione de su lado nada podría detenerle ni podría asustarle y mucho menos amilanarle, ni hacerle cambiar de opinión… él iba a pelear por defender las causas en las que creía pero sobre todo, por defender a su novia, la persona a la que mas amaba en la vida y por ayudar a su mejor amigo a salir vivo de esa guerra.

-¿En verdad te encuentras bien Ron?

-Si Hermione, ahora que tú estás aquí me encuentro perfectamente.

La castaña sonrió, era increíble como Ron la podía hacer sentir tan bien y tan feliz, era la única persona que lograba hacer que sintiera que las cosas por las que estaban pasando valían realmente la pena, era el único que lograba poner una sonrisa en su rostro sin importar lo que hubiese ocurrido y la prueba estaba en ese momento, en ese instante que estaba viviendo junto a él en el que nada mas importaba, en el que aunque sonara muy egoísta le tenía sin cuidado todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días; lo único que le importaba era estar ahí y disfrutar de ese momento, de otro maravilloso momento con la persona que mas amaba en la vida.

Lo único que podía enturbiar a felicidad que sentía en ese momento era el hecho de saber que las cosas en su casa no iban nada bien, y que de un momento a otro se vería obligada a revelarle a Ron una verdad que llevaba mucho tiempo ocultando a él y a Harry, y era totalmente consciente de que a su novio y a su amigo no les haría ninguna gracia el hecho de que les hubiera mentido de tal manera, pero ya entenderían… tendrían que entender, ella se encargaría de que lo hicieran por qué no se podía permitir el lujo de perderlos, ahora menos que nunca.

***

Los días habían transcurrido muy rápido para los chicos durante la semana que siguió a la muerte de Dumbledore, muchas cosas sorprendentes habían pasado, una de ella era que Harry y Ginny habían terminado con su relación sin un motivo aparente, pero Ron y Hermione sabían muy bien que se debía al intento de Harry de proteger a la pelirroja a toda costa; pero para sorpresa de ambos ni Harry ni Ginny parecían muy afectados por lo sucedido, se les veía juntos y bromeando en cualquier lugar y cuando solían hablar de su anterior relación lo hacían en tono de broma o como si hubiese sido algo realmente gracioso, en pocas palabras se habían hecho los mejores amigos.

Debido a la muerte de Dumbledore la profesora McGonagall había decidido adelantar el periodo vacacional y enviar a todos los alumnos de vuelta a casa… ni siquiera sabía si reabrirían el colegio el próximo ciclo escolar. Hermione había conseguido con mucho trabajo permiso de su padre para pasar gran parte de las vacaciones en la Madriguera y hacia allá era a donde se dirigía con Harry, Ginny y Ron; conseguir ese permiso en particular le había costado muy caro, tuvo que hacer un sinnúmero de promesas, aunque eso no le importaba tanto, de cualquier manera eran promesas que no tenía pensado cumplir; su verdadero motivo de preocupación era que en esas vacaciones tendría que revelar toda la verdad acerca de quién era realmente ella.

-¿Estás segura de lo que planeas hacer Hermione?- pregunto Ginny mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá ubicado junto a la chimenea

-Totalmente Ginny, ya no puedo esperar más tiempo, tengo que hacerlo

-Muy bien. Me alegra que al fin te hayas decidido a contarles toda la verdad, y quiero que sepas que sea cual sea la reacción que tengan yo no pienso dejarte sola.

-Muchas gracias Gin, sabía que podía contar contigo

-Para eso son las amigas Hermione

-La verdad es que tengo mucho miedo, no sé cómo se lo vayan a tomar los chicos, y sobre todo me preocupa la forma como vaya a reaccionar tu hermano.

Ginny pudo ver un gran temor reflejado en los ojos de su amiga.

-No creo que tengas de que preocuparte, seguramente si se enfadaran al principio pero después comprenderán que tuviste tus motivos para no decirles nada.

-Ojala así sea

-Así será, ya lo verás

En ese momento Harry y Ron entraron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, volvían de desayunar, rápidamente se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sentadas las chicas, junto a la chimenea, y se metieron en su conversación.

-¿De qué hablaban?- pregunto muy interesado el pelirrojo

-Cosas sin importancia- respondió la castaña dándole un breve beso en los labios a su novio.

-Nada de lo que tu digas carece de importancia cariño- el pelirrojo tenía una sonrisa tan tierna en el rostro que Hermione no pudo evitar el sonreír de igual modo

-Bueno, como al parecer aquí sobramos ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos adelantando a los carruajes Gin?

-Totalmente de acuerdo Harry, tanta miel empalaga… voy por mis cosas y nos vamos

-Envidiosos- murmuro por lo bajo Ron

-De acuerdo Gin, te espero. Y por cierto, yo no tengo envidia de ti amigo- contesto Harry dirigiéndose Ron

-Si tú lo dices

-Ya basta chicos, no se van a poner a discutir por algo tan tonto ¿o sí?

-Pues… tal vez

-Si, Hermione, es divertido

-Nunca cambiaran- dijo la castaña echándoles una exasperada mirada- Pero en fin ya que, me toca soportarlos

-Tú adoras soportarnos Hermione- le dijo su amigo- y nunca te cansaras de hacerlo

-Odio decir, Harry, que en eso tienes toda la razón

-Lo sé- Respondió el moreno abrazando a su amiga y depositando un beso en su mejilla- Es que somos de lo más adorables y simplemente irresistibles ¿verdad Ron?

-Claro compañero… pero deja de besuquear a mi novia

-Pero que sensibles están algunos hoy- el moreno fingió enfadarse ante la risa de la chica, que parecía muy divertida con la situación

-Lista Harry, podemos irnos- la pelirroja había reaparecido bajando de las escaleras- bueno tortolitos nosotros nos vamos… ya saben se quedan en su Sala Común, no den malos ejemplos a los menores recuerden que son prefectos jeje

-Muy graciosa pelirroja

-Vamos cuñadita no te molestes, lo único que hacía era daros unos útiles consejos

-Pues mira que…

-Déjalo Gin, ambos andan muy sensibles hoy

-¡Oh! ¿Enserio? Entonces díganme para cuando soy tía

Y antes de que Ron o Hermione pudieran reaccionar al terminar de entender las palabras de Ginny, ella y Harry salieron huyendo por el retrato en dirección a los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmeade para abordar el tren.

-Pero que par, esos dos siempre logran sacarme de mis casillas cuando se lo proponen

El pelirrojo veía divertido la expresión que tenía su novia en la cara en ese momento, no creía haber visto nunca algo tan dulce y molesto a la vez… le estaban entrando unas ganas enormes de acercarse a ella, besarla y montar uno de esos espectáculos indecentes que solía decir Ginny que enseñaban a los más pequeños… hacia tanto que no estaban solos los dos como en aquel momento, sin preocupaciones, sin remordimientos, sin nada que hiciera que tuvieran que soportar cosas que normalmente los chicos de su edad no soportarían… no, definitivamente no se quedaría con las ganas.

Se acerco lentamente hacia ella y cuando la chica quiso abrir la boca, él le coloco un dedo encima, dándole a entender que no dijera nada; acaricio esos labios que lo volvían loco y después la beso con muchas ansias, como hacía días que no la besaba.

-¿A que vino eso?- pregunto la castaña cuando acababan de separarse

-¿No puedo besar a mi novia cuando quiera?

-Claro, pero cuando tú me besas así solo significa dos cosas; o has hecho algo que no debías o quieres pedirme un favor

-Pero en qué mal concepto me tienes preciosa

-Desventajas de conocerte tan bien nene, tendrás que vivir con eso

-Pues lo creas o no en esta ocasión no he hecho nada

-Bueno, te creeré. ¿Les avisaste a tus papás que iría a tu casa a pasar parte de las vacaciones?

-Claro que si cariño, mamá está encantada con la idea de teneros a Harry y a ti en la casa y papá está aún más feliz, si es que eso es posible, te apuesto lo que quieras a que seguramente ya ha de estar preparando la lista de cosas que os preguntara a ti y a Harry sobre artefactos muggles

-Sí, seguramente así es, podrán haber ascendido a tu padre en el Ministerio pero a él siempre le apasionaran los muggles ¿cierto?

-Cierto, y me parece muy adecuado dado que la novia y futura esposa de su hijo es de origen muggle- el chico había dicho esto último con tal convicción que Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Sabes? Me encanta cuando dices cosas como esas pero ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Porque te quiero

La respuesta de Ron había sido tan directa y sonado tan sincera que la chica no pudo evitar que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo y que al mismo tiempo un escalofrió pasara por su piel… tenía que decírselo, ya no podía dejar pasar más tiempo

-Ron… hay algo que tengo que decirte

-Dime nena, ¿Qué pasa?

-Verás Ron yo…

-Chico apresúrense o los carruajes nos dejan

Neville había aparecido por el retrato interrumpiendo lo que Hermione estaba a punto de rebelarle a su novio, sin embargo no podía reprocharle nada, el chico no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que acababa de interrumpido y había ido a avisarles de la próxima partida de los carruajes arriesgándose a que lo dejaran a él tan bien.

-Tienes razón Neville, vamos

Y así, sin siquiera mirar atrás, tres valientes Gryffindors salieron de su Sala Común, el lugar que había sido su segundo hogar durante seis años, seis largos años que pasaron mucho más rápido de lo que hubieran querido; sin tener la certeza de que pudieran volver el año próximo a ese colegio que era tan especial para todos y cada uno de ellos.

***

Una semana antes de que los chicos abandonaran Hogwarts un chico de su misma edad y que debió encontrarse dentro de las paredes de ese mismo colegio se encontraba huyendo en compañía de su profesor de Pociones, no eran otros que Draco Malfoy, y su acompañante, Severus Snape; tuvieron que salir huyendo de Hogwarts, con Harry Potter pisándoles los talones, en medio de la lucha encarnizada que sostenían los mortifagos en contra de los miembros del ED y de la Orden del Fénix a causa de un asesinato o, dicho de otra forma, por haber acabado con la vida de una persona sumamente importante y de paso con la esperanza que albergaban en sus corazones miles de magos… el haber quitado a Albus Dumbledore de en medio era un golpe fatal a la resistencia contra Lord Voldemort, la comunidad mágica lo sabía y era por eso que esos dos mortifagos serian recompensados con creces cuando llegaran a lado de su señor.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las recompensas que les esperaban a lado de Lord Voldemort, ni Draco ni Snape se veían muy contentos ni satisfechos por encontrarse en su posición; de hecho, cualquier persona que pudiera ver la expresión que tenían en su rostro en ese momento habría pensado que les causaba pesar encontrarse tan cerca de llegar a donde se encontraba su señor, cosa realmente absurda porque ¿Qué mortifago no se sentiría emocionado por estar a punto de ser recompensado? ¿Qué mortifago no saltaría de alegría al saber que pasaría a ser el hombre de más confianza del Señor Oscuro? ¿Qué mortifago no se alegraría de finalmente librase de las pruebas de lealtad que su señor acostumbraba aplicar? Ninguno, ningún mortifago tendría esa expresión en el rostro porque todos y cada uno de ellos estarían felices de lograr todas esas cosas; y sin embargo Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape no se veían del todo satisfechos… cosa realmente extraña.

***

Bueno acá esta el capitulo que prometí subir ayer no es tal largo como el anterior pero espero les guste. Nos vemos la próxima semana, gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar.

p.d Quiero decirles que próximamente subiré otro fic mío, es sobre una tercera generación, ojala se pasen cuando lo suban y ese esta mas que terminado así que no descuidare este.


	14. Lo que tenía que pasar

**Bueno obviamente los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen por que de ser así no me andaría rompiendo la cabeza todos los días de la semana por la escuela XD así que fuera de uno que otro personaje creado ninguno mas salió de mi cerebro… Aunque quisiera ser dueña de Ron :D**

**Igual quiero aclarar que esta historia lleva empezada desde hace poco más de tres años por lo que hay cosas en las que va a diferir totalmente de lo dicho en los libros y bueno sin más que decir solo resta decir: Espero que disfruten :D**

***

**Capitulo 13**

**Lo que tenía que pasar**

Era un precioso día de verano, uno de los pocos que podía verse en esos tiempos, el sol brillaba con tal intensidad que hacía que la gente se olvidara momentáneamente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, el cielo estaba tan azul que transmitía total serenidad, y la brisa era tan fresca que parecía llevar esperanza.

Bajo ese sol brillante y abrasador se encontraban cuatro adolescentes disfrutando plenamente del inicio de las tan ansiadas vacaciones de verano, el lugar donde se hallaban era el lago más bello de Oterry Saint Catchpole, que para su suerte se hallaba ubicado justo detrás de La Madriguera.

Harry y Ginny, así como Ron y Hermione, estaban tumbados en la hierba frente al lago y con los pies remojados en el, ajenos a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el Mundo Mágico y sin muchos deseos de enterarse por que no querían que nada les arruinará lo que bien podrían ser sus últimas vacaciones juntos por lo que se dedicaban a pasar casi todo el día juntos, pues solo se separaban cuando la castaña y el pelirrojo querían un poco de intimidad; o cuando Ginny, según sus propias palabras, se hartaba de tanta miel que empalagaba y arrastraba a Harry lo más lejos posible de su hermano y su cuñada.

Lo que ninguno de los cuatro sabia a conciencia era que esa noche se enterarían de algo que haría que una bomba estallara; la tormenta se avecinaba y de su capacidad para sortearla o no dependían cientos de cosas que estaban por venir.

El día había pasado muy rápido, después de una mañana relajada en el lago los chicos fueron a pasear un rato por el pueblo, con la advertencia por parte de la señora Weasley de que no podían demorar más de tres horas, y tuvieron una perfecta tarde entre amigos.

Hermione se encontraba radiante de felicidad, su padre no le había mandado ni una sola carta, lo cual era algo muy bueno y muy malo dependiendo del punto desde el que se le viera. El mutismo de su padre solo podía significar dos cosas: o se había olvidado, al menos momentáneamente, del asunto que tenía que tratar con su hija al concentrar su atención en otras cosas y por eso no le mandaba cartas para advertirle sobre su comportamiento; o había tomado una decisión definitiva y sólo esperaba su regreso a casa para comunicarle su propósito. Lamentablemente para Hermione esa misma noche se enteraría de la razón del largo silencio por parte de su padre.

***

Era de noche, algo tarde, hacía rato que en la casa de la familia Weasley había pasado la hora de la cena y el señor y la señora Weasley se encontraban arriba en su habitación descansando; los chicos por su parte se hallaban en la sala frente a la chimenea platicando tranquilamente; Ron y Hermione estaban acostados en un sillón abrazados, y Harry y Ginny tirados de cualquier manera en el suelo por que para su gusto estaba haciendo demasiado calor. De repente Ginny se levanto porque ya no soportaba más el calor y en un intento de refrescarse un poco se dirigió hacia la ventana y la abrió; mejor hubiera sido que jamás abriera esa ventana por que se habrían ahorrado demasiados problemas.

Ni bien había terminado Ginny de abrir la ventana cuando una lechuza marrón paso volando rápidamente a su lado y se dirigió hacia Hermione, dejó caer una carta en su regazo, y emprendió el vuelo hacia la oscura noche de nuevo. La castaña quedo totalmente petrificada al observar la carta, después cambio su expresión a una de total desesperación y viro a ver a Ginny en busca de apoyo, pero cuando regreso su vista hacia la carta no pudo más que observar como esta se encontraba en las manos de Ron y, temiéndose lo peor, cerró los ojos preparándose para el impacto, temía que su novio abriera la carta y temía aún más a lo que pudiera encontrarse adentro, pero el sonido que estaba esperando no llego y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, cuando los tuvo abiertos por completo busco el rostro de Ron y pudo observar que tenía una expresión muy rara en el rostro, estaba a punto de preguntar que le pasaba cuando el pelirrojo se paro del mueble, casi tirándola en el proceso, y con una voz totalmente fría le pregunto:

-¿Quién demonios es Juliám?

Hermione se preocupo aún más, si Ron pensaba lo que ella creía las cosas se pondrían peor de lo que había imaginado; viro a ver a la menor de los Weasley en busca de apoyo, pero su amiga parecía tan descolocada como ella misma, y pudo ver tan bien que la expresión de Harry era de total sorpresa, curiosidad y preocupación, presente quizá por la expresión que tenía Ron en ese momento; y por primera vez en su vida Hermione Jane Granger no supo que contestar, se había quedado totalmente en blanco sin saber que decir o que hacer… ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

***

La antes majestuosa y grandiosa oficina del director de Hogwarts se encontraba desierta, la persona que tras la muerte de Dumbledore había pasado a ocupar ese puesto no quiso quedarse mucho tiempo en ella; prefirió mudarse al que siempre había sido su despacho, al fin y al cabo no sabía durante cuánto tiempo más seguiría ocupando la plaza de directora de Hogwarts; mucha gente en el Ministerio se oponía a que el colegio reabriera sus puertas para el próximo ciclo escolar, debía admitir que al principio ella fue una de esas personas pero después de pensarlo mejor y de una plática sumamente esclarecedora con un amigo paso a cambiar de opinión; lo mejor sería que Hogwarts continuara abierto, los jóvenes necesitaban aprender a defenderse y había un joven en especial que necesitaba su hogar.

Minerva McGonagall se hallaba en su oficina, ubicada detrás del aula de transformaciones, estudiando la gran cantidad de información que acababan de traerle, la información era de muy buena mano e indudablemente cierta y confiable… nunca más volvería a dudar de su fuente de información, nunca más.

Las noticias que recibió eran, sin duda, sumamente preocupantes, era prácticamente increíble el enterarse que tan poco tiempo después de la perdida de Dumbledore la situación en el Mundo Mágico se desmoronara tan rápidamente; increíble si, pero lamentablemente posible; Dumbledore fue un gran bastión y símbolo de esperanza para miles, y al desaparecer el muchos perdieron la fe, dejando desprotegidos y vulnerables cientos de bastiones de la resistencia contra Voldemort: demasiados aurores renunciaron a sus puestos, dejando a la Orden en serios aprietos para combatirlo pues ahora aparte de dedicarse a anticipar y evitar que llevara a cabo sus planes también tenían que encargarse de proteger a la Comunidad Mágica. A pesar de todo Minerva se negaba a informar de algo a Harry y sus amigos, sabía que los necesitaba, la Orden requería de nuevos miembros y ellos sin duda eran los candidatos mejor preparados y les ayudarían mucho, pero ella no se sentía con el derecho de pasar por alto los deseos del muchacho de no enterarse de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo durante las vacaciones, después de todo se merecía un descanso.

Suspiro cansinamente y se dispuso a seguir leyendo; el Ministerio estaba perdiendo el control con demasiada rapidez, de seguir así no dudaba que pronto cambiarían de Ministro… de nuevo, lo cual no era bueno para ellos pero si bastante beneficioso para Voldemort. Sin duda alguna su problema más apremiante y serio era que las reclutaciones de mortifagos habían alcanzado sumas muy alarmantes: ¡250 nuevos adeptos y eso solo en lo que iba del mes! ¿De dónde sacarían las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar eso? Un fogonazo deslumbrante proveniente de la chimenea desvió su atención, de repente se encontró frente a la persona que estaba deseando ver…

-Minerva… espero no haberte interrumpido.

-Para nada, en realidad te estaba esperando, imagine que vendrías.

-Veo que tu habilidad de percepción sigue intacta, me alegro por que te será muy necesaria de ahora en adelante.

-Estoy muy consciente de eso, no te preocupes. Dime ¿Qué noticias traes?

-La situación se ha puesto realmente precaria, las cosas van de mal en peor; necesitamos refuerzos urgentemente o dudo que podamos hacer algo contra ellos.

-Lo sé, pero por el momento aún no contamos con gente nueva.

-Minerva, si tan solo…

-No, olvídalo, eso está fuera de discusión por el momento ¿Entendido?

-De acuerdo, será como tú quieras; pero sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo.

-Entonces prefiero que sea tarde, créeme. ¿Y en cuanto al colegio…?

-La misma posición que la última vez que nos vimos, soy de la idea de que debe reabrir, es un gran bastión y símbolo de la resistencia. Además ¿Qué pasará con los chicos si no se les enseña?

-De acuerdo, ahora solo resta convencer al Ministro.

-Estoy seguro de que podrás Minerva, es hora de que demuestres porque eres la sucesora de Albus Dumbledore, y una muy digna sucesora déjame decirte.

-Gracias… ¿Algo más que debas decirme?

-No, por el momento eso es todo. Debo irme, son tiempo peligrosos y uno no debe estar afuera tan tarde. Hasta pronto Minerva… cuídate.

-Hasta pronto… viejo amigo.

***

-¿Vas a contestarme si o no Hermione? ¿Quién demonios es Juliám?- El pelirrojo no había variado su expresión desde que tomo la carta que habían traído a su novia y leyó a quien iba dirigida

-Ron yo…- las castaña estaba muy nerviosa y no buscaba que contestar

-Veo que no tienes nada que decir GRANGER.

-Hermione no ha dicho que no va a responder tonto- al oír el tono de voz empleado por su hermano Ginny había abandonado su posición junto a la ventana para acercarse hacia donde estaban ello- Vamos Herm, dile.

Pero Hermione estaba descolocada, sin saber que decir, y el hecho de que Ron empleara su apellido para dirigirse hacia ella había terminado de desconcertarla y vuelto a dejar totalmente en blanco.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- el moreno decidió intervenir al percatarse del estado de las cosas y advertir una mirada preocupada en el rostro de Ginny.

-Eso, Harry, es precisamente lo que me gustaría saber- contestó el pelirrojo sin voltear a ver a su amigo pues seguía con las vista clavada en Hermione- ¿Y bien?

-Ron tienes que escucharme… las cosas no son como tú crees

-¿Ah no? Y según tú ¿Qué es lo que creo?

-Juliám es un amigo, solo eso.

-¡¿Tú te piensas que soy idiota o qué?! Al menos deberías tener la decencia de admitir las cosas

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡EL SOBRE DEJA LAS COSAS MUY CLARAS HERMIONE!

-Ron cálmate y explícame que pasa

-¡DEJA YA DE FINGIR QUE NO SABES QUE PASA!

-Amigo, cálmate, estas muy alterado

Harry nunca había visto a Ron tan alterado y seguramente nada bueno saldría de todo esto.

-No me pidas que me calme Harry por qué no puedo, si tú estuvieras en mi lugar te encontrarás peor.

-Por favor Ron…- se notaba que la chica hacia un gran esfuerzo para no llorar- ¿Qué es lo que dice el sobre?

-Si tanto quieres saberlo ten- respondió mientras lo arrojaba hacia ella- a mi ya no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo

Y diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y salió hacia el jardín, perdiéndose en la completa oscuridad de la noche. Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas, era la primera pelea de ellos como novios y las cosas no pintaban nada bien; incluso Harry, quien no tenía la más mínima idea de la verdad, se veía sumamente preocupado, viró a ver hacia donde se encontraba su amiga y constato como derramaba lagrimas silenciosas, regreso la mirada hacia Ginny y sin decir palabras se pusieron de acuerdo, después de dirigir una última mirada hacia Hermione, Harry salió por el hueco de la puerta dispuesto a encontrar a Ron para hablar con él.

Una vez que se hubieron quedado solas Ginny se dirigió hacia Hermione, las cosas no habían salido nada bien, su amiga planeaba decirle toda la verdad a los chicos al día siguiente en el día de campo que prepararon… pero las cosas no salieron como se tenían previstas y ahora Hermione tendría que explicar los hechos a un muy exaltado Ron y un Harry completamente desconcertado. No entendía la reacción de su hermano ¡Por Merlín únicamente era una carta! Lentamente camino hasta llegar a la altura de su amiga, se arrodillo frente a ella, y busco atraer su atención.

-Herm… ¿estás bien?

Hermione no contesto, simplemente se dedico a admirar un punto más allá de la vista de cualquiera sin ningún asomo de expresión en su rostro, y es que desde que el pelirrojo diera que ya no le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con ella sintió que nada más en el mundo importaba y que ahora se encontraba totalmente sola contra algo que le aterraba enfrentar.

-¿Herm?

Pero Hermione volvió a ignorar a su amiga, observo el sobre tirado a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, levanto la vista hacia la puerta y en menos de un segundo se puso de pie y se dirigió corriendo hacia ella con una sola idea en su mente: debía encontrar a Ron para hacer lo que tendría que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, decirle toda la verdad.

***

En cuanto Ron salió por la puerta echo a correr, no sabía a dónde ir, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía y mucho menos se puso a pensar en el peligro que corría al salir a esa hora de la noche completamente solo, y realmente no le importaba mucho en ese momento, lo único que quería era alejarse lo más pronto posible de allí, alejarse de ese maldito sobre que había llegado para arruinar la perfecta utopía que se había construido alrededor de la persona que amaba, porque ahora estaba seguro de que la amaba pero ya era demasiado tarde para decirlo; ojala jamás hubiera agarrado la maldita carta, ojala jamás hubiera leído lo que ponía el sobre, odiaba cada maldita palabra y una parte de él se negaba a creer que fuera cierto por qué Hermione, su Hermione, no podía haber sido capaz de hacerle una cosa así.

Sus pasos lo habían guiado sin querer hacia el lugar donde hacia unas cuantas horas había pensado que podía estallar de felicidad, se encontraba en el lago, se sentó sobre el pasto y elevó la vista hacia el cielo para poder observar las estrellas; deseaba tanto que ella estuviera ahí, que llegara como siempre que las cosas iban mal y le diera una explicación que pudiera aceptar por lo que acababa de pasar pero por otra parte dudaba que quisiera escuchar explicaciones, no se le ocurría nada que pudiera justificar lo que viera escrito en el sobre unos instantes atrás; escucho un ruido de pisadas a sus espaldas pero no quiso voltear a ver, imaginaba quien seria…

-¿Me lo contaras por las buenas o tendré que convencerte?

-Eres mi mejor amigo Harry, lo sabes, pero realmente no tengo ganas de hablar sobre esto.

-Por lo visto será por el lado difícil ¿no?- el moreno se sentó a su lado-, como tu bien dijiste soy tu mejor amigo y Hermione es como mi hermana así que creo que tengo derecho a saber qué diantres paso allá adentro ¿Por qué le dijiste que ya no querías saber nada de ella? ¿Qué fue lo que…?

-Harry… la amo

***

Ginny tardo poco más de un segundo en ser consciente de lo que ocurría pero cuando al fin lo fue reacciono y salió corriendo tras de Hermione, tardo un poco pero al fin la encontró parada frente al granero con actitud realmente abatida.

-Hermione ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Tengo que hablar con él Ginny, debo decirle toda la verdad; ya basta de mentiras, no más secretos. Harry y Ron se enterarán de todo hoy.

-No sé si este sea el mejor momento para que lo hagas…

-No puedo posponerlo más, entiende que si Juliám escribió es porque algo realmente grave paso, le dije que no lo hiciera a menos que fuera un asunto realmente importante; y de todas formas iba a decirles mañana.

-Si crees que es lo mejor te apoyo. Ven, vayamos a buscarlos.

***

Harry Potter pocas veces se había sorprendido en su vida, pero esa vez decir que estaba sorprendido era realmente poco por que se encontraba totalmente anonadado; sabia de los sentimientos de Ron hacia Hermione pero ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que él lo admitiera tan pronto, y el hecho de que Ron le gritara a la chica que no quería saber más de ella no encajaba muy bien; algo más estaba ocurriendo ahí…

-Sí, se perfecto lo que sientes por Hermione pero… ¿Eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto en un intento de entender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí

-Nunca podré decírselo

-¿Por qué?- el moreno seguía sin comprender

-Porque ella me engaña

-Vamos Ron- Harry no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar- no estarás hablando enserio ¿verdad? Hermione jamás haría algo así.

-Eso mismo quiero pensar yo- murmuro en chico

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo dices? No creo que Hermione te haya dado motivos para dudar de ella, yo jamás he…

-Pero tú no viste lo que ponía el sobre.

Harry se cayó momentáneamente, algo muy importante debía de habérsele escapado por qué no lograba comprender la actitud de su amigo, Ron estaba habituado a que Hermione recibiera cartas y solo se ponía mal cuando esas cartas eran de Krum… pero desde que empezara a ser novio de Hermione eso dejo de ser un problema así que ¿Por qué razón se puso así debido a la carta de Juliám? Y pensándolo mejor ¿Quién diantres era Juliám? Hermione nunca les había hablado de nadie con ese nombre, algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo y tenía que averiguar que era.

-¿Harry?

-Dime Ron

-Si Ginny te hubiera engañado… ¿la perdonarías?

-Realmente no lo sé Ron

-No quiero perder a Hermione pero no sé si sea capaz de perdonarle algo como esto

-Ron, yo no creo que Hermione te este engañando, vamos que la conocemos de toda la vida y bien sabes que ella no es así; aunque sí creo que algo muy extraño está pasando aquí.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?- tal vez Harry tuviera razón y el necesitaba aferrarse a algo… lo que fuera sería mejor que eso

-Pues eso es lo que intento averiguar, siento que algo no cuadra pero no logró descubrir que es

-No creo que haya nada Harry- su esperanza se desvanecía- ella me engaña

-No Ron, no lo creo, ella no lo haría

-Entonces… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ojala pudiera decirte

-Tú no puedes pero yo si- se escucho decir a una voz que intervenía en su conversación

Hermione y Ginny por fin habían dado con ellos y la castaña, después de escuchar parte de su conversación, se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban.

-¿Qué haces acá? Te dije que no quería…

-Por favor, te suplico que te calles y me escuches. Vengo a darles unas explicaciones, Ron no se que ponía en el sobre pero independientemente de eso yo iba a contarles algo a los dos mañana; algo importante.

-¿Qué nos ibas a contar? Seguramente iba a ser una reunión muy interesante, ya me lo imagino: "Hola Ron, Harry ¿Qué tal están? ¿Qué crees Ron? Eres un idiota porque llevo engañándote mucho tiempo"

-No seas idiota y escucha lo que tiene que decir

-¡Perfecto! Hasta mi hermana se pone en mi contra

-Yo no te engaño Ron… no sé cómo puedes pensar eso de mi- replico Hermione con la voz algo quebrada

-¿Y que se supone que piense después de lo que leí?

-Si tan solo me dijeras que leíste, estoy segura de que habrá una explicación

-No creo que la haya… así que para que molestarme

-Amigo vamos, no te cuesta nada, dale la oportunidad de explicarse

Hermione agradeció internamente el tener un amigo como Harry, si el moreno estaba de su parte Ron terminaría claudicando, y no se equivocaba mucho porque al cabo de un momento…

-Como sea… pero que lo lea ella misma porque yo no pienso decirle nada

-Perfecto- Harry sonrió satisfecho, ahora solo faltaba que la explicación de Hermione fuera realmente buena- ¡Accio carta de Hermione!

Una carta llego volando rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban los cuatro chicos y paro en las manos de Harry quien se la tendió a Hermione sin siquiera leer lo que tenía escrito. La chica la tomo y la volteo, en menos de un segundo ya tenía a la vista las palabras que habían ocasionado todo ese enredo, nada mas leerlas supo porque Ron pensó que lo engañaba

-¿Cuál es tu explicación?

Hermione sonrió, mataría a Juliám cuando lo tuviera enfrente… pero eso ahora podía esperar, lo importante en ese momento era Ron y lo que diría a él y a Harry.

-¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

***

A miles de kilómetros de ahí, en una vieja mansión que años antes había sido muy esplendorosa pero que ahora se encontraba consumida por el tiempo, se encontraba varios magos, vestidos con túnica y capucha negra, aguardando a que su señor terminará de hablar con dos de ellos para recibir sus instrucciones.

En un cuarto algo alejado de los demás de esa misma mansión, Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape estaba ante la presencia del mago tenebroso más peligroso de los últimos años: Lord Voldemort.

-Los últimos ataques han sido un total éxito, mi lord

-No esperaba menos de ustedes Draco, no quiero un solo fallo en el plan; se los advierto a los dos, si hay un solo fallo, por más mínimo que sea, me olvidare de que me libraron del viejo y me las pagaran muy caro.

-No se preocupe señor, no cometeremos errores.

-Eso espero Severus, eso espero. No me gustaría tener que prescindir de ustedes… pero lo haría. Pueden retirarse y ni una sola palabra de esto a los demás ¿entendido?

Snape y Malfoy asintieron antes de darse la media vuelta y salir de esa habitación sumida en penumbras

***

-Señor ¿Qué es lo que ordena el Lord?

Nada más Salir por la puerta y llegar al vestíbulo de la mansión Snape fue cuestionado sobre su reunión con el amo.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia Rouge… aprende a no meterte en donde no te llaman- el mortifago pareció amilanarse ante las palabras de Snape y se hizo a un lado inmediatamente- Vámonos Draco, hay muchas cosas que hacer.

El rubio asintió y, después de dirigir una mirada de completo desdén hacia quien los había cuestionado, salió detrás de Snape con su eterno aire de superioridad. Una vez fuera de la mansión y después de encontrarse lo suficientemente lejos de ella, hasta asegurarse que no eran seguidos por nadie, se sintieron en confianza para hablar.

-No podemos permitir que algo así vuelva a ocurrir…

-Lo sé, es demasiado riesgoso

-Tenemos que pensar en algo señor porque si no las cosas…

-Despreocúpate Draco, yo me encargare de todo ¿de acuerdo?

El rubio no pudo más que asentir y desviar la mirada, después de todo confiaba en su profesor y quería seguir haciéndolo. Después de un rato mas de camino llegaron hasta una cabaña que tenía todo el aspecto de estar desocupada desde hacía varios años… dicha cabaña era su hogar por el momento y seguramente lo seguiría siendo por mucho más tiempo puesto que no podían darse el lujo de pasearse por cualquier lugar. Sin duda el rango de los dos dentro de los mortifagos se disparo desde la muerte de Dumbledore, pero eso era un arma de dos filos: implicaba más confianza por parte de Voldemort y autoridad dentro del circulo; pero al mismo tiempo, conllevaba una mayor responsabilidad y menos oportunidades de cometer errores; todos sus futuros movimientos tendrían que ser planeados cuidadosamente… muy cuidadosamente si querían que sirvieran para sus propósitos, pero lo mejor en ese momento seria descansar, después de todo mañana seria un nuevo día.

***

-Si verdaderamente quieres que te escuche será mejor que hables antes de que me arrepienta y me vaya de aquí.

Ron no lucia muy paciente que digamos y el mutismo en el que había caído Hermione, quien aún no le explicaba el por qué de su sonrisa, no contribuía a mejorar la situación sino más bien a agravarla.

-Herm…-llamo tentativamente Ginny- es hora nena

-Si, Gin, lo se

La castaña contesto a su amiga sin levantar la vista de la carta por lo que no advirtió la mirada de confusión que intercambiaron Harry y Ron en ese momento; levantando la vista al fin y fijando la mirada en dirección a los chicos… sobre todo a Ron, se dispuso a contarlo todo.

-Temo que les debo un par de explicaciones; si, a ambos- añadió al notar que su amigo abría la boca- pero para empezar quiero que sepas Ron que yo no te engaño con nadie, aunque no lo creas esto- señalo la inscripción en el sobre- tiene una explicación.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué explicación? Porque según yo el que alguien, que no sea yo, ponga en un sobre "¡¡¡Herms, mi amor!!! ¡¡¡Tu padre nos quieres separar!!!...." (1) es bastante extraño.

-Lo sé- contesto Hermione armándose de paciencia- pero Juliám siempre ha sido así de bromista, lo conozco desde siempre, somos amigos de toda la vida, me crié con él Ron y puedes estar totalmente seguro de que entre él y yo no hay nada; es más, él sabe acerca de ti y de lo que siento. Entre Juliám y yo nunca ha habido nada ni podría haberlo porque a quien quiero es a ti ¿me crees?

El pelirrojo no sabía que contestar, por un lado quería creer todo lo que Hermione le acababa de decir pero una parte de él se negaba a aceptar explicación alguna sobre el tema, bajo la cabeza intentando meditar por qué no soportaba ver toda esa angustia reflejada en el rostro de la castaña, al poco tiempo volvió a subirla buscando la mirada de Harry, quería saber la opinión de su amiga; se encontró con sus ojos e inmediatamente supo su parecer, "confía", eso fue todo lo que necesito para decidir; súbitamente tomo a la chica por los hombros y, después de mirarla fijamente durante un rato como si estuviera evaluándola, la abrazo al tiempo que le susurraba al oído.

-Perdóname, soy un estúpido celoso, pero es que tengo muchísimo miedo de perderte.

-No digas eso Ron, la culpa es mía por no haberles hablado antes de Juliám, en realidad- dijo separándose del chico y observando a Harry- hay muchas más cosas de las que debí hablarles antes… mucho antes

-¿Qué cosas son esas Hermione?

-Cosas que trate de olvidar, pero es imposible hacerlo Harry. Solo les pido un favor: escuchen toda la historia hasta el final antes de empezar a gritarme ¿sí?- intento bromear la chica

-Más les vale escuchar por qué no deberían juzgarla antes de oír todo el relato

Ginny se dirigió hacia su hermano y Harry con la mira más seria que había visto en su rostro hasta entonces. Harry y Ron, de por si intrigados, se sorprendieron mucho mas con el comentario de la pelirroja pero, ambos dirigieron una mirada de aprobación hacia Hermione, se dispusieron a escuchar; tomaron asiento en la hierba y la castaña se sentó frente de ellos, mientras Ginny permanecía de pie… por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Muy bien, para empezar mis padres ni son dentistas ni están de acuerdo con que vaya a Hogwarts, el hecho de que pueda ir al colegio se debe solo a que ellos; o más bien mi padre necesita que yo haga una serie de cosas que nunca he estado dispuesta a hacer, pero que, con la llegada de la carta tuvimos algo así como con que negociar: yo iría al colegio siempre y cuando prometiera hacer lo que se esperaba de mi como hija de ellos.

Los chicos no pudieron evitar que un gesto de total sorpresa e intriga apareciera en su rostro pero siguieron callados y sin decir nada, la castaña continúo.

-Mi familia es asquerosamente rica, cosa que nunca me ha hecho la menor gracia, Juliám es hijo del ama de llaves- Ron enarco la ceja al oír esto- ella fue la que me crió, por eso Juliám y yo somos como hermanos- la ceja del pelirrojo regreso enseguida a su lugar- en fin, el formar parte de mi familia te hace tener que "comportarte correctamente y acatar todas las reglas". Sé que será difícil de creer por que según lo que saben o han visto hasta ahora de mis padres nosotros parecemos una familia perfecta, pero en verdad las cosas son muy distintas; nunca me he llevado muy bien con mis padres, ellos no tienen a la hija que merecen y deben tener y se encargan de recordármelo a cada rato- sin saber por qué lo hacía Ron se levanto y se sentó junto a ella al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros, gesto que la chica agradeció enormemente-. Odiaba la vida que tenia y siempre soñaba con poder escapar de ella, y esa oportunidad llego finalmente un verano cuando vi entrar a una lechuza con mi carta de Hogwarts. Me costó mucho trabajo pero el final logre convencer a mi padre para que me dejara asistir, claro que me costó mucho: tuve que aceptar que haría lo que le pidiera siempre y cuando me permitiera estudiar en Hogwarts. Pero no debía decir una palabra acerca de quién era en realidad y es por eso que les he mentido durante todo este tiempo.

-Pero… Ginny lo sabía ¿no? ¿Por qué se lo dijiste a ella y no a nosotros?- pregunto dolido Harry sin poder entender que Hermione hubiera tenido más confianza en la pelirroja que en ellos

-Ella no me dijo nada Harry, un día una foto cayo de uno de sus libros; ahí salía ella, su casa y Juliám, así que se vio obligada a contarme.

De alguna manera Hermione agradecía enormemente esa intervención por que para nada tenía ganas de que Ron supiera la otra parte de la historia

-Pero Hermione, cariño, eso no es tan grave… bueno admito que si me hubiera enterado hace un año me habría enfadado mucho pero ahora no me importa saber que tienes mucho dinero o que has ocultado algo de información- el pelirrojo hablaba con mucha seguridad- no me importa si es gracias a eso que pude conocerte, si es gracias a eso que ahora puedo tenerte a mi lado entonces no es importante.

-Pero Ron yo…

-De verdad nena, no debes sentirte culpable por qué no fue tu culpa ¿cierto Harry?

Harry viro a ver a Ron un tanto molesto; estaba dolido, le molestaba que Hermione les hubiera ocultado algo así por tanto tiempo (y le molestaba aún más el que Ginny se hubiera enterado antes que ellos), se suponía que eran amigos; luego paso la vista de Ron a Hermione y pudo ver que su amiga sufría, y no solo eso, sino que noto que ella misma sentía que ese sufrimiento no se había acabado y que faltaba aún más por venir… él no era capaz de ver a Hermione así, no a ella que durante seis años había sido como una hermana para él, que había sido una de sus principales fuentes de apoyo; además ¿Quién era él para reclamarle por haberle ocultado cosas cuando él mismo lo había hecho cientos de veces? No, no tenía derecho a enfadarse… endulzo la mirada y sonrió.

-Ron tiene razón Hermione, no te preocupes, todo ha pasado, las cosas estarán bien… siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar nada, te lo prometo.

Pero en definitiva el pelinegro no tenía idea de lo difícil que le seria mantener la promesa que acababa de hacer porque no sabía nada de lo que el destino les tenía preparado a todos ellos… la vida da muchas vueltas y todo puede cambiar de un día para otro, las cosas como son ahora pueden no ser así después, y por muchas intenciones que tengas de aceptar todo para poder estar con la persona amada eso no siempre es posible, en definitiva las pruebas que esos chicos tendrían que soportar jamás pudieran haberlas imaginado nunca… pero tarde o temprano llegarían y entonces tendrían que enfrentarlas y de su temple, carácter y determinación al hacerlo dependerían el resto de sus vidas.

No se hablo más sobre el tema esa noche, ni Harry ni Ron dejaron que Hermione volviera a tocar el tema porque no querían verla triste, se dedicaron a bromear para devolver la sonrisa al rostro de la chica, pensaron que no podía haber nada peor… pero no sabían cuan equivocados estaban.

***

Ya sé que no he actualizado a tiempo pero tuve unos días muy complicados, la escuela me quiere matar!!! Bueno, no la escuela, mi asesora de tesis ¬¬ sospecho que quiere quedarse con mi tema por innovador jaja ok… ni yo me creí eso XD Pero si me quiere matar u.u

En fin, ahora que he tenido un respiro, les dejo acá el capitulo y subiré otro más el día de hoy

Gracias por leer


	15. Retornando al Hogar

**Bueno obviamente los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen por que de ser así no me andaría rompiendo la cabeza todos los días de la semana por la escuela XD así que fuera de uno que otro personaje creado ninguno mas salió de mi cerebro… Aunque quisiera ser dueña de Ron :D**

**Igual quiero aclarar que esta historia lleva empezada desde hace poco más de tres años por lo que hay cosas en las que va a diferir totalmente de lo dicho en los libros y bueno sin más que decir solo resta decir: Espero que disfruten :D**

***** **

**Capitulo 14**

**Retornando al hogar.**

El final del verano llego más rápido de lo que todos hubieran deseado o querido, pero llego, y Harry sabía que no podía seguir posponiendo mas el momento de enfrentarse con la realidad; el saber lo que había ocurrido afuera lo aterraba enormemente, pero tenía que saber. Por esa razón se encontraban en ese momento a las tantas de la noche en Grilmund Place, junto con algunos miembros de la Orden: La profesora McGonagall, quien era la nueva líder, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Bill y el señor Weasley. Al principio no entendían por que los habían hecho ir a todos, normalmente solo era invitado Harry y en esa ocasión además de el pidieron contar con la presencia de Ron, Hermione y Ginny, pero al ver ahí a la profesora supieron que era por algo importante.

-Deben de estarse preguntando por que han sido llamados ¿no es así?

-Mentiríamos si le dijéramos que no, profesora- contesto Harry con un tono de voz inusualmente serio a su antigua jefa de casa

-Sabrán eso y mucho más en el momento adecuado Harry… pero en este momento esperamos a ver si contaremos con la presencia de dos personas más…

No había siquiera acabado la oración cuando por la puerta aparecieron dos cabelleras pelirrojas: Fred y George acababan de entrar en la cocina y venían inusualmente reservados.

-Veo que después de todo han decidido venir- los gemelos asintieron hacia la profesora-. Me alegra mucho en verdad, chicos.

Fred y George se colocaron junto a Ron, Harry y Ginny… después de los saludos Remus comenzó a hablar.

-Como la mayoría de los acá presente sabe las cosas no van nada bien, la resistencia es escasa, cada día cuesta más detener a los mortifagos y lo que es aún peor Voldemort va ganando más y más adeptos a su causa. Chicos no les voy a mentir, la Orden ya no puede con tantas cosas, desde la muerte de Dumbledore varios miembros claudicaron y muchos más aurores renunciaron a sus puestos, tanto el Ministerio como nosotros estamos en malas condiciones para enfrentarnos a los mortifagos, necesitamos nuevos adeptos y ahí es donde entran ustedes, para eso han sido citados aquí… todos ustedes- agrego al ver la cara de Harry y adivinando lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir exactamente Remus?- pregunto el moreno alzando la ceja en un gesto inquisitivo

-Sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir Harry, pero si quieres que lo pongas más claro pues…

-Lo que queremos es que pertenezcan a la Orden… todos ustedes- intervino la profesora McGonagall.

Los chicos quedaron aturdidos con esa noticia, realmente no se esperaban algo así pero muy en su interior todos lo deseaban desde hacía algún tiempo, de un modo u otro pero lo deseaban para poder luchar y hacer algo para cambiar las cosas.

-Disculpe profesora pero… ¿usted ha dicho todos?- inquirió un poco vacilante Ginny

-Así es señorita Weasley, escucho usted bien

-¿Eso quiere decir que esta incluyéndome?

-Sí, pero solo si así lo desea, no estamos aquí para obligar a nadie señorita Weasley- luego se dirigió a todos-, vine a ponerles sobre la mesa la propuesta de ingresar a la orden pero la decisión de formar parte de ella o no es de cada uno de ustedes.

-No queremos que se sientan presionados a hacerlo chicos- Tonks hablo por primera vez- tómense su tiempo para pensarlo ¿de acuerdo?

-Eso mismo- dijo Bill- hagan como Fred y George que lo han pensado muy bien.

-¿Ustedes ya sabían de esto?- pregunto Ron dirigiéndose a sus hermanos- ¿hace cuanto pertenecen a la Orden?

Los gemelos no respondieron, viraron a ver a su padre y este fue quien hablo

-Ellos fueron invitados la semana pasada pero aún no nos dan una respuesta

-¿Por qué no, Fred, George?- pregunto realmente sorprendida su hermana

-No es tan fácil decidirse Gin- murmuro Fred

-¡Claro que lo es! Solo tienes que decir: acepto, y ya esta

-Eso es si estás segura de aceptar- ahora fue George quien respondió

-Hace dos años pertenecieron al ED- dejo escapar Hermione

-Sí, es cierto, pero esto no es igual…

-Ellos tienen razón ¿saben?, las cosas no tienen por qué tomarse tan a la ligera, y esta mucho menos…- la voz que había interrumpido hablaba con mucho aplomo pero por más que lo intento no logro imprimir un tono de real convencimiento acerca de lo que decía

-¡JA! Ahora vas a decirme que tu lo vas a pensar ¿no, Harry?- había un gran tono de ironía en la voz del pelirrojo al dirigirse a su amigo- ¡Por favor! Como si no estuvieras queriendo unirte desde hace mucho…

-Vamos chicos, calmados- Bill decidió intervenir- no tienen por qué decidirse ahora, pueden pensarlo el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Yo no tengo que pensar nada- respondió Harry. Ron le dirigió a Harry una mirada que el moreno interpreto como "ya te decía yo"-, acepto unirme a la Orden en este momento.

La profesora McGonagall cerró los ojos momentáneamente ante la declaración de Harry, si bien era cierto que ella los había invitado a unirse solo lo había hecho por que en verdad, y contra lo que había venido diciendo, los necesitaban, pero en su interior había guardado la pequeña esperanza de que no aceptaran sin embargo; sabia que eso sería imposible, ahora que Harry había aceptado los demás harían lo mismo… Ron y Hermione jamás lo dejarían solo y, bueno, para ser justos Ginny tampoco lo haría.

-Nosotros también aceptamos- dijeron Ron y Hermione al unisonó colocándose a lado de Harry

-No habrás pensado que te dejaríamos solo ¿verdad?- dijo Ron dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su amigo que lucía un poco extrañado

-Eso jamás pasará- confirmo Hermione

-Si tú estás, nosotros estamos- añadió Ginny-, y no quiero réplicas Harry

-¿Debo interpretar eso como que usted también acepta señorita Weasley?

-Así es profesora- contesto la pelirroja reafirmando su respuesta moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza.

-Bueno supongo que eso nos deja una sola incógnita… Fred, George ¿que han decidido?-. Todos voltearon a ver a los gemelos expectantes por saber su respuesta, estos a su vez se viraron a ver entre si antes de responder

-Aceptamos

-Muy bien eso lo define todo- señalo la profesora- ahora solo resta que conozcan las reglas para poder pertenecer a…

-¿Ha dicho reglas profesora?

-Sí, Harry, habrá reglas que tienen que cumplir si quieren pertenecer a la Orden- contesto Remus viendo fijamente al chico

-¿Cuáles son esas reglas profesora McGonagall?

-A eso quería llegar señorita Granger- respondió la profesora- para empezar, sólo podrán ir a las misiones que les sean asignadas, y como normalmente no aceptamos a miembros tan jóvenes pero con ustedes estamos haciendo una excepción la regla más importante es que deben de terminar su educación mágica.

-Pero profesora no podemos, la escuela… es decir… nosotros…

-Harry estoy enterada de cuáles eran sus planes para este año, pero si quieren pertenecer a la Orden el volver a Hogwarts no es una opción si no una obligación. Sin embargo; debido a que pertenecerán a esta organización tendrán privilegios de los que otros alumnos no gozan, el colegio dejará de ser un internado para ustedes, podrán entrar y salir como les plazca siempre y cuando no interfiera con las clases.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se viraron a ver entre sí, Ginny no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando. Harry pensaba, sabía que Ron y Hermione lo seguirían en lo que hiciera, y si se negaba a regresar a Hogwarts los pondría en más peligro, era bueno pertenecer a la Orden, les convenía y además los ponía en ventaja; solos tardarían más en llevar a cabo sus planes pero con la ayuda de la Orden las cosas podrían ir mucho más rápido; suspiro, hecho una última mirada a sus amigos y respondió.

-De acuerdo, volveremos a Hogwarts-. Ron y Hermione lo voltearon a ver extrañados pero cuando la profesora les pregunto si estaban de acuerdo ambos asintieron sin pensarlo

-Muy bien- dijo la profesora- esperábamos que aceptaran así que debido a que el curso empieza mañana me he tomado la libertad de comprar sus libros y materiales, están sobre aquella mesa, pueden ir a tomarlos y después retirarse para arreglar sus cosas.

Los chicos junto con Ginny avanzaron hacia la mesa que les señalaron, mientras Fred y George se quedaban en su lugar, al llegar a la mesa vieron que en ella se encontraban seis montones de libros pero no fue eso lo que más llamo su atención, si no el hecho de que…

-Profesora…- empezó una vacilante Hermione- esto debe de ser un error, son seis montones de libros y además todos son de séptimo curso y Ginny apenas paso a sexto… debe haber un error.

-No, Hermione, no hay ningún error- contesto el señor Weasley

-Pero entonces… ¿Qué pasa?

-Señorita Granger cuando yo dije que tenían que terminar su educación mágica me refería a todos ustedes

-Eso quiere decir que…- comenzó Fred

-Así es señor Weasley, eso quiere decir que usted y su hermano volverán al colegio- los gemelos asintieron- y he decidido también que la señorita Weasley será promovida al séptimo curso-. Ginny se quedo asombrada ante tal declaración

-Pero profesora ¿está usted segura de esto? Quiero decir, yo…

-Nunca he estado tan segura de algo señorita Weasley, excepto tal vez del hecho de que su hermano y Harry son una mala influencia para la señorita Granger- ante este comentario los presentes rieron-, se que usted está capacitada para ser adelantada un año y también estoy segura de que contara con la ayuda necesaria para hacerlo. Bueno, realmente me encantaría quedarme a cenar con ustedes pero hay muchas cosas que debo hacer, nos vemos mañana en el banquete de bienvenida chicos.

Y así tan rápido como había llegado la profesora McGonagall se fue de esa habitación hacia un rumbo desconocido para casi todos los presentes en esa habitación, dejando grandes interrogantes en algunos de los chicos y una sensación de extrañeza en uno de sus miembros ¿ahora que seguía?

***

La mañana llego más rápido de lo que se esperaban y en la Madriguera cundía el caos de todos los años ante el inicio del primer día de clases: Fred y George daban instrucciones a Bill acerca de cómo debía de administrar la tienda durante su ausencia; Harry y Ron (que como siempre se habían quedado dormidos) corrían de un lado para otro preparando sus cosas ante la atenta mirada de Hermione (la castaña había logrado convencer a su papá de que al dejará quedarse en casa de Ron); Ginny estaba tan nerviosa que había hecho y deshecho su equipaje tres veces y la señora Weasley se hallaba al borde del colapso porque nadie se apuraba y ella no quería que perdieran el expreso.

Al final lograron tener todo en orden y salieron hacia la estación a donde llegaron con el tiempo justo, se despidieron de los señores Weasley y subieron al expreso; Harry, Ginny y los gemelos se acomodaron en un vagón mientras que Ron y Hermione iban hacia el vagón de los prefectos; como ya era bastante tarde y Hermione estaba apurada el pelirrojo iba casi corriendo tras ella y en una de esas no se dio cuenta que del lado contrario venia una chica caminando distraídamente y…¡Zaz!... choco con ella, haciendo que se le cayera la jaula que llevaba agarrada, soltara su maleta y fuera a dar al piso.

-Lo siento… disculpa, es que no te vi, venia distraído- Ron le tendió la mano y la ayudo a levantarse- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, yo tampoco prestaba atención a mi camino- la chica le dirigió una cálida sonrisa- bueno gracias por ayudarme… hasta luego.

Y sin decir nada más la chica se fue, dejando a Ron parado a la mitad del pasillo hasta que la cabeza de Hermione se asomo para decirle que tenían que darse prisa porque ya todos los prefectos estaban reunidos y solo faltaban ellos dos, el pelirrojo se fue con la castaña y por el momento la imagen del pequeño accidente desapareció de su mente y no volvió a pensar en el hasta un tiempo después en el que recordó lo que había pasado una tarde que se encontraba en la biblioteca…

***

El inicio en Hogwarts fue en definitiva el más extraño que habían tenido, no hubo selección de alumnos de primer curso por que no había tales alumnos, de hecho ningún alumno de cursos inferiores a cuarto año regreso al colegio, muchos padres no quisieron dejar ir a sus hijos y por tal motivo muchos cursos no estaban completos y en algunos casos, como sucediera con Ginny, unos cuantos alumnos fueron adelantados, con todo esto ese fue en definitiva el inicio de curso más agotador al que se hubieran enfrentado.

Ron y Hermione a pesar de que casi no había alumnos vieron aumentar sus responsabilidades dado que McGonagall los convirtió a ambos en delegados, lo que significaba que debían de patrullar más veces y más seguido, así como ayudar y asistir a los maestros y directora; entre todo esto y sus clases los chicos casi no tenían tiempo para estar juntos.

Fred y George fueron muy bien acogidos entre los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor, y ni hablar de los más pequeños que estaban encantados de compartir su Sala Común con los dueños de Sortilegios Weasley, ellos compartían habitación con Colin, al que habían adelantado, y ahora sí que se tomaban enserio el colegio aunque no por eso habían dejado de gastar una que otra pequeña broma, claro que después de todo lo que habían visto y vivido no se podía esperar que fueran los mismos bromistas despreocupados de siempre ¿no? Pero si seguían siendo igual de alegres y dispuestos a quebrantar las normas.

Ginny no tuvo problemas para adaptarse a su nuevo curso, ella compartía habitación con Hermione y Lavender (Parvati no regresó), y disfrutaba especialmente viendo como esta última trataba por todos los medios de nunca quedarse a solas con ella en la habitación, para sorpresa de muchos y alegría de otros Luna también había sido adelantada a séptimo curso y, debido a que Padma Patil y Anthony Goldstein no regresaron, ahora era la nueva y flamante prefecta de Ravenclaw junto con otra chica de su curso.

Harry con todo y que McGonagall suspendió el Quidditch tenía mucho que hacer; por orden expresa de la directora volvió a organizar el ED, con la diferencia de que ahora era una materia obligatoria impartida después del almuerzo a todos los alumnos dos veces por semana; las clases de cuarto curso eran impartidas por Ginny, las de quinto por Ron, las de sexto por Hermione y las de séptimo por Harry, sin embargo; además de estas clases seguían celebrándose reuniones del ED original tres veces por semana en la noche, en la Sala Multipropósitos, los chicos sabían muy bien que estas reuniones se hacían con el propósito de poner a prueba a sus miembros, era como una antesala en la que se pondrían a prueba su poder, su valor y coraje antes de que unos cuantos fueran seleccionados y llamados a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix; así que entre clase y clase Harry andaba muy ocupado, tanto que ni tiempo de ponerse a pensar en Sirius, Dumbledore, Voldemort o su estúpida ruptura con Ginny por tonterías y complejos suyos había tenido.

***

Ron se dirigía presuroso hacia la Biblioteca, tenía que entregar al día siguiente un pergamino para la clase de Defensa, la cual era impartida de nuevo por Remus, sobre la mejor manera de detectar el Tenebrismo y solo contaba con dos horas para hacerlo debido a que tenía reunión con la Orden y después de eso entrenamiento con Harry. Además en esos días no podía contar mucho con la ayuda de Hermione para hacer las tareas por que la chica se hallaba muy ocupada, de hecho casi no tenían tiempo para estar solos; si no estaban haciendo las tareas, en sus rondas, entrenando, dando clases o en reuniones de la Orden se encontraban investigando o yendo a misiones; su vida no era fácil, cierto, pero la llevaban lo mejor que podían.

El pelirrojo llego a la Biblioteca, entro y se dirigió enseguida a la sección de Artes Oscuras, volteo en un pasillo buscando el libro adecuado y allí fue cuando la vio por primera vez, aunque en realidad se la había topado antes no fue sino hasta en esa ocasión que reparo en ella. Una chica muy bonita, de cabello largo negro y ondulado; con unos bonitos ojos café y pestañas largas, estatura media y de complexión media, se encontraba tratando de alcanzar un libro de los estantes más altos, con mucho trabajo llegaba a rozar la base del libro con los dedos y Ron se dio cuenta de que en verdad necesitaba ayuda; se paró de ella, estiro el brazo y tomo el libro; la chica volteo a ver hacia quien había tomado el libro que ella trataba de tomar desde un rato considerable, pero cuando una protesta comenzaba a salir de su boca se topo con el brazo extendido de un chico de hermosos ojos azules que le tendía el libro, se sorprendió un poco pero logró sonreír y tomo el libro.

-Muchas gracias, llevaba rato tratando de tomarlo

-Ni lo menciones, no fue nada ade…- el pelirrojo callo de repente y se puso a observar detenidamente a la chica-, te conozco- le dijo- pero… ¿De dónde te recuerdo?

-Bueno, vamos en el mismo curso, solo que yo soy de Ravenclaw- respondió la chica señalando su escudo

-Nunca antes me había fijado en ti- contesto Ron aun con gesto de concentración

-No es de extrañarse, suelo pasar desapercibida y no coincidimos en muchas clases, además supongo que Ron Weasley tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que andarse fijando en sus compañeras de curso

-¿Sabes mi nombre?- la chica asintió- ¿Cómo es que…? Ya recordé de donde me sonabas, en el tren choque contigo… ahora lo recuerdo

-Sí, es verdad. Mi nombre es Anyrel Murtagh.

-Mucho gusto Anyrel- dijo Ron tomando su mano a manera de saludo- perdón por ser tan idiota y no conocer a mis compañeros de curso

-No hay problema

-Si eres de Ravenclaw ahora estamos juntos en Defensa ¿no?

-Si, así es, como ningún Slytherin regreso nos pusieron juntos. ¿Vienes a hacer la tarea?

-Aja, pero la verdad no tengo ni idea de por donde comenzar- soltó Ron con gesto de niño bueno y como en confidencia

-¿Cómo es que no estás con tus amigos?- pregunto Anyrel con curiosidad, ella siempre había visto al pelirrojo en compañía de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y, más recientemente, de su hermana Ginny Weasley

-Pues porque ellos también tienen cosas que hacer, Harry está ocupado con Slurghon que no lo deja en paz, Ginny debe de andar por allí con Luna ¿la conoces no? Y Hermione está supervisando a los prefectos de quinto año. Así que se han chivado y me dejaron solo haciendo los deberes

-Puedo acompañarte si no te molesta- contesto al chica sin poder evitar reír por las ocurrencias de Ron- total que es la misma tarea, ¿Qué dices?

Ron asintió, una ayuda no le vendría nada mal y la chica parecía muy simpática. El tiempo pasaba sin que él lo sintiera, platicar con la Ravenclaw era divertido y entretenido. Anyrel resulto ser una persona simpática, amable, valiente, divertida, sensible, sincera, leal, honesta y responsable… se parecía tanto a Hermione que Ron empezó a preguntarse cómo diablos fue que su novia había ido a dar a Gryffindor y no a Ravenclaw, hacia un rato que habían terminado la tarea pero se quedaron platicando para conocerse mejor, Ron no se había dado cuenta que faltaban pocos minutos para que dieran las ocho de la noche.

-Ron- alguien le toco el hombro, el pelirrojo volteo

-¡Ah nena, eres tú!- se encontró con el rostro de Hermione, quien lo había ido a buscar al ver que no llegaba a la Sala Común, que era donde se verían para ir a la reunión

-Son casi las ocho, y tú no llegabas, me preocupe

-Estoy bien- el chico se paro y abrazo a su novia-, es que no me fije de la hora, se me paso conversando con mi nueva amiga. Mira nena te presento a Anyrel Murtagh, es de Ravenclaw ¿Cómo fue que tu no quedaste en esa casa? Se parece tanto a ti, eso mismo le estaba diciendo ¿cierto, Any?

-Hola Herm ¿Cómo estás?- saludo alegremente Any para sorpresa de Ron-, tu novio sí que es simpático

-Que tal Any, no te vi hoy en clases ¿te ocurrió algo?- el pelirrojo estaba perplejo

-¿Ustedes se conocen?

-Sí Ron, Herm y yo estamos juntas en clase de Aritmancia y de Runas Antiguas- contesto Any- bueno Herm, si no te molesta eso te lo diré después. Perdón por distraer a tu novio, sé que no pasas mucho tiempo con él en estos días.

-No te preocupes- contesto la castaña- me alegra que le hicieras compañía, así por lo menos se que sus deberes están bien y ya no los tendré que revisar- "Hey" se escucho la débil protesta de Ron-. Cariño sabes que es verdad- le contesto la castaña dándole un corto beso- así que te lo presto cuando quieras Any, así me lo quitaras de encima

-Si claro, como si tú quisieras que me quitarán de encima de ti. Si yo soy simplemente irresistible- dijo con descaro el pelirrojo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Any y esta se reía.

-Sí, sí, Don Juan lo que tu digas. A veces hay que dejarlo soñar- añadió con un susurro fingido hacia Any la castaña

-Te escuche Hermione

-¿Y? bueno Any me encantaría quedarme a charlar contigo pero tenemos cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego- Hermione tomo la mano de Ron mientras este le hacia un gesto de despedida a Any con la otra- ah y me saludas a Luna

-Claro Herm yo le digo, cuídense. Nos vemos al rato en la reunión.

***

-¿A qué reunión se refería Any nena?- inquirió Ron una vez que estuvieron fuera de la biblioteca

-Tú no te enteras de nada verdad Ronnie- soltó Hermione volteando a ver a su novio quien se encogió ligeramente de hombros

-He estado algo ocupado como para andar fijándome en la vida de los demás nena

-¡Uf! Cuando te pones de víctima no hay quien te pare- la chica se gano una sonrisa de su novio por su comentario- ¿recuerdas que ningún prefecto de Ravenclaw regreso al colegio no?- el pelirrojo asintió- Bien, pues Luna ocupo un lugar y Any el otro; ella es prefecta.

-Ah, pensé que se refería a otra cosa

-Pues a cuantas reuniones crees que puedo asistir, si tenemos la agenda llena

-¡Ah, pero es que mi novia puede hacer lo que sea!

Así entre broma y broma los chicos llegaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor en donde habían quedado para reunirse con Fred, George, Ginny y Harry para de allá ir a la reunión de la Orden en Grilmund Place; cuando ellos entraron por el hueco del retrato los chicos ya los estaban esperando.

-Llegaron, comenzaba a preocuparme por ustedes

-Estamos bien Gin, no te preocupes- contesto Hermione- solo tuvimos un pequeño retraso por el camino.

-Hermione no sé si me explique pero…- Fred abrió la boca- cuando te dijimos que contribuías a agrandar la familia no me refería precisamente a que…

-…tenías que hacernos tíos- terminó George

-Dejen de hacerse los graciosos y vámonos que es tarde- espeto la castaña con algo de furia en la voz

-Claro, si ahora ya es tarde; pero hace rato mientras seguramente…

-Se estaban besando apasionadamente el tiempo seguramente ni pasaba por su cabeza-. Harry y Ginny no pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas con las ocurrencias de los gemelos, era bueno tenerlos en Hogwarts, realmente te alegraban el día por más tenso o pesado que se hubiera puesto.

-Miren ustedes par de tarados- al parecer Ron no era de la misma opinión-, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi novia no es de su incumbencia, pero para su información estábamos en la biblioteca

-¿Escuchaste eso George? Estaban en la biblioteca

-Si Fred, lo escuché fuerte y claro, pero ¿sabes qué? Hermano creo que nos perdimos porque yo no sabía que ahora se le llamaba así.

-Sí, yo tampoco. Harry, Ginny ustedes no habrán ido a la biblioteca ¿verdad?- Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas y luego se echaron a reír.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI LINDA E INOCENTE HERMANITA- Fred puso una voz muy parecida a la que solía poner su madre cuando los regañaba y una cara muy seria que no iba para nada con él, por lo que ni siquiera su hermano pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Me encantaría quedarme a seguir escuchando sus tonterías pero si no llegamos a la reunión tendremos problemas- soltó Hermione en el tono más sarcástico que había sido capaz de imprimir en su voz

-De acuerdo cuñadita no te enojes, vámonos.

Los chicos tomaron un puñado de polvos flu cada uno y se fueron metiendo a la chimenea gritando ¡Grilmund Place! Salieron en una oscura cocina donde se podía vislumbrar a varias personas reunidas en torno a una mesa

-Comenzaba a preocuparme por ustedes chicos, pensé que tal vez habían olvidado nuestra pequeña reunión- dijo Remus nada más hicieron aparecer

-Perdone profesor, pero es que me atrase un poco con los deberes- contestó Ron

-Está bien Ron pero que no se repita ¿de acuerdo?- el chico asintió y todos se acercaron a la mesa de juntas.

-Bien, como les iba diciendo antes de que los chicos llegaran, la situación cada vez empeora más, se registran cinco ataques mortífagos a la semana y, como si eso no fuera suficiente, el día de ayer se produjo una renuncia masiva de Aurores en el Ministerio.

-¿Qué tan grave fue?- preguntó visiblemente preocupado Harry

-Lo suficiente como para que Scrimegour se tragara su orgullo y me pidiera ser de nuevo Jefe de Aurores- contesto Ojoloco bastante serio

-Solamente Shacklebot, yo y unos veinte jóvenes más permanecimos en nuestros puestos- aportó Tonks

-La situación es insostenible y Scrimegour lo sabe- continúo el señor Weasley. Ante cada palabra pronunciada ahí los chicos se iban poniendo más y más serios, no había ni rastro de esa sonrisa que decorara sus caras momentos previamente ante las bromas de los gemelos.

-Como la mayoría de los presentes sabe- comenzó Remus- Minerva no se encuentra presente porque está en una reunión con Scrimegour, lo que no saben es el propósito de tal reunión. Arthur ¿podrías por favor explicarles?- todos dirigieron su atención hacia el señor Weasley

-Bueno con la renuncia de ayer y la reciente fuga de Azkabán el Ministerio quedo muy vulnerable, se corre el riesgo de cambiar de Ministro por lo que Scrimegour considero inteligente hacer una "alianza"; busca unir a la Orden con su departamento de Aurores de tal forma que trabajemos juntos.

-Ahora sí que confían en nosotros ¿no?-Harry no lucía nada contento

-Obviamente ella no aceptará ¿verdad papá?

-Ginny, una alianza con el Ministerio nos conviene, nos daría más libertad para actuar- le contesto a la pelirroja su hermano Bill ante la afirmativa de su padre.

-Pero él jamás dejaría que nosotros estemos- discutió Ron

-Minerva solo se unirá a él si promete que aceptará nuestras condiciones

-Pero, profesor Lupin, ¿Cómo se entero el Ministro de la existencia de la Orden?

-Hermione te he dicho miles de veces que fuera del colegio no tienes que llamarme profesor, llámame Remus por favor. Y volviendo a tu pregunta, Scrimegour no es tonto, estuvo en la antigua Orden del Fénix anterior por lo que sabe de la organización así que…

-Solamente tuvo que atar cabos ¿cierto?- pregunto Harry. Tocaron la puerta de la casa, Fred fue a abrir y segundos después entro de nuevo a la cocina seguido de la profesora McGonagall

-Veo que todos siguen aquí, ¿les han informado el motivo por el cual no estuve aquí?- pregunto a los chicos

-Sí, profesora

-Bien, me alegra decirles que Scrimegour aceptó nuestras condiciones, dejará de entrometerse en los asuntos del colegio y no cuestionará quienes con nuestros miembros.

-¿Eso quiere decir que acepto?

-Si señorita Weasley, acepte, y no quiero protestas- añadió rápidamente al ver que comenzaban abrir la boca- Me alegra que estén acá porque quiero sus informes de las clases en este momento- después de que todos los demás salieran por orden de la profesora Ginny comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, pues- Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían una vaga idea de hacia dónde se dirigían esa pregunta así que intercambiaron una breve mirada ¿Qué dirían? No era lo mismo entrenarlos en el colegio que darles sus nombres para ser posibles reclutas, una cosa era arriesgarse ellos y otra proponer a más gente para que lo hiciera- los alumnos de cuarto están avanzando muy bien profesora, dominan hechizos que se ven hasta en sexto curso, pero aún les falta mucho camino por recorrer.

-Bien señorita Weasley, siga trabajando con ellos. Señor Weasley su turno.

-Los chicos de quinto van muy bien profesora, tienen nivel como para presentar los EXTASIS, sin embargo; concuerdo con Ginny, aún les falta camino por recorrer- la profesora asintió y se dirigió hacia Hermione

-Los de sexto están casi al nivel de los que entrena Harry profesora, dado que muchos de ellos estuvieron en el ED hace dos años así que pues no empezamos de cero si no que vamos bastante avanzados, conocen hechizos que nosotros no supimos a su edad y son muy buenos haciendo escudos, además he comenzado a enseñarles algo de estrategia.

-Los de séptimo- ahora era el turno de Harry-como usted sabe la gran mayoría está en el ED así que casi todos ellos, con algunas excepciones, tienen conocimiento de los hechizos y maldiciones que nosotros sabemos, la excepción son unos cuantos alumnos de Ravenclaw y de Hupplepuff que aún no pertenecen a nuestro grupo de entrenamiento pero he pensado invitarlos a formar parte de él; hay una chica en especial que muestra un gran potencial y muchas ganas de pelear.

-Muy bien. Si nos hemos de incorporar con el Ministerio necesitaremos nuevos reclutas así que les sugiero que abran los ojos por que la próxima reunión quiero que me den el nombre de por lo menos cinco chicos que consideren candidatos viables para formar parte de nuestra organización, los vigilarán, les dedicarán más tiempo y me dirán cuando crean que estén listos para decirles de nosotros ¿de acuerdo?- los chicos asintieron- ¿Cómo va la investigación?

-Avanzando muy bien- contesto Hermione- estamos casi seguros de haber localizado el medallón y hay indicios muy alentadores de la copa de Hupplepuff

-Señor Potter y señorita Granger, ustedes se encargarán de ir a ver si en verdad encontraron el medallón- Harry y Hermione asintieron, mientras está última le dirigía una mirada a Ron- señor y señorita Weasley los quiero trabajando en la copa, necesitamos localizarla

-Profesora ¿no sería mejor que fuéramos con Harry y Hermione por cualquier cosa que pudiera surgir?

-No los quiero cerca de ese medallón ¿entiende señor Weasley? Tengo mis motivos para quererlos a usted y a su hermana alejados del medallón de Slytherin y si desobedecen mis órdenes los sacare de la Orden- ante tal amenaza ni Ron ni Ginny se atrevieron a protestar de nuevo- Una sola cosa más ¿Qué han pensado de lo que les dije la reunión anterior?

Los chicos se viraron a ver de nuevo, el asunto de la reunión anterior era un tema bastante delicado para ellos, lo habían hablado miles y miles de veces, llegaron a una decisión después de horas de conversación y debates al respecto, quedaron convencidos de que era lo mejor pero no precisamente lo que querían hacer. Al final fue Harry quien se decidió a dictar lo que por una parte consideraban algo bueno y por otra veían como una "sentencia".

-Pensamos que ambos tienen el nivel requerido, pero profesora, no es lo mismo tener el nivel a estar en una batalla, no sabemos cómo vayan a reaccionar

-Señor Potter me alegra ver que se preocupa por el bienestar de sus amigos pero le recuerdo que ellos ya han estado presentes en otras batallas y han sabido dar la talla y reaccionar igual de bien que ustedes. Cuando regresen al colegio quiero que hablen con ellos. Harry y Ron infórmenle al señor Longbottom de que la Orden quiere que trabaje con nosotros, y ustedes chicas hagan lo mismo con la señorita Loovegod ¿entendido? Ahora regresen al colegio- añadió dirigiéndose a Ron y Hermione- los quiero a ambos en la reunión de prefectos de esta noche.

Los chicos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la chimenea para regresar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

***

Acá esta el otro capítulo que había prometido para hoy

Espero que esto compense el no haber actualizado a tiempo, saludos y gracias por leer


	16. Revelaciones

**Bueno obviamente los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen por que de ser así no me andaría rompiendo la cabeza todos los días de la semana por la escuela XD así que fuera de uno que otro personaje creado ninguno mas salió de mi cerebro… Aunque quisiera ser dueña de Ron :D**

**Igual quiero aclarar que esta historia lleva empezada desde hace poco más de tres años por lo que hay cosas en las que va a diferir totalmente de lo dicho en los libros y bueno sin más que decir solo resta decir: Espero que disfruten :D**

Contestando review:

**Pulytas: **Me da gusto saber de ti de nuevo, me alegra volver a contar con tu comentario, ojala hayas disfrutado mucho de tus vacaciones ya que es justo y necesario que todos las tengamos ¿no? Acá tienes un nuevo capítulo más, espero que lo disfrutes. Saludos

*******

**Capitulo 15**

**Revelaciones…**

-Bueno Harry, ya has escuchado lo que pidió McGonagall, tengo que ir a la junta de los prefectos de hoy así que esta noche no podré acompañarte a entrenar- dijo el pelirrojo cuando todos estaban instalados en la Sala Común

-¿Qué me dices de ti, podrás acompañarme?- pregunto el moreno observando a Ginny

-Lo siento Harry, pero no puedo, Tonks me pidió que la ayudará con una investigación, dice que en los archivos del Ministerio no hay nada y piensa que en la biblioteca del colegio correré con mejor suerte, y dado que Hermione debe prepararse para su junta supongo que debo localizar a Luna ¿no?- pregunto Ginny dirigiéndose a su castaña amiga

-Si no es mucha molestia te lo agradecería Gin

-Para nada Herm, tu encárgate de los asuntos de los prefectos y yo de encontrar a Luna.

-Supongo que debo de entrenar solo entonces

-Si quieres nosotros te podemos acompañar, Harry

-¿No se supone que ustedes están ayudando a Ojoloco en algo "súper secreto"?- preguntó extrañado el chico a los gemelos.

Siempre que una reunión de la Orden tocaba su fin Fred y George se dirigían escaleras arriba junto con Ojoloco para recibir instrucciones acerca de su misión personal y privada; al parecer McGonagall había decidido que lo que fuera que los gemelos estuvieran haciendo era algo que debía de permanecer en completo secreto para los demás y Fred y George habían llegado a la misma conclusión porque, a pesar de que cuando se enteraron de que no podían contarles nada les dijeran que se los harían saber, una vez que se reunieron por primera vez con Ojoloco y supieron de que iba su misión no quisieron soltar prenda ante ellos y dejaron muy claro que nunca les dirían nada por su bien, a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario.

En realidad todos los chicos tenían misiones de las que nadie más sabía y todo era por las mismas razones, cada quien estaba enterado de cosas necesarias nada más ni nada menos; sabían que había secretos que no podían revelar así que a pesar de que antaño prometieran no ocultarse nada en estos momentos tenían la necesidad de hacerlo. Era cierto que tenían misiones juntos por que McGonagall pronto comprendió lo que Dumbledore siempre había sabido: no podía mantenerlos separados y pedirles que se ocultaran demasiadas cosas por que terminarían contándose todo, al menos en lo que a Harry, Ron y Hermione se refería por que Ginny era harina de otro costal en esos casos.

Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione buscaban juntos información sobre los Horcruxes porque solo ellos sabían de su existencia y McGonagall no se quería arriesgar a decirle a nadie más acerca de ellos, además Harry se había negado a ello terminantemente por lo que Dumbledore le dijera.

Ginny trabajaba conjuntamente con Tonks y lo único que sabían al respecto era que de vez en cuando la metamorfomaga le encargaba buscar información que era casi imposible de hallar en los archivos del Ministerio y que por alguna razón la pelirroja siempre terminaba obteniendo de la biblioteca del colegio pero no tenían ni idea de qué tipo de información era o para que servía.

Hermione casi siempre se quedaba a solas con la profesora McGonagall pero la castaña jamás hablaba de eso así que los chicos suponían que se traía algo entre manos con la directora y conociendo a su amiga jamás les diría de que se trataba sin autorización previa o a no ser que se viera obligada a hacerlo por lo que ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de intentar averiguar.

Ron recibía instrucciones extras de Remus pero por primera vez desde que se conocieran el pelirrojo se negó a decirle una sola palabra a Harry de lo que hacía con el hombre lobo, ni siquiera a Hermione le comentaba nada lo que ya era decir mucho porque no solía tener secretos con su novia; Ron sabía que no podía decirle nada a Harry acerca de las cosas que viera, escuchara o supiera por boca de Remus o simplemente en su compañía; eran cosas bastante delicadas y el futuro de su amigo dependía de ellas por lo que se veía obligado a no comentar nada con nadie por más que quisiera hacerlo durante más de una vez.

Por su parte Harry era el del destino más misterioso, sabían que efectivamente hacia otras cosas que ellos no sabían pero no tenían ni la más mínima idea de con quien se reunía cada dos semanas, pero cada vez que regresaba al colegio después de sus reuniones volvía muy cansado y con unas cuantas heridas, en algunas ocasiones regresaba de buen humor y en otras bastante enfadado.

-Ojoloco nos ha dado libre esta noche- dijo George

-Tiene que organizar bien eso de los Aurores y los miembros de la Orden- comento Fred- Ya ves, con eso de que es el nuevo jefe de Aurores… otra vez

-Exacto, así que si quieres podemos ayudarte a entrenar hoy

-Por mí no hay problema, de todas formas ya se hacía aburrido ganarle a Ron

-Pero que mal agradecidos son algunos- dijo Ron con voz ofendida- ¿Ves como me paga mi amigo nena?- preguntó mientras se dirigía a Hermione- Y tú qué dices que debo ayudarle

-Vamos San Ron, no te hagas el mártir

-No pero si tenía que salir su defensora ¿no se supone que mi hermana debería de estar de mi parte?

-Eso es en las familias normales Ronnie- comenzó Fred

-Pero en nuestra familia las cosas no funcionan así pequeño Weasley- terminó George

-Déjalos total yo te apoyo- dijo Hermione mientras le daba un pequeño beso a su novio y se ponía de pie-. Pensándolo mejor te acompaño a buscar a Luna, necesito comentarle algo sobre Aritmancia ¿nos vamos, Gin?

-Claro Herm. Bueno chicos nos vemos.

***

La larga, oscura y sinuosa noche comenzaba a dejar caer su denso manto de oscuridad en un pequeño y estrecho valle, en el que a lo lejos, tras unas pequeñas colinas, se alcanzaba a vislumbrar el contorno de una gran e imponente construcción, se podía ver el débil reflejo de la luz que proyectaban las velas a través de las ventanas; en el interior se distinguían las siluetas de las personas ubicadas en torno a una mesa en el centro de una de las habitaciones, en la que se encontraba una magnifica chimenea que parecía tallada en un material de lo más hermoso y fino.

-¿Estás seguro de que eso va a funcionar?- se escuchó preguntar con una voz bastante peculiar a una de las personas en esa mesa

-Totalmente- respondió una segunda voz más calmada y clara-. Nos dará una gran ventaja y nadie se lo espera ya a estas alturas… será el componente sorpresa.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. En verdad es una muy buena idea pero también nos pondrá en más aprietos- afirmo una tercera voz que era mucho más suave y cálida-. Hemos de tener mucho cuidado

-Sí, pero confío en que todo saldrá bien.

-Por nuestro bien, y el de los nuestros, espero que así sea-dijo el dueño de la primera de las voces mientras viraba a ver significativamente hacia el rincón más cercano a la chimenea

-No te preocupes por él, estará bien, es fuerte y aún hay bastante tiempo para prepararlo- apunto el dueño de la tercera voz, al notar la preocupación en el rostro de su compañero, mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro para infundirle un poco de ánimo-. Confía mucho en ti y sé que no lo decepcionarás.

-Y no están solos en esto, recuerda eso siempre, cuentan con nuestro apoyo y protección. En este preciso momento no vale la pena preocuparse por las acciones futuras, las cosas caen por su propio peso cuando el momento es el adecuado, lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que las condiciones sean las correctas y solo entonces todo cobrará sentido y aquello que esperamos pueda salvarnos será visto con más claridad. El momento llegará cuando tenga que llegar, hasta entonces lo único en lo que debemos pensar es en estar preparados.

Las dos personas restantes en esa conversación asintieron ante el comentario procedente de uno de ellos; enseguida, una de ellas se dirigió hacia la chimenea, tomo entre sus brazos algo que asemejaba un bulto por la apariencia y se desapareció; la otra se dirigió hacia la chimenea y se perdió en ella tras el humo verde que dejaban los polvos flu después de cada viaje; la tercera persona presente en esa reunión se quedo en la habitación cavilando acerca de toda la nueva información que tenía ¿Cómo podía serle útil el conocimiento de todo lo que sabía? Aún no tenía idea pero lo único seguro era que tenía que pensar en algo y cuanto antes mucho mejor porque el tiempo parecía estárseles acabando.

***

Hermione iba corriendo por los pasillos del colegio sin detenerse a pensar en que podía toparse con Filch al dar vuelta en alguna esquina, era tarde y la reunión seguramente tenía rato de haber comenzado, sabía que iba muy atrasada y seguramente Ron, Luna y la directora estarían preocupados por ella pero no pudo evitar el atrasarse. Después de haberle informado a Luna junto con Ginny de lo que pedía de ella McGonagall y de hablar brevemente con la chica al respecto acerca de lo que pensaba hacer se separaron; Luna partió rumbo a la torre de Ravenclawn, Ginny salió camino a la biblioteca y ella se encamino a la torre de Gryffindor para encontrarse con Ron y así poder pasar un poco de tiempo con su novio antes de que fuera hora de la reunión de los prefectos pero súbitamente cambio de opinión, tuvo un presentimiento y decidió que sería mejor ir al pueblo a echar un vistazo; algo le decía que debía de ir allí, y si algo había aprendido durante todos esos años junto a Harry era, precisamente, a hacerle caso a sus presentimientos; así que fue a Hogsmeade y realmente había sido una suerte que lo hiciera porque de lo contrario en esos momentos no tendría en su poder esa valiosa información que ahora conocía.

Noches enteras había pasado buscando una pista, el más mínimo indicio que le asegurara que estaba en el camino correcto y de repente sin que se lo esperara caía en sus manos la información casi completa… si, era una suerte el haber ido a Hogsmeade esa noche. Al fin llego ante la puerta de la sala de maestros, se detuvo un instante para recuperar un poco el aliento y toco brevemente para después abrir.

-Buenas noches directora, lamento el retraso.

En la sala solo quedaban cuatro personas: McGonagall, Luna, Anyrel y Ron; quien al ver a la castaña en la puerta se levanto inmediatamente, se dirigió hacia ella y la estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos sin darle oportunidad de decir una sola palabra.

-Nunca vuelvas a asustarme así- dijo suavemente al oído de la chica mientras le daba un beso en la sien.

-Señorita Granger comenzábamos a preocuparnos por usted ¿En donde se metió? ¿Qué fue tan importante como para faltar a la reunión?- Hermione miro nerviosamente hacia donde estaba sentada Anyrel quien observaba la escena intrigada, y luego poso su vista brevemente en McGonagall quien continúo como si nada-. Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, por el momento hay unos asuntos que conciernen a los cuatro, y creo que las señoritas Murtagh y Loovegod han esperando suficiente y estarán deseando irse así que por favor tomen asiento.

Hermione y Ron se sentaron juntos a lado de Anyrel quien miro interrogativamente a la castaña, pero Hermione no se dio por enterada por que se hallaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos, solo el roce de la mano de Ron con la suya pareció sacarla de sus ensimismamiento e hizo que dirigiera su atención hacia la directora que en aquél momento volvía a hablar.

-Como ya comencé a explicar a sus compañeros antes de su llegada, he decidido cambiar las guardias debido a… ciertas circunstancias especiales, se rotarán los turnos, irán cambiando de compañero y distintas áreas les serán asignadas. Esta semana el señor Weasley patrullará el tercer y cuarto piso de 12 p.m. a 2 a.m. con la señorita Murtagh ¿entendido?- Ron y Anyrel asintieron-. Y usted y la señorita Loovegod quedarán exentas de las guardias por esta semana, pero la siguiente relevaran a sus compañeros- Muy bien, puede irse señorita Murtagh; señorita Loovegod le pido que se quede un momento porque tengo asuntos que tratar con usted.

Anyrel se paró de la silla y vacilo un momento entre decidiendo si esperar a Ron y Hermione o no hacerlo pero cuando se hizo evidente que ninguno de los dos tenía intención de abandonar su silla en ese momento se dirigió calmadamente hacia la puerta, la abrió, atravesó el marco y la cerró tras de sí, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al interior.

-La respuesta es sí- afirmo inesperadamente Luna

-Pero si ni siquiera le he hecho la pregunta- Luna se encogió ligeramente de hombros como restándole importancia a algo tan trivial-. ¿Estás segura? Piensa bien lo que estas aceptando Luna, aún no eres mayor de edad y deberías consultarlo con tu padre.

-Cierto Luna, tal vez deberías reconsiderar tu respuesta hasta comunicarte con él; no hay ninguna prisa, tú tomate el tiempo necesario- aportó Ron volviéndose a verla pero al rubia se limito a sonreír enigmáticamente.

-Ustedes seguro se lo pensaron ¿no?- preguntó volviéndose hacia Ron y Hermione para enseguida volcar su atención hacia su directora-. No tengo nada que pensar profesora, se en que me estoy metiendo. Hermione y Ginny me han hablado de ello y siendo sincera no me agrado mucho que no se nos pidiera a Neville y a mi formar parte de la Orden al mismo tiempo que a ellos- dijo señalando a los chicos- pero no dije nada, he estado esperando pacientemente el momento en que se nos tomara en cuenta y, como comprenderá, ahora que ha sucedido no lo dejaré pasar. En cuanto a mi padre, yo se que respetará mi decisión y seguramente no permitiría que fuera de otra forma. Así que aquí y ahora, en este momento le recalco que acepto pasar a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix, no podría negarme nunca a pelear contra Voldemort.

El discurso de la chica los sorprendió a todos, los hizo ver a Luna desde otra perspectiva y pronto comprendieron que fue una buena idea el haberla invitado a formar parte de la resistencia; pero más que nada fue el hecho de que se atreviera a decir el nombre de Voldemort lo que los impresiono.

-Muy bien Luna, bienvenida a bordo- dijo la directora- tu adhesión se hará formalmente en la próxima reunión, ya te mandaré a avisar cuando es; quiero que sepas que no todos estarán de acuerdo pero sé que con tus acciones te encargarás de cerrarles la boca. Confió en ti y sé que tu madre estaría sumamente orgullosa.

Luna sonrió y una determinación nunca antes vista en ella brillo en sus ojos al momento de oír mencionar a su madre; en ese momento tocaron la puerta y el rostro de Neville apareció por el resquicio, la profesora le hizo un ademán para que entrara y el chico se sentó.

-Señor Weasley hágame el favor de poner al tanto a la señorita Loovegod de todo lo que ha pasado- Ron asintió, apretó la mano de Hermione e hizo ademán de levantarse pero la voz de Luna lo detuvo.

-Si no le molesta profesora me gustaría quedarme.

-No, no me molesta; es más considero que eso es una excelente idea. Muy bien Neville ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?

-Sí, profesora, estoy aquí porque fui considerado para unirme a la Orden- contesto el chico un poco nervioso

-¿Y has tenido tiempo para pensar al respecto Neville o necesitas más tiempo?

-No, no necesito pensarlo más, ya tengo una respuesta-. Neville miro a ver nervioso a Luna, Ron y Hermione mientras se decidía a responder-. No sé porque me eligió a mi profesora, hay cientos de magos que pelearían mil veces mejor, yo no soy tan importante ni tan bueno pero si usted cree que podría ser de alguna ayuda entonces no voy a negarme. Pasare a formar parte de las filas de la Orden del Fénix.

-Claro que eres importante Neville- dijo suavemente McGonagall al chico-. Y no menosprecies tu poder, no cualquier chico de quince años hubiera podido sobrevivir a un ataque mortífago; sin embargo, tu lo hiciste y saliste relativamente intacto, así que no quiero volver a escuchar que te menosprecias. Ron te informara de todo y te dirá lo que quieras saber; ahora necesito que me dejen a solas con la señorita Granger, hay un asunto que he de tratar con ella.

Ron, Luna y Neville se pararon de sus sillas para dirigirse a la puerta y salir al pasillo desde donde irían a la a Sala Multipropósitos para que Ron pudiera ponerlos al tanto de todo lo que sucedía y les dijera a que se atenían de ahora en adelante.

Hermione se quedo sola con la profesora en la sala de maestros para poder explicar el motivo de su retraso, nadie podía saber la importancia de tal motivo, nadie salvo tres personas y dos de ellas se encontraban presentes en esa sala. A medida que la chica iba relatando la historia de lo que había pasado el rostro de la profesora se iba poniendo mas y mas serio, cualquiera podría adivinar que el asunto era muy delicado sin embargo al final sonrió brevemente antes de felicitar a la castaña por su buen trabajo y recordarle que, como siempre, lo tratado en esa reunión quedaba estrictamente entre ellas dos, no podía comentar nada a nadie, le aconsejo que se fuera buscando un buen pretexto por haber tenido ese retraso para decirles a sus amigos y que evitara comentar sobre eso más de lo necesario; le pidió también que apresuraran al máximo la investigación sobre el paradero del verdadero medallón de Slytherin por que no podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo; tenían que destruir ese Horcrux lo más pronto posible. Cuando la chica salió de la sala pasaban de las doce de la noche, por lo que antes de irse a la cama no vio a Ron y se evito a si el interrogatorio que sin duda la pondría a mayor prueba.

***

-Me alegra que la directora haya puesto juntos a Ravenclaw y a Gryffindor para hacer las guardias porque con Ernie o Hannah no sería lo mismo que contigo y Hermione

Ron iba caminando a lado de Anyrel totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, no podía apartar su mente de Hermione; no se le ocurría que cosa pudo haber estado haciendo para no haber llegado a la junta, y eso le preocupaba muchísimo, quiso hablar con ella pero McGonagall le pidió que le explicará todo a Neville y Luna, y después cuando él se quitó de la Sala Común para ir a la guardia ella aún no regresaba de hablar con la directora

-¿Ron me estás escuchando?

-Lo siento Any, ¿Qué decías? Es que…

-Estás pensando en Hermione ¿verdad?- el pelirrojo asintió-. Es comprensible, yo también me preocupe, pero ¿en verdad no tienes idea de donde pudo haber estado?

-Ni la más mínima Any-La chica hizo una mueca bastante graciosa, lo que provocó la risa del pelirrojo, quién de repente se encontró a si mismo preguntándose cómo había sido posible que durante todos esos años en Hogwarts nunca se hubiera fijado en ella-. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Any?

-Seguro Ron

-¿Por qué hace dos años no perteneciste al ED?- una sombra cruzó por los ojos de la chica antes de contestar

-Por varias razones; primero, nadie me invito a formar parte del grupo, tengo entendido que ustedes le dijeron a ciertas personas que conocían ¿no?- Ron asintió-. Pues aparte de Luna no me llevaba con ninguno de ellos, no en ese momento; después Luna me comentó algo pero le dije que estaba muy ocupada estudiando para los TIMOS- Any dudo antes de seguir relatando su historia, pero después pareció pensárselo mejor y decidió seguir-. La verdad es que esa fue una época especialmente dura para mí Ron; mi padre murió a manos de mortífagos por negarse a ayudarles, así que odiaba a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos más que a nada en el mundo, pero aún no estaba lista para pelear en su contra; lo de mi padre aún estaba muy reciente, y dolía mucho

-Lo siento mucho Any- dijo Ron pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica- fui un tonto, no debí haberte preguntado

-No lo sientas Ron, tú no podías saber lo que había pasado

-Seguramente tú padre era una muy buena persona

-Lo era, si- comento la chica sumiéndose en sus pensamientos- ¿Sabes? No siempre fue así, durante la primera guerra estuvo del lado de los mortífagos; fue un leal servidor de Voldemort- Ron no pudo dejar de notar como la chica no temía pronunciar el nombre-. Como debes de saber, la familia Murtagh es una de las más antiguas, y creían fervientemente en la limpieza de sangre que predicaba Voldemort, por lo que mi padre se puso a su servicio. Cuando la guerra terminó el arguyo que había actuado de esa forma por encontrarse bajo los efectos de la maldición Imperio, así que lo dejaron en paz. Poco tiempo después nos conoció a mi madre y a mí, se enamoro de mamá y cuando se entero de que ella era mitad muggle se replanteo todas sus ideas acerca de la limpieza de sangre. Él y mamá se casaron, y si algo me dijo siempre es que jamás debes juzgar a las personas solo por sus origen, posición o dinero; solía decirme que las personas valen por lo que son, por lo que llevan dentro y no por su apellido.

Ron estaba realmente sorprendido, lo que le acababa de contar Anyrrel era realmente sorprendente, además se sentía realmente halagado de que la chica demostrará esa confianza en él tan poco tiempo después de conocerlo.

-Así que él en realidad no era tu verdadero padre

-No, si te refieres a cuestiones biológicas, no lo era. Pero fue el único padre que conocí; me quería mucho, y yo lo adoraba. Nunca me trato mal, sino todo lo contrario, para mí él era mi padre y yo era su hija, y así será siempre sin importar que más adelante mamá me diga quién es mi verdadero padre, para mí Sebastién Murtahg siempre será mi padre.

Después de escuchar hablar a Anyrel con tanta valentía y sinceridad Ron no pudo evitar el pensar que la chica era perfecta para ser un nuevo miembro de la Orden del Fénix, pero se tenía que ir con mucho cuidado, ella aún no pertenecía siquiera el ED, y no sabía cuan fuerte y preparada era, antes de pensar en considerarla como recluta tenía que saber todas esas cosas porque no se podía permitir arriesgarse a recomendar a alguien mal preparado ya que sería malo para esa persona, la voz de Anyrel volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos

-¿Cómo fue que se decidieron a formar el ED? Siempre me lo he preguntado

-Simple, la guerra había comenzado, los idiotas del Ministerio se negaban a aceptarlo y, como si eso no fuera suficiente, nos mandaron a Umbridge como maestra de DCAO y ya sabes que no nos enseñaba nada. Ya has de saber que la maravilla que tengo por novia no es muy dada a quedarse sentada dejando pasar las injusticias ¿no?- Anyrel asintió divertida mientras recordaba como tres años atrás había sido acosada por Hermione durante semanas hasta que cedió y se unió a la P.E.D.D.O-. Bueno pues ella no estaba dispuesta a soportar a Umbridge, y menos dispuesta estaba a soportar no aprender nada el año de los TIMOS, así que se le ocurrió la loca idea de que Harry nos enseñara DCAO, le costó mucho convencerlo, y más aún cuando le dijo que debería enseñarle a "todo aquél que estuviera dispuesto a aprender"

-Hay que Hermione, es un caso único, ya imagino a tu pobre amigo Harry, seguramente le costó mucho convencerlo

-Y no sabes cuánto, Harry siempre ha odiado ser el centro de atención pero si hay alguien que puede convencerlo casi de cualquier cosa, esa es Hermione, creo que ni mi hermana tiene tanto efecto en sus decisiones

-Cierto, ellos eran novios ¿no? Luna me lo comento

-Así es, eran, terminaron pero aún así se llevan de maravilla. En fin eso es cosa de ellos, yo casi no me meto porque si lo hago Hermi me mata

-Jajaja eso quiere decir que eres bastante entrometido

-¡Es mi hermanita! ¿Qué esperabas?

-Bueno… si tu lo dices- Any se quedo callada de golpe, y después con una expresión bastante seria en el rostro pregunto- ¿Puedo pertenecer al ED?

-Ya perteneces a él- contesto Ron haciéndose al desentendido

-No me refiero al grupo de clases, me refiero al verdadero ED; no soy tonta, se que aún sigue en pie el Ejército de Dumbledore y quiero pertenecer a él Ron, creo que ya es tiempo de luchar, es hora de hacer sentir orgullosa a papá, sé que si el viviera estaría de acuerdo. ¿Qué dices entonces, puedo pertenecer al ED, al verdadero ED?

Anyrel Murtagh callo, se quedo tensa sosteniéndole la mirada a Ron en espera de su respuesta; una respuesta que tendría un peso increíble en su vida sin importar la que fuera; una respuesta que lo cambiaría todo para siempre, una respuesta que inclinaría la balanza para cualquiera de los dos lados, pero sobre todo, una respuesta que tendría un impacto fascinante en la vida de nuestros chicos, porque a partir de ella comenzarían a suceder miles de cosas. Sin duda Anyrel sería alguien muy importante en la vida de todos ellos, para algunos más y para algunos menos; pero su presencia sería decisiva para su futuro. Pero esas son cosas que se irán revelando luego, la historia como tal sucedió sería diferente si la respuesta del pelirrojo hubiera sido diferente.

***

No tengo perdón lo sé, pero me quede sin internet en casa, ahora ando en casa de una tía robándole el internet para poder actualizar XD así que acá les dejo este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten


	17. Caminos separados

**Bueno obviamente los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen por que de ser así no me andaría rompiendo la cabeza todos los días de la semana por la escuela XD así que fuera de uno que otro personaje creado ninguno mas salió de mi cerebro… Aunque quisiera ser dueña de Ron :D**

**Igual quiero aclarar que esta historia lleva empezada desde hace poco más de tres años por lo que hay cosas en las que va a diferir totalmente de lo dicho en los libros y bueno sin más que decir solo resta decir: Espero que disfruten :D**

*******

**Capítulo 16**

**Caminos separados**

-Any, eso no es algo que se pueda tomar tan a la ligera, en estos momentos pertenecer al ED es un compromiso serio, se te exige comprometerte al 120%, si no es que más- trato de explicar Ron-. ¿Estás totalmente segura de que eso es lo que quieres? Después de todo esto no es un juego…

-Y yo no estoy jugando- contestó seriamente la chica- entiendo lo que significa pertenecer al ED, al verdadero ED, en estas circunstancias estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo, quiero vengar la muerte de mi padre, quiero que su muerte no sea en vano, quiero que este en donde esté se sienta orgulloso de mí.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Ron al ver la determinación en el rostro de la pelinegra-. Veré que puedo hacer, hablaré con Harry y con Hermione; esto no es algo que yo pueda decidir solo ¿Te parece Any?

-Eso es todo lo que pido Ron, muchas gracias

Después de esa plática la guardia continúo sin sucesos relevantes, nada de preocupación ocurrió esa noche; a no ser que cuente como algo alarmante el hecho de que Peeves rompiera todos los telescopios en la torre de astronomía

***

Había pasado una semana desde que Anyrel Murtagh le pidiera a Ron pertenecer al ED, una semana en la que habían ocurrido muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas. Durante el transcurso de esos días se antojaba que el paso del tiempo era inmensamente sublime e intensamente arrebatador. El nombramiento de Luna y Neville como nuevos miembros de la Ordén del Fénix se había tenido que adelantar considerablemente; tan solo dos días después de que los chicos aceptarán formar parte de la Orden, y debido a la pérdida de unos cuantos miembros durante un ataque, Neville y Luna fueron presentados como los nuevos miembros, como era de esperarse la mayoría se opuso, los chicos no fueron bien aceptados y casi nadie confiaba en ellos porque los consideraban jóvenes y con falta de experiencia; pero esa percepción cambió después de su primera misión.

Exactamente tres días después de su presentación la presencia de Luna y Neville fue requerida en un ataque masivo que se estaba produciendo en un poblado muggle ubicado al norte de Essex; los mortífagos aparentemente habían acudido ahí tan solo en busca de un poco de diversión por que se la estaban pasando bomba mientras disfrutaban viendo el terror reflejado en los ojos de los muggles que parecían divididos entre el horror de contemplar lo que estaba pasando y el de siquiera creer que algo así pudiera ser posible.

Luna y Neville estaban prácticamente solos cuando llegaron al lugar, ninguna de las personas que confiaban en ellos se encontraba presentes esa noche en ese ataque (todos se hallaban encargándose de algo más gordo en otros sitios a muchas leguas de distancia), en un rápido vistazo notaron que el caos cundía por todas partes y que los miembros de la Orden parecían incapacitados para contenerlo; si no que más bien parecían haber relegado la responsabilidad a los dos aurores presentes, quienes no parecían estar a la altura de la situación, a duras penas conseguían mantener ocupados a unos cuantos mortífagos mientras dejaban a los demás actuar libremente.

Neville observó cómo un poco más allá un par de mortífagos lanzaban sendos Cruciatus ante una mujer y un hombre ante la mirada horrorizada y los alaridos de terror de su hijo, eso pareció encender una chispa de furia en los ojos del chico, dirigió una mirada breve pero clara a Luna y luego se apareció en el sitio donde se encontraba ocurriendo dicha escena cruel; con un rápido movimiento de varita logró desarmar y neutralizar al que atacaba a la mujer, el otro atacante volcó su atención hacia él al escuchar el grito de su acompañante (desentendiéndose de atacar al hombre) pero en el momento en que se preparaba para atacar a Neville, Luna apareció detrás de él y lo inmovilizó.

Después de ese episodio el número de mortífagos neutralizados por los chicos aumento; estaban demostrando que se encontraban muy bien entrenados, las reuniones del ED no eran un simple juego de niños (como las calificaban algunos en la Orden); Harry, Ron y Hermione los entrenaban bien y ese era el momento de demostrarlo. Se movían con una agilidad impensable, todos sus movimientos estaban encandilados a sorprender al enemigo, cosa que hasta el momento estaban logrando, y de repente quedo claro para los más reticentes el motivo por el cual esos dos jóvenes, de aspecto tan débil y estrambótico, fueron elegidos para formar parte de ellos. Podría decirse que fue gracias a la intervención de los chicos que se logro dispersar a los mortífagos esa noche así que nadie se sorprendió de que, como consecuencia de su actuación, fueran nombrados dirigentes de su propio grupo a pesar de su corta edad.

Por otra parte Ron, tal y como prometió, hablo con Harry y Hermione acerca de la incorporación de Anyrel al ED y, para su sorpresa, se encontró con la inmediata aceptación de una muy entusiasta Hermione y de un Harry para nada sorprendido… y es que resultó que justamente el moreno se había estado planteando el preguntarle a la Ravenclawn si quería pasar a formar parte del ED, así que Anyrel Murtahg era un miembro más del Ejército de Dumbledore desde hacía casi una semana.

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro de la sección prohibida al tiempo que todos sus sentidos se encontraban alerta parad detectar cualquier tipo de movimiento que se sintiera cerca; era muy consciente de que no debería de estar buscando nada a esa hora del día pero necesitaba la información, iba muy atrasada debido a que la semana pasada le había tocado hacer la guardia nocturna con Luna y no tuvo tiempo de investigar; y la profesora McGonagall fue muy clara, necesitaba avances ya, las cosas poco a poco se iban complicando y sus sospechas debían de ser confirmadas o descartadas de una vez por todas por el medio que fuera y al costo necesario.

***

Ron iba caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts sumido en sus pensamientos, el momento de la verdad estaba cada vez más cerca y él se encontraba más confundido que nunca, de no ser por que Remus le había pedido que se quedará callado ya le hubiera revelado a Harry todo cuanto sabía; se sentía terriblemente mal al no decírselo.

-Pero no le estás mintiendo- se dijo a sí mismo-. Si, de acuerdo, le estás ocultando cosas pero es por su bien, él entenderá, tiene que entender. Vamos pero si no se puede quejar, él tampoco me dice a donde va cada dos semanas.

El pelirrojo solía repetirse eso una y otra vez para no sentirse tan mal al ocultarle algo tan importante a su amigo, pero es que Remus tenía razón; no podían saber con exactitud cómo reaccionaría el moreno si se enteraba, tenían que esperar el momento adecuado. Lo acontecido en los últimos días solo vino a confirmar su posición, en definitiva ese no era un buen momento; siguiendo las instrucciones de McGonagall, Harry y Hermione habían ido a recuperar el verdadero medallón, no tuvieron muchos problemas pero aún así no buscaban la manera de destruirlo; y lo mismo pasaba con el Horcrux que él y Ginny habían recuperado. De repente algo lo saco de sus pensamientos haciéndolo volver a la realidad de golpe.

-¡Hey Any!- gritó mientras se dirigía a su amiga

Anyrel, que iba caminando junto con unas chicas de su casa, se detuvo automáticamente al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo; les hizo un gesto a las chicas para indicarles que luego las alcanzaba

-Hola Ron- saludo al tenerlo enfrente- ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno pues solo quería avisarte que Harry quiere verte hoy a las 8:00 PM en la sala multipropósitos

-De acuerdo, ahí estaré ¿sabes para que quiere verme?

-Temo que no, casi no he hablado con él; prácticamente solo lo veo en las horas de clase, ya sabes con todo lo que está pasando…-Ron hizo una pausa mientras la chica asentía y luego volvió a hablar-. ¿Has visto a Herm? Ya casi no puedo estar con ella- se quejo el chico- y ahora que se suspendió la clase que debía de dar la estoy buscando para por lo menos estar con ella por un rato, pero hasta ahora no he tenido suerte

-Está en la biblioteca- anuncio Anyrel sonriente- la vi muy metida en un libro de la sección prohibida así que no quise interrumpir pero no creo que se enoje si el que se entromete eres tú- termino de hablar la chica sonriendo

-Gracias- grito el pelirrojo mientras se alejaba corriendo con rumbo a la biblioteca y es que no podía aguantar ni un segundo más para ver a su novia.

En menos de cinco minutos, todo un record para tratarse de la distancia que recorrió, Ron se encontraba frente a las puertas de la Biblioteca tratando de recuperar el aliento para entrar a buscar a Hermione. Levanto la vista y la localizó al final de uno de los pasillos más alejados, una sonrisa maligna se asomo en su rostro, muy silenciosamente, asegurándose de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido rodeo la biblioteca para asomar exactamente detrás de la chica; una vez que se hubo situado atrás de ella, la tomo totalmente desprevenida y la abrazo por la espalada haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltará y pegará un brinco.

-¡Ah!- la chica volteó a ver rápidamente al tiempo que cerraba el libro y le daba la vuelta para que no se viera el título

-Siento haberte asustado nena- dijo Ron sonriendo, gesto que hizo que el grito que Hermione estaba a punto de sacar muriera en su garganta y en lugar de eso su rostro dibujará una gran sonrisa

-Hola extraño, tenía mucho tiempo sin verte- dijo Hermione haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Yo también te extrañaba, linda- dijo el pelirrojo depositando un beso en las labios de la chica- ¿Estás muy ocupada?- Hermione lo pensó antes de responder ¿Qué si estaba muy ocupada? Claro que lo estaba… pero ahora que Ron estaba ahí en realidad no podía hacer gran cosa porque él no se debía enterar de nada y, por otro lado hacía mucho que no pasaban tiempo a solas

-Para ti nunca estoy muy ocupada cariño- respondió guiñándole un ojo

-Me alegra oír eso, entonces ¿Qué dices nos fugamos de acá?

-Seguro, vámonos de acá. ¿Me esperas afuera? Es que voy a dejar el libro en su lugar- Ron asintió, se encamino hacia la salida y una vez en la puerta se detuvo para esperar a Hermione

Los chicos fueron caminando lentamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts disfrutando de su compañía, salieron a los jardines y luego se dirigieron hacia el lago en donde se sentaron a la sombra de un viejo árbol

-Mira, que conste que no me estoy quejando pero, ¿no se supone que tú deberías de estar en clase?

-Te habías tardado en preguntar nena- dijo el chico divertido-. ¿Quieres la versión oficial o la extraoficial?

-Mmmm… creo que escucharé ambas

-De acuerdo, la oficial es que Hagrid está enfermo y no puede dar clases; ahora, creo que encontrarás la extraoficial un poco más interesante- Hermione frunció el ceño y concentro su atención en él, a Ron le encantaba que hiciera ese gesto-. Hagrid salió en un viaje bastante apresurado, lo fui a ver a su cabaña pensando que era verdad eso de que estaba enfermo pero cuando llegue me encontré con todas sus cosas regadas por el suelo, la cama sin hacer y los trastes del desayuno aún en la mesa; la mayoría de su ropa no se encontraba en el armario y su mochila de viaje no estaba.

-¿McGonagall lo sabe?

-Eso creo, por que cuando le fui a informar no pareció para nada sorprendida y se limitó a contestarme que no me preocupará por las clases por que la suplente de Hagrid llegaría a más tardar mañana por la tarde.

-Es bastante extraño Ron, ¿le has dicho a Harry?

-No, no lo he visto más que cuando me lo topé por cinco segundos en el pasillo del Gran Comedor cuando regresaba de ver a McGonagall, y nuestro contacto se limito a Harry corriendo por el pasillo mientras me gritaba que le avisará a Any que quería verla en la Sala de los Menesteres a las 8:00 pm en punto.

-¿Qué Harry quiere ver a Any? Para que quiere verla… y ¿a solas?- pregunto bastante intrigada Hermione

-Ni idea nena, la verdad es que Harry anda algo raro últimamente

-Si, al parecer todo lo que ha estado pasando lo tiene muy afectado. Ginny dice que ni siquiera con ella ha querido hablar, y si esa es la verdad a mí se me hace muy raro porque últimamente él y Ginny se llevaban de maravilla

-Es verdad, pero…- Ron dudó un momento, no sabía si decirle o no-. Mira no sé si está bien que te lo diga pero la verdad es que no me gusta ocultarte cosas y trato de hacerlo lo menos posible; tú sabes que si no te digo lo que hago con Remus es porque él me lo pidió ¿verdad? Si por mi fuera te lo diría todo. Bueno, el punto es que fuera de eso trato de decirte todo- Hermione sintió una punzada de culpabilidad pero lo disimulo apretando la mano del chico-. Harry vino a hablar conmigo hace cosa de tres días, me dijo que necesitaba decirme algo importante, así que venimos a este mismo sitio para que nadie más lo escuchará; yo le dije que era una tontería Hermi, de verdad, pero ya sabes que cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza no hay quien se lo saque y…

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Ron?

-Dijo que había querido decírmelo antes que a nadie porque odiaría que me enfadará con él, que necesitaba saber que yo entendería lo que iba a hacer y que me quedará muy claro que solamente estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer

-Ron, me estas asustando, ¿quieres decirme de una maldita vez que fue lo que Harry dijo?- el pelirrojo tomó aire, viro a ver a su novia y la tomo de los hombros previendo la reacción que seguramente tendría cuando le soltará la información

-Harry está planeando alejar a Gin de su lado para que ella no se dé cuenta de lo que quiere hacer… se va a ir Hermione, Harry se va a ir del colegio, no se va a quedar a finalizar el año

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir? ¿Qué diablos pasa por la mente de Harry, Ron? ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto alarmada la castaña

-No puedo hacer nada… no podemos hacer nada Hermi, nadie puede hacer nada- le respondió algo desconsolado Ron a su novia

-Claro que si, podemos decirle que es una locura o… ir con él

Ron negó lentamente con la cabeza, sabía muy bien lo que estaba pensando Hermione por que él había reaccionado igual cuando Harry le informó lo que haría más había terminado por reaccionar y aceptar que, por más que quisiera, en esta ocasión no podría acompañarlo.

-Tú no harás nada porque le prometí a Harry que nadie más se enteraría y no voy a dejar que sepa que no cumplí mi promesa ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero Ron, no es posible que…

-¿De acuerdo?- Hermione asintió- Le he dicho hasta el cansancio que es una locura, no creas que no he intentado detenerlo pero no es posible. Harry solamente se limita, hasta cierto punto, a seguir órdenes

-¿McGonagall?- preguntó confundida la chica, ¿acaso era posible que la directora les estuviera haciendo eso? No podía ser

-No directamente- el pelirrojo suspiro- verás se a donde va Harry cada dos semanas- el rostro de la chica era un hervidero de dudas y sentía la necesidad de comprender todo, de saber que sucedía allí-. Resulta que nuestro amigo se ha estado entrenando sin nosotros, Harry ha estado recibiendo clases de alguien más; sin embargo, no quiso decirme de quien, lo único que dijo es que es una persona demasiado bien preparada y que le ha enseñado lo suficiente, dijo que no me preocupará que estaría bien porque su "instructor" cuidaría de él. Hermi no creo que debamos angustiarnos mucho, Harry confía plenamente en esa persona y debe tener sus razones y de todas formas no podemos hacer nada porque no sé cuando se irá exactamente

-Pero Ron, dijimos que siempre estaríamos ayudándole- dijo la chica refugiándose en los brazos de su novio- Siempre, y ahora lo dejaremos solo

-Le seguiremos ayudando Herm, tenemos que buscar la forma de destruir dos Horcruxes ¿recuerdas? Y además me pidió que cuidemos de Ginny, en realidad me pidió que cuide de ti y de Ginny- Hermione sollozó y el chico no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarla hasta que se calmará. Las cosas se pondrían peor, tenía un mal presentimiento y, además sabía que no le había dicho a Hermione toda la verdad.

-Chicos ¿Dónde diablos se habían metido? Llevo un rato buscándoles- la pequeña de los Weasley se encontraba corriendo hacia ellos

-¿Qué sucede Gin?- preguntó Ron mientras Hermione se limpiaba discretamente las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, no era hora de preocupar a Ginny, aún no.

-Harry quiere vernos ahora

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro que estoy segura Hermione, él mismo me pidió que los buscará para llevarlos a la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Pues vamos entonces- dijo el pelirrojo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a Hermione para que ella hiciera lo mismo

Hermione y Ron iban caminando silenciosamente un tanto alejados de Ginny, la pelirroja no era ninguna tonta y podía reconocer claramente que algo ocurría, años en los que le habían ocultado información la prepararon para reconocer los inequívocos signos de que Ron y Hermione sabían algo de Harry que ella ignoraba; además el moreno se estaba comportando demasiado raro últimamente, como si buscará distanciarse de ella, sin duda algo extraño ocurría ahí. Ginny no tenía idea de cómo le haría pero estaba más que dispuesta a averiguar qué sucedía costará lo que costará y antes de que fuera demasiado tarde; el problema era que no sabía con cuanto tiempo contaba.

***

-¡No puedo creer que nos estés haciendo esto Harry!- de no haberse encontrado en la Sala de los Menesteres el grito de la castaña hubiera reverberado por todo el castillo.

-Hermione, por favor, entiende- dijo Harry armándose de paciencia sabiendo que no sería nada fácil hacer que su amiga se mostrará de acuerdo o que, por lo menos, le entendiera

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que entienda?

-Es algo que tengo que hacer Herms, por favor

-No, Harry, perdóname pero realmente no entiendo porque. Nos estás haciendo a un lado, nos dejas fuera ¿Por qué?-Hermione parecía a punto de llorar-. Iríamos contigo Harry, adonde sea, piénsalo.

-Hermione…-Harry caminó hasta situarse a su altura y le colocó las manos sobre los hombros- no puedo pedirles algo así; además esto no es cosa mía, solo recibo ordenes

-¡¿Quién fue el idiota al que se le ocurrió?!- espeto totalmente fuera de sus casillas la chica

-McGonagall- murmuró Ron que hasta ese momento había optado por mantenerse callado ante los impasibles reclamos de su novia para con Harry-. Lo siento

-¿Tú lo sabías?- pregunto incrédula la chica, el pelirrojo afirmó con la cabeza- ¿Y estás de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto que no, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer

-Debe de existir una salida, podríamos decirle a la profesora McGonagall que…

-No lo hará Hermione, esta vez no cederá ante nada, y no voy a mentirte, no pienso mover un solo dedo para que cambié de opinión

-Pero Harry…

-Me alegra que se queden en el colegio, estarán mejor protegidos Hermione, y eso me quitará un peso de encima

-Ron, di algo, hazle entender que debemos de estar juntos, siempre lo hemos estado y está vez no puede ser la excepción- Ron simplemente se limitó a observar a Hermione, parecía como si su decisión estuviese tomada tiempo atrás y realmente así era; él ya había hablado con Harry al respecto y eso, entre otras cosas, influyó en su decisión final, no se arrepentía porque sabía que debía hacerlo, pero si lamentaba el tener que dejar solo a su amigo- ¿Ron?

-Quiero que estés a salvo, la única cosa que me importa en este momento es que tú estés bien. Harry no nos necesita Hermione, temo que sólo seríamos una carga para él.

-Pero no podemos dejarlo solo- refuto la castaña- no puedes estar hablando realmente enserio

-No estaré solo- ambos viraron a ver sorprendidos al moreno-, creo que deberían sentarse chicos- Harry tomo asiento frente a la chimenea de la Sala de los Menesteres y Ron y Hermione se sentaron frente a él con la cara llena de sorpresa-. Saben que cada quince días salgo del colegio ¿no? Pues voy a una región muy remota al norte de Gales a entrenar, McGonagall y Moody decidieron mandarme, al principio no fue nada fácil porque no confiaba en la persona a cargo pero después, conforme el tiempo fue pasando se gano mi confianza, créanme cuando les digo que puedo confiarle totalmente mi vida y me va a proteger sin importar nada ni nadie; no puedo darles más detalles pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Hermione por que estaré bien

-¿De quién se trata Harry?- pregunto curioso Ron; si bien era cierto que sabía que Harry se entrenaba no tenía idea ni de en que ni con quien

-Su nombre es Jaina, Jaina Witter; asistió a Hogwarts en la misma época que mis padres, de hecho era la mejor amiga de mi madre- Harry se dirigió a Ron-. Remus no sabe nada amigo y te agradecería que no le dijeras

-¿Cómo diablos sabes lo de Remus?- exclamo totalmente sorprendido el pelirrojo

-No puedo decirte, pero si te hace sentir mejor también sé lo que hace Hermione

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- preguntó alarmada la chica

-No te preocupes, sé muy bien que no puedo decir nada

-Si en verdad sabes lo que hago Harry confió en que no dirás ni media palabra. Dime una cosa, si la tal Jaina era la mejor amiga de tu madre debió de conocer a Remus ¿no? Entonces, ¿Por qué él no sabe nada?

-Tengo una novia de lo más inteligente- dijo Ron dando un fugaz beso a Hermione-. Es un muy buen punto

-Simple, la última vez que Jaina y Remus se vieron no terminaron muy bien que digamos. Fue durante el juicio de Sirius; en ese entonces Remus pensaba que Sirius era culpable pero Jaina decía totalmente lo contrario, ella declaro a favor de Sirius y cuando Remus le preguntó por qué lo había hecho terminaron peleando.

-Pero Remus ahora sabe la verdad

-Si, bueno, ella aún no le perdona el que dudara de Sirius y no quiere tener tratos con Remus, esa es la razón por la que él no conoce la identidad de quien me entrena.

-¿Entonces estarás con ella?

-Sí, aunque aún no sé muy bien porque ni para que

-¿Ginny sabe de esto?- preguntó Hermione

-Claro que no, y así debe de seguir

-Entonces… lo de hace rato fue para mantenerla ocupada

-Sí y no. En verdad McGonagall quiere esos nombres logré dejarlo en tres en lugar de cinco y ya tengo uno en mente pero me faltan dos; Gin es la indicada para escogerlos.

-Solo por curiosidad ¿a quién tienes en mente?

-Anyrel Murtagh, ella es perfecta

-Lo supuse- dijo Hermione sonriendo por vez primera desde que entraron a la sala.

-Oye amigo, regresando al tema, ¿en verdad crees que lograrás mantener ocupada a mi hermana el tiempo necesario para que no se dé cuenta de nada? Por que mira que estamos hablando de Ginny

-Me voy mañana- la noticia les cayó como un balde de agua fría

-¿Y nos lo dices hasta ahora?

-Lo siento, no se suponía que las cosas fueran así pero todo se adelanto. Los mandé a buscar con Ginny tan pronto como McGonagall me dijo que salía mañana, ella no quería que ustedes supieran pero yo no podía irme así como así, tenía que despedirme.

-¡Hermione espera!

La castaña salió corriendo al terminar de oír las palabras de Harry y los chicos salieron tras ella. La siguieron por el laberinto de pasillos que contiene Hogwarts hasta que finalmente le dieron alcance cuando la encontraron sentada frente a la puerta del despacho de McGonagall con la cabeza entre las piernas y luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no llorar.

-Hermi…- Ron se acerco lentamente hasta colocarse junto a ella, le alzó la barbilla y pregunto- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es mi culpa

-¿A qué te refieres Hermy?

-Vine a hablar con ella para decirle algo importante, algo que puede cambiar las cosas pero llegué tarde porque ya no está, se fue. Todo es mi culpa…

-A ver Hermy, explícate por qué no entiendo nada- Ron estaba confundido. Harry sí que sabía de qué hablaba así que solo pudo soltar un suspiro, acercarse a sus amigos y hablar

-No es tu culpa Hermione. McGonagall lo sabe, no me preguntes como se entero por qué no lo sé, pero ya lo sabe y si, tienes toda la razón, esa información podía cambiar las cosas; de hecho las cambio porque es por eso que mi partida se adelanto.

-¿Está loca?- era la primera vez que ambos amigos la escuchaban expresarse así de su profesora-. ¿Lo sabe y aún así te manda lejos?

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué me están ocultando?

-Ron, no te pongas así- dijo el moreno-. No podemos decirte, es como si yo te pidiera que sueltes todo lo que haces con Remus

-Tienes razón Harry, es solo que esto es demasiado extraño, parece todo tan… surreal- Hermione lo abrazo

-Lo sé, es raro no poder decirse todo, no habíamos pasado tanto tiempo sin contarnos las cosas

-Pero es necesario- intervino Hermione- por el bien de todos

-Solo por eso lo soporto, como sea, chicos quiero pedirles un favor

-¿Qué cosa Harry?

-No le digan nada a Gin, no quiero que sepa

-¿Te vas a ir sin despedirte de ella?

-No puedo despedirme de ella Hermione, se que ya no tenemos nada pero yo aún la quiero y no podría decirle adiós

-Te entiendo- dijo Ron- yo sentiría igual pero no me parece justo

-A mi tampoco- apoyo Hermione a su novio

-La vida no es justa chicos, a estas alturas y después de todo por lo que hemos pasado ya deberían saberlo

-¿Qué hay de mis padres?

-Solo tú padre, decidimos que era mejor no decir nada a tú madre

-Es lo mejor- consintió Hermione, los primeros rayos de luz comenzaban a verse a través de las ventanas del castillo como mensajeros de un nuevo amanecer

-Una cosa más amigo- dijo Ron-. Créeme, de haber sido bajo otras circunstancias nunca habría rechazado el ir contigo pero dada la situación espero que entiendas que mi lugar está aquí.

-¿De qué estás hablando Ron?

-Ahora no Hermione, luego hablamos

-Ron, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, como si fueras mi hermano, y te entiendo. Te he dicho que se parte de lo que haces con Remus y eso me da una idea bastante clara de porque es tan importante; además entiendo perfecto que no quieras dejar sola a Hermione, de no haber sido así entonces me habría preocupado amigo. No te apures que no estoy para nada enojado contigo, ni decepcionado ni nada así sino todo lo contrario Ron, estoy muy orgulloso de tu decisión.

***

Y hasta aquí llegamos en este capitulo, acepto reclamaciones u.u se que me tarde mucho pero como compensación hoy mismo subiré otro capitulo mas; espero que disfruten la lectura.

Saludos


	18. I Love You Baby

**Bueno obviamente los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen por que de ser así no me andaría rompiendo la cabeza todos los días de la semana por la escuela XD así que fuera de uno que otro personaje creado ninguno mas salió de mi cerebro… Aunque quisiera ser dueña de Ron :D**

**Igual quiero aclarar que esta historia lleva empezada desde hace poco más de tres años por lo que hay cosas en las que va a diferir totalmente de lo dicho en los libros y bueno sin más que decir solo resta decir: Espero que disfruten :D**

***** **

**Capítulo 17  
I Love You Baby**

Una sombra plateada atravesó la terrible oscuridad que se cernía sobre aquél lugar, en ese instante dos figuras aparecieron con un ligero "plop" en medio de un claro del bosque; después de decirse una breve contraseña en una lengua extraña casi nunca escuchada, y de realizar una breve pero sustancial revisión al perímetro, las dos personas comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas que serán reveladas en su momento dado que lo único que nos incumbe ahora es un fragmento de la larga conversación mantenida esa noche; fragmento que transcribiré palabra por palabra a continuación tal y como me fue contada tiempo después.

-¿Esta todo preparado?

-Sí, lo está, tal y como lo ordenaste

-¿En verdad crees que funcione?

-Tiene que funcionar, hemos arriesgado demasiado para planear esto y nada puede salir mal, en caso de que saliera mal todo se iría al traste y tanto esfuerzo no servirá de nada; es más me atrevo a decir que si esto falla nada importará por que hagamos lo que hagamos las cosas estarán pérdidas, él no es tonto y con un solo indicio se dará cuenta.

-Lo sé. Mi parte está cumplida, ya he dado la orden y para estas horas debe de estarse cumpliendo

-¿Nadie más lo sabe?

-Así lo ordene pero no te lo puedo asegurar, no es tan fácil mantener su boca cerrada

-Siempre y cuando solo sea revelado a quienes suponemos no creo que haya ningún problema, podrás controlarlo- una de las sombras asintió

-Claro que podré. ¿Cómo va el chico?

-Tiene días buenos y días malos. Hoy especialmente fue uno de los días malos. Creo que aún no asimila del todo lo que ha pasado pero estará bien, es más fuerte de lo que muchos piensan.

-Se que no nos defraudará, confío en él. ¿Qué tal las cosas?

-Temo que no muy bien, calculamos que los ataques seguirán incrementándose Minerva, dudo que puedas seguir ocultando la situación a tus chicos por más tiempo.

-Mientras más pueda protegerlos mejor para ellos

-Tienen derecho a saber lo que ocurre, creo que se lo han ganado

-Yo no te digo como manejar a tú chico, tú no me digas como manejar a los míos. Limítate a decir que hemos tenido importantes avances, muy importantes; localizamos dos horcruxes, hasta el momento no los hemos destruido por que sigo pensando que nos convendría más.

-Escuché que tus sospechas resultaron ser reales ¿Qué harás ahora?

-No sé, aún no lo decido, es por eso que aún no destruyó el medallón; la copa por otro lado supone un reto aún mayor, debido a su naturaleza puede sernos muy útil pero si llegará a caer en las manos del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado haría muchas más daño del que ha causado protegiendo una parte de su alma

-¿Estás segura de que en verdad es cierto?- preguntó el otro participante en esa conversación como si se negará a creerlo

-Por supuesto, tengo a alguien muy confiable trabajando en eso, créeme que esa persona se aseguro de todo antes de decirme el comienzo, no me dijo el final por estarlo verificando aún, es comprensible que no quisiera cometer el más mínimo error, pero sé que es cierto

-Si la señorita Granger aún no te dice de todos sus resultados ¿cómo es que estás tan segura?

-¿Cómo sabes que ella es la que investiga?

-Solo es cuestión de sumar dos más dos querida Minerva, la próxima vez no seas tan obvia, mira que mandarla a ella y a Harry a recuperar el medallón no fue muy sutil que digamos, a parte ¿Quién más podría descubrir información así? Es obvio que le importa más que a cualquiera de tus reclutas de la Orden, llevábamos tras esa información casi dos años y de repente tú la obtienes en meses

-La chica es buena, que te puedo decir

-Sé que es buena, pero también sé que nunca te hubiera dicho todo lo que sabes, antes que nada protege a los suyos Minerva, desobedecería cien ordenes tuyas con tal de tenerlos a salvo pero más que nada ha aprendido que hay información que es importante ocultar por si tratas de dejarlos fuera de nuevo; así que me pregunto ¿Cómo es que en esta ocasión Hermione Granger fallo? ¿Por qué te dio a conocer la que sin duda sería su carta más fuerte al momento de negociar?

-Ella no me lo dijo, al menos no todo y no de forma consciente. Me dijo la mayoría pero si, es cierto que, ocultó lo más importante. Estamos en guerra y esa información era necesaria, ella ni siquiera recuerda que me lo dijo ni lo que hice para que me lo dijera

-Juegas con fuego Minerva, no te conviene lo que estás haciendo, si te llegarán a descubrir esos chicos te odiarán; demasiado hiciste con separarlos, con hacer que se mientan y ahora juegas con ellos… no está bien

-Haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerlos a salvo y sacarlos vivos de esta guerra ¿entiendes? Se lo debo a él, no me importa si me odian con tal de que sobrevivan

-No saldrá bien, sabes que tarde o temprano explotarán y terminarán diciéndose todo, es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que no puedan más, y cuando eso suceda ni tú ni Remus podrán hacer nada para evitar lo que sucederá, irán por él, lo sabes, y solo habrán conseguido arriesgarlos más

-Tengo perfecto control sobre ellos, saben muy bien lo importante que es que mantengan la boca cerrada, Remus sabe cómo manejar al señor Weasley y la señorita Granger no me desobedecería

-Nadie más que Hermione y Harry puede manejar a Ron, no te engañes pensando algo que ni su madre puede hacer Minerva, porque si ese chico está haciendo todo lo que Remus dice es solo porque confía en él pero en el momento en el que se entere de por qué lo mantenían tan ocupado y no le permitían decir nada esa confianza se irá al caño y no le hará más caso. ¿Dices que Hermione jamás te desobedecería? ¡Ja! Esa sí que estuvo buena, creo que muchas veces ha demostrado que a pesar de su devoción por las normas en los momentos de peligro y necesidad su corazón puede más y echa al diablo todo para proteger a los que ama y sabes muy bien que esta no será la excepción; ella sabe muy bien todo lo que supone el hecho de que sea cierta esta nueva profecía… no ha dicho nada pero en cuanto una las piezas y comprenda lo dirá.

-Es ya tarde y no tengo intención de seguir oyendo tus críticas. Tú ocúpate de tu chico y déjame a mí ocuparme de los míos- Diciendo esto Minerva McGonagall desapareció dejando un aura plateada detrás

-Solo espero que no te arrepientas cuando sea demasiado tarde, ojala veas con claridad antes del final-

El murmullo fue llevado por el aire antes de que esa persona también desapareciera, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que esa conversación no fue tan privada, una tercera sombra se movió en los linderos del bosque y desapareció tan sigilosamente como había llegado.

***

-Muy bien, Harry ya se fue, las clases terminaron y no tenemos ni ronda ni reunión ¿Ahora si puedes decirme que fue todo eso acerca de rechazar el acompañar a Harry?

-De acuerdo- Ron suspiró derrotado, cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza a su novia nada podía sacársela-. No creo que te guste lo que te voy a decir pero odio esconderte las cosas. McGonagall me pidió que acompañará a Harry a entrenar, casi me insinúo que estaba obligado a hacerlo- la chica alzó una ceja al escuchar esto

-¿Por qué lo rechazaste? Ron, perdón, pero no me cabe en la cabeza el que tú no acompañarás a Harry. Te juro que no lo entiendo

-Las cosas han cambiado cariño, ahora mi deber no está con Harry, no podría irme y dejarte acá sola; no podría concentrarme estando lejos de ti porque me la pasaría pensando en si estás bien y en si estarías pensando tanto en mi como yo lo haría en ti

-Por supuesto que lo haría tontito, sabes que si-

Hermione se abalanzó sobre su novio y lo beso, fue un beso apasionado y cargado de sentimientos, después de un rato se separaron y se quedaron abrazados observando el crepitar de las llamas del fuego en la chimenea, se quedaron así como si nada existiera fuera de ellos en un silencio cargado de amor.

-¿Sabes? En verdad me siento extraño, fue muy raro ver partir a Harry rumbo a algo que no sabemos si va a ser peligroso o no y más raro aún fue el ver que ninguno de los dos lo acompañaba

-Lo sé Ron, nunca había seguido él solo, al menos no cuando nosotros estábamos presentes. Pero el estará bien, recuerda que no estará solo y es fuerte, confió en que no le pasará nada

-También yo. Bueno será mejor que me ponga a hacer la tarea de Defensa no creo que Remus me perdone el no llevarla aún cuando sea su culpa el no tener tiempo para hacerla- la castaña sonrió ante la cara de fastidio de su novio

-No creo que debas de preocuparte por eso Ron

-Hermione… ¿te sientes bien?- se acercó a ella y coloco su mano en su frente como queriendo comprobar que no tenía fiebre-. Por que mira que si dices que no me preocupe por los deberes entonces estás mal, quizá te estés enfermando o algo así

-No seas payaso Ron… yo lo decía por esto- Hermione saco un pergamino enrollado de su mochila que estaba tirada cerca de la chimenea-. Pero como al parecer no lo quieres pues buscaré a quien dárselo

-¿Tú… tú… me hiciste los deberes?- pregunto totalmente incrédulo el pelirrojo, se pellizco en el brazo como en busca de despertar del sueño en el que sin duda había caído.

-¿Tan increíble es?- Ron asintió incapaz de pronunciar palabra, seguía estupefacto, la castaña sonrió-. Puede que no sepa qué rayos haces con Remus pero si sé que es importante o de lo contrario no le pondrías tanto empeño. Lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte un poco de vez en cuando, pero no te acostumbres ¿eh? Porque no quiere decir que te haré los deberes siempre

-¡Eres un sol cariño! Por eso te quiero tanto. ¿Acostumbrarme? Para nada, si es la primera vez en siete años de conocernos que haces algo así, obviamente sé que no se repetirá hasta que los planetas vuelvan a alinearse- Ron rió y Hermione le saco la lengua en un gesto bastante gracioso-. Te ves tan linda cuando haces eso que me provoca besarte

-¿Y acaso piensa quedarse con las ganas señor Weasley?

-Señorita Granger ¿eso es una insinuación? Mire que son las tantas de la noche, es tarde y todo el castillo debería de estar durmiendo, nosotros como prefectos debemos de dar el ejemplo

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi novio?- pregunto divertida la castaña

-Mmmm…. Soy quien tú quieras que sea linda

-Payaso…

-Tal vez, pero así me quieres

-No, te equivocas, no te quiero

-Eso no te lo creo

-Pues más vale que lo vayas creyendo porque así es

-Si no me quieres ¿Por qué estás conmigo?

-Porque te amo- soltó repentinamente la castaña

-¿Qué dijiste?- Ron no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, una cosa era que ellos fueran novios, cosa que para él ya era demasiado, pero el que Hermione lo amará… eso nunca se lo había esperado, no tan pronto.

-Exactamente lo que escuchaste… TE AMO- la castaña observo divertida como una sonrisa de incredulidad aparecía en la cara de Ron, se acerco a él y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos- ¿No me crees?

-No es eso- el pelirrojo colocó sus manos en la cintura de la chica-. Es solo que… esto es tan... tan bueno que tengo miedo de que no sea real

-No te entiendo

-Verás, yo estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti mucho antes de que fuéramos novios Hermione… Te Amo desde hace muchos años- la castaña sonrió aún más al escuchar esto-. Pero simplemente nunca espere que tu sintieras lo mismo por mí, creí que a lo más que podía aspirar contigo era a ser tu novio; para mí era tan… imposible el que alguien como tú llegará a amar a alguien como yo

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto divertida la chica

-Bueno es que tú eres tan bonita, inteligente, divertida y yo… yo no soy nada para ti; son tan solo el penúltimo hijo de una familia, un pobre diablo, un don nadie; no soy inteligente sino todo lo contrario, y tú mereces algo mucho mejor- Ron bajo la cara apenado pero Hermione le cogió la barbilla e hizo que la mirara a los ojos

-No quiero que pienses eso más nunca ¿sí? Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, tú eres lo mejor para mi, no te quiero por tu dinero o por tu físico, yo te quiero por ser tú… te quiero a ti, simplemente a ti y no me importa nada más. Además no sé de donde sacas la ridícula idea de que no eres inteligente porque si lo eres, de lo contrario Remus no pediría tu ayuda. No hay nada que sea mejor para mi Ron porque eso eres tú- Ron sonrió y la chica deposito un suave beso en sus labios para después apoyarse en su pecho

-¿Sabes?, esto abre todo un mundo nuevo de posibilidades

-Ah sí… ¿Cómo cuales?

-Muchas…- susurro el pelirrojo en su oído de lo más feliz-. Como por ejemplo el hecho de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo Hermione- se separo de ella para verla a los ojos-. Quiero que tú seas la primera persona a la que vea al despertarme y la última a la que vea al acostarme. Quiero estar a tu lado siempre para hacerte feliz. Quiero formar una familia contigo Hermy… no pienso dejarte ir de mi lado nunca

-Ron eso es…

-No digas nada- el pelirrojo le colocó los dedos sobre su boca para silenciarla-. Aun no te estoy pidiendo nada, solo quiero que lo sepas, pero soy consciente de que pueden pasar muchas cosas; si me llegará a pasar algo por lo menos se que te lo dije

-¡No te va a pasar nada! Vamos a salir bien de esta guerra y estaremos juntos por siempre ¿me entiendes? ¡Por siempre!

Esa noche Hermione tomó una decisión, no importaba nada, ni siquiera lo que su padre quería, ella no le haría caso, no regresaría a casa saliendo del colegio, después de todo ya era mayor de edad en el Mundo Mágico y su vida estaba allí; ese era su mundo, sus amigos estaban allí y lo más importante era que Ron estaba allí. Nada más le importaba.

***

Un nuevo amanecer iluminaba los pasillos del antiguo colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts; era día de clase por lo que los pasillos tenían actividad desde esa temprana hora del día, muchachos de las diferentes casas caminaban presurosamente de aquí por allá para ir ya sea al Gran Comedor o a la Biblioteca para terminar sus deberes de última hora.

Ginny Weasley caminaba presurosa por uno de esos pasillos rumbo al Gran Comedor, no era tan tarde y sin embargo cuando se despertó no encontró ni a Harry, Ron o Hermione en la Sala Común; esa era la razón por la que iba tan a prisa, necesitaba hablar con ellos dado que tenía los resultados de lo que le pidieron… además tenía un mal presentimiento. Entro en el Gran Comedor y divisó a su hermano y su amiga, sentados lo más lejos que les fue posible de la mesa de los profesores, se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Parece que hoy decidieron madrugar ¿eh?

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-A mí también me da mucho gusto verte hermanito

-No le hagas caso Gin es que no durmió bien

-No es mi culpa que Hermione no te deje descansar Ron

-¡Ginny!

-Vale, vale, lo siento. Como sea, ni que me interesará saber acerca de su vida sexual- Ron y Hermione fulminaron con la mirada a la pelirroja mientras esta ponía cara de asco-. Yo venía a preguntarles por Harry, ya tengo lo que me pidió

-Si bueno, será mejor que eso me lo digas a mí. Harry ya no se va a hacer cargo del ED

-¿Cómo está eso de que Harry ya no se hará cargo del ED?- Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada- ¿Quién va a dar sus clases?

-Supongo que yo- contestó suspirando la castaña-. Correremos los grupos y buscaré quien nos ayude

-Pero Harry no puede hacernos esto, ¿Dónde está? Iré ahora mismo a hablar con él… me va a oír

-No lo vas a encontrar Gin

-¿Qué quieres decir?- la pelirroja lucía confundida. Hermione viró a ver a Ron en busca de ayuda

-…él se fue nena y no va a regresar

Al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su hermano Ginny no pudo evitar negar fervientemente con la cabeza como queriendo borrar lo que acababa de oír, salió corriendo del Gran Comedor ignorando los llamados desesperados de Ron y Hermione; se precipitó hacia los jardines del castillo, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas que luchaban por no salir, sin darse cuenta de por donde la llevaban sus pasos. Siguió corriendo hasta que tropezó con alguien y cayó al piso.

-Ginny… ¿estás bien?

-¿Luna? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Recién regresamos de la misión- contesto la rubia sonriendo-. Neville se adelanto por que le toca Defensa a primera hora y ya sabes que Remus no acepta excusas, gracias a Merlín que Flitwick es distinto o de lo contrario no tendría tiempo de tomar el desayuno

-¡Oh! ¿Y cómo fue la misión?

-Pues por lo menos capturamos a tres mortífagos… algo es algo ¿no?- la pelirroja asintió-. Pero dime Gin ¿Qué sucede? ¿Le paso algo a los chicos?- pregunto preocupada Luna al notar la lucha de Ginny por no derramar lágrimas

-No, Luna, para nada. Es sólo que… Harry se fue

-Así que es por eso

-No pareces sorprendida- comento recelosa la pelirroja

-Oh, es que nos lo encontramos en la batalla de ayer, y cuando le preguntamos si volvíamos juntos nos dijo que ya no regresaría al colegio

-¡Genial! De nuevo todo mundo sabe algo que yo ignoraba

-Vamos Gin, no te pongas así. Te he dicho que recién nos acabamos de enterar

-¿Sabes por qué se fue?

-Al parecer fueron órdenes de McGonagall. Pero es extraño…

-¿Qué es extraño?- preguntó Ginny al notar como su rubia amiga se sumía en sus pensamientos

-¿Ah? ¡Oh si! Verás, tenía entendido que tu hermano iría con él, pero por lo que supe no fue así ¿o sí?

-No, Ron esta en el Gran Comedor con Hermione

-¿Me pregunto por qué McGonagall cambió de opinión?

-¿Cómo es que tu sabes eso y yo no?

-¡Oh! Lo escuche por accidente, fue en la última reunión, tus hermanos llevaron sus orejas extensibles y a Remus y McGonagall se les olvido poner el hechizo para evitarlas. Fue una reunión bastante interesante

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué dijeron?

-Lo siento pero no te puedo decir. Remus nos descubrió y nos hizo jurar que no diríamos nada y creo que lo mejor es hacerle caso.

-Ginny… -Hermione venía seguida de Ron corriendo hacia ellas, se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y después le hablo-. Me alegra encontrarte, tenemos que hablar

-¿De qué?- preguntó molesta la pelirroja-. ¿De cómo una vez más me pusieron un "trabajito" para mantenerme ocupada y que no me enterará de nada? ¿Es que acaso no les he demostrado que pueden confiar en mí? ¡Por Merlín, yo también pertenezco a la Orden!

-Gin… nosotros no sabíamos nada, nos enteramos horas antes de que partiera

-Pero se enteraron… se los dijo pero a mí como siempre me hizo a un lado

-Creo que yo mejor me voy, así podrán hablar mejor-. La rubia se despidió y salió rumbo al castillo

-Yo también me moleste- comenzó Hermione-. Me puse furiosa cuando nos lo dijo apenas unas horas antes de que se fuera Ginny, y me sorprendió más saber que Ron estaba al tanto de los planes y no me había dicho nada- la pelirroja viró a ver sorprendida a su hermano

-Sí, sabía que se iba pero no como ni cuando- dijo Ron-. Hasta donde yo sabía sería al terminar séptimo, al menos eso me dijo a mi McGonagall

-¿Entonces es verdad que tú debías ir con él?- inquirió Ginny

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Luna… responde ¿es verdad o no?

-McGonagall casi me lo ordeno, pero yo no acepte

-¿Por qué? ¡Lo dejaste ir solo, tarado! ¡Puede pasarle algo!

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ¡¿Acaso piensas que no me costó trabajo hacerlo?! ¡No se te ocurra ni por un segundo insinuar que no me preocupa por él Ginevra! No tienes idea de lo que me costó decir que no

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?- la castaña permanecía al margen de esa discusión, era mejor dejarlos hablarlo a ellos

-Por la misma razón que tú no paras de buscar información para Tonks

-¿Cómo rayos…?

-No somos tontos hermanita

-Pues cualquiera pensaría que si

-¡Ya basta! Ginny lo que cuenta aquí es que Harry se fue ¿entiendes? Pero eso no quiere decir que vamos a tirar todo al traste, tenemos que seguir con las clases del ED y con las reuniones. No nos vamos a cruzar de brazos… ¿sí?

-No me trates como una niñita

-Pues deja de actuar como tal

-No entiendes, ninguno de los dos entiende… como de ustedes si se despidió

-No seas tonta- dijo Ron-. La que no entiende eres tú, si no se despidió de ti fue porque no podía, no encontró el valor para verte a la cara y decirte adiós-. Ginny se quedó de piedra al escuchar esa respuesta de parte de Ron

-Lo siento ¿sí? Es que esto es duro

-No te preocupes Gin… todo pasará ya lo verás

-Supongo que ahora debemos de enfocarnos a lo que pidió McGonagall ¿no?-. Ron y Hermione asintieron-. Bueno ya tengo los dos nombres que faltaban; Seamus y Justin… ¿Qué opinan?

-Si son los que tú consideras mejores candidatos no tengo objeción, confío en ti hermanita

-Opino lo mismo. Bueno Ron mejor nos vamos o Remus nos bajará puntos. Cuídate Gin, nos vemos luego para ponernos de acuerdo sobre como decírselos ¿vale?

***

Anyrel Murtagh se encontraba viendo por la ventana del salón de Defensa, su cabeza volaba en un haz de pensamientos, la tarde anterior Harry Potter había hablado con ellas, no hacía ni una semana desde que se incorporará al ED, al verdadero ED como a ella le gustaba llamarlo, pensó que el pelinegro la querría echar por qué no daba la talla o algo así; llego nerviosa a la reunión porque si la sacaban no podría cumplir lo que había prometido; sin embargo, muy pronto quedó en claro que las intenciones del moreno no iban para nada por el camino de echarlas sino todo lo contrario; Harry quería que ella pasará a ser más "importante" dentro del ED (según las propias palabras del chico).

Después de darle múltiples vueltas y de advertirle como unas cien veces de que sería peligroso, muy peligroso, le habló sobre una organización secreta y muy reducida que se encargaba de tratar de adelantarse a los planes de Voldemort para salvar toda la cantidad de vidas que fuera posible; el nombre de esta organización secreta era La Orden del Fénix y según Harry había sido fundada por el mismísimo Dumbledore durante la primera guerra. Poco a poco ella fue comprendiendo que lo que el moreno pedía era su adhesión a esa Orden, le dijo acerca del trato de McGonagall con el Ministro de Magia y que este incluía el que se tuvieran personas suficientes para suplir la falta de Aurores, esto sorprendió bastante a Anyrel porque en El Profeta no mencionaban nada acerca de la renuncia masiva, y después le había pedido oficialmente que considerará unirse a ellos.

Harry se negó a aceptar su respuesta en ese momento, dejo muy claro que quería que lo pensará bien, que no se lo podía tomar a la ligera porque eso no sería como el ED; no serían solo sesiones de entrenamiento sino que llevarían la práctica al mundo real, a la guerra que se estaba gestando afuera por la supervivencia del mundo mágico y por esa justa razón era que en ese momento la chica se encontraba pensando con la mirada perdida viendo hacia el cielo.

-¿Por qué tan pensativa?- Anyrel se sobresalto

-¡Ron, Herm! Lo siento es que ando pensando en… cosas

-¿Harry habló contigo ayer, no?

-¿Cómo lo saben?

-Digamos que son pocas las cosas que Harry hace que nosotros no sabemos- bromeo Ron

-Creo que no puedo haber tomado mejor decisión Any- le dijo la castaña sonriendo

-Muchas gracias Herm- Anyrel le devolvió la sonrisa

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-No seas bruto Ron, como se te ocurre preguntarle eso, no ves que aún debe estarlo pensando

-Yo también te quiero "cariño"- Anyrel y Hermione no pudieron evitar soltar la carcajada

-La verdad es que le di mi respuesta ayer pero me pidió que me lo pensará más- ¿Es extraño que el profesor Lupin haya llegado aún no?- pregunto desviando el tema

-Pues sí, pero sus razones ha de tener; Remus... digo el profesor Lupin no se retrasa solo porque si

Justo en ese momento venía entrando Remus Lupin por el marco de la puerta, al instante la clase entera se sumió en silencio y los estudiantes se apresuraron a tomar su lugar.

-Buenos días chicos

-Buenos días profesor Lupin

-Lamento el retraso pero me encontraba confirmando unos detalles con la directora, hay una noticia para todos- la clase entera presto atención-. A partir de hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante en Hogwarts-. Remus señalo hacia la puerta por donde venía entrando un muchacho pelirrojo (aunque no del color característico de los Weasley sino con un tono más claro), con ojos de un azul grisáceo, un poco más bajo que Ron y con aspecto amable; claro está que los murmullos no se hicieron esperar-. Su nombre es Jossef Canepá

-Pero profesor- Anyrel levanto la mano-. No entiendo, el curso ya va avanzado y tenía entendido que únicamente al principio pueden ingresar alumnos nuevos y además está el detalle de la selección

-Buena observación como siempre señorita Murtagh, digamos que en el caso de este chico se considero prudente el hacer una excepción, la selección fue llevada a cabo ayer en la noche en el despacho de la directora. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-¿En qué casa quedo?- pregunto interesada Padma Patil

-Gryffindor

-Pero señor el curso de séptimo de Gryffindor está completo- comentó Deán Thomas levantando la mano- ¿meterán otra cama en la habitación, o que harán?

-Desde ayer en la noche hay una cama libre en una de las habitaciones de séptimo de Gryffindor- contestó Remus con lo que solo consiguió aumentar los murmullos-, en su habitación para ser más precisos señor Thomas. Harry dejo de estar en el castillo y no va a regresar.

En ese momento los murmullos cesaron de golpe y todas las miradas se clavaron instintivamente en Ron y Hermione como esperando que estos negaran o confirmaran la información. Ron y Hermione se limitaron a fijar su vista en Remus sin voltear a ver a nadie más, pasados unos cuantos minutos Remus pidió a Jossef que se sentará en el lugar que antes ocupaba Harry (a lado de Ron) y comenzó la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de ese día en medio de un estupor general.


	19. Hagamos un trato

**Bueno obviamente los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen por que de ser así no me andaría rompiendo la cabeza todos los días de la semana por la escuela XD así que fuera de uno que otro personaje creado ninguno mas salió de mi cerebro… Aunque quisiera ser dueña de Ron :D**

**Igual quiero aclarar que esta historia lleva empezada desde hace poco más de tres años por lo que hay cosas en las que va a diferir totalmente de lo dicho en los libros y bueno sin más que decir solo resta decir: Espero que disfruten :D**

Contestando reviews:

**Myriam_Weasley28: **Culpa a la escuela que no me ha dejado contestarte como Merlín manda, peor lo haré, lo haré, lo prometo y yo cumplo lo que prometo vos sabéis Bueno, para que sigas nadando en tu oasis de recuerdos acá dejo este capítulo… pero has la tarea mujer!! Vale?

P.D: Tú casi al final encontraras una sorpresa, llamémoslo un plus que he decidido poner debido a una petición

**Pulytas: **No importa que te pierdas mientras siempre encuentres el camino de regreso Me alegra de que el rumbo de la historia te este gustando y dejándote en suspenso, quienes me conocen y conocen mi estilo saben que ese es mi más grande anhelo aunque algunos me tilden de "maldita que nos deja en ascuas" jaja ¬¬ Y descuida, obvio no me olvidare de nuestra parejita, eso sería imposible. Gracias por leer!!!

**Así mismo gracias a todos los que han colocado alertas de actualización para el fic y demás.**

***

**Capítulo 18  
Hagamos un trato  
**  
-¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiremos intentando esto?

-Todo el que sea necesario

-¿Y qué diablos se supone que significa eso?

-Sabes lo que significa, que seguiremos intentando hasta que te salga. Es muy importante que lo aprendas Harry

-Lo sé, pero estoy harto; ha pasado un mes desde que llegué y no veo avances. Empiezo a pensar que es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Te advertí que no sería nada fácil y aún así tú quisiste hacerlo ¿o es que acaso lo olvidas?

-¿Qué pasa si nunca puedo controlarlo?- dijo el chico sin responder a la pregunta planteada

-Tienes que controlarlo, el no hacerlo no es una opción o es que ¿Se te ha olvidado por que lo necesitas?

-No, nunca podría olvidarlo; es solo que la fecha me hace sentir raro, me deprime, eso es todo

-No entiendo, dentro de poco será Navidad, ¿Por qué habría de deprimirte eso?

-Jaina, desde que me entere de que soy un mago nunca he pasado Navidad sin mis amigos, al menos no sin ambos, quizá no lo entiendas y no pido que lo hagas pero espero que al menos intentes entender

-Entiendo más de lo que crees, a mí me paso exactamente lo mismo. Desde el día en que entré a Hogwarts tu madre se convirtió en mi familia junto con Sirius.

-Entonces sabes perfectamente bien lo que se siente pasar la Navidad sin las personas que más te importan

-Si- dijo mientras su mirada se ensombrecía-. El año en que tus padres murieron fue la peor Navidad de mi vida, no solo los perdí a ellos sino que no pude hacer nada para evitar que encarcelaran a Sirius injustamente y como si eso no fuera poco me aleje de Remus

-Jaina, por favor, yo quiero…

-No, no puedes volver Harry, al menos no aún

-Lo sé, pero eso no borra los deseos de hacerlo- rebatió el chico abatido

-Creo que te puse una condición para entrenarte ¿no?- Harry asintió-. Espero no lo hayas olvidado por que las cosas podrían salir mal, muy mal

-No, no lo olvido, pero no sé cómo es que tú lograste hacerlo

-No fue fácil, si es a eso a lo que te refieres

-Pero lo haces ver así Jaina y yo ya no se, estoy confundido, no sé si en verdad alguna vez te importo alguien

-¡Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso! Claro que las personas me importaron, aun me importan, es solo que tuve que aprender por las malas a no dejar que los sentimientos interfirieran en mis acciones. No quiero que eso te pase a ti Harry, por eso insisto tanto, por eso es que quiero que lo entiendas; no quiero que nada te dañe, prometí que te protegería sin importar nada. Falte a mi promesa una vez pero no pienso volver a hacerlo

-Necesito despedirme Jaina, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, necesito decirle adiós

-Lo sé pequeño, lo sé; también yo me arrepentí de no haberlo hecho en su momento y no sabes cuánto duele aún- Jaina luchaba por contener las lágrimas-. Te propongo algo, hagamos un trato ¿sí?, si tú dominas el nuevo poder yo te dejo pasar parte de las Navidades con tus amigos

-¿En verdad?- pregunto Harry con el asomo de una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo

-Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Practiquemos de nuevo- ese era simplemente el impulso que necesitaba, se puso a su nueva tarea con mucho más entusiasmo que el mostrado los últimos días y con una mirada de esperanza en el rostro

Harry y Jaina se pusieron a entrenar para que Harry dominara un nuevo poder que lo ayudaría mucho en las futuras batallas que tendría que enfrentar; después de la promesa que le hiciera la bruja el moreno puso mucho más énfasis en lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía que volver a verlos a todos, aunque fuera una vez más, no pedía más, una vez; tan solo una vez para decir todo lo que guardaba, para no tener remordimientos, para no arrepentirse de no haber dejado todo en claro, para no tener más miedo. Pero sobre todo para poder decirle adiós a su pelirroja…

***

-No, eso no se hace así. Tienes que poner más énfasis en la pronunciación del hechizo o nunca te saldrá bien. Pronúncialo mal cuando tu vida corra peligro y puedes darte por muerto, es por eso que debes prestar atención a esos insignificantes detalles ¿entiendes?

Un mes ya había transcurrido, había pasado un mes desde que Harry se fuera, un mes desde que la directora McGonagall les pidiera a Seamus Finnigan, Justin Finch-Fletchey y Anyrel Murtagh que pasaran a formar parte de las filas de la Orden del Fénix; un mes desde la llegada de Jossef Canepá a Hogwarts, un mes desde que Hagrid saliera de viaje, un mes desde que recuperarán los dos Horcruxes, un mes desde que los gemelos jugarán su última broma y un mes desde la última vez que se viera sonreír a Remus. En ese lapso de tiempo las cosas habían cambiado demasiado aún no se sabía si para bien o para mal pero ya nada era como antes y quizá nunca más volviera a serlo

-No dejes que te alteren tanto, huelen la desesperación ¿sabías?

-¡Ron! Me asustaste- dijo Anyrel mientras giraba sobre sus talones y viraba a ver sorprendida al pelirrojo- ¿Qué haces acá?

-Pues no había tenido ocasión de verte dar clases desde que tomaste al grupo de quinto, y la verdad es que moría de la curiosidad por ver como lo hacías. No vas tan mal después de todo… pudo haber sido peor

-En pocas palabras has venido a burlarte de mí

-Para nada, tan solo he venido a ver si necesitabas los consejos del gran Ronald Weasley

-jajajaja ¿el gran Ronald Weasley, eh?

-Claro, ¿es que acaso nadie te ha dicho que mis clases son las mejores?

-Qué raro, según yo las mejores son las de Hermione, ¿te suena?

-Nah… eso son solo rumores mal infundados- contesto el chico restándole importancia a las palabras con la mano-, las mías son el doble de divertidas, que digo el doble; la verdad es que son el quíntuplo

-Se supone que deben ser educativas

-¿Quién ha dicho que no lo sean?

-Lo divertido no va con lo educativo

-No cabe duda, tú y Hermione son idénticas- soltó divertido el pelirrojo haciendo una mueca de desesperación-. Seguramente si tomarán poción multijugos no notaría el cambio nunca, ella ha dicho lo mismo. Pero entérate de que sí que es posible

-Si tú lo dices…

-No entremos en detalles ¿sí? No me apetece dar lecciones de métodos pedagógicos ahora. Bueno, no solo venía a verte dar clases, vine a avisarte de que hay una reunión hoy en la noche en Grilmund Place

-¿Quieres que le avise a Seamus y Justin?

-No, es una reunión algo más… privada, ellos no fueron requeridos; solo tú, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Luna y yo

-¿Privada?- Anyrel se quedo perpleja ¿Cuántos niveles existían? Ella pensaba que una vez entrando a la Orden lo sabías todo, creía que siendo miembro te informaban de todo lo que acontecía sin excepciones

-Sí, no habrás creído que trataban TODOS los asuntos delante de todos los miembros ¿o sí?- pregunto Ron con una sonrisa divertida

-Pues la verdad es que si

-No, no es así. Hay ciertas cosas que no todos pueden saber- dijo poniendo el primer gesto serio de toda la conversación el pelirrojo

-¿Por qué?- pregunto repentinamente interesada la pelinegra

-Para evitar que si hay espías dentro lo sepan todo. Mientras menos gente sepa lo realmente importante mejor para nosotros

-¿Y confían ya en mi?

-Así parece, no me preguntes porque, ni yo lo sé, ni siquiera sé cómo es que confían en mí- bromeo el pelirrojo- pero eso es bueno. Bueno Any me voy, tengo que ver a Hermione por allí en algún lugar

-¿A recuperar el tiempo perdido?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa traviesa

-Ya quisiera, pero en realidad vamos a ver si reclutamos a alguien nuevo

-¿Para la Orden?

-No, para el ED

-Y… ¿se puede saber a quién?

-Jossef Canepá

-¿Bromeas?- pregunto la chica mientras alzaba una ceja incrédulamente.

-Para nada, Hermione hablo muy enserio

Ron salió del aula donde se enseñaba a los de quinto grado y comenzó a caminar rumbo a los jardines, lugar donde había quedado de verse con Hermione, seguramente la chica ya estaría a esas alturas bajo el haya junto con Jossef Canepá; desde que el chico llegará a Hogwarts él y la castaña se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, tomaron confianza muy rápido dado que eran bastante parecidos, ahora cuando Hermione no estaba con Ron muy probablemente la encontrarán en la Biblioteca con Jossef y en cierta forma Ron entendía que tuviera que suplir, al menos en cierta manera, la ausencia de Harry; no le molestaba en absoluto pero si le inquietaba un poco. Finalmente llego junto al haya y noto que, como supuso, Jossef y Hermione se encontraban allá charlando animadamente.

-Hola

-Hola cariño- respondió la castaña parándose a darle un beso a su novio

-Hola Ron- ante el saludo de Jossef los chicos tomaron asiento-. Hermione me dijo que ambos querían hablar conmigo

-Sí, así es, Jossef

-Pues para que soy bueno ¿de qué quieren hablar?- Hermione y Ron cruzaron una mirada antes de que la castaña comenzará a hablar

-Verás, ya sabes que existe un grupo llamado ED ¿no?

-Claro, es el grupo donde tomamos las clases extra de Defensa

-Y… ¿nunca te has preguntado cómo es que Ginny, Any, Ron y yo somos los que dan las clases?

-Supongo que porque son los mejores en el curso ¿o no? Los he visto hacer cosas asombrosas

-No en realidad, la verdad es que es porque nosotros, excepto Any y quizá Gin, somos algo así como los fundadores del grupo. En un principio y como tal no fue pensado para dar clases, al menos no precisamente-Jossef puso cara de desconcierto

-Lo que Hermione quiere decir- intervino Ron-. Es que lo de las clases es una tapadera, al menos en parte, el ED cumple dos objetivos: el primero es enseñar a todos los alumnos como defenderse mejor ante un eventual ataque, eso es importante si, pero el segundo objetivo, el verdadero propósito para su creación es preparar gente para luchar contra Voldemort

-¿Y todos en el colegio pertenecen a él?

-No exactamente, verás… mmm… es más bien como si existieran dos ED, por un lado está el de las clases y…

-Y por el otro lado está el verdadero ED- añadió Ron recordando como gustaba de llamarlo Anyrel-. En uno tan solo se enseña lo básico para defenderse, y en el otro se prepara a los miembros para enfrentarse a un eventual ataque en el que sean requeridos como apoyo de manera algo más formal por así decirlo

-¡Wau! Y pensar que no quería asistir a Hogwarts, me hubiera perdido de mucho ¿La directora lo sabe?

-Ella misma nos pidió reorganizarlo- contestó Ron

-¿Cómo que reorganizarlo?

-Lo fundamos hace dos años, en nuestro quinto curso, pero en el sexto desapareció y este año reapareció por petición expresa de la directora- explicó Hermione

-De acuerdo, ahora díganme si me equivoco pero tengo la sospecha de que ustedes me están pidiendo que me una al verdadero ED ¿es así?

-Bueno, Hermione piensa que podrás ser de gran ayuda

-¿Por qué?

-En el mes que llevas aquí has aprendido cosas que a la mayoría de los alumnos les llevo el triple de tiempo, si no es que más- comenzó la chica-. Tienes hechizos de ataque mucho más que potentes, eres muy bueno con los encantamientos de bloqueo y excelente con los de defensa. Me atrevería a decir que incluso eres más fuerte que nosotros

-No creo que sea para tanto. Pero si ustedes consideran que puedo pertenecer a ese grupo que así sea. Digamos que tengo una cuenta que saldar y esta puede ser la oportunidad que estaba esperando

-Creo que será mejor que lo pienses bien- dijo Ron de inmediato-. No puedes entrar al ED por las razones equivocadas

-No lo hacemos por venganza Jossef, es por ayudar. Es un compromiso no una meta personal- añadió Hermione al comentario hecho por su novio mientras observaba fijamente al chico

-Yo no estaba hablando de venganza Hermione. Y no me lo pensaré, miren no nos conocemos desde hace mucho, soy consciente de ello, pero créanme que tengo muy buenas razones para querer luchar

-Confío en ti- sentenció Hermione dando por concluido el asunto

-¿Y tú Ron?

El pelirrojo no sabía que contestar, ese chico le producía sentimientos encontrados de confianza y desconfianza a la vez, ni sabía porque pero su intuición le decía que había algo más allá de lo que veían a simple vista en él pero por otro lado sus instintos básicos le gritaban que no era peligroso, opto por decir la verdad.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, hay cosas acerca de ti que no me terminan de cuadrar; sin embargo, no me has dado motivos para desconfiar así que no tengo nada en tu contra. Digamos que el jurado aun se encuentra deliberando al respecto y que te doy el beneficio de la duda

-Me parece justo

-Tenemos reunión mañana a las ocho de la noche en la Sala Multipropósito, espero verte allí

-Me verás- diciendo esto el chico se paro y se fue rumbo al castillo

-Parece que tú y yo nos hemos vuelto a quedar solos bonita- dijo Ron abrazando a su novia

-¿Te parece?- preguntó la chica siguiéndole el juego mientras se acomodaba en sus brazos

-Sí, totalmente, ¿se te ocurre una forma de pasar el rato?

-Por qué no usas tu imaginación amor- propuso la castaña levantando una ceja

***

Eran poco más de las nueve de la noche y Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Anyrel, Neville, Luna, Fred y George se encontraban en la cocina de Grilmund Place junto con Remus y McGonagall entregando los informes referentes a las respectivas misiones en las que habían participado.

Al parecer todo marchaba viento en popa, las complicaciones estaban ahí pero no eran tan graves como podía pensarse, las cosas no iban excelentemente bien pero tampoco es que fueran muy mal, es decir; todo parecía estar en completo equilibrio.

Ron y Hermione acababan de terminar de informar acerca del último intento de los mortífagos (comandados por Bellatrix) de adentrarse al Ministerio, intento que gracias a la intervención de ellos y de Anyrel había fracasado; con eso terminó la entrega de informes y el verdadero motivo por el cual fueron convocados solo ellos salió a relucir

-Pronto será Navidad- recordó la directora-. Es por eso que los hemos mandado llamar

-¿Sólo por Navidad?- cuestiono incrédulo Fred

-¿Eso es todo? Pensamos que sería algo en verdad importante y no por Navidad- agrego Georhre

Desde que Harry se fuera de Hogwarts los gemelos, como casi todos, se encontraban mucho más calmados de lo habitual

-Navidad será importante- dijo Remus mientras sonreía enigmáticamente-. Se los digo yo, ya lo verán

-¿Qué sucederá en Navidad?

-No comas ansías Hermione, todo pasará a su tiempo

-Pero Remus…

-Sin peros señorita Granger, como dijo Remus, todo a su tiempo; las cosas pasan cuando tienen que pasar

-Profesora, disculpe pero, ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto?

-Señorita Murtagh, usted este año pasará navidad con nosotros. He hablado con su madre y ella no tiene ningún problema al respecto, siempre y cuando usted quiera, claro

-¿Dónde las pasaremos?

-Aquí, en esta casa, estaremos todos… bueno casi- contestó Remus

-En ese caso debes quedarte Any- aconsejó Ron-. Mi madre cocina delicioso, ya lo verás, y conocerás a Charlie y Bill, te la pasarás muy bien. Siempre se pone bien- por un momento el pelirrojo pareció perderse en sus recuerdos hasta que la voz de Remus lo volvió a la realidad

-Luna y Neville, ustedes también se quedan- dijo Remus-. Tú abuela vendrá Neville pero, lamentablemente Luna tu padre se encontrará de viaje para esas fechas; pero estarás con nosotros, espero no te importe

-Por mí no hay problema- contesto la rubia sonriendo-. Sabía que papá estaría de viaje y es bueno no quedarse sola en Hogwarts para variar

-Ginny ¿te sucede algo?

-No, nada-. La pelirroja tenía un semblante bastante triste-. Es sólo que desde el año que entré a Hogwarts está será la primera Navidad que pasaremos sin estar con Harry. Es extraño, eso es todo

Después del comentario de Ginny todos se quedaron callados, luego poco a poco la conversación volvió. La directora pidió a los chicos que en el registro pusieran que se iban a pasar la Navidad a sus casas y también que estuvieran listos a primera hora el día que saldrían dado que tenían que ser de los primeros en abandonar el castillo.

Unas cuantas instrucciones mas después los chicos se preparaban para regresar al colegio por medio de polvos flu. Todos ya se habían ido, tan solo faltaba Ginny, solo la pelirroja y Remus quedaban en la cocina, el licántropo se acercó a ella y justo antes de que entrará en la chimenea le susurro

-Deberás de creer en los milagros de navidad Ginny, en ocasiones suceden. Si yo fuera tú, creería.

***

La sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba desierta, eran las dos de la mañana y a esa hora tan inusual para la mayoría peor bastante habitual para algunos de sus habitantes se encontraban entrando seis figuras con las túnicas hechas jirones y manchadas de lodo, con cara de infinito cansancio y casi arrastrando los pies. Simultáneamente una vez dentro de de su sala común los seis pares de ojos voltearon a ver a las tan ansiadas escaleras que dirigían a los dormitorios

-Un placer haberme llenado de sangre, moretones y lodo a su lado como siempre pero…- comenzó a decir George mientras señalaba hacia las escaleras

-… ahora toca un baño y meterse a la cama- termino Fred por su gemelo

Sin añadir nada más ambos hermanos se dirigieron escaleras arriba haciendo únicamente un gesto con la mano para despedirse de los demás chicos que se encontraban aun lo suficientemente aturdidos como para decir alguna oración coherente de manera inmediata.

Tan solo unos segundos después Ginny se dirigió hacia una de las mesas, observó con expresión ausente los pergaminos que se encontraban encima y suspiro fuertemente, los tomo y dirigió una mirada de muda suplica hacia Hermione, quien frunció el ceño levemente mientras evaluaba a su amiga de arriba hacia abajo, finalmente asintió.

-En mi mochila, a un lado de mi cama, es el tercer pergamino, por el amor de Merlín esta vez trata de cambiarlo mas ¿quieres Ginny?

-Lo prometo, Hermione eres sin duda mi cuñada favorita- espeto visiblemente más relajada la pelirroja-. Subiré a darme un baño y después terminaré los deberes en el cuarto. Buenas noches chicos

Ron camino hacia el sofá de dos plazas que se encontraba a lado de la chimenea y se dejo caer cuan largo era en el, se apoyo en el respaldo, extendió ambos brazos, cerro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando su cabello despejo su rostro se dejo ver un corte bastante feo que tenía en la mejilla izquierda y que aún sangraba levemente. Neville se despidió con una sonrisa tímida y siguió el rumbo que segundos antes habían tomado sus tres amigos, solo entonces Hermione se dirigió hacia una de las mesas, tomo un frasco de encima de ellas y después fue a sentarse a lado de Ron, le aparto suavemente un poco mas de cabello del rostro y acarició de manera tierna el corte de su mejilla.

-Tienes una herida bastante fea ahí- comento sin dejar de acariciarle

Ron abrió los ojos, alzo la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa cansada a su novia, por un momento se quedo perdido en su mirada… y fue consciente de que se encontraban total y absolutamente solos, y de lo mucho que extrañaba tenerla a su lado para él, solo para él, sin las presiones de la escuela, de las misiones, de las investigaciones, tan solo olvidándose de todo.

-Si bueno, solo duele cuando sonrió- dijo mientras una leve mueca de dolor se paraba en su rostro ya que había soltado una media sonrisa-. ¿Lo ves? El resto del tiempo ya casi ni se siente

-Fuiste muy valiente- y al soltar esa frase cierto tono de admiración se dejaba oír en el tono de voz de la chica, sus ojos refulgían de brillo-. Y yo me sentí morir… tuve más miedo que nunca antes en mi vida, fui egoísta por que desee con todas mis fuerzas que nada te pasará a ti sin importar los demás, ¿eso me convierte en una mala persona, Ron?- pregunto la chica mordiéndose ligeramente el labio y bajando la mirada

-Mi amor…-. Ron tomo con su índice la barbilla de la chica y le obligo suavemente a levantar la cara para que sus ojos se encontrarán con los suyos, le diera un breve beso en los labios y después hablo-. Eso solo te hace humana, Hermione, y no hay nada de malo en ser humana

La castaña se arrojo a los brazos de su novio quien la recibió gustosamente, la envolvió en sus brazos y cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras sentía su presencia inundando su ser, enterró su cabeza en el cabello de la chica y aspiro su aroma; también él la había pasado terriblemente mal ese día, la batalla había sido más cruenta que siempre y ellos habían salido mucho mas mal parados que en cualquier ocasión anterior. Acaricio suavemente su cabello y después sin mediar una palabra la separo de él mientras la besaba con urgencia.

-Te amo más que a mi propia vida Hermione- murmuro el pelirrojo entre los pliegues del beso mientras dirigía una de sus manos hacia la nuca de la chica para hacer ese beso mucho más intenso que el anterior

-Ron…- murmuro la chica queriendo llamar la atención de su novio-. Ron… no…

Pero era demasiado tarde, él no le había escuchado, y aunque lo hubiera hecho no podía dejar de besarla aunque quisiera por que se encontraba rodeado por un velo de necesidad, lo único que existía para él en ese momento era la sensación de tenerla a ella entre sus brazos, sus labios sobre los suyos y las miles de emociones y deseos que le hacía sentir tenerla entre sus brazos.

Con un movimiento que ni él mismo se esperaba recostó a la chica en el sillón quedando encima de ella mientras sus labios abandonaban los de su novia y se dirigían hacia su cuello, sus manos se encargaron de desamarrar la túnica dejando que esta cayera para poder tener un mucho mejor acceso a su cuello el cual acaricio con total dulzura mientras lo iba besando lentamente.

Hermione se estremeció, sentir el peso de su cuerpo encima del suyo y sus labios explorando su cuello la hacían sumirse en un universo de sensaciones infinitas, infinitas e inacabables además de sumamente excitantes, las objeciones de su mente se desvanecieron en el preciso segundo en que los labios de Ron encontraron su clavícula y las manos de ella se dirigieron hacia el cabello del chico para revolvérselo mediante caricias.

-Te amo Ron…- murmuro con la respiración un poco agitada a causa de lo que estaba viviendo en ese instante

Por toda respuesta el volvió a aprisionar sus labios, besándola profundamente, queriendo fundirse en ella para demostrarle cuanto la quería, cuanto la necesitaba, cuanto le amaba. Para ese instante la bruma que envolvía su cerebro se había vuelto tan densa que no tenía consciencia siquiera del lugar donde se encontraban, de que no era el momento y de que no era correcto, esos pensamientos no tenían lugar en su mente porque todo lo que la ocupada era una sola palabra: Hermione, y un solo deseo, su necesidad de ella.

-Te amo... te deseo Hermione...-susurró Ron casi sin pensar en nada más que en ella y en su cuerpo, en sus labios en su todo por completo, había algo en él que le decía que no debía que no era lo idóneo ni correcto pero, el deseo y la pasión se apoderaron de su razón.

Sus labios recorrieron la piel que no cubría la ropa de su novia ropa, su cuello, su clavícula, sus hombros, todo lo que estaba al alcance de sus labios era besado o acariciado. Tal era la pasión contenida que sus manos iniciaron un camino ascendente por sus piernas. Fue en ese punto cuando una alarma pareció encenderse en el cerebro de Hermione quien con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logro separarse de él, lo empujo levemente y consiguió sentarse mientras lo separaba de ella.

-Ron, yo…

El negó con la cabeza mientras le acariciaba el cabello y respiraba profundamente para tranquilizarse, se sentó de manera correcta en el sillón y le sonrió tiernamente a Hermione

-No tienes que decir nada, lo sé, perdona

-No, Ron- dijo la chica negando con la cabeza, luego se sonrojo ligeramente-. No es que yo no quiera, no es que no lo piense o lo desee es solo que no es el lugar, ¿entiendes?

-Te ves preciosa cuando te sonrojas, te ves preciosa siempre- acaricio su mejilla levemente y le beso la frente, después asintió-. Entiendo

Hermione sonrió y destapo el frasco que había tomado minutos antes de la mesa, se llevo un poco de su contenido a las manos y lo froto de manera suave sobre el corte en la mejilla de Ron.

-Esencia de Díctamo- dijo la chica orgullosa como si su novio no supiera de que se trataba mientras observaba un humo verdoso elevarse y cuando este se despejo la zona de la piel que segundos antes había estado herida no dejaba ver el mas mínimo rasguño

Ron tomo las manos de Hermione entre las suyas y las beso mientras le sonreía para agradecerle, la castaña se acerco a él y lo beso una vez más, cuando termino de besarle se puso de pie y me acaricio el rostro dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran por el mientras se ponía de pie y se iba alejando

-Buenas noches, mi amor…- le dirigió una última sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia las escaleras

Ron se quedo ahí, observando cómo su silueta se perdía por las escaleras, observando hacia ahí hasta que su sombra se desvaneció con una sonrisa colgada en los labios y el sabor de los labios de Hermione sintiéndose aun sobre los suyos. Cuando fue capaz de salir del estado de ensueño en el que se había metido, se estiro, se puso de pie, metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y se dirigió escaleras arriba, rumbo a su dormitorio.

***

Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado, **Pulytas**, acá esta como habrás leído un momento Ron-Hermione que originalmente no estaba incluido en el capitulo pero que puse porque yo también extrañaba escribir/leer solo sobre ellos; espero lo hayas disfrutado.

Gracias a todos por leer, los invito a pasarse a mi otra historia que se llama _**"Merodeando en Hogwarts" **_

Saludos, nos vemos la próxima semana


	20. Sorpresas

**Pulytas: **Gracias por leer y dejar comentario en cada capítulo, yo también extrañaba a Ron y Herm sobre todo por que como imaginaras (ya que es bastante obvio XD) amo escribir sobre ellos. Sobre aquel que te da mala espina no puedo más que decirte que continúes leyendo chica y ya se verá que pasa. Saludos

**Myri_Wasley28: **Tu has comenzado a llegar a la parte donde todo apartir de ahora será para ti: SORPRESA. Así que espero que te siga gustando, sigo sin poder contestarte bien u.u gomene!! Pero hey que son vacaciones asi que ya te contestare

**Gracias también a todas las personas que han colocado esta historia en alerta de actualización.**

***

**Capitulo 19  
Sorpresas**

-Hola viajeros, ¡Bienvenidos!

-¡Charlie!- los Weasley y Hermione corrieron a saludar al jovén

-¡Qué bueno que has podido venir!- dijo Ginny abrazando a su hermano-. Te he extrañado mucho

-Nunca más pequeña. He decidido venir a vivir de nuevo a Inglaterra

-¿Enserio?- preguntó ilusionado Ron, de todos sus hermanos era con Charlie con el que mejor se llevaba

-Nunca miento Ron, me ofendes al dudar- respondió divertido el pelirrojo guiñando un ojo-. Daré clases en Hogwarts

-¡Genial!- exclamaron los gemelos chocando las palmas

-Eso es grandioso hermano- comenzó Fred- pero…

-¿Qué clases darás?- terminó George

-Cierto, todos los puestos están ocupados

-Mucho gusto en verte también Hermione- bromeó Charlie- ¿Qué te parece si antes de atajarme a preguntas me saludas?

-Hola Charlie- dijo sonriendo apenadamente la castaña- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias, y más que feliz desde que me dijeron que eres parte de la familia. Siempre supe que terminarías con Ron- el aludido y la chica sonrieron y se abrazaron-. No sé como lo logró pero me alegra que pasara… pero no te has golpeado últimamente ¿verdad?

-¡Oye!- dijo ofendido Ron-. ¡No te pases Charlie!

-Tu hermano es genial, eso lo explica- contestó Hermione-. Tú si tienes algo que explicar ¿Qué clases darás?

-Sustituiré a Hagrid lo que resta del año- contesto Charlie alzando los hombros

-¿A Hagrid?- preguntaron todos incrédulos a lo que Charlie asintió

-Así que todo se prolongó- murmuró Ron lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie alcanzará a escucharlo, salvo Hermione quien se abstuvo de preguntar

-Pero él está bien… ¿verdad?- pregunto preocupada Ginny

-Si, hasta donde sé al menos. McGonagall no dice mucho al respecto; me ofreció la suplencia y yo acepté porque quiero estar cerca de ustedes

-En verdad nos alegra eso hermano- dijo Fred dándole una palmada en el hombro

-¡Hey chicos! Vengan aquí- pidió Ron a Luna, Neville y Anyrel que pasaban por ahí con rumbo a las habitaciones- ¿Te acuerdas de ellos, Charlie?- pregunto señalando a Luna y Neville

-Seguro, yo sí tengo buena memoria… no como tú- todos rieron, excepto Ron-. Luna, Neville ¿Cómo están? Me topé con tu abuela ayer- comentó viendo a Neville- dijo que vendrá en una semana

-Tú trabajas con dragones- afirmó Luna en su particular manera de decir las cosas

-Así es y tú eres la hija de Xenophilos Loovegod-. Luna afirmó con la cabeza-. Excelente persona, tu padre, me hizo una entrevista para su revista hace unos años; me agrado mucho, es una persona muy interesante

-Al igual que la hija- dijo Ginny sonriéndole a la rubia

-Pero… comenzó Charlie dubitativamente- a ti sí que no te conozco, no te recuerdo de ningún lado y con los ojos que te mandas y el particular encanto que emanas seguramente sería imposible que te olvidará

-Y ya va sacando el encanto Weasley- dijo George ocasionando la risa de todos, Anyel se sonrojó levemente-. Tranquilo Don Juan que ni la conoces

-Si, tranquilo o Ronnie se molestará- dijo Fred, a esto Charlie puso una gran cara de duda y busco con la mirada a Ginny

-Ella y Ron son buenos amigos, eso es todo- contestó la pelirroja entendiendo claramente lo que significaba la mirada de su hermano

-Te presentó a Anyrel Murtagh; Any el es Charles Weasley

-Mucho gusto- dijo Charlie

-El gusto es mío- Contestó Any- . Ron me ha hablado mucho de ti, me dijo que estudias dragones- dijo la chica con un brillo en los ojos-. Siempre he querido ver uno de cerca… me encantan los dragones ¿Cómo son?

-Linda, le has preguntado a la persona indicada- y sin más Anyrel y Charlie se pusieron a platicar acerca del maravilloso mundo de los dragones.

***

Había pasado poco más de media hora y todos seguían en la sala platicando mientras la señora Weasley preparaba el almuerzo, las chicas se habían ofrecido a ayudar pero ella las rechazó categóricamente arguyendo que seguramente estaban muy cansadas después de tantas guardias, misiones y encima hacer los deberes y asistir a clases, por lo que las mando a descansar

-Van para cuarenta minutos y el tema de plática no se les acaba… es increíble

-Lo sé, hermano, lo sé- contestó Fred a su gemelo- Charlie es increíble, no deja ir a una sola

-¿Acaso detecto algo de celos por aquí?- Ginny se acercó con aire divertido a los gemelos y se apoyó entre los brazos de los sillones que ocupaban

-¿Celos?- dijo Fred incrédulo

-Para nada- afirmo George- tan solo comentábamos los poderes para buscar conversación de Charlie, no deja ir a una viva

-¿Recuerdas a la alemana?

-¿Y qué me dices de la portuguesa?

-¿O la francesa?

-Vale, vale, ya entendí chicos. ¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver con Any?

-Bueno, pensamos que ella se le resistiría… parece dura

-Es decir, se resistió a nuestro encanto- dijo chulescamente Fred

-¿Encanto decís?- preguntó Hermione poniéndose detrás de Fred y dándole un pequeño zape en la cabeza

-¡Auch! Eso ha dolido cuñadita- dijo Fred sobándose el lugar del golpe. Hermione rio

-No creo que a lo que hicieron se le pueda llamar "encanto" par de tarados

-También te queremos prefecta perfecta- dijo irónicamente George

-Concuerdo totalmente contigo Herm; ustedes de encanto no tuvieron nada

-¿Y él sí?- pregunto incrédulo Fred-. Escuchen de que hablan- los gemelos pasaron unas orejas extensibles a las chicas y se pusieron a escuchar la conversación llevada a cabo en el otro extremo de la sala.

-He leído que los escoceses pueden alcanzar muy grandes velocidades ¿es eso cierto?

-¡Por supuesto!- contestó emocionado Charlie-. Rebasan las 500 millas/hr… realmente mola volar sobre ellos

-¿Has volado en uno?

-Seguro, el primero que crié fue un escocés. Una hermosa hembra de escamas color azul-zafiro y ojos azules, sus escamas son las más bellas y brillantes que he visto en mi vida, parecen piedras preciosas así que le puse Saphira

-¿Eso les parece interesante?- preguntó George poniendo cara de tremendo aburrimiento

-Si, bastante- afirmo Ginny-. Yo no sabía nada de eso acerca de los dragones… tendré que hablar más de ello con Charlie  
-Dime que tu si estás de acuerdo cuñadita- imploró Fred virando a ver a la castaña

-Lo siento pero creo que es mucho mejor tema de conversación que el acercarse a ella para preguntarle si podían probar en su cabello un nuevo producto de Sortilegios Weasley

-¡Era una importante investigación de calidad!- salto Fred

-Muy cierto- confirmó George-. Y tan solo nos faltaba probarlo en su tipo de cabello… debería haberse sentido importante

-… después de todo la elegimos para una gran prueba

-Si, ya- dijo Hermione-. ¡Como seré tonta! El sueño de cualquier chica es que le bañen el cabello con algo verde y asqueroso por una importante investigación de mercado- la castaña terminó golpeándose la frente simbólicamente

-Serás mala- le dijo Ginny-. Pero lo merecen, a mi me bañaron con esa cosa… me vengare, ya verán

-Lo que tu digas pequitas- dijo George

-A todo esto querida prefecta ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar pegada a Ronnie? ¿O te da pena porque esta mamá?- pregunto Fred poniendo cara inocente

-A ella no le importaría- siguió George-. Siempre te ha querido como nuera y seguramente le haría muy feliz el tener nietos inteligentes- Ginny rió ante el sonrojo de su amiga

-Ron está hablando con Remus, creo que es algo importante porque llevan bastante encerrados en la biblioteca

-¿Y no quieres saber qué es?- propuso maliciosamente Fred enseñándole las orejas extensibles

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo tajantemente la castaña arrebatándoselas-. Eso es cosa de ellos, si lo ocultan sus razones tendrán ¿o a ustedes les gustaría que anduviéramos husmeando en lo que hacen con Moody?

-No, para nada- admitieron los gemelos derrotados

-Me encanta como los reprendes- comento maliciosamente Ginny-. Me recuerdas a mamá

-¡Hola gente!- saludo alegremente Tonks mientras entraba por la puerta-. Veo que ya tenemos casa llena- dijo acercándose a donde estaba Ginny, Hermione y los gemelos

-Hola Tonks- saludaron todos

-¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto la metamorfomaga con su otra vez habitual tono de despreocupación y felicidad

-Te ayudo si tú me ayudas- le propuso Hermione  
-¿Me conviene?- pregunto divertida la Auror

-Bastante, puedes apostarlo- respondió la castaña

-De acuerdo entonces, Hermione

-Con todos te refieres a Remus ¿no?- Tonks asintió-. Bueno, pues tu novio tiene secuestrado a mi novio en la biblioteca desde hace casi media hora y mi idea de vacaciones no es esa- dijo Hermione haciendo un pequeño puchero-. En Hogwarts no podemos estar juntos por más de quince minutos, cuando mucho media hora y…

-Y quieres que yo haga que Remus lo deje en paz- terminó por ella Tonks

-Si no es mucho pedir si, así es

-Para nada, vacaciones son vacaciones

-No cabe duda, esa conmoción cerebral fue más fuerte de lo que pensé

-¡Oh cállate Fred! Mejor sigue encontrando una explicación para su "gran problema existencial"- dijo Hermione mientras salía de la puerta de la sala acompañada por la Auror

***

-Aún no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso

-¿El qué?- preguntó inocentemente Hermione mientras se colgaba del cuello de Ron al detenerse en su camino hacia la parte de arriba de la casa

-¿Te suena pedirle a Tonks que sacará a Remus de la biblioteca?- inquirió el pelirrojo levantando una ceja

-¿Yo? No es mi culpa que Tonks tenga asuntos importantes que tratar con Remus

-Yo también tenía asuntos importantes que tratar con el ¿sabes?

-Vale, ya entendí- Hermione se soltó del cuello de Ron, dio la media vuelta y continuo subiendo las escaleras-. Prefieres estar con él que conmigo

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa- Ron la alcanzó en el descanso del segundo piso y la abrazó por la parte de atrás de la cintura-. Claro que prefiero estar contigo pero tienes que entender que…

-Ya sé. Lo siento, no volveré a interrumpirlos- contestó la chica volteándose para quedar frente a él

-No te enojes cariño- el pelirrojo levantó la barbilla de la chica y le dio un ligero beso en los labios-. Te amo

-Y yo te amo a ti- dijo Hermione sonriendo-. Será mejor que vayamos a alimentar a Buckbeack

-Aja, o tu coartada no habrá servido de nada ¿Cómo se te fue a ocurrir entrar a la biblioteca con ese pretexto?

-Los hipogrifos necesitan comer, yo extrañaba a Buckbeack, Hagrid nos mataría si le pasa algo y… bueno… Harry era el único que sabía dónde estaba

-Hasta para los pretextos tontos eres la mejor- dijo Ron sonriendo, tomo a la chica de la mano y subieron a alimentar al hipogrifo y de paso poder pasar un largo rato a solas olvidándose del mundo

***

El día de la cena de Navidad al fin había llegado, del par de días que habían pasado en la casa no podían tener quejas dado que realmente se la habían pasado muy bien, el ambiente que se vivía en el número doce de Grilmund Place no era tan sombrío como el que se dejaba sentir en el resto del país, al menos dentro de esa casa los chicos podían sentirse a salvo y se habían dedicado a descansar tanto del ajetreo de la escuela como del de las investigaciones que llevaban a cabo por qué de ir a una o dos batallas no se habían podido escapar, las festividades no parecían contribuir a que los mortifagos dieran un cese al fuego… pero al menos su vida no estaba tan atosigada como cuando iban a clases.

La cena de ese año había corrido a cargo, como no, de la señora Weasley quien había sido ayudada tanto por Ginny como por Anyrel quien había resultado ser una gran cocinera. Todo se encontraba preparado y en la mesa, listo para ser ingerido por los habitantes del lugar y uno que otro invitado, el comedor estaba adornado casi tan ricamente como el colegio Hogwarts y pese al velo de preocupación que cubría a todos por igual un ambiente de celebración se dejaba sentir en el aire.

Se encontraban departiendo regocijadamente, tratando de alejar lo más que pudieran los problemas que los esperaban más allá de esas cuatro paredes que los envolvían, iba transcurriendo la mitad de la cena cuando dos fuertes golpes se dejaron sentir en la puerta… el ambiente se congelo de inmediato por qué no esperaban ningún invitado más esa noche.

La profesora McGonagall, haciendo gala de una majestuosa calma, se levanto para abrir ante la discreta sonrisa de Remus quien viro a ver intensamente hacia los jóvenes que se encontraban en uno de los extremos de la mesa sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

Cinco minutos después la profesora regreso seguida de dos figuras encapuchadas, Hermione, Ginny y Ron, se levantaron en el acto como movidos por un resorte; ni ellos mismos entendían el por qué de su acción, era simplemente como una fuerza que los jalaba a hacerlo; sin embargo, no se sentían en peligro.

La más baja de las dos figuras llevo ambas manos hacia su capucha y la deslizo lentamente, cuando hubo caído del todo una sonrisa de alegría total se diviso en el rostro recién descubierto. Unos ojos de intenso color verde debajo de de unas gafas se encontraron mirando con una emoción reprimida a todos los presentes en ese lugar. Ginny soltó un grito mudo de asombro llevándose las manos a la boca y tanto Ron como Hermione se sintieron caer en shock… como si hubieran sido golpeados por el mazo de un troll.

La castaña fue la primera en reaccionar y con un grito de alegría rodeo la mesa logrando no tropezar con nada para lanzarse sin pérdida de tiempo hacia los brazos de su amigo quien la recibió ansioso. Harry la apretó en sus brazos fuertemente mientras Hermione dejaba derramar un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Tan solo segundos después de Hermione, Ron había seguido el mismo camino recorrido por su novia y de un momento a otro se encontró rodeando con los brazos a ambos chicos mientras una enorme sonrisa adornada su rostro. Harry no se había sentido así de bien en mucho tiempo, ahora estaba en su hogar, ahí donde se encontraban las personas a las que más quería y apreciaba en el mundo.

En el comedor nadie hacia ni el más mínimo movimiento, parecía que hasta se les había olvidado como respirar, el único que mantenía aún una sonrisa serena en el rostro y reprimía con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de también pararse y envolver con sus brazos a ese chico era Remus. Cuando al fin el abrazo de los tres amigos termino se sonrieron entre sí, era como si todas las piezas de un puzzle hubieran encajado del modo correcto de nuevo; Hermione y Ron se movieron hacia un lado y fue entonces cuando Harry la vio…

Ginny se encontraba inmóvil, de pie frente a su asiento, aún permanecía con ambas manos sobre la boca y miraba a Harry como si se tratara de la aparición del Barón Sanguinario en persona. Durante unos segundos Harry también se sintió petrificado en su lugar pero un ligero empujón por parte de Ron y la sonrisa de ánimo que le dirigió este lo alentaron para comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja.

Todo lo demás desapareció de su campo de visión conforme se iba acercando más y más a la persona que más había añorado ver en ese tiempo, su alrededor se desvaneció y cuando se encontraba tan solo a unos pasos de ella la conciencia de que sus padres, sus hermanos y mucha gente más se encontraba ahí se desvaneció en su mente… tan solo podía pensar en besarla.

¡¡¡PLAFF!!!

En cuanto Harry había hecho ademan de colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de Ginny la pelirroja le había encajado una sonora bofetada en el rostro que había conseguido ladearle los lentes al pelinegro, un ligero movimiento se dejo sentir de la persona que había llegado acompañando a Harry pero ante la ligera negación con la cabeza del chico no se movió de su lugar.

Harry se paso la mano derecha por la dolorida mejilla izquierda, una gran marca roja se notaba en ella y sentía latirle la piel en respuesta al dolor, volteo a ver a Ginny mientras se acomodaba los lentes y sus ojos pedían una explicación y lo que encontró en los ojos de la pelirroja lo dejo helado… era furia, furia como nunca había visto reflejados en ellos y mucho menos como dirigida hacia él.

-¡ERES UN TOTAL Y COMPLETO IMBÉCIL, HARRY POTTER! ¿COMO ALGUIEN PUEDE SER TAN ESTUPIDO?

-Ginny yo…-. Harry trato de justificarse pero si había pensado que Ginny había terminado de reclamarle estaba muy equivocado

-¡IDIOTA! ¿COMO TE ATREVES A IRTE DE UN DIA PARA OTRO SIN SIQUIERA DESPEDIRTE, TARADO?

Harry trato de calmar a la chica pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue una lluvia de golpes que se estampaban contra su pecho, realmente el carácter Weasley estaba saliendo a relucir en aquella ocasión y todos se encontraba demasiado boquiabiertos ante la reacción de la pequeña de los Weasley como para poder intervenir, en realidad Harry agradecía este hecho.

A base de insistir finalmente el moreno consiguió rodear con sus brazos a Ginny y poco a poco esta fue calmando la furia que se sentía en su interior dando paso a la alegría inconmensurable que sentía al ver al pelinegro hasta que finalmente ceso de golpearlo y le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza e intensidad mientras se ponía a llorar entre sus brazos.

-Estas bien…- susurro la pelirroja al tiempo que lo apretaba más entre sus brazos-. Tenía tanto miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo, teníamos mucho sin saber de ti

-Estoy bien- confirmo Harry mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ginny una y otra vez-, puedes ver por ti misma que no me ha pasado nada-. Un grito de asombro interrumpió el momento y los obligo a separarse.

Mientras Harry y Ginny se habían perdido en su mundo la persona que había acompañado a Harry hasta el número doce de Grilmund Place se había desprendido de su capucha y la exclamación de sorpresa venía de Remus, al fin algo había logrado desvanecer la sonrisa que mantuviera en su rostro desde que tocaran a la puerta.

Una expresión del más completo asombro se dejaba leer en su cara y se encontraba a medio camino entre estar parado y sentado apuntando hacia el resquicio de la cocina donde se encontraba la profesora McGonagall acompañada de una figura femenina.

-Tú…- susurro Remus con un tono de casi espanto-, creí… creí que estabas muerta

Se dirigía hacia una mujer más o menos de su misma edad, con el cabello castaño largo y ondulado recogido en una coleta, dueña de unos raros pero hermosos ojos color rojo granate que en ese momento reflejaban una frialdad inusitada capaz de helar el alma.

-Igual que casi la totalidad del Mundo Mágico, tal y como debía ser, muy pocas personas conocían que aún me mantenía con vida Lupin- contesto la mujer con una voz aún más helada que su mirada si es que eso era posible.

-Jaina…-susurro aturdido Remus sin poder concebir el cambio tanto en la mirada como en la voz de su amiga del colegio, del antaño calor que transmitía su voz y la confianza rebosante en sus claros ojos no quedaba ni rastro-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Viví- esa fue la fría respuesta que recibió de alguien que en épocas pasadas había sido como su familia, una sola silaba.

El hombre lobo hizo el amago de acercarse a ella pero Jaina salto hacia atrás y empuño su varita incrustándola entre ambos, en cuestión de segundos Harry se encontraba junto a ellos, interponiéndose entre ambos magos, le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a su ahora maestra y está bajo lentamente la varita mientras reforzaba la dureza en la mirada dirigida hacia Remus, este se había quedado totalmente estático sin saber que pensar.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a mí de nuevo con esa familiaridad Lupin- espeto furiosa la mujer-. Y por cierto, para ti soy Witter, la Jaina que conocías ya no existe más, nada es como antes… ni volverá a serlo.

Dirigiéndole una última mirada rígida a Remus, quien aun no salía de su estado de asombro, la bruja se dio la vuelta con el largo cabello ondeándole a la espalda mientras cruzaba una mirada con Harry y salía para dirigirse escaleras arriba, con la familiaridad de quien conoce la casa donde se encuentra de una manera perfecta, dejando un frio ambiente atrás de ella llena de personas que se preguntaban qué rayos era lo que acababa de ocurrir en su presencia.

Harry le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Remus y sin mediar una palabra lo envolvió en un abrazo, después de ese gesto el ambiente pesado se corto y todos los demás que aún no había saludado al moreno se pusieron de pie para hacer lo propio mientras la algarabía se multiplicaba por mil y el ambiente festivo se instalaba con aun más fuerza que la mostrada anteriormente.

***

La cena había terminado y la mayoría de las personas hacia mucho que se fueran de vuelta hacia sus casas, con excepción de la gente que se estaba quedando ahí la mansión que antaño perteneciera a los Black se encontraba casi vacía; junto a la chimenea que adornaba el recibidor se hallaban sentados Ginny, Hermione, Harry y Ron, las ultimas horas que habían transcurrido desde la finalización de la cena los amigos las habían invertido en platicar entre sí de las cosas más minúsculas y hasta podríamos decir ridículas. Luna, Neville, Fred, George y Anyrel los había acompañado durante un rato pero como no era nada difícil adivinar que los cuatro amigos querían un momento a solas se habían ido retirando uno por uno hasta que finalmente los chicos se habían quedado a solas.

-¿Cómo es el entrenamiento?- pregunto al fin ansioso Ron puesto que se había estado conteniendo por bastante tiempo

-Duro…- contesto Harry a su amigo después de un ligero momento de duda en el que no sabía cómo definirlo-, pesado y difícil. Tiene demasiada carga mental más que nada- agrego el pelinegro torciendo el gesto mientras inconscientemente posicionaba su mano más cerca de la de Ginny

Hermione sonrió dulcemente hacia el chico y se acurruco mas en el pecho de Ron en un intento de quitarse algo del frio que se dejaba sentir

-Estoy segura de que tú puedes con ello, Harry, estas hecho de una pasta muy dura pero…

-¿Si, Hermione?- inquirió el pelinegro reconociendo el gesto hecho por la chica

-Apresúrate a terminarlo Harry, haces falta en Hogwarts, te extrañamos ¿o no, Ron?

Harry y Ron cruzaron una mirada, daba la impresión de que ellos estaban enterados de algo que Hermione desconocía, luego el pelirrojo sonrió hacia su novia y asintió con la cabeza mientras depositaba un beso sobre su cabello.

-Claro que hace falta, estar castigado no es ni la mitad de divertido que cuando lo estábamos juntos.

-¿Y en qué consiste el bendito entrenamiento?- pregunto con un mohín de molestia Ginny.

-Lamento decir que eso es algo que no estoy autorizado a revelar. Jaina me mataría si se los dijera

-Jaina…- murmuro Hermione enfadada mientras cruzaba una mirada de desagrado con Ginny

-¿Qué hay con ella?- pregunto Harry

-Que no me cae de nada- contesto la castaña cruzando los brazos.

-Haz de admitir, Harry, que es muy extraña- apoyo Ron a su novia ante el asentimiento de su hermana

-Ella tiene sus razones- espeto el moreno poniéndose a la defensiva-. Es una buena persona, lo que pasa es que no la conocen

Ginny se puso de pie en un salto y cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho le lanzo a Harry una recriminación

-Pues ella no parece muy dispuesta a que la conozcan tampoco Harry, además ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? Estabas ahí presente, tu viste como trato a Remus, ¡A Remus por el amor de Merlín! La personas más comprensible que conocemos.

-¡Eso!- reitero Hermione posicionándose a un lado de su cuñada-. Remus no le dio pie a que la tratara así, la tal Jaina simplemente fue y le dejo caer todo su desprecio y tiene algo Harry, algo que no me convence, siento… como si ocultara cosas.

-La gente a veces debe de esconder cosas para sobrevivir Hermione- dijo el pelinegro defendiéndose mientras se ponía de pie también, Ron bufó fastidiado a su lado mientras se paraba también

-Harry, estoy seguro de que si te están diciendo esto es porque se preocupan por ti y no por algo más; aunque a mí tampoco me gusto la manera en que trato a Remus se que si tú confías en ella por algo es.

-Se que Jaina tiene secretos- Harry respiro profundo para serenarse y se dirigió hacia las chicas con gesto conciliador-, pero también conozco las razones por las cuales se vio orillada a tenerlos, de verdad que no hay nada de qué preocuparse por ella. En cuanto a Remus, a mí tampoco me agrado la manera en que le hablo pero ese es un asunto entre ellos en el que no debemos de meternos ¿de acuerdo?

Los tres asintieron, aunque las chicas no se encontraban del todo convencidas sin embargo no querían pasar ese reencuentro peleando por lo que lentamente el ambiente que habían mantenido antes de adentrarse a esa conversación se fue imponiendo de nuevo, finalmente pudieron volver a platicar olvidando el desarrollo de la conversación anterior hasta que el sueño los venció y la mañana los sorprendió a todos acostados en los sillones.

***

-Pensé que muy probablemente te encontraría aquí, veo que no me equivoque

-¿Qué es lo que haces acá Harry? Se supone que debes de estar disfrutando de tu tiempo con tus amigos, para eso venimos, y sabes que no es algo que se vaya a repetir en un futuro cercano

-Jaina, ¿tienes que ser así? ¿No podrías…?

-No- respondió en un tono gélido-. Deje muy en clara mi posición respecto a venir aquí, te acompañe únicamente porque lo prometí y porque te lo ganaste limpiamente pero nada va a ser que cambie de opinión respecto a lo otro.

-Pero es que…

-No hay peros que valgan, Harry, y si no quieres irte de acá antes de lo previsto será mejor que no vuelvas a mencionar el tema y que vayas metiendo en tu cabeza lo que seguirá en adelante una vez que pongamos un pie fuera de esta casa, ¿entendido? Sabes muy bien lo que está en juego.

La instructora se puso de pie, le dirigió una dura mirada a Harry, al chico le pareció que el fuego que desprendían sus ojos lo traspasaba al completo, finalmente lo tomo por ambos hombros y en voz baja, dejando de lada la frialdad, le dijo:

-Me preocupo por ti, Harry. Sé que no te parece mucho de lo que soy o como soy, que no estás de acuerdo con lo que te he pedido pero tienes que entender que no solo es por tú bien sino por el de toda la Comunidad Mágica, tus amigos incluidos, sobre todo ellos y lo sabes. Piensa y reflexiona acerca de ello y luego plantéate la cuestión ¿crees que no valga la pena la permutación que te pido a cambio de la real posibilidad de su seguridad?

Dicho eso la mujer se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación en la cual se encontraban dejando tras de sí a un reflexivo y pensativo chico de 17 años que todavía no estaba muy seguro de que sentir o querer sentir ante esa figura que inspiraba respeto, lealtad y temeridad a la vez. En verdad tenía muchas cosas sobre las cuales reflexionar pero, le gustara o no, sabía que únicamente tenía una salida y que Jaina era muy consciente de eso por lo que en realidad no le estaba dejando rango de elección sino que más bien le daba tiempo para hacerse a la idea de lo que haría a continuación.

Media hora después, cuando Ginny entro a esa habitación buscándolo para que fueran a dar un paseo con Ron, Hermione y los demás chicos, Harry se hallaba aun en la misma posición; parado a la mitad del cuarto, con la cara contraída en un gesto de preocupación y la vista hacia el suelo, respiraba lenta y pausadamente como tratando de establecer un ritmo imposible de alterar.

No noto su presencia, no se dio cuenta de su entrada en la habitación ni de que sus suaves pasos la conducían a posicionarse detrás de él, su aroma no le llego a la nariz, ni el murmullo de su respiración se dejo escuchar por sus oídos; no hasta que sintió sus manos posicionándose sobre sus hombros y presionando ligeramente para que se diera la vuelta hacia ella… y fue en ese instante cuando supo que había tomado su decisión, fue cuando supo que algo había cambiado irremediablemente en él y que no habría marcha atrás.

-Un galeón por tus pensamientos

Harry únicamente atino a devolver de manera vacilante la sonrisa que Ginny le dirigía mientras le lanzaba esa oferta

-Mis pensamientos no son tan interesantes y, créeme, en el lugar en el que menos te gustaría estar en este momento es en mi cabeza- contesto el chico Potter a la pelirroja mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Ginny sonrió enigmáticamente mientras alzaba una ceja en señal de incredulidad, se acerco lentamente al rostro del chico y le susurro cuando se encontraba a la altura de su nariz, justo antes de besarlo

-Se equivoca señor Potter, el lugar donde quisiera estar siempre es, precisamente, dentro de su cabeza.

Harry y Jaina llevaban cuatro días quedándose en la Mansión Black, dentro de tan solo dos días más se irían, el moreno en esta ocasión había sido totalmente claro y sincero con ellos, con todos ellos, por lo que Ginny estaba muy enterada de cuál sería su itinerario, al menos hasta donde podían saber. Sin saber muy bien como, o porque, en cierta forma habían reanudado la relación que dejaran atrás al finalizar su sexto curso en Hogwarts; sin títulos ni promesas, simplemente actuando por impulso y sentimientos.

Ni Harry ni Ginny habían dicho nada, de sus labios jamás salió una palabra para discutir o tratar de definir su "situación actual"; simplemente de manera tacita y silenciosa ambos habían llegado al acuerdo de actuar según lo que sentían, seguir sus impulsos y disfrutar… simplemente disfrutar el tiempo que pasaban juntos.

-Aunque no lo parezca Ginny- murmuro Harry entre los pliegues del raso beso-. Aunque no lo parezca siempre estarás ahí, pase lo que pase, tú siempre estarás en mí… no olvides eso

-¿En qué pensabas tan fervientemente?- pregunto la pelirroja sonriéndole de lado al chico una vez su beso hubo concluido, sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello

-En que pronto tendré que marcharme y dejar todo esto atrás- contesto con la voz cargada de sinceridad Harry-. Hay algo que tengo que hacer Gin, pero el saber que es necesario no ayuda a desear su realización

-Te comprendo, claro que te comprendo- expresó la muchacha de los ojos color marrón percibiendo la tribulación que tenía lugar en el interior de Harry-. Nadie dijo que hacer lo correcto fuera lo más fácil ni que cumplir con las obligaciones para un bien mayor no requiriera sacrificio… si me permites decirlo el papel de héroe está sobrevalorado- la chica quiso meter un tono de broma casi al final de su comentario-, nadie sabe que realmente se pierde más de lo que se gana

-¿Por qué?- inquirió Harry siguiéndole la broma mientras una delicada sonrisa se acentuaba en sus labios

-Ah… porque si fuera de dominio público entonces habría realmente muchos problemas para llenar esa vacante ¿no?

-Sí, realmente los habría. Nadie pide ser héroe, nadie quiere ser héroe, es mas; dudo que alguien de los denominados "héroes" se considere a sí mismo como un héroe.

-Andamos melancólicos hoy ¿eh?-. Harry asintió, consciente de que su principal obstáculo se hallaba enfrente de él, en esa chica que había aprendido a leer en sus sentimientos tan claramente como si de un vidrio se tratase. Ginny se separo de él y tomo asiento indicándole con un gesto que hiciera lo mismo-. ¿Por qué?

-Por que quisiera detener el tiempo-. Harry suspiro y se llevo una mano a la frente mientras la otra la utilizaba para sujetar fuertemente la mano de la pelirroja a su lado-, no quiero que las horas sigan pasando, no quiero que el día de paso a la noche. Quiero detener el tiempo aquí y ahora, justo en este momento.

Ginny lo volteo a ver interrogante, la expresión presente en el rostro del chico realmente no auguraba nada bueno y se pregunto si al fin estaban teniendo la plática que ambos por todos los medios habían estado postergando.

-Harry…- comenzó dudosa la pelirroja-. ¿A… a que te refieres?

El moreno la contemplo calladamente por unos segundos, sin moverse siquiera para pestañar, contemplaba con una maravillosa admiración su rostro, cada parte de él, cada peca, como si quisiera grabárselo a sangre y hierro en la memoria. Suspiro. Pego su frente a la de ella, cerró los ojos fuertemente, y moviendo sus labios contra la sien de la chica volvió a hablar suavemente:

-Tiempo… quiero detener el tiempo, quiero congelar el tiempo por que se que si continuó llegaré a la parte mala, pero también sé que si detengo el tiempo estaremos juntos por toda la vida

No había palabras con las cuales fuera posible contestar a eso, Ginny quería gritar, gritarle que no pensara así decirle _"Hey, de cualquier forma estaremos juntos toda la vida sin importar lo que pase"; _pero un presentimiento instalado en lo profundo de su corazón le decía que las cosas no eran ni tan simples ni tan fáciles. La chica solo pudo cerrar los ojos y apretarlos fuertemente para que las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir se quedaran dentro, después de un rato busco refugio en el pecho del pelinegro y, rodeada por sus brazos, el tiempo paso lenta e inexorablemente; por esa tarde, por esos instantes y por esos minutos transcurridos todo lo que se encontrará mas allá de esa habitación, más allá de ellos había dejado de existir y de tener sentido.

***

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, la actualización de la semana, nos vamos acercando cada vez mas al termino de la primera parte de esta historia.

Saludos, y gracias por leer


	21. Preámbulo

**Capitulo 20**

**Preámbulo**

-Lo siento pero definitivamente no se va a poder

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- pregunto en tono de voz hastiado una bonita chica de ojos color café

-Porque necesitamos que todos se queden acá, entiéndelo, no sabemos qué va a pasar pero podría pasar algo definitivamente y nadie va a salir del castillo

-Pensé que teníamos trato preferencial por ser nosotros- espeto la chica torciendo el gesto

-Y yo pensé que tú eras más consciente que la mayoría como para entender que ese es un privilegio y no algo que podemos usar indiscriminadamente. No vas a salir del castillo y punto

-¡Carajo Ronald tengo que salir!

-No, no lo harás, esa es mi última palabra y si no te gusta puedes irte yendo a hablar con la profesora McGonagall pero no creo que quiera que le hagan perder el tiempo con tonterías precisamente hoy

-No tienes por qué hablarme así- refunfuño molesta la chica cruzándose de brazos

-Tú tampoco tienes por qué gritarme Anyrel, tengo cosas que hacer y no pienso seguir discutiendo contigo. He dicho mi última palabra y si no haces caso tú sabrás. Con tu permiso, me voy a buscar a Hermione.

La pelinegra pateo el muro del castillo apretando los puños. Furiosa, era la palabra perfecta para describirla, no podía creer la tan jodida mala suerte que se había mandado, había estado a punto de traspasar las puertas de Hogwarts justo cuando Ron la había divisado desde el final del pasillo y le había llamado arruinando su perfecta oportunidad para salir de ahí.

_¡Carajo!_ Pensaba furiosa la chica _¿Qué diablos se supone que haga ahora?_

Una risa sarcástica se dejo oír a sus espaldas

-Al parecer no siempre te beneficia el hecho de no pasar desapercibida para Weasley, ¿cierto Anyrel?

La chica volteo aun furiosa hacia la fuente de la voz, con las manos apretadas tan fuertemente que los nudillos se le estaban poniendo blancos por tanta fuerza imprimida sobre ellos. Bufó sonoramente y le dirigió una mirada nada agradable al chico que le había hablado.

-Canepá… ¿Por qué no dejas de meterte en lo que no te importa? Déjame en paz

-Porque _esto_ si me importa Murtagh, lo sabes muy bien, ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida como para dejarte atrapar por el pelirrojo? A esta hora ni siquiera deberías de estar aquí

La pelinegra se dirigió molesta hacia donde se encontraba Josséf Canepá, irónicamente le tomo un mechón del cabello y se lo paso delante de sus ojos antes de espetarle hastiada.

-Al parecer los pelirrojos son de naturaleza entrometida Canepá- Anyrel resalto la última palabra casi con despreció-. No te atrevas a decirme donde debería de estar ahora porque lo sé mucho mejor que tú

-No, querida, no lo sabes mejor que yo, ¿sabes por qué? Porque mientras tú estás ocupada interpretando el papel de la niña santa y confiable yo verdaderamente arriesgo el culo, tanto acá como afuera de estas paredes que a ti te han protegido toda la vida.

-Arriesgas lo que quieres por qué quieres, que yo sepa nadie te lo pidió

-Hay muchas cosas que una niñita como tú no sabe así que no pretendas hablar de ellas. No todos entramos en esto obligados… no sé si me comprendas- el chico de los ojos azul grisáceo había empleado un tono realmente hiriente

-Tú tampoco pretendas hablar de lo que no sabes pelirrojo oxigenado- escupió, ahora sí, con odio la chica-. Quizás el agua oxigenada se te metió al cerebro y te ha hecho ver visiones y creerte cosas que no son querido "amigo"

-No menos de las que tú estás viendo preciosa, no menos de las que tú estás viendo

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, en un juego de evaluarse por medio de miradas, ninguno de los dos apartaba los ojos de los del otro. Un sonido lejano, como de una campana dando la hora, hizo que finalmente dejaran de estar tan quietos como estatuas, sabían perfectamente que sus diferencias personales tenían que dejarse de lado en ese momento puesto que poco importaban ante lo que estaba por venir. Anyrel se revolvió incomoda mientras Josséf sacaba la varita y conjuraba su patronus.

-Listo, ya he avisado que no te ha sido posible dejar el colegio ahora será mejor que vayamos en busca de nuestra querida amiga y su novio. Pasemos al plan b Anyrel y será mejor que en este no dejes que intervenga ninguno de tus desvaríos. Sabes lo que está en juego

La pelinegra le puso encima una mirada envenenada, suspiro fastidiada, realmente preferiría estar con cualquier persona en el mundo antes de con Josséf Canepá; odiaba el tener que tratar tan seguido con él pero más que nada odiaba el hecho de que el chico supiera toda la verdad acerca de ella, y viceversa, puesto que los hacía compartir un vinculo casi imposible de dejar de lado, un vínculo que de haber podido escoger con quien compartirlo definitivamente no habría sido ese chico que la llegaba a exasperar hasta límites más allá de lo imaginable.

Bufó molesta tanto por la interrupción como por la compañía, hecho una última mirada hacia los terrenos del colegio y después con un gesto de tota resignación echo a andar pasillo arriba siguiendo a Josséf rumbo a prepararse para algo que definitivamente no quería hacer.

***

El despacho de la oficina del director poco había cambiado en el transcurso del tiempo que había pasado desde que Albus Dumbledore dejará de ocuparlo dado que Minerva McGonagall había mantenido en él intacta la esencia de aquel que antaño fuera, más que un colega para ella, su amigo Albus.

Aquella tarde-noche del mes de Julio las personas que se encontraban presentes en él se veían tanto angustiadas como nerviosas, llevaban temiendo ese día durante el transcurso de ese año, esperaban con todas las fuerzas que no llegara pero sabían que era algo casi inevitable. Ahora más que nunca la decisión de no permitir que ninguno mago menor a catorce años estuviera ese curso en el colegio parecía totalmente acertada: tenían menos gente a la cual evacuar y ningún niño por el cual temer.

Minerva McGonagall dejo de dar vueltas alrededor del escritorio para pararse a contemplar a las personas que tenía enfrente: Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Ojo Loco Moody, Kinshely Shackleboot y Arthur Weasley. Durante casi tres horas se habían encerrado en ese recinto casi sagrado con la esperanza de encontrar la mejor salida para todo, la que menos los hiciera arriesgarse y les confiriera más posibilidades de salir de ella con vida. La habían encontrado… pero Minerva sabía que solo a medias, nadie comprendería realmente las implicaciones de las decisiones tomadas esa noche, no hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

Tres golpes rápidos en la puerta del despacho interrumpieron las cavilaciones de la directora y cabeza de la Orden del Fénix

-Adelante

Por la puerta vio ingresar a las dos personas a las que, en cierta forma, menos quería ver en ese momento, acudían puntuales a su llamado tal y como llevaban haciendo los últimos meses, sin quejarse y sin dejar que cosas tan insignificantes como el cansancio (o incluso los deberes que no podían dejar de cumplir) se interpusieran en ello.

-Quería vernos, profesora- inquirió nerviosa Hermione Granger mientras echaba una mirada hacia los ocupantes de la oficina

-Así es, señorita Granger, señor Weasley, háganme el favor de pasar y cerrar la puerta tras de ustedes.

Hermione y Ron obedecieron en el acto y sus ojos no transmitieron el menor signo de sorpresa al ver quienes más se encontraban presentes en esa reunión. Ambos chicos se pararon en el centro del despacho como si supieran que esa noche representarían un papel fundamental en la función que estaba a punto de iniciar.

-Si no me equivoco estaban presentes en la última reunión de la Orden ¿cierto?- tanto la castaña como el pelirrojo asintieron-. Entonces están enterados de que temíamos un eventual ataque al castillo por parte de las fuerzas de Voldemort

De nuevo un asentimiento silencioso acompañado por un temblor casi imperceptible en el cuerpo de Hermione y el apretamiento de las manos por parte de Ron mientras echaba una rápida mirada preocupada hacia la chica que tenía a lado.

-Me temo, señores, que tenemos razones de peso para temer que esa noche sea hoy

Ambos chicos ahogaron un grito, pero la verdad era que ninguno de los dos estaba ni remotamente sorprendido de lo que acababan de escuchar. Hermione dirigió una mirada inquieta a la directora, las piernas le temblaban imperceptiblemente al ser cubiertas por la capa. A su lado Ron soltó un profundo suspiro, cerró los ojos y contó tres respiraciones antes de volver a abrirlos, cuando lo hizo una férrea determinación se notaba anclada en lo profundo de sus pupilas.

-¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la cual nos mando venir… profesora?- pregunto el pelirrojo dirigiendo una mirada seria hacia la bruja. Inmerso en las sombras Remus no pudo evitar esbozar una discreta sonrisa de orgullo ante tan templada reacción de su alumno.

-Señor Weasley creo que…

-Sin rodeos, profesora, lo que menos tenemos esta noche es tiempo ¿o me equivoco?

-No, Ronald, no te equivocas, tienes razón. Sin rodeos. Ha llegado el momento, el tiempo de la batalla final ya nos ha alcanzado… la profecía debe cumplirse esta noche.

Hermione se llevo las manos al rostro, incrédula, ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

-No, no, no- dijo la castaña moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro-. Usted no… usted no…

Por primera vez en meses Minerva McGonagall lucio un poco avergonzada, casi no pudo sostener la mirada de una de sus alumnas predilectas, una de las chicas que mas apreciaba.

-Mis disculpas señorita Granger, pero me temo que no vivimos en una época donde las cortesías pueden ser extremas. He de confesar que extraje toda la información de su mente y después implante recuerdos en ella donde usted pensaba que no me informaba de todo.

-¿De qué rayos están hablando?- inquirió Ron totalmente perdido, no entendía nada ¿A qué profecía se referían? ¿Harry? Pero si el moreno ni siquiera estaba presente y Ron comenzaba a preguntarse seriamente cuando llegaría.

Remus salió de las sombras para posicionarse delante de Minerva, le dirigió a quien antaño fuera su profesora en ese mismo colegio una mirada severa que no dejaba margen a la réplica.

-Díselo Minerva, díselo como debiste haberlo hecho desde que te enteraste. Entiendo que Hermione lo haya querido ocultar- la castaña se removió incomoda ante la mención de su nombre y dirigió una mirada de disculpa hacia Ron quien tan solo le devolvió una de confusión-, pero todavía no me cabe en la cabeza el que tú hayas hecho lo mismo y encima de todo actuaras como lo has estado haciendo.

-No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando Remus así que no te atrevas a meterte- fue la fría explicación que salió de los labios de la directora.

-Tengo más idea de la que crees, no había dicho nada por que trataba de entenderte pero todavía no lo he logrado y ya no hay tiempo que perder. Díselo- replico calmadamente Remus.

Las demás personas presentes en esa habitación fueron mandadas a salir. Un segundo antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella Tonks dirigió una mirada de preocupación hacia ese lugar donde se encontraba la persona que mas amaba en el mundo y ellos, dos de los jóvenes que había aprendido a querer y apreciar con locura.

En cuanto los demás salieron, Hermione se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación estrujándose las manos fuertemente. Ron podía escuchar claramente como la chica murmuraba una y otra vez _"No… no… no… no"_. Y fue más que nada el ver a su novia en ese estado lo que hizo que finalmente fuera incapaz de seguir siendo paciente y esperar hasta que todo eso se desembrollara.

-Directora…- comenzó con un tono de voz serio Ron-. Tal como le dije antes, sin rodeos, Voldemort puede atacar de un momento a otro y nosotros estamos acá perdiendo el tiempo cuando deberíamos de estar organizando las defensas del castillo.

-Otros se ocuparan de organizar las defensas del castillo señor Weasley, pero en algo tiene razón, ya basta de plazos aplazables.

Hermione se detuvo abruptamente. La chica lucia nerviosa, como un conejo que se encontrará frente a la mira del cazador y supiera que el más mínimo movimiento la condenaría.

-Hace unos meses nos enteramos de la existencia de una profecía, una profecía que podía ser tanto nuestra salvación como nuestra ruina. No estaba totalmente segura de que su existencia fuera cierta, otros trataron de localizarla antes que nosotros pero nunca le encontraron, más de repente casi como caída del cielo la información llego a mi poder-. Hermione gruño y dirigió un gesto de casi desprecio hacia su mentora-. La profecía nuevamente tenía que ver con Voldemort y con un joven mago.

-¡Imposible!- grito visiblemente alterado Ronald-, ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué Harry no tiene suficiente ya con una profecía sobre él? ¿Cuántas profecías mas tiene que haber que envuelvan las decisiones de su vida?

La preocupación por su amigo era latente en cada una de sus palabras.

-Esa nueva profecía no se refería a Harry…- dijo Remus poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo del pelirrojo

-Al menos no en su totalidad- acoto McGonagall-, aunque está relacionada con él no es _sobre _él

Los pasos amplificados de Hermione sobre la piedra desnuda del despacho llenaron el canal auricular de Ron, se encontraba sumido en profundas cavilaciones, tratando de unir todo lo que sabía, los datos de los que disponía… lo que fuera que le ayudará a entender esa situación. Casi no fue consciente de que Hermione se había situado a su lado, de las suaves manos de la chica subiendo por su torso en dirección a su cara, de cómo esas mismas manos se posicionaban de su rostro y suavemente le obligaban a verla directamente a los ojos.

Los ojos color miel de la chica se encontraban brillantes a causa de retener las miles de lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de ellas, su mandíbula temblaba ligeramente y se mordía los labios en gesto de preocupación.

-Eres tú- le dijo Hermione con la voz trémula de dolor-. Esa profecía es sobre ti; por favor, perdóname por no haberte dicho nada… solo quería protegerte.

***

Cuando Harry finalmente apareció en ese despacho acompañado de Jaina la escena que se producía delante de él consiguió lo que pocas cosas conseguían esos días: oprimirle el corazón. Supo enseguida que algo no iba bien y necesito de todo su autocontrol para no precipitarse hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en el piso, justo en el centro del despacho, ante la mirada impasible de McGonagall y los ojos refulgiendo de tristeza y preocupación de Remus.

Hermione, esa persona a la que conocía desde que no era más que una pequeña niña, la que siempre había estado a su lado sin importar nada, lloraba desconsoladamente. Harry apretó los puños a sabiendas de que él no podía hacer nada para calmarla. La confusión de pensamientos que se arremolinaban en la cabeza de Ron le dio una idea de lo que había sucedido mientras que al mismo tiempo alertaba a su amigo de su presencia.

Ronald se encontraba estoicamente sosteniendo entre su regazo a la sollozante chica que tenía enfrente, la confusión dentro de él era de proporciones mayúsculas pero tenía bien claro que lo único que importaba en ese momento era calmar a Hermione por lo que se dedicaba a susurrar palabras de confortación y cariño al oído de la chica.

Sintió la presencia de Harry en el momento mismo de su aparición y, como si esa fuera la confirmación final que necesitará, sintió que su yo interno aceptaba; tanto con resignación como con una sensación de saber de antemano que al final eso ocurriría tanto con la aparición de la nueva profecía como sin ella, lo que Hermione con una que otra intervención de McGonagall le había dicho.

Hermione no paraba de sollozar descontroladamente a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Ron por calmarla y, tras quince minutos observando esa escena, Harry fue incapaz de seguir permaneciendo ajeno a ello. Jaina le dirigió al moreno una mirada fúrica al constatar hacia donde se dirigía pero él la ignoro totalmente, eso era algo que tenía que hacer aunque al final le costará caro. No importaba, su lugar estaba con sus amigos en ese momento, era lo único que tenía claro.

Sus pasos lo situaron frente a Remus y Minerva, confusión fue lo que divisó en los ojos de aquel quien antaño hubiera sido uno de los mejores amigos de su padre; confusión combinada con una ligera decepción. Harry asintió levemente en su dirección, entendía que estuviera decepcionado de él ¡Carajo, el mismo lo estaba! En cuanto a McGonagall… ni siquiera pensó en posar sus ojos en ella. Se arrodillo justo en medio de ellos, el único lugar en el que siempre se había sentido seguro sin importar nada, uno de sus brazos rodeo los hombros de Hermione mientras la mano libre se posaba en el hombro de Ron.

Hermione tembló y un fuerte sollozo la hizo convulsionar al sentir el tacto de su amigo, tenían meses sin saber de él pero nunca hubiera podido confundir esas manos, lejos de disminuir el llanto solo aumento. Ron meneo la cabeza ligeramente derrotado, sabía que no pararía hasta que estuviera lista y, como siempre que se trataba de esa chica, se armo de paciencia para esperar; el pelirrojo dirigió una mirada como de disculpa a Harry, el moreno se limito a alzar los hombros relajadamente y a poner en su cara una sonrisa que estaba reservada a ellos.

Cuando la luna brillaba ya en lo alto del cielo y sus rayos se reflejaban en su totalidad en las altas ventanas del despacho ahora solo ocupado por ellos tres fue cuando Hermione finalmente se calmo y paro de sollozar.

-Ya era hora de que te calmaras, Hermione, comenzaba a pensar que tendría que mandar una nota a Voldemort posponiendo nuestro encuentro por que tú no te sentías bien

Ron sonrió ante la broma echa por su amigo, pero al parecer Hermione no le veía lo gracioso porque su reacción fue meterle un golpe en medio de las costillas.

-¡Idiota! Nunca bromees con eso y hoy menos que nunca.

-No pasa nada Hermione, no pasa nada- rebatió Harry sonriéndole dulcemente a su amiga-, mientras estemos juntos nunca podrá pasar nada.

-Y por eso nunca pasará nada- en esta ocasión el que había hablado fue Ron dirigiéndoles a ambos una mirada cargada de cariño mientras acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de Hermione-. Harry tiene razón, mi amor, mientras estemos juntos nada podrá pasar y siempre vamos a estar juntos.

-¡No!- grito la chica-. ¿Es que no lo ven? Nada está bien, no pueden decir que no pasará nada, Hogwarts está a punto de ser atacado… y las dos personas que mas me importan en el mundo estarán en el ojo del huracán ¿no lo ven?

- Deja ya de atormentarte, Hermione- dijo Harry mirándola seriamente-. Sólo permite que las cosas se den poco a poco, no tengas miedo

-Yo nunca podría dejar que te pasará algo y Harry tampoco Hermione. Moriría antes de permitir que sufrieras, mi amor.

-¡No tengo miedo por mí!- la chica alzo desesperada las manos al cielo sin buscar como exteriorizar su furia y frustración-. Tengo miedo por ti Ron, y por ti Harry. No quiero que nada les pase.

-¡Auch, Hermione!- exclamo Harry con un gesto teatral que dejaba expresar que se encontraba profundamente dolido-. Siempre con esa actitud de desconfianza, que sepas que estos meses no he estado vacacionando sino entrenando mañana y tarde…

-… y pateando el culo de algunos mortífagos como complemento adicional del entrenamiento- agrego Ron a lo dicho por su amigo.

Por primera vez en días una carcajada salió de lo profundo de la garganta de la castaña.

-Sí, yo sabía que estabas ahí en algún lado- bromeo Harry

-Al igual que tú- rebatió Hermione. En el acto Harry recompuso la impasibilidad de sus facciones y se puso de pie en un salto.

-Será mejor que vayamos con Remus y Jaina antes de que se maten entre ellos. Tenemos unas defensas que organizar.

-McGonagall dijo que otros se encargarían de eso- le recordó Ron a Harry

-¿Y desde cuando hacemos todo lo que se nos pide?-. Hermione se había puesto de pie y formulo la pregunta mientras sacudía el polvo de la túnica y ponía una encantadora sonrisa

-Realmente hemos sido una mala influencia para ti- celebro Ron

-Casi nunca hacemos lo que se nos pide- contesto a la pregunta Harry-, y hoy no será la excepción

-Hoy menos que nunca-acotó Ron uniéndose a ellos-. Hay muchas cosas en juego.

-Vamos chicos- les dijo Hermione tendiéndole una mano a cada uno-. Tenemos un ejército que dirigir, la reunión ya ha sido convocada.

***

La sala de los menesteres se encontraba saturada de gente, por decirlo de alguna forma, rostros confusos se dejaban ver aquí y allá, únicamente Josséf Canepá, Anyrel Murtagh, Luna Loovegod, Neville Longbottom, Ginny, Fred y George Weasley parecían tener un ligero entendimiento de lo que ocurría cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron al recinto. A los demás les sorprendió sobre manera la presencia del moreno en el castillo.

-Muchas gracias por haber acudido a mi llamada- dijo Hermione dando un paso al frente, los estudiantes presentes asintieron.

Ron y Harry primero se voltearon a ver confusos entre si y después voltearon a ver a Hermione con un enorme gesto interrogante pintado en el rostro, la castaña no se detuvo a despejar sus dudas y continuo avanzando hasta quedar situada a unos pocos pasos de las personas reunidas ahí, continuo hablando.

-Los he hecho venir aquí por una sola razón, creo que tienen tanto derecho como nosotros de enterarse en este momento y no después de lo que sucederá esta noche en el castillo. Esta noche, vamos a ser atacados por Voldemort-, la atmosfera que cayó en cuanto Hermione revelo eso fue turbia-. La directora nos acaba de informar de ello en su despacho, en estos momentos ella, la Orden del Fénix y un grupo de Aurores se encuentran planeando la estrategia a llevar a cabo así como el desalojo de los estudiantes del recinto…

-Nosotros no pensamos movernos de aquí- dijo Neville dirigiendo una mirada retadora hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los tres chicos-. Lo hemos hablado, sabíamos que esto era una posibilidad, y también sabemos que ustedes no se irán. Harry, Ron, Hermione, no pensamos dejarlos solos; así la misma McGonagall quiera evacuarnos, ¡No nos vamos a mover de aquí!

-No he venido para deciros que se fueran Neville, sino todo lo contrario-. Ni Ron ni Harry sabían muy bien que era lo que pretendía la castaña pero el arrebato de Neville los había dejado algo sorprendidos, definitivamente el pelinegro ya no era el mismo chico que conocieran su primer año de ingreso a Hogwarts-. He venido más bien a poneros sobre aviso y a preguntarles qué es lo que quieren hacer

-¿A qué te refieres?- se escucho preguntar a la voz de Ernie Mcmillan

-Simple… ¿Se irán junto a los demás cuando comience la evacuación o se quedarán en el castillo para luchar, para actuar como el Ejercito de Dumbledore?

Un silencio tenso lleno el ambiente, eran realmente muy pocos los rostros que se veían decididos. Hermione pasaba la vista ansiosa por ellos, sabían que tenían una oportunidad de tan siquiera tratar de igualar las fuerzas y no pensaba perderla, no tan fácilmente y menos cuando la vida de las personas más importantes para ella dependían en gran medida de ello.

-Potter está aquí, ¿es el Elegido, no? ¿Por qué no se encarga él?

-¡Porque él no es el único que vive en el Mundo Mágico, tarado!- se escucho replicar a una enfurecida Ginny-. Tenías que ser tú el que lo dijera, idiota. No es responsabilidad de Harry; ¡Voldemort amenaza a nuestras familias, nuestro mundo… nuestras vida, carajo! Todos tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos sentarnos a esperar que lo resuelvan por nosotros…

-Ginny…- dijo Harry dirigiéndose hacia ella y hablando por primera vez. Los chicos Weasley le dirigían una mirada de orgullo a su pequeña hermana-. No hace falta, de veras, déjalo así, yo…

-¡Y un cuerno! Este estúpido está poniendo sobre tus hombros una responsabilidad que no es tuya, Harry- la pelirroja se había volteado momentáneamente para ver al chico mientras le respondía, terminando de hablar le dio la espalda y señalo acusadoramente a Justin Finch-Fletchey-. Si no quieres pelear por qué no eres lo suficientemente valiente entonces dilo, carajo, no te escudes detrás de profecías. Las profecías no dicen nada que no se pueda cambiar, no es obligatorio que se cumplan y nos ofrecen margen de manipulación- internamente Hermione estuvo más que de acuerdo con la chica-. ¡Ponte los pantalones Finch-Fletchey y por una vez en tu jodida vida haz algo por ti!

Después Ginny se cruzo de brazos, les dirigió una mirada glacial a todos aquellos que habían asistido a su arrebato de furia con la vista clavada al suelo, bufó más que molesta y con voz fuerte, potente y decidida, espeto:

-Yo aprecio mi vida, a mi me gusta como era el mundo en el que vivíamos antes de esta estúpida guerra… pero sobre todo valoro aún más la vida de todos aquellos a los que amo y es por eso que no pienso quedarme fuera, no voy a sentarme a esperar a que me digan el resultado de las cosas… ¡Yo voy a luchar!

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento, mientras Harry se posicionaba a un lado de la pelirroja y le pasaba un brazo por la cintura, Ginny le sonrió de regreso, en su mirada brillaba una férrea determinación.

Anyrel, Josséf, Neville, Luna y los gemelos se acercaron hacia ellos para cerrar el círculo. Hermione sabía que no eran suficientes todavía pero esperaba que lo dicho por Ginny despertará la conciencia en algunos más y que al final optaran por quedarse a ayudar en la lucha en lugar de por ser evacuados.

La castaña respiro aliviada, algo era algo, y por lo menos ya contaban con un par de varitas más. Además el saberse apoyada por esas personas a las que también consideraba sus amigos hacía que reafirmará que había cosas por las cuales valía la pena luchar sin importar el precio que hubiera que pagar. Sintió unos brazos rodeándole la cintura, cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación, la boca de Ron se pego a su sien mientras le susurraba unas palabras al oído con la voz cargada de emoción

-Justo cuando pensaba que no podías sorprenderme más… haces esto– dijo el pelirrojo mirándola cariñosamente y riendo un poco –. Simplemente eres asombrosa…

-Por ti lo que sea- respondió Hermione justo antes de voltearse entre sus brazos y darle un beso, un gran beso en el que esperaba dejar todos sus temores y dudas atrás, lejos muy lejos de su cabeza.

***

Hola, hola gente. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, es sin duda uno de mis favoritos. Gracias por leer


	22. La batalla de Hogwarts

**Pulytas: **Hola, gracias por aún seguir leyendo, Canepá… si, podría decirte que en cierta forma tienes razón pero realmente dudo que sepas muy bien qué es lo raro y me gusta mantener el suspenso así que aún los dejaré con la duda un poco más. Uhm… nop, a Ron no le pasa nada en este capítulo que espero te guste. Un saludo

**Gente mil perdones por el retraso, culpen a la Universidad no a mí, ella es la que no me deja. Y bueno… en realidad es también que este capítulo tenía que estar simplemente perfecto, cierra un ciclo de la historia y da comienzo a otro además de que fue muy muy difícil de escribir para mí, me traume, borre mil veces, reescribí la batalla como 10 veces si no es que mas por qué no quedaba como yo quería y bueno el final del capítulo en si me costó demasiado trabajo cuando lo lean entenderán porque. **

**Sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten y gracias por leer.**

**Capítulo 21**

**La batalla de Hogwarts**

La noche había caído llenando de muchas sombras oscuras el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería en cuyos pasillos, normalmente llenos de actividad a esa hora, únicamente reverberaba el sepulcral sonido del silencio, nada parecía tener vida ahí, ni el más ligero sonido del rose de una capa se dejaba escuchar. Todos los murmullos procedían del Gran Comedor, lugar donde se encontraban reunidos todos los habitantes del Castillo.

La directora se encontraba parada en medio del Gran Comedor dando indicaciones a diestra y siniestra sin que pareciera que su voz se dejará de escuchar por un solo momento, habían logrado reunir una cantidad considerable de trasladores y la totalidad de los alumnos de cuarto grado estaba siendo evacuada en ese momento. Algunos reticentes alumnos miraban con los brazos cruzados todos aquellos preparativos que se llevaban a cabo para que fueran evacuados, con la ceja alzada y una cara de incredulidad… incredulidad de que su directora pensará que realmente se irían de ahí.

Media hora después cuando ya no quedaba nadie más en el castillo que los Aurores, los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix y… ese grupo de alumnos, McGonagall finalmente dejo de ignorar la situación y se dirigió hacia ellos con evidentes signos de cansancio en la voz.

-Señores, háganme el favor de proceder a tomar el traslador correspondiente para retirarse, ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí

-Yo no veo que ellos hagan la menor señal de retirarse, directora- comento un chico de Hufflepuff mientras señalaba al grupo de estudiantes que se encontraba entre los miembros de la Orden del Fénix

-Mi obligación no es darle explicaciones señor MacMillan- dijo tajante McGonagall-, sin embargo; le diré que si sus compañeros no se van es porque pertenecen a la Orden del Fénix, pueden quedarse aquí para combatir

-Nosotros pertenecemos al colegio- razono Hanna Abbot-, y también queremos combatir

-Creo, directora, que ellos tienen derecho- acoto Ginny un poco más allá-, el mismo o más que nosotros

McGonagall le dirigió una mirada molesta a Ginny por haber intervenido pero la pelirroja no se amínalo, por el contrario, se cruzo de brazos y se paro justo frente a su directora mientras seguía replicando:

-Creo que tienen más merito que nosotros porque nunca han ido a una batalla y sin embargo están acá pidiendo participar en esta, ¿no cree que es el valor digno de un Gryffindor, directora? ¿Es digno de cualquier mago que se respete, no?

Ginny Weasley tenía un buen punto, Mcgonagall lo sabía, pero eso no quería decir que le gustara lo que pasaría, la mayoría de los estudiantes que tenía enfrente eran ya mayores de edad así que en realidad no era mucho lo que podía hacer para impedirles que se quedaran ahí, en cuanto a los menores, no lo eran tanto y tampoco era como que creyera que tenía alguna oportunidad de sacarlos, ya que si mandaba llamar a sus padres lo único que estaría haciendo seria poner a más gente en peligro.

-No perteneceremos a la Orden del Fénix- dijo Ernie Mcmillan mientras se posicionaba frente a la directora seguido de Hanna Abbot, Colin y Dennis Creevey así como de algunos mas-, pero somos parte del Ejercito de Dumbledore, directora, y de la escuela pero no solo eso… también somos parte de la Comunidad Mágica y creo que eso nos da derecho a defenderla, a luchar por ella ¿no cree?

-Tenía entendido que justamente el objetivo del Ejército de Dumbledore era prepararnos para luchar contra mortífagos, y si el momento ha llegado no podemos salir huyendo porque sería como perpetuar una mentira- intervino Hanna Abbot

-Sí, una mentira- dijo esta vez dando un paso al frente Lavender Brown-, porque entonces no estaríamos actuando conforme a las razones por las cuales la agrupación se formo

-Creo que no hay mucho más que decir, Minerva- dijo Remus dirigiéndose a la directora mientras ponía una mano en su hombro-. Los chicos han planteado más que bien sus puntos, nos preocupada que la nueva generación no fuera capaz de manejar esta guerra pero creo que hoy hemos aprendido mucho de ellos ¿no crees?

Minerva McGonagall permaneció pensativa, tenía que admitir que Remus Lupin tenía razón, de igual forma que la tenían sus estudiantes; en cierta forma no podía estar más orgullosa de ellos pero en otra aun los seguía viendo como los pequeños de once años que entraron por primera vez en su vida al castillo guiados por ella para ser seleccionados y esa era la razón por la cual no quería que arriesgaran el físico en esa batalla donde existía la posibilidad de que cayeran en combate. Suspiro derrotada.

-De acuerdo, si pelean con la misma pasión que han demostrado aquí y ahora entonces nos serán de mucha ayuda. Se pueden quedar a luchar en la batalla pero recibirán órdenes sobre donde posicionarse así que presten atención a los estrategas, la Auror Tonks y la señorita Witter son las encargadas de planear la defensa del castillo, hagan lo que les digan

***

Rayos de colores resultado de diferentes maldiciones volaban por todos lados, algunos alcanzaban inevitablemente a sus objetivos, otros alcanzaban a ser desviados y pasaban rozando junto a las personas, mientras que otros más iban a estrellarse contra las paredes causando la caída de uno que otro ladrillo. El lugar era la locura total, no había un claro declive de la balanza ya fuera a favor de un lado o del otro, pero la lucha tenía un matiz encarnizado y ninguno de los dos lados daba la más leve pinta de rendirse.

Era el momento decisivo, lo sabían, podían sentirlo en sus corazones y palparlo en el ambiente; casi todos los ahí presentes llevaban un año preparándose exclusivamente para ello… pero a tres personas en especial la vida llevaba años preparándolos para ese encuentro, casi desde el momento en que se habían conocido.

Hermione observo como Ron y Harry habían quedado en medio de todo, durante la confusión de la batalla ella y el pelirrojo habían acabado por separarse, ahora de nuevo podía observarlo y sabía que tenía que llegar junto a él, junto a ellos, cuanto antes.

-_Expeliarmus! _– grito dirigiendo el hechizo hacia el mortifago que la mantenía ocupada impidiéndole llegar hacia el lugar donde más deseaba estar en ese momento.

Podía ver claramente a Ron y Harry rodeados por, si no se equivocaba en la cuenta, cinco o seis mortifagos…

_Soberbio_…esa era la palabra que se le venía a la mente al observarlos luchar, casi no reconocía a los amigos de la infancia en ellos durante ese momento; sus movimientos parecían coreografiados, planeados todos y cada uno hasta el punto de la perfección, como si hubieran ensayado de antemano lo que harían de encontrarse en esa temible situación, tenían una compenetración que solo se podía conseguir tras tener años de amistad… o meses de entrenamiento. Fue ahí cuando lo comprendió.

-_Protego! _– volvió a gritar Hermione para bloquear un hechizo lanzado por su contrincante, no podía permitirse distracciones, volvió a concentrarse en la batalla pero su mente no podía dejar de trabajar

_Harry seguramente ya lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, quizá desde antes de que abandonara el castillo _pensaba la chica _Y seguramente Ron no iba a acompañar a Remus de investigación… él y Harry estaban entrenando juntos, es la única explicación_

Bufó molesta, no podía creer que le hubieran hecho eso, ¿Por qué razón la habían excluido? Todos esos meses que pasaba sin ver a Harry los había aceptado porque sabía que era por el bien de su amigo pero… ¿Por qué Ron no había sido honesto con ella? Lo bueno de la rabia que sentía en ese momento era que le permitía un mejor desempeño en la batalla. Con un fuerte movimiento de varita dejo fuera de combate al mortifago y se vio con el camino libre para ir hacia donde se encontraban los chicos.

-_Incarcero!_ – exclamo dirigiendo el hechizo hacia un mortifago que estaba a punto de lanzarle un cruccio a Ron, el pelirrojo noto su presencia y sonrió agradecido al tiempo que se tensaba en un evidente signo de preocupación

Con la llegada de Hermione fue mucho más sencillo deshacerse de los mortifagos que habían estado rodeando a los dos amigos; en menos de veinte minutos se habían librado de ellos. Harry se irguió después de haber despachado al último de los mortifagos y dirigió una mirada hacia donde estaba Hermione, la castaña no pudo ni reconocerle en ella, _Ese maldito entrenamiento _pensó contrariada. Ahora cuando peleaba Harry no era el mismo, ni asomo de lo que era, era cierto que tenía más seguridad y aplomo pero las consecuencias de eso fueron una frialdad inusitada y una prepotencia rallante en lo peligroso.

-Te dije que en esto no te metieras- espeto con una voz fría el pelinegro hacia la castaña

-Y yo te dije que en tus sueños, Potter- contesto Hermione sin dejarse amedrentar para después darle un golpe en la coronilla a Ron-. ¡Idiota! Te dije que no te apartarás de mi ¿tienes idea de lo mal que lo pase?

-A mí también me alegra que estés bien cariño- dijo Ron sobándose la coronilla-. No tenía ni un golpe hasta ahora, gracias por preguntar

-Granger…- casi escupió Harry al usar de nuevo el apellido de la chica en otra más de las discusiones que venían sosteniendo últimamente, desde que él hiciera en su totalidad lo que Jaina quería-. No tenías por que venir, me parece que te advertí que no te alejaras de Ginny. Haz el favor de no meterte en las cosas que Ron y yo tenemos que hacer

Ron rodo fastidiado los ojos, por un lado el nuevo Harry le hartaba de repente pero por otro comprendía porque su amigo tenía que actuar como lo hacía, por eso nunca decía nada y siempre se mantenía al margen.

-¡Y un cuerno, Potter! ¡Además cállate! Ya lo sé todo…- soltó entre molesta, decepcionada y dolida-. Han estado entrenando juntos a mis espaldas

-¡No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que me dijiste hoy en el despacho de McGonagall!- soltó enseguida a la defensiva Ron

Los tres amigos se habían olvidado totalmente de que se encontraban en medio del fragor de una batalla y se encontraban gritando ahí como si se encontraran cómodamente instalados en su Sala Común cualquier día normal en el colegio. Maldiciones diversas pasaban rozándolos muy cerca pero era como si ellos se hubieran abstraído del mundo exterior.

-Fue por tú bien…- murmuro Harry levemente en uno de esos pequeños momentos que solo se permitía con ellos, cuando aún se permitía mostrar lo que sentía-, no queríamos que salieras dañada, no queríamos que pasaras por eso, jamás nos lo hubiéramos perdonado. Ninguno de los dos lo hubiera hecho. Hermione, entiende, eres como una hermana para mí, haría cualquier cosa por cuidarte; y no hace falta que te diga lo importante que eres para Ron.

-Harry dice la verdad- acoto el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba hacia su novia, y su amigo, y acariciaba su mejilla-. No fue algo fácil de pasar, me estremezco de solo recordarlo, y desde hace mucho me prometí hacer lo que fuera por cuidarte. No buscábamos traicionarte, solo protegerte y…

Cayó bruscamente cuando vio el brazo de Hermione alzarse abruptamente, varita en mano, y dirigirlo hacia la dirección de Harry…

-_Cabe Inimicum!_- la castaña había lanzado un hechizo de protección que impidió que un rayo _Desmaius _impactara en su amigo, a continuación les dirigió a ambos chicos una sonrisa de suficiencia-. Siempre he estado a su lado para cubrirles las espaldas, y siempre lo estaré, con o sin entrenamiento saben que no se van a librar de mí. Y es mi última palabra.

La chica puso énfasis en eso volteándose a seguir lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra dejando a los dos jóvenes con la palabra en la boca. Ron negaba levemente mientras pensaba que nada podría hacer contra Hermione y su terquedad, después de todo era de eso de lo que se había enamorado perdidamente, de ese endemoniado y complicado carácter que la castaña se mandaba. Harry por su parte puso los ojos en blanco, resignado, nada mas podía decirse; tanto él como Ron sabían que no la podían mantener apartada mucho tiempo además (aún en contra de todas las enseñanzas de Jaina) ahora que tenía a sus dos amigos de su lado se sentía más seguro que nunca.

***

Parecía que un terremoto masivo seguido de un tornado había arrollado la biblioteca de Hogwarts, la mayoría de las estanterías se encontraban volcadas, los libros deshojados esparcidos por todo el piso, mesas y sillas destrozadas... y ahí entre toda esa destrucción dos bandos diferentes de jóvenes peleando por ganar el control del lugar, peleando por dejar fuera de combate a la mayor cantidad de gente posible del bando contrario al suyo

Ginny Weasley no estaba muy segura de cómo era que había ido a dar ahí, solo estaba segura de dos cosas: 1) Si se quedaba en el Gran Comedor con Harry lo único que hubiera logrado habría sido distraer al chico y ponerlo de malas, y 2) Ella misma se hubiera distraído. Por eso cuando Tonks dijo que necesitaba a alguien que dirigiera el equipo que se instalaría en la Biblioteca ella no había dudado un segundo en ofrecerse voluntaria, después de todo conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, ciertamente Tonks no la había dejado ir sola… por Merlín que no, aún la Auror la veía como la _pequeña de los Weasley _y aunque había estado de acuerdo en que era un trabajo hecho a su medida porque nadie mejor que ella conocía la biblioteca, le había colocado un guardaespaldas: Jossef Canepá, mandado expresamente con la orden de no descuidar la espalda de la pelirroja sin importar lo que pasara.

Ginny sonrió, afortunadamente para ella a Jossef le valían un comino las normas así que se había salvado del guardián consiguiendo así moverse con mayor libertad, hasta el momento habían conseguido mantener a raya a los mortifagos por medio de la creación de una especie de embudo (hecho empleando las mesas y sillas) que únicamente permitía que estos fueran atacando de uno en uno o de tres en tres como mucho; desde el sitio más alto y más propenso a los ataques ella se encontraba dirigiendo todo, se paso el dorso del brazo por la frente quitándose el sudor sin descuidar el hechizo escudo que tenia interpuesto delante suyo.

De repente…

El suelo se sacudió estrepitosamente, la pila de escritorios que tenia hecha alrededor de ellos se derrumbo en menos de un segundo, la confusión se hizo presente, los hechizos salieron disparados de manera masiva hacia objetivos específicos, hacia ellos, hacia ella, numerosos cuerpos salieron disparados hacia atrás y Ginny… Ginny cayó con una mueca de sorpresa pintada en su rostro, la varita fuertemente sujeta con la mano derecha y la capa ondeando al viento.

Con un golpe estrepitoso fue a dar al suelo, a un agujero apenas visible situado entre la ventana más alta de la biblioteca y el reducido espacio que quedaba detrás de la estantería más pegada a ella, instintivamente se llevo la mano izquierda a la nunca, después puso la misma mano delante de sus ojos: sangre. El liquido caliente descendía poco a poco desde su nunca hasta su espalda, manchando su túnica de rojo esmeralda, el dolor era soportable pero sabía que debía parar el brote de la sangre, evitar perder mucha o se marearía y sus oportunidades de salir de ahí disminuirían.

_¡Mierda! _Pensó cabreada mientras se presionaba la herida sangrante con la mano, volteaba a ver alerta alrededor y ponía un gesto de molestia en su rostro _¡Y mil veces mierda!_

Sabía que hechizo debía usar para parar el sangrado, el problema en si era que no podía simplemente llevar su manos hacia atrás y ver si la varita adivinaba el lugar exacto en el que se encontraba la herida. Reconociendo el lugar donde se encontraba respiro tranquilizándose, al menos había quedado fuera del alcance de los hechizos, ese sitio le brindaría protección mientras pensaba que hacer.

Era verdad que podía usar los galeones falsos para comunicarse con alguien e informarle de su situación pero hacer eso equivaldría a darle aunque fuera milésimas de distracción a alguno de sus amigos y eso era sumamente peligroso, ella bien que lo sabía.

Justo en ese momento noto un nuevo peligro, por entre las ranuras observo que Fenrir Greyback se encontraba peligrosamente cerca, las aletas de su nariz se dilataban expandiéndose sin duda sintiendo el olor de la sangre que manaba de la cabeza de Ginny, la chica se apretujo mas en el agujero mientras apretaba su varita fuertemente con la mano izquierda. Greyback siguió olfateando, como un lobo cazando a su presa, Ginny observo como cerraba los ojos y se dejaba guiar por su sentido olfativo, instintivamente ella retrocedió… y sintió algo duro, la punta de una varita apuntando en la base de su cráneo.

_Bien, al menos ya no tendré que preocuparme de esconderme de Greyback… así acaba todo, _pensó mientras se preparaba para el ataque, sentía claramente el aliento de alguien a su espalda… y Greyback seguía acercándose

-_¡Episkey!_- escucho pronunciar a una voz totalmente familiar, se quedo quieta unos segundos sin atreverse a moverse. Greyback gruño, había perdido el rastro, se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar; en ese momento Ginny volteo presurosa

- Jossef…

-Después de todo me han ordenado cuidarte ¿no? Tonks me mataba si dejaba que te pasara algo. Vamos, salgamos de aquí Ginny

Ginny asintió, tomo la mano que Josséf le ofrecía y abandonaron ese lugar, cuando salieron de su escondite y la pelirroja alzo la vista contemplo horrorizada que era lo que había causado todo el revuelo; el muro exterior de la Biblioteca se encontraba prácticamente arrancado de cuajo y más allá en los jardines podía ver unos enormes troll's con sus mazos destruyendo todo a su paso.

***

Se encontraba algo desubicada, era cierto que se había encontrado en otras batallas antes de magnitud semejante a esta pero nunca en ninguna de ellas se había sentido con esa sensación de parálisis que le recorría el cuerpo ahora. Demasiada gente amontonada en ese estrecho pasillo peleando, demasiada gente que luchaba por salir de ahí con vida… y sus pensamientos se encontraban a metros de ahí, su cuerpo estaba presente en esa épica batalla pero la presencia de su mente era otra historia.

Eludía los encantamientos por puro reflejo, no se encontraba al cien, estaba distraída y el saber los acontecimientos que se desencadenarían esa noche lejos de tranquilizarla únicamente lograban ponerla más nerviosa. Multitud de veces se había mordido el labio hasta el punto de casi hacerlo sangrar con el fin de mantener la boca cerrada y no gritar a la primera oportunidad que tuviera lo que sabía que pasaría esa noche.

Se sentía sucia, como la peor de las traidoras, no merecía portar el uniforme que llevaba ni merecía encontrarse en el bando que lo hacía, y de la misma manera no creía merecer el respaldo de las personas que se encontraban ahí con ella… No, definitivamente lo que menos merecía era que precisamente ellos le cubrieran la espalda, no cuando por culpa de sus acciones pronto caería un gran dolor y peso sobre sus hombros.

Sus reflejos estaban fallando y eso podía ser peligroso, sabía que no podía seguirse permitiendo el estar distraída pero era algo que aun no conseguía evitar. De repente se quedo congelada justo en medio de un movimiento, estaba entre agachada e inclinada viendo con los ojos muy abiertos el rayo color turquesa que se dirigía hacia ella, estaba impávida, congelada, sus músculos no le respondían y se sentía clavada en ese lugar.

Cuando había cerrado los ojos para recibir el impacto sintió un cuerpo chocando contra el suyo. De un momento a otro se encontró aprisionada en el suelo, se palpo los costados con las manos asegurándose de que se encontraba ilesa y cuando al fin se convenció abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con una cara llena de pecas y un cabello pelirrojo frente a ella

-¿Fred?- inquirió algo dudosa la pelinegra al no saber si había logrado diferenciar entre él y George

-Debes tener más cuidado Any- inquirió en tono preocupado el gemelo-. De no haberme encontrado cerca de ti en este momento estarías tirada en el suelo llena de sangre y sería un desperdicio tenerte en ese estado

-Gracias, Fred- dijo sinceramente la chica, _De no haberte encontrado cerca de mí me habrías hecho un favor _pensó

-Vamos, levántate, ya sé que soy irresistible y todo pero estar en medio de una batalla no permite que se disfrute estar así, Any- bromeo mientras se ponía de pie y le tendía una mano a la chica.

La chica tomo la mano y se puso de pie mientras se colocaba automáticamente en posición de defensa y observaba como dos figuras más se les unían

-¿Estás bien Anyrel?- pregunto Luna con la mirada seria-. Hemos visto como Greyback intentaba lanzarte ese _Sectusempra _y tu parecías muy distraída como si un torposoplo se te hubiera metido al cerebro- agrego la rubia con la sinceridad que la caracterizaba

Neville, quien se había acercado junto con Luna, le dirigió una mirada que en parte irradiaba disculpa y en parte ternura al escuchar a la ojiazul decir eso. Anyrel por su parte sonrió agradecida y Fred rodó los ojos mientras dirigía una mirada alrededor

-Estoy bien, Luna, descuida y ya no volveré a distraerme una batalla no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo

-¡_Bombarda!-_ se escuchó gritar a un mortifago y los cuatro chicos notaron como varias de las armaduras que segundos antes adornaran el pasillo y ahora se encontraban encantadas para ofrecer resistencia en la lucha se precipitaban sobre ellos

-¡_Cistem aperio!-_ grito en respuesta Neville mientras dirigía la varita hacia las armaduras que se encontraban a punto de caer sobre ellos, con el movimiento había logrado derribar a un par de mortifagos

-¡Por acá!- exclamo Anyrel señalando un espacio de paso libre que se encontraba a la derecha de Fred y haciéndose escuchar en medio de tanto estruendo-. Lo mejor será que nos apartemos de este estrecho pasillo

-No…- dijo Fred-. No veo a George por ningún lado, lo he perdido de vista en que vine a ayudarte y no pienso irme sin él

La pelinegra le dirigió una mirada retadora pero termino suspirando al tiempo que cedía, sabía que no haría que él cambiara de opinión, jamás abandonaría a George como George tampoco le abandonaría a él

-Vale, me quedare contigo entonces pero creo que ustedes, Luna y Neville deberían salir de aquí- dijo Anyrel mientras escuchaban los movimientos ahogados de los mortifagos al tratar de salir debajo de las armaduras

-Ni hablar, si ustedes se quedan nosotros no los dejaremos solos-. Luna asintió para demostrar que se encontraba de acuerdo con las palabras de Neville

-Este pasillo es demasiado estrecho, ha quedado casi bloqueado debido a todos los destrozos que se han causado- dijo Fred algo molesto por el tiempo que perdían discutiendo-. Si quieren ser de utilidad vayan a buscar a Ginny que no sé dónde demonios quedo

Luna le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Neville, la mención de su amiga hizo que de repente se olvidara de lo complicado de la situación en que Fred y Anyrel se encontrarían cuando los mortifagos lograran salir debajo de las armaduras. Solo sabía que así como Fred debía buscar a George, ella tenía que ir en busca de la pelirroja porque bien sabía que en ese momento Harry, Ron y Hermione solo tendrían ojos para ellos mismos.

-De acuerdo- cedió Luna mientras les dirigía una mirada intensa al par-. Pero tengan cuidado y si se encuentran en líos manden un patronus

Anyrel asintió, un ruido se escuchó y todos voltearon a ver nerviosos hacia el lugar donde habían dejado encerrados momentáneamente a los mortifagos

-¡Váyanse ya!- grito la pelinegra mientras Fred se daba la vuelta y corría hacia una de las esquinas que aun seguían despejadas para pasar por el lado contrario hacia la zona que se suponía tenían que abandonar

Luna y Neville salieron corriendo por el espacio en el que tan solo segundos antes se suponía los cuatro abandonarían ese corredor que era casi sinónimo de trampa mortal, Anyrel los observo unos segundos y a continuación echo a correr atrás de Fred no sin antes tirar un hechizo reductor hacia las armaduras que con un poco de suerte les daría ventaja para poder encontrar a George

-¿Dónde le viste por última vez?- pregunto la chica mientras se ponía a la altura de Fred y apretaba fuertemente la varita

El pelirrojo miro a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse, se encontraban casi al pie de las escaleras del cuarto piso, cerca del cuarto de baño… y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió el lugar perfecto al que sin duda George habría acudido de tener problemas. En un impulso tomo a Anyrel del brazo mientras le hacia un gesto para silenciar el grito de sorpresa de la chica y la adivinada retahíla de quejas que estaba seguro proferiría, rodo los ojos mientras pensaba que en realidad esa chica era muy parecida a su cuñada favorita: la prefecta perfecta

Llegaron a un espacio al que Anyrel nunca había prestado atención especial en realidad y repentinamente se encontró entrando a un espacioso pasadizo, abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras caía en cuenta de que era mucho lo que no conocía de Hogwarts. Fred la soltó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia un pequeño espacio que se encontraba cerrado por dos paredes

-George…- susurro inclinándose hacia una figura que se encontraba sentada y apoyada de espaldas contra al muro en ese espacio-. ¿Estás bien?

La pelinegra lo siguió y ahogo un grito al ver al gemelo bañado de sangre, pálido y casi tirado en el piso

-Por fin, ya era hora, si me moría Fred... juro que te mataba

-¿Cómo puedes bromear en un momento como este?- susurro entre horrorizada e impresionada Anyrel

George ofrecía un aspecto lamentable, su camisa se encontraba rasgada, la túnica al parecer había sido reducida a una masa informe quemada, tenía raspones en el cuello y en los brazos, un feo moretón formándose en el mentón, el labio partido y la nariz chorreando de sangre a causa de estar rota. Al notar ese detalle la castaña se tranquilizo algo, pues era obvio que la sangre que le cubría el cuerpo provenía de esa zona de su cuerpo y no de heridas más graves

-Ni necesidad- respondió a su gemelo Fred mientras se arrodillaba junto a él para evaluar los daños con una mirada seria asomándole por primera vez en esa batalla-. Si morías yo solo me mandaba al otro mundo sin tu ayuda, gracias

-No, Freddy, no te librabas de darme el placer de ayudarte… ¿Qué rayos esperas para curarme? ¡Carajo! La nariz me quedara como la de Ronnie seguramente

-_¡Episkey!_- pronuncio Fred mientras apuntaba hacia la nariz de George que instantáneamente regreso a su posición original y dejo de sangrar abundantemente

-¡_Fregotego!_- dijo Anyrel al instante haciendo que las manchas de sangre de la camisa desaparecieran-. Aunque es realmente imposible hacer algo por tu capa- suspiro-. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

George bufo molesto, era obvio que nadie más que el lamentaba haber quedado en ese estado, le dirigió a la chica una mirada furibunda mientras se ponía de pie, se tambaleo y Fred rápidamente lo tomo del brazo

-Greyback…- soltó escupiendo el nombre con desprecio, Fred y Anyrel se voltearon a ver alarmados

-¿Te ha mordido?- pregunto la pelinegra mientras sus ojos recorrían ansiosos las heridas del gemelo en búsqueda de mordidas.

-No- la voz de George se puso seria-. Se entero el muy maldito, ha estado a punto de morder a Dennis, si creyeron que yo estaba mal cuando me vieron hace rato deberían de ver como lo deje a él

Anyrel se llevo las manos a la boca horrorizada, Deniss ni siquiera debería de estar en la batalla, no era mayor de edad aún, y en parte era su culpa, ellos los habían instado a quedarse de cierta forma, se estremeció… ¿y si George no hubiera estado ahí para intervenir? Tomo la varita fuertemente entre sus manos y le dio la espalda a los gemelos, había tomado una decisión, sin importar todo aquello que hubiera prometido hacer, todo aquello por lo que había trabajado hasta ahora, por que se acababa de dar cuenta de que no era lo correcto, renunciaba a ellos sin dudar en ese momento y en ese lugar… solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-Hay chicos… prácticamente niños afuera en esa batalla- dijo mientras apretaba con más fuerza la varita casi hasta el punto de quebrarla-, tenemos que regresar, hemos de ayudar a poner fin a esto

Sin más, sin esperar respuesta, sin voltear a ver si los gemelos le daban la razón o la seguían la pelinegra echo a correr hacia la salida como si la vida se le fuera en ello, se encontraba demasiado lejos del lugar donde se desencadenarían los hechos pero con un poco de suerte quizá aun pudiera llegar a tiempo

***

La batalla continuaba, era una lucha feroz y encarnizada en medio de la cual podía verse a los inseparables amigos. Así es… era un trío inseparable; dos chicos y una chica, a cual se podía ver tan solo unos años atrás juntos cada día, viviendo una amistad fuerte, intensa… juntos enfrentaron peligros inmensos, cosas que la mayoría de los magos no pasaría nunca en su vida, pelearon contra muchas bestias, contra magos tenebrosos… y siempre salieron adelante. Siempre supieron vencer cualquier obstáculo que se les pudiera presentar; la gran pregunta que en ese momento flotaba en el aire era si lo conseguirían de nuevo, si una vez más saldrían ilesos del peligro.

De repente en medio del ruidoso y ya ruinoso campo de batalla, en lo que hasta hacia realmente poco tiempo solía ser el majestuoso Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, cayó el silencio, repentinamente todas las voces que dejaban salir hechizos al por mayor habían súbitamente hecho silencio, la atmosfera se volvió tensa de inmediato, tremendamente tensa pero ansiosa a la vez mientras todos los pares de ojos presentes en ese lugar se fueron a posar al centro de el. Todos fijos en un solo punto, en las tres figuras que se encontraban observando totalmente inmóviles a una cuarta, mientras esta les regresaba una mirada llena de desprecio y odio, un odio profundo cuyas raíces parecían ser ancestrales, destilando la esencia misma de la maldad.

- No debiste venir esta noche-. Comenzó a decir con rabia la figura ubicada en medio de las tres que se mantenían juntas-. Nunca debiste haber vuelto por mí. No bastó con destruir a tantos con tanto dolor ¿verdad? – Harry hablaba apretando los dientes –. Oh no, no te pareció suficiente. Tenías que venir a Hogwarts a demostrar cuán poderoso eres…

-Insolente… muchacho idiota ¿Cómo osas dirigirte a mí, a Lord Voldemort de esa manera?

-Tenías que venir a destruir uno de los pocos lugares que puedo llamar "hogar"– Harry continuó sin prestarle atención a las palabras que habían salido de su boca–, venir a intentar matar a las únicas personas me han recibido como uno de los suyos. No puedo permitir eso, Voldemort. Tu necedad es tu perdición… voy a matarte, voy a librarme de ti de una buena vez

Voldemort soltó una sonora carcajada que lleno todo el silencioso ambiente, echo la cabeza para atrás y dejo que su risa psicótica recorriera todos y cada uno de los recovecos de aquel lugar; las tres figuras frente a él ni siquiera se inmutaron por su reacción, únicamente la más alta de ellas levanto la ceja levemente en un gesto que quería decir _"Está loco"_.

-Estúpido muchacho, eres un crio totalmente arrogante, tu arrogancia será tu perdición. Tú… un niño de apenas 17 años, tú uno de los magos mas deplorables que he conocido en mi vida ¿en verdad crees que puedes derrotar al mago más grande y poderoso de todos los tiempos?

El turno de reír fue ahora de Harry, e incluso Ron y Hermione dejaron que una sonrisa burlona se hiciera presente en las comisuras de sus labios. Las personas a su alrededor se movieron algo tensas, Voldemort había reaccionado ante la burla apretando fuertemente la varita sujeta en su mano de la cual volaron unas amenazantes chispas rojas que prendieron fuego ahí donde cayeron.

-¿El mago más grande y poderoso de todos los tiempos? Creo que no, Tom.- espeto Harry usando el nombre de pila de su némesis apropósito-. El mago más grande y poderoso de todos los tiempos era Albus Dumbledore, y ahora, frente a ti, están los únicos tres magos que te guste o no pueden aspirar a llenar ese título. Tú sólo eres el mismo niño asustado al que Dumbledore buscó hace años en el orfanato muggle. Y hoy las consecuencias de tus actos por fin te alcanzarán.

-¡Felicidades Potter! Te has superado a ti mismo en arrogancia, bien, mientras más alto vueles más dura será la caída y yo estaré más que encantado de hacerte caer delante de todos tus amiguitos- espeto Voldemort en tono tranquilo aunque sus ojos refulgían fuego-. Aunque quizá antes de hacerlo me divierta un poco con alguno de ellos…- volteó a ver hacia el circulo que se encontraba a su alrededor sonriendo de manera malévola, luego chasqueo la lengua-… es una lástima que la pequeña de los Weasley no se encuentre acá aunque quizá se debe a que ya no cree en ti, una preciosura de criatura, lástima que sea una vil traidora a la sangre

Se escucho el chirrido de los dientes de Harry más su semblante seguía imperturbable, nada de lo que había dicho Voldemort aquella noche había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas (que, honestamente, era lo que pretendía el señor oscuro), a su lado de manera casi imperceptible Hermione le había dirigido una mirada severa a Ron quien temblaba ligeramente ante las palabras de Voldemort dirigidas hacia su hermana.

-En realidad no importa tanto, le daré caza una vez que haya terminado contigo y con tus patéticos amiguitos así como con todos los que amas y valoras… morirán todos Potter y todo por tu causa, por no rendirte cuando te di la oportunidad, por pretender que podías acabar conmigo… pobre iluso

Harry sonrió de lado, giro su varita de manera ágil en sus manos y con un gesto imperceptible se puso de acuerdo con Hermione y Ron, los tres en el acto y al mismo tiempo levantaron la varita para pronunciar un hechizo

-_¡Sacro Salvio!_- gritaron los tres brujos al mismo tiempo mientras trazaban un amplio círculo a su alrededor, el movimiento fue tan rápido que tomo por sorpresa a Voldemort.

Ron sonrió socarronamente y Hermione lucia evidentemente satisfecha pero fue Harry quien hablo una vez más

-No los podrás tocar Voldemort, por más que lo intentes, por mas hechizos que lances, no los podrás atacar, ningún hechizo los dañara… esto se termina aquí y ahora, se decide solo entre nosotros sin meter a nadie mas

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_ – pronuncio lleno de cólera Voldemort apuntando hacia McGonagall, el rayo verde se dirigió hacia la directora y se disolvió en el aire sin llegar a tocarla, como una bruma, las chispas rojas que salieron de su varita mostraron la evidente molestia del seño oscuro

-¿Sorprendido, Voldie?- pregunto Ron viéndolo de lado y con una sonrisa burlona-. Apuesto a que te preguntas como lo hemos hecho ¿cierto? La explicación es muy simple, más dejare que el cerebro detrás de todo esto te lo explique… Hermione si haces los honores

Voldemort apretó los dientes con rabia ante la mirada divertida de Harry, la burlona de Hermione y la sorprendida de las demás personas que se encontraban presentes en ese lugar

-Sacro Salvio… - comenzó Hermione con un tono que recordaba al que empleaba para responder en las clases de Remus-. Salvamento sagrado, un hechizo de protección, un hechizo antiguo que solo funciona en su totalidad cuando se desea proteger a otros, cuando no es usado de manera egoísta; algo que evidentemente desconocerías

-¿Y creen que con eso me han vencido? Temo, chiquillos estúpidos, que han olvidado algo, aún se encuentran entre nosotros mis leales vasallos, mis fieles mortifagos, ellos se pueden encargar del resto de la escoria y si ustedes quieren enfrentarse a mi entonces les enseñare una lección…

-Oh me temo que eso no va a ser posible Tom…- dijo Harry en un tono que recordaba al empleado por Dumbledore en ocasiones anteriores-. Ron… ¿harías el honor?

-¡R_eligio Mortifagos!_- exclamo el pelirrojo dirigiendo su varita hacia varios puntos en la multitud.

Al instante unas cadenas más fuertes que las que aparecían con e_l Incarcerus _rodearon el cuerpo de todos los mortifagos presentes, dichas cadenas irían oprimiéndolos poco a poco con más y más fuerza hasta que con el paso de los minutos rompieran sus huesos.

La sonrisa socarrona en el gesto de Ron se extendió al instante mientras el gesto ligeramente fruncido de Hermione se relajaba al observar que, hasta ahora, su plan estaba funcionando

-No nos subestimes, no cometas ese error, considéralo como una advertencia amistosa… por los viejos tiempos- dijo sarcástico Harry mientras observaba los resultados del hechizo lanzado por Ron

-Como si yo necesitara advertencias de ti…

Y con un solo movimiento de varita por parte de Voldemort comenzó la batalla entre él y esos tres jóvenes magos que se atrevían a plantarle cara sin que nadie más pudiera intervenir.

En algún momento de la batalla los chicos se vieron rodeados por seis Voldemort's ¿era eso posible? Instintivamente se pegaron espalda contra espalda cerrando el círculo para poder protegerse mejor, fuera, en el círculo protegido, se escucho el grito ahogado de Molly Weasley al ver la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos. Harry sonrió, como si eso no representara problema alguno

-_**La-tilt**_- se escucho decir a Harry mientras levantaba las manos y las expandía hacia los seis Voldemort´s

Las seis figuras se pusieron a gritar de manera agónica, temblaban de manera incontrolable y sus cuerpos sufrían espasmos, grandes espasmos. Tan repentinamente como habían aparecido las seis figuras se convirtieron en una sola de nuevo. Por primera vez desde que la batalla comenzó Voldemort pareció haber perdido la compostura.

-¿Qué jodidos me has hecho Potter? Pensé que a la mascota de Dumbledore no le gustaba jugar con las Artes Oscuras- escupió casi jadeando después de haber sufrido los efectos de dicha maldición

-Eso, maldito monstruo, es mi interpretación particular de tu maldición cruciatus. Me costó mucho tiempo tan sólo aprender a concentrarme en ella, pero ahora está lista para acabar contigo lentamente. Deberías estar orgulloso, Voldemort… este hechizo ha sido creado especialmente para ti: para poner fin a tu rabia destructora, a tu ira, a la locura y el miedo que has dejado a tu paso durante tanto tiempo.

-¡Basta de palabrerías estúpidas y sentimentales Potter, déjate de estupideces y actúa!

-Un placer…- dijo fingiendo una reverencia Harrry mientras Ron y Hermione se posicionaban a su lado.

-La sangre sucia y el traidor a la sangre están ansiosos de morir… Suicidio, eso es lo que es, apoyar a Potter contra mí es SUICIDIO

-No es suicidio, es tu final, estamos aquí para acabar contigo- dijo tranquilamente Ron, su mano libre busco automáticamente la de Hermione para apretarla fuertemente

-El tiempo ha llegado ya…

Hermione había murmurado esas palabras lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Ron y Harry la escucharan; en el preciso momento que estas salían de su boca al lugar entraron Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, Luna y Anyrel. Los seis adolescentes se quedaron estáticos al observar la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos, pegados a su lugar, apenas habían dado un par de pasos lejos de la puerta cuando la magnitud de lo que observaban los dejo inmóviles.

-_**La-tilt**_ - dijeron los tres amigos al mismo tiempo mientras Voldemort alzaba la suya emitiendo un Avada Kedavra

El choque de los rayos fue épico, se encontraron a mitad del camino, la potencia combinada de los hechizos lanzados por el trió estaba logrando que poco a poco la maldición asesina de Voldemort fuera retrocediendo. Al ver los resultados que se obtenían Harry se alegro de haber enseñado ese hechizo a Ron y Hermione aun cuando las órdenes expresas de Jaina incluían no hacerlo.

Finalmente con una fuerte explosión Voldemort salió despedido hacia atrás, gritos ahogados de sorpresa se escucharon en el lugar, sin voltear a ver a ningún lado y sin quitar la vista de su objetivo los tres amigos se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde había salido despedido pasando por encima de los escombros que se encontraban desperdigados como testigos mudos de la batalla que se había llevado a cabo en aquel lugar.

-Tú final ha llegado- espeto Harry cuando hubieron llegado a su altura dejando que por primera vez una emoción se hiciera presente en su voz: el odio- _**¡Ignus Grave!**_

Un remolino de fuego disparado de la varita de Harry rodeo el cuerpo de Voldemort, a este enseguida se sumo el lanzado por las varitas de Ron y Hermione. El cuerpo del señor oscuro se iba consumiendo poco a poco mientras el flujo de energía mágica era aumentando por los tres hechiceros ante claros gestos de dolor en su cara. Voldemort contempló horrorizado el arma final de los muchachos. La quemadura en su rostro pareció arder más en presencia de las llamas, mientras la sangre escurría por su cuerpo.

-Finalmente todo se reduce a esto, todo acaba esta noche- dijo Harry con una mezcla de satisfacción y sorpresa en la voz

- Todo: tú, tus asquerosos amigos, esta maldita escuela… todo acaba esta noche, puedes estar seguro– contestó en un susurro Voldemort.

Hermione abrió los ojos de manera desorbitada al comprender, cuando las piezas hicieron "click" en su cabeza y entendía el garrafal error que acababan de cometer, su mano tembló ligeramente pero recupero el aplomo, dirigió una mirada hacia atrás y busco a Anyrel con la mirada; solo ella entendería, era la única que sabría qué era lo que significaba.

Apenas volvió a posar la mirada en su contrincante lo escucho, el ruido del movimiento, la voz de la pelinegra diciendo, dando fuertes, claras y precisas instrucciones: "_Tenemos que salir de aquí, todos fuera, ahora… no Fred no me repliques… ¡Ahora!"_. Hermione soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad, ellos se encargarían de sacarlos a todos, habían llegado a tiempo.

Mientras el ruido de las pisadas dejando el lugar se escuchaba el cuerpo de Voldemort comenzó a irradiar un resplandor que parecía hacerlo crecer, los chicos comenzaron a sudar mientras cada vez les costaba mas y mas mantener sujetas de manera correcta sus varitas y entonces… cuando las lenguas de fuego había alcanzado proporciones descomunales y el cuerpo de Voldemort parecía emitir un resplandor dorado se escucho una voz llena de malicia, regocijo y odio susurrar:

-_**Distrugerea total**_

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho, las paredes comenzaron a temblar y un segundo antes de que todo se viniera abajo Hermione tomo fuertemente de las manos a Ron y Harry

-No me suelten, pase lo que pase no me suelten- grito histéricamente la chica, rogándolo con toda el alma

Ambos chicos apretaron las manos de su amiga, Voldemort yacía unos metros más allá, totalmente ardiendo entre las llamas que ellos habían conjurado, a punto de desaparecer y sin embargo el maldito había logrado lanzar el ultimo hechizo, el hechizo con el que estaba ocasionando toda ese destrucción.

Con las llamas a segundos de apagarse, cuando todo se volvió más y más confuso y con cientos de escombros cayendo sobre de ellos vieron las manos de Voldemort agitarse violentamente, todo pasó en un parpadeo.

Ron levanto la vista horrorizado, no la sentía… la cálida sensación que propiciaba en su mano tener cogida la mano de Hermione había desaparecido. Hermione no estaba. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente aterrado mientras volteaba a ver con desesperación a Harry, su amigo gritaba loco de rabia, por primera vez en meses la máscara tras la que había escondido sus emociones había desaparecido de todo. Harry vociferaba a todo pulmón, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ron siguió el curso de su mirada y…

Al volver la mirada hacia Voldemort, se sintió morir de horror, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le revelaban: entre las garras del asesino, del asqueroso demonio que los había atormentado durante siete años, en los brazos de la muerte misma, hecha carne y maldición, se debatía la niña de su vida.

Hermione estiro una mano hacia ellos, con una mirada suplicante dirigida a él, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el gesto de dolor más grande que había visto presente en su rostro. Ron no lo pensó, se estiro hacia adelante dispuesto a tomar su mano sin importar lo que pudiera pasar.

Entonces… con una última risa malévola Voldemort apreso entre sus brazos a Hermione y dirigiendo una mirada de triunfo maquiavélico hacia el dúo de chicos desapareció en medio de una cegadora explosión que los mando hacia atrás. El tiempo pareció detenerse.

Ron fue a dar de bruces al suelo. Tenía varios huesos rotos, pero no sentía ningún dolor físico; tan pronto como cayó se puso de pie, la explosión lo había lanzado lejos del alcance de los escombros que seguían derrumbándose pero el solo tenía ojos para una cosa: Hermione no estaba, Voldemort había desaparecido llevándose consigo el único motivo por el cual había deseado ganar esa guerra

Un quejido se escucho un poco más allá. Arrodillado y llevándose las manos al estómago Harry levantó la mirada y contempló al pelirrojo. Las lágrimas de tristeza y enojo nublaron el zafiro de los profundos ojos y Ron sintió que se le partía el corazón por milésima vez al ver la reacción de su amigo, la única persona que sería medianamente capaz de entender lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Ron aparto la mirada bruscamente, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, brotando a mares, liberando parte del dolor, pero no era suficiente: nada lo sería. Con furia inaudita comenzó a golpear de manera repetida hasta que sus puños comenzaron a sangrar.

En ese momento fue cuando Harry reacciono, hizo gala de su autocontrol aprendido en meses de entrenamiento, guardo en un rincón el propio dolor inmenso que estaba sintiendo y sobreponiéndose al malestar físico e inmenso desgarro sentimental se acerco hacia su amigo, su hermano, para envolverlo en un abrazo que ofreciera un poco de consuelo, consuelo que bien sabia no sería suficiente.

Bajo la noche clara y despejada, llena de estrellas límpidas vueltas mudos testigos, el único sonido perceptible fueron los lamentos inigualables de Ronald Bilius Weasley dirigiéndose a la inmensidad.

**Fin de la primera parte**

***

Bueno… este fue el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y pues sin mucho que agregar más que como ya habrán leído la primera parte de esta historia termina acá. La siguiente ya esta empezada, al menos el primer capítulo ya está prácticamente listo y el segundo iniciado, la seguiré subiendo acá y espero seguir contando con que lean.

Gracias!


	23. El inexorable paso de los días

**Dedicado a: ****Myri_Weasley28 **porque no hay mejor hermana que tú, por siempre apoyarme en mis locuras y por haber estado con esto desde el principio. Te quiero manis, lo sabes.

Y también se lo dedico a ** Pulytas **por haber sido lectora fiel, espero te guste este capítulo que da pie a la Segunda Parte de la historia.

**Capitulo 22**

**El inexorable pasó de los días**

" _Desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto que no recuerdo cuanto, busco el medio para sentir de cerca algo parecido a una emoción, algo que me haga sentir, querer, desear. Algo que no sea este odio helado, que sólo se agita cuando encuentro una traza de la mujer que debería mirar estas líneas._

_Las resacas y los golpes se me han vuelto rutina y, según dicen, estos dañan mi salud. He ido con tantos medimagos y curanderos… estúpidos locuaces. Todos opinan que debo dejarte ir, que tu recuerdo es lo que me acaba a cada minuto, que este desearte tanto me lastima… que extrañarte es la droga que me llevará perderme… pero no entienden que es lo único que me ata a este mundo, lo que me mantiene vivo, el motor que me permite moverme._

_Me han dicho que hacer esto, el escribir estas cosas, es un paso importante para poder olvidar. Ayer, un medimago me examinó. Me dijo "Muchacho, necesitas distraerte un poco, divertirte, debes relajarte y pasarlo bien". Pero eso es estúpido. Me niego rotundamente a traicionar lo que has dejado._

_Aunque también debo decir que te odio un poco, por dejar este mundo más vacío. Lo lograste, y no sólo tu vida acabó; esa noche se extinguió también la mía, junto con todo lo que pudiera haber sido. _

_Me he muerto contigo… soy un fantasma, un espectro que recorre los pasillos y te busca en la sala, esperando que estés ahí refugiada en tus libros, lista para sonreír y hablarme nuevamente. Me siento como un animal perdido que te llama, que espera por una respuesta que nunca ha de llegar._

_No me has dejado ni una lápida sobre la cual llorar, pero sí te has llevado todo lo que era yo. Soy sin tener algo por lo cual ser."_

Cerró el cuaderno que había estado releyendo con un suspiro mezcla de melancolía y de añoro, hacia tres años que escribiera esas líneas, una de las últimas anotaciones que había hecho en él. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado bastante, aunque no dejaba de pensar aún en ella…

Ella… la víctima cuyo nombre era imposible pronunciar sin sentir nuevamente la agonía de una noche maldita acontecida años atrás…

Pero al fin había logrado salir un poco adelante, aquellos primeros días habían sido un infierno en la tierra, se sentía en estado catatónico, veía sin ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, las palabras de los demás no tenían ningún sentido para él.

Minutos después de que todo aconteciera no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo que le causaba un dolor como nunca lo había experimentado. Podía escuchar un estruendo brutal entre sus sienes y detrás de sus ojos. Podía sentirlo en su piel y debajo de ella, palpitando incontenible. Era el latido enorme, semejante al corazón de un monstruo, desbocado y doloroso. Pero se había extinguido de un momento a otro. Trataba de levantarse y apenas lo conseguía, resbalaba sobre la tierra mojada, ni siquiera podía sostenerse en pie. Sabía que Harry estaba cerca. Debía estar herido, pero para él la mayoría de las cosas ya habían dejado de tener sentido. Únicamente vislumbro la oscuridad delante de él, todo se volvió negro, pesadamente negro... y entonces perdió la conciencia.

Cuando al fin recupero el sentido se hallaba en San Mungo rodeado de varios rostros preocupados y familiares, pero el único que deseaba ver, el que anhelaba, no se encontraba entre ellos. Eso solo había contribuido a aumentarle el dolor, la desgana, la apatía. No quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie y la fuerza y la voluntad se le habían ido, se habían escapado en el mismo instante en que la viera desaparecer, a ella que había sido su vida entera.

Días después, los periodos de sopor, ocasionados por las pociones sedantes, estaban inundados de la misma pesadilla, una y otra vez las imágenes se repetían de manera agónica en su cerebro. Los pocos momentos en que Ronald permanecía despierto, no dejaba de respirar agitadamente, mirando hacía el vacío en espera de poder contemplar los profundos ojos color miel en los que se había perdido tanto.

Suspiro. Los primeros años habían sido terribles, y aun ahora quedaban ecos de aquel dolor, pero había ido amainando poco a poco; no por su propia voluntad y no debido a su fuerza.

No… por qué no se sentía fuerte, porque su voluntad se había perdido, porque si por él fuera se hubiera abandonado a un estado de sopor, si por él fuera hacia mucho que hubiera dejado de existir. Pero tenía familia, gente en la cual pensar, por la cual seguir, y por eso se había dejado ayudar.

Habían pasado seis años desde aquello, desde ese día fatal que siempre permanecería en su memoria. Poco a poco había ido aprendiendo a no tenerlo a flor de piel, a aceptar el consuelo que se le ofrecía. Y además… tenía cosas que celebrar, especialmente en ese momento. Una pequeña sonrisa, de las pocas que se le veían ahora, ilumino su rostro.

Un año atrás su mejor amigo y su única hermana se habían casado, ahora, un par de meses atrás, acababan de darle la noticia de que serían padres y le habían pedido que fuera el padrino de la pequeña personita que estaba por venir. Había sido el primero en enterarse, y el pecho no había dejado de hinchársele de orgullo cuando lo recordaba, faltaban aún seis largos meses para la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia Potter y se le harían totalmente eternos.

Tres rápidos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, lo siguiente que vio fue la revuelta cabellera de su mejor amigo entrando por el resquicio de la puerta. Harry sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo

-¿Aun no estás listo? Me han mandado por ti

Ron se quedo pensando que era increíble el cambio que había acontecido en Harry durante ese tiempo, de la máscara de frialdad y ajenamiento de la que había tenido que depender los últimos meses de la guerra ya no quedaban vestigios. Él también había sufrido, el también había llorado y también se había retraído de todos durante esos primeros años que ambos habían pasado sin la compañía de ella, pensar tan siquiera en su nombre aun le producía una punzada en el corazón.

Pero Harry había tenido suerte, él si tenía con quien compartir su dolor, y Ginny se había ido abriendo camino poco a poco entre toda la oscuridad que rodeaba a su amigo, en busca del consuelo que ella misma necesitaba por haber perdido a su mejor amiga, a su hermana. Y al final, la persistencia de la pelirroja había dado frutos, Ron estaba feliz por ellos, ambos lo merecían pero no podía evitar tenerles una pizca de envidia por lo que tenían y él había perdido para siempre: la supervivencia del primer amor, el verdadero, el más puro, el que se recordaba toda la vida.

-Ah sí, es solo que se me había pasado el tiempo- contesto por fin con una media sonrisa cuando Harry se acerco a él para pasarle una mano frente a los ojos-. Vámonos, muero de hambre

-¿Estabas perdido en tus pensamientos de nuevo, cierto?- pregunto Harry suspirando

-No, no, no, ¿Cómo crees? Más bien estaba pensando en cómo adornar el cuarto de mi futuro ahijado, estoy seguro de que será niño

Harry lo viro a ver algo receloso, parecía estarle examinando el rostro en busca de si decía la verdad o no; finalmente soltó un pequeño suspiro

-Ya… Ginny ha dicho lo mismo, pero yo sigo convencido de que será niña, una pequeña y hermosa nena pelirroja

-¿Una mini Ginny?- el pelirrojo soltó una carcajada al imaginarse eso-. No sabes lo que dices Harry, no lo sabes

Por la sonrisa que se formo en el rostro de Harry al escuchar decir "una mini Ginny" a su mejor amigo era más que evidente que eso era exactamente lo que deseaba, Ron no necesitaba la confirmación en palabras y sin embargo la obtuvo.

-Definitivamente eso sería perfecto- dijo con ojos soñadores el moreno, Ron le metió un ligero golpe en el hombro

-El del infierno serás tú, después de todo- dijo el pelirrojo alzándose de hombros

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y tomaron sus chaquetas para salir del apartamento del pelirrojo ubicado en el centro de Londres, lo había preferido así, de esa manera llegaba más rápido al trabajo; siempre que había una emergencia él era el primero en enterarse y por ende en aparecerse.

Harry y él eran dos de los mejores Aurores que el Departamento tenía, hacia apenas dos años que se habían incorporado a él y ya estaban encargados de su propio grupo; a cada uno le habían ofrecido en comando de una sección pero lo habían rechazado en pro de encargarse ambos de una. Nunca salían a una misión por separado, tenían varias razones para que fuera así.

Iban caminando a buen paso en busca de un lugar tranquilo en el cual poder aparecerse o en su defecto para llegar hasta El Caldero Chorreante y poder usar las chimeneas y trasladarse a La Madriguera, lugar donde se estaba ofreciendo una pequeña celebración con motivo del regreso de Charlie a Inglaterra.

-¿La has visto últimamente?- murmuro Harry al dar vuelta a una esquina, tenía las manos metidas despreocupadamente en los bolsillos de los vaqueros mientras hablaba

-No, en realidad… y no sé si quiera hacerlo- contestó Ron soltando el aire que había mantenido contenido hasta el momento

-Ella te ama Ron, quizá… quizá si le dieras la oportunidad

-Nunca la voy a poder querer como merecería, lo sabes bien, yo nunca le mentí, no la engañe, siempre supo a quien seguía y seguirá perteneciendo mi corazón

-Sabes bien que comprendo mejor que nadie pero, ¿puedo decirte algo?-. Ron asintió algo resignadamente ya que sabía que de todas formas se lo diría-. Creo que se ha ganado por lo menos la oportunidad de que lo intentes

Suspiro sonoramente mientras dedicaba una corta mirada hacia donde se encontraba Harry, negó con la cabeza suavemente

-No serviría para nada más que lastimarla Harry, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Estoy muerto, muerto por dentro ¿se puede vivir con medio corazón?- antes de que su amigo respondiera el pelirrojo siguió hablando-. No, no se puede y por ende no se puede vivir sin corazón y yo amigo mío perdí el mío el día en que ella murió

Harry por su parte negó apesumbradamente con la cabeza, lo entendía perfectamente sí, pero eso no significaba que aprobara la forma como Ron manejaba su vida. Si, estaba vivo pero a veces Harry pensaba que era más un cascaron vacio que una persona. Un zombie que se limitaba a moverse por el mundo, aferrándose a una vida que ya no lo complacía y por eso la punzada de culpabilidad que había estado sintiendo hasta hacia poco desapareció totalmente, su decisión no había sido tan mala después de todo.

Los años en Hogwarts habían quedado atrás, ciertamente muy atrás, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho la segunda guerra contra Voldemort, una guerra que había causado bajas realmente dolorosas, como todas las guerras; en ambos bandos, como todos los conflictos sin sentido porque en trasfondo eso es lo que son las guerras: conflictos sin sentido de los que en realidad nadie sale ganando pero en los que todos terminan perdiendo.

Los años transcurridos, cual remanso de paz, habían traído la promesa de días mejores, de despertares mas soleados, de amaneceres menos nublados, de jornadas que no se vieran tan empañadas por la violencia, el derramamiento de sangre y la angustiante posibilidad de tener la muerte acechando a la vuelta de cada esquina, tan latente como el aire que se respiraba… y si, sorprendentemente así había sido.

Durante esos años la profesión que se había vuelto más popular en el mundo mágico pero a la que no cualquiera podía entrar era la de Inefable, ser Auror para muchos había pasado a ser sinónimo de un trabajo carente de emoción, en parte porque si era cierto que no había magos tenebrosos que cazar y por otra parte por que las operaciones de cacería de ex mortifagos se mantenían en perfil bajo, solo la élite de la división se involucraba en ellas. Así pues ser Inefable y descubrir los misterios básicos de la magia así como otros mas era tan excitante como atrayente en las últimas fechas.

Esa mañana una figura solitaria se encontraba sentada delante del Arco de la Muerte en un escritorio que había hecho aparecer en ese lugar expresamente para su uso personal, rodeada de una torre de pergaminos que parecía a punto de caerse ante el más mínimo movimiento, su mano se encontraba estática a tan solo milímetros del pergamino que tenía delante de ella como si estuviera decidiendo entre escribir o no escribir, de repente sus músculos se relajaron y soltó la pluma la cual cayó sobre el pergamino manchando de tinta una buena parte, se paro intempestivamente del asiento con lo que consiguió volcar la silla.

-¡Llevo toda la maldita noche aquí y nada!- grito mientras daba vueltas enfurecida alrededor del escritorio y echando miradas fulminantes al Arco de la Muerte como si dicho objeto fuera el culpable de todo.

Detuvo su andar exactamente frente al velo mientras entornaba los ojos y veía fijamente hacia las brumas que se extendían en su interior como si fuera capaz de distinguir algo en ellas, las observaba con interés, fijamente, hasta que minutos después se dejo caer al suelo y se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, bajando la mirada y permaneciendo totalmente quieta.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué por más tiempo que le he dedicado simplemente no avanzo nada? ¡Cinco malditos años de mi vida desperdiciados! Lo único que he logrado han sido avances mínimos… y un mutismo absoluto por su parte"_

De repente la retahíla de pensamientos que estaba teniendo se detuvo de la misma manera abrupta de la que había empezado, maldijo mentalmente su torpeza social que le había permitido olvidarse completamente de su compromiso previamente establecido. Se puso de pie de un salto y con un _Evanesco _desapareció toda evidencia de su paso por la sala, casi corrió más que camino hacia la salida y azoto la puerta cuando la hubo alcanzado, cuando esta se cerró un resplandor azulado casi imperceptible se emitió desde dentro del Arco de la Muerte…

La residencia Potter en el Valle de Godric rebosaba de gente ese día, por primera vez Ginny y Harry se encontraban estrenando la parrilla muggle que Harry había mandado a instalar desde que se mudarán a ese lugar. Había una gran mesa ocupando gran parte del espacio de su patio trasero, el parloteo de la gente no paraba de escucharse, las risas alegres estaban por todo el lugar y por todos lados se veía actividad.

Ninguno de los invitados sabía muy bien porque motivo se encontraba ahí, bueno salvo uno de ellos que era el que más bromeaba y sonreía a más no poder, algo que se le hacía raro a todos los presentes pero que, al casi nunca verlo así esos últimos años, decidieron no comentar nada para no arruinarle el buen humor tan especial que parecía profesar ese día en particular.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista todos pasaron a la enorme mesa que se había dispuesto para la ocasión, al ser tan numerosos y con la idea de que todos pudieran más o menos verse e interactuar había sido acomodada a manera de rectángulo dejando un breve espacio en el centro, en una de las puntas se encontraban sentados Harry, Ginny y Ron e inmediatamente a su lado los padres de los Weasley, sus hermanos, esposas, sobrinos y demás. También había gente que no pertenecía a la familia como Luna y Neville, y los Lupin, Remus y Tonks quienes se habían casado después de la guerra y ahora tenían un precioso niño llamado Ted; entre otros.

Cuando, tras terminado el almuerzo y antes de que sirvieran el postre, Harry se puso de pie y carraspeo para llamar la atención de todos, diversos pares de ojos se voltearon hacia él, solo una vez le habían visto hacer algo igual; cuando anuncio su compromiso con Ginny, así que ya intuían otra noticia importante. No los decepciono, los vítores estallaron cuando Harry con una radiante Ginny parada a su lado y un Ron más que sonriente, informo que dentro de seis meses él y Ginny serían padres y que Ron sería, como si pudiera ser de otra forma, el padrino.

El postre fue servido en medio de los "enhorabuena", las risas y las conversaciones se incrementaron más que antes y las bromas por parte de los gemelos se hicieron presentes, claro no podían faltar ante tan memorable ocasión, incluso Luna aporto consejos acerca de cuál era la mejor manera de prepararse para la llegada de un bebé ante la sonrisa de disculpa de Neville; Ginny sin embargo estaba tan encantada que no paraba de sonreír ante todos los comentarios que le hacían, además Luna era en la actualidad su mejor amiga, siempre habían sido buenas amigas pero desde la muerte de Hermione sus lazos se habían estrechado. El timbre sonó justo en ese momento

-¡Ya voy!- grito Ron mientras daba un beso en la coronilla de su hermana, le revolvía el cabello cariñosamente y salía disparado hacia la casa para abrir la puerta. Harry sonrió al verle tan animado y se sumergió en la plática que mantenía con Arthur de nuevo

Ron llego aun sonriendo a la puerta y la abrió virando a ver todavía hacia el patio que se dejaba apreciar debido a la posición en la que se encontraba la puerta, cuando volteo para prestar atención a la persona que había hecho sonar el timbre la sonrisa se congelo en su rostro y su mano se quedo quieta sobre el picaporte.

-Tiempo sin verte Ron- saludo la persona que recién acababa de llegar

-Yo… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el pelirrojo cuando la sorpresa dio paso a la molestia

-Harry me ha invitado- contesto su interlocutor pasando por alto el tono de molestia.

Ron gruño mientras hacia una nota mental para que su amigo respondiera unas cuentas preguntas

-Pasa entonces, esta es su casa, puede invitar a quien le venga en gana después de todo.

Dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para despejar el marco de la puerta, la persona entro y Ron cerró la puerta detrás de ella, sin embargo esta no siguió caminando sino que se volteo para quedar frente a Ron de nuevo

-¿Así que de esta forma será ahora eh?

-No se dé que hablas- respondió el chico cruzándose de brazos

-Ya… y yo no tengo una mente privilegiada- le rebatieron con una leve sonrisa

Ronald suspiro, descruzo los brazos y en un movimiento inesperado abrazo a la joven que se encontraba delante de él, el abrazo fue correspondido enseguida, y la joven murmuro en su oído

-Te he echado de menos, no sabes cuanto

-Lo sé, pero no podía hablar contigo aún, no me sentía capaz, no después de lo de la última vez

-Todo un año de mutismo Ron, ¡Un año caray! Eso es una eternidad después de haber estado tan unidos- dijo aun sin soltar el abrazo la joven

-Soy un idiota, no es suficiente defensa ¿cierto? Pero lo soy, no buscaba como pedirte perdón por eso no quería verte- comento sinceramente mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-No tenías que pedir perdón, se dio lo que tuvo que darse, la vida da muchas vueltas, no podemos querer controlarla del todo Ronald

-Definitivamente extrañaba tu sensatez y el que siempre sepas que decir Any- Ron se separo de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Bienvenida, apuesto a que Harry se muere por darte la buena nueva así que no nos entretengamos más

-Vamos pues- estuvo de acuerdo Anyrel, dio así mismo un beso a Ron en la mejilla y echó a andar rumbo al patio para ir en busca de Harry preguntándose cuáles serían esas buenas nuevas

-¡Hey Any por acá!- grito Harry en cuanto la vio entrar, se disculpo con Arthur y se puso de pie de un salto para ir al encuentro de la pelinegra, dirigió una mirada ansiosa a Ron y al no ver rastros de furia asesina supuso que todo había ido bien así que sonrió ampliamente-. Me alegra que al fin hayas llegado, comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías

-No, Harry, para nada, jamás te habría dejado mal. Me he quedado ensimismada en el trabajo eso es todo- acoto la chica en su defensa mientras le daba un breve abrazo a su ahora amigo-. Ya sabes cómo soy, me sumerjo en la investigación y no hay poder humano que sea capaz de sacarme de ella

-Más te valía venir señorita Murtagh porque tengo excelentes noticias y si no te enterabas hoy lo hubieras tenido que hace seguramente por El Profeta aunque El Quisquilloso se merece más la primicia- dijo Harry bromeando-. Y es bueno ver que sigo teniendo poderes sobrehumanos como para haber conseguido sacarte de las profundidades del Departamento de Misterios ¿eh?

-Todo un acto enorme ya que según me han dicho no suele salir a que le dé el sol, corren rumores de que tiene sangre vampírica en sus venas- bromeo Ron mientras le daba un ligero empujón a la chica en el hombro

-Ja ja ja muy gracioso señor Wealey- dijo Anyrel devolviéndole el empujón para después dirigirse hacia Harry una vez más-. Bien… para que por una vez en la vida no te moleste el hecho de que salgas hasta por lo más insignificante en los diarios debe ser en verdad una noticia bomba

-Oh ya lo creo que lo es- comento Ron sonriendo estaba por agregar algo mas cuando Ginny llego dando grandes zancadas al lugar, lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia ella mientras espetaba nada educadamente y sin saludar

-Tomo prestado a mi hermano unos momentos- la pelirroja se dio la vuelta fulminando con la mirada en dirección a Harry y arrastrando tras de sí a Ron

Harry se alzo de hombros ante la escena y le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa a su amiga mientras decía que últimamente Ginny tenía demasiados cambios de humor (aunque bien que sabía que eso no tenía nada que ver con la escena que acababa de montar) a continuación le dio la noticia y el grito de alegría de Anyrel acompañado del salto que pego para abrazarlo emocionadamente le indicaron que el incidente se había borrado totalmente de la mente de la chica.

-¿Qué hace _ella _acá?- pregunto Ginny cruzándose de brazos y mirando de mala manera a su hermano al que había arrastrado todo el camino hasta su habitación

-Pregúntale a tu marido hermanita, Harry fue quien la invito

Ginny apretó los puños y su mirada se ensombreció de manera peligrosa, Ron sonrió interiormente ya que le devolvería el mal rato que le había hecho pasar a su amigo, su hermana sin duda le armaría una buena.

-Aun así tú venias ahí… sonriente, muy contentito junto a ella Ronald- dijo con un tono de molestia bastante claro Ginny

Ron suspiro armándose de paciencia, recordándose que su hermana andaba más susceptible que de costumbre debido a la revolución de hormonas que se estaba dando en su interior, y además, siendo sinceros su relación con Anyrel no era muy buena que digamos. En términos simples, no la soportaba.

-Es mi amiga- contesto Ron como lo había hecho cientos de veces antes

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír eso no es todo lo que esa… esa… esa bruja quiere de ti, tu amistad, si como no y el sueño de mi vida es revivir a Bellatrix e invitarla a tomar el té

-Ginny… hemos hablado de esto en infinidad de ocasiones, pero sigo sin entenderte, sé que no es lo único que quiere pero ella sabe que no va a tener más de mí y lo respeta. Anyrel no es mala chica ¿Por qué le traes tanta ojeriza?

"_Porque no es Hermione, por más que se empeñe en ocupar su lugar, y nunca le llegara ni a los talones, la pregunta es ¿Por qué Harry y tu no ven eso?" _respondió enseguida en su mente la pelirroja pero se mordió el labio para que las palabras no salieran por su boca, eso sería un golpe bajo para su hermano y no era justo.

-Simplemente no me termina de caer- respondió evasivamente mientras volteaba la cara hacia un lado y cruzaba los brazos enfurruñada.

-En Hogwarts no la tratabas así- apunto Ron

-¡En Hogwarts todo era diferente, pero ya no estamos en Hogwarts, y las cosas ya no son como solían ser!- grito Ginny volteando de nuevo la cabeza hacia su hermano de manera rápida con los ojos refulgiendo de furia

Ron se le quedo viendo un largo tiempo en silencio, los cambios que se habían operado en el rostro de su hermana con el tiempo eran más que evidentes; de la niña despreocupada y de la adolescente decidida no quedaban más que trazas, ahora frente a el tenia a la mujer madura en la que se había convertido, cuyos ojos habían visto demasiado sufrimiento, cuyo corazón había perdido demasiado y cuya alma ya no se sentía completa pero que aun así había sabido ver la luz al final del túnel y conseguido mostrársela al hombre que amaba mientras se negaba tercamente, con la persistencia que la caracterizaba, a dejar que su propio hermano cayera en un pozo sin fondo del cual no pudiera escapar.

Pero Ginny no era de piedra y en ese momento sentía las cosas más a flor de piel que antes, Ron lo sabía y fue por eso que acorto la distancia entre ambos y le abrazo fuertemente mientras decía las palabras que creía jamás podría ser capaz de sacar de su garganta.

-Apuesto a que le extrañas ahora más que nunca- murmuro con la voz ronca y un nudo en la garganta después de un rato el pelirrojo, el sollozo procedente de la garganta de su hermana le dio la razón

-No es justo que hable de eso contigo, Ron, no es justo

-Ginny, aunque estés a punto de ser madre sigues siendo mi hermana pequeña ¿vale?, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea yo siempre me voy a preocupar por ti

-Pero Ron no es justo, ¡la maldita vida no es justa!- enfatizo aporreando un puño en el pecho de su hermano

-Solo déjalo salir Gin, déjalo salir

En ese momento su hermana se soltó a llorar mientras se aferraba a él, sin saber muy bien como ambos terminaron en el piso con Ron acunándola entre sus brazos y Ginny dando pequeños hipidos.

-Me hace mas falta que nunca Ron, no sabes lo que daría por que estuviera acá, porque hubiera sido quien me acompañara al medimago el día que me entere que estaba embarazada… se habría alegrado tanto ¡Quizá más que tú! Fue quien siempre me dio ánimos, quien me dijo que si tenía fe y le amaba en verdad al final acabaría quedándome con Harry ¡Cuánta razón tenía!

-Siempre fue una chica inteligente- asintió Ron con una sonrisa nostálgica en los labios-. La chica más hermosa, gruñona, complicada, inteligente y sensata que jamás conoceré en la vida… la mejor. Nunca voy a poder olvidarla Gin, y aunque mi corazón me dice que no todo está perdido, la razón sabe que no volverá más; la he buscado Gin, te consta, no paramos de buscarla pero no apareció jamás y luego… luego todos nos dijeron que era tiempo de aceptar que estaba muerta y entonces, entonces mi vida dejo de tener sentido completamente- el pelirrojo tenia la voz totalmente quebrada, por sus mejillas surcaban senderos de lagrimas que corrían sin parar desde sus ojos

-No te merecías esto, ninguno de los dos os lo merecía, no después de todo lo que sacrificaron, lo que perdieron en esa maldita guerra, lo que perdimos. Percy murió, Moody, Michael, Deán… tanta gente que no debía haber muerto y encima Harry perdió a su hermana y tú a la mujer que amabas.

-A la mujer que amo…- enfatizó el pelirrojo-, sin importar el tiempo que pase jamás podre olvidarla- dijo suspirando mientras con el dorso de una mano se limpiaba las mejillas-. Mira nada más que panda de sentimentales nos hemos puesto, venga que hoy no deberías parar de sonreír… ¡Que vas a ser madre!

Ginny sonrió con los ojos aun empañados de lágrimas, observó que su hermano se ponía de pie y tomo la mano que él le tendía para que se incorporara, le dio un fuerte abrazo y enterró la cara en su pecho mientras sentía que Ron hundía su cabeza en su cabello. No hacían falta más palabras porque a veces el silencio era el mejor consuelo

Perdon! Lo sé, no tengo perdón u.u pero acá esta el primer capítulo de la segunda parte del fic, espero que les haya gustado

Un saludo


	24. Crash

Bueno respondiendo review, explicaciones al final

**Pulytas: **Uyyy la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de eso de que mate a todos los ex de Gynny, pero si, lo hice llevas razón, juro que no fue a propósito, nada en contra de ellos. Al menos así Harry ya no tiene competencia ¿no? Jajaja ok, no. Bueno lo de Anyrel y Ron se irá revelando poco a poco que es clave para la historia. Gracias por no enojarte conmigo que ya me enoje yo solas bastante XD y bueno gracias por seguir leyendo sobre todo

**Capítulo 23**

**Crush**

-No lo sé Ron las pistas no son muy claras, no podemos iniciar una investigación de esta magnitud no teniendo mucho de donde agarrarnos

-Vamos Harry, ¿hace cuanto que no sigues simplemente tus instintos amigo? Antes solías hacer eso todo el tiempo ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, Ron, pero ahora no somos unos niños jugando al detective

Ron dejo caer la pluma con la que había estado tamborileando tranquilamente sobre la mensa y le dirigió una mirada dura a su amigo

-Nunca fuimos solo unos niños jugando al detective, quizá tu hayas olvidado lo que perdimos pero yo no

Tomo el fajo de pergaminos que había llevado y se paró de la silla dispuesto a salir por la puerta de esa oficina sin mirar atrás, cuando su mano ya se había posado sobre el picaporte escucho la voz llamándolo

-Sabes perfectamente bien que jamás podría olvidarlo, es precisamente por eso que no quiero volver a ello Ron… no quiero perder nada mas

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta mientras suspiraba y doblaba los pergaminos, lo entendía perfectamente, el mismo hecho de sospechar que una nueva amenaza se cernía sobre el Mundo Mágico era un indicio de latente dolor que habían querido dejar sepultado hondamente, muy hondamente, porque no parecía justo, no de nuevo, no otra vez en sus vidas.

-De acuerdo, yo ya no tengo nada que perder, así que deja que me ocupe de esto. Tengo un presentimiento Harry, la perspectiva me gusta tanto como a ti pero no porque no nos agrade podemos pasarlo por alto; ante todo tenemos un deber y lo sabes.

-Sí, así como tú sabes que no te dejaría solo en esto- ahora fue el turno de suspirar de Harry-. De acuerdo, lo investigaremos, pero no quiero a nadie más metido en esto; solo tú, yo y Anyrel, alguien del Departamento de Misterios nos vendría bien. Ni una sola palabra a Ginny, ¿entiendes?

-Perfectamente… mi hermanita es demasiado capaz de pasar por alto su embarazo e insistir en venir con nosotros si se entera de que va la cosa

-Lo sé, por eso mismo no quiero que se entere. Pediré una cita con Shackeblot para informarle acerca de esto, lo mejor será recurrir al Ministro directamente sin intermediarios

-¿No confías en Dawlish?- pregunto Ron alzando la ceja refiriéndose al Jefe de Aurores

-No es eso, simplemente creo que es mejor así. Dawlish querría involucrar a más gente y eso si no nos toma como dos locos, no le simpatizamos mucho lo sabes

-No, aún nos sigue viendo como los críos que no paraban de romper normas en Hogwarts, todavía menciona en cada reunión como llegamos estrellando un Ford Anglia contra el Sauce Boxeador- Ron soltó la carcajada ante el comentario que el mismo había hecho

-Por eso mismo, Dawlish no confía en nosotros, siendo realistas Ron tenemos el nivel que hemos alcanzado gracias a la intervención de Shacklebolt, por eso mismo pienso que lo más prudente es recurrir a él directamente. Fue Auror, sabe cómo funciona esto y lo más importante: confía en nosotros

Ron asintió y se acerco para dejar el fajo de pergaminos de nuevo sobre el escritorio de Harry

-Revísalos bien y entonces verás que tengo razones para sospechar, no es paranoia Harry

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Olvídate de eso por ahora, ¿vale? Ginny quiere que te pases esta noche por la casa para que nos acompañes a cenar, vendrán Luna y Neville también

-Dile a Gin que ahí estaré. Nos vemos en la noche cuñado

-Ron…- llamo el moreno cuando su amigo ya había atravesado la puerta, una cabeza pelirroja volvió a asomarse por el lugar

-¿Si?

-Habla tú con ella, te tomará más enserio que a mí- el pelirrojo asintió y volvió a desaparecer de nuevo.

Harry suspiro, tomo el fajo de pergaminos que le había dejado Ron y comenzó a leerlos concienzudamente. Deseaba con todo el corazón no encontrar nada, poder decirle a Ron que sus sospechas no tenían sentido, pero en su fuero interno sabía que eso no ocurriría por que el pelirrojo nunca le habría planteado esa situación de no estar completamente seguro de que algo en verdad estaba ocurriendo.

Estaba molesta, más que molesta frustrada, enojada consigo misma por qué no conseguía salir de laberinto en que ella solita se había metido. Había rogado, suplicado, rebatido, discutido, llorado, gritado, amenazado, persuadido; incluso había llegado hasta el punto de usar las influencias de las que disponía ¿para qué? Todo para que le permitieran llevar a cabo la investigación de la que ahora se encargaba, una investigación que se encontraba cerrada desde hacía un buen número de años y que el Jefe del Departamento de Misterios no consideraba como conveniente para una joven como ella.

Jack Lawrence Valmont era un mago inglés de mediana edad dueño de una prodigiosa mente con la que en su época de Inefable había conseguido armar los más complicados rompecabezas y resolver cuanto misterio le había sido puesto enfrente; ya fuera que le llevara un día, una semana, un mes, un año o incluso una década siempre terminaba resolviendo todo.

Por supuesto, Jack Valmont (o Dr. Jekyll como lo llamaban algunos de sus subalternos) tenía su talón de Aquiles como todos y este no era otro que el Arco de la Muerte, desde temprana edad Jack se había interesado en resolver el misterio de que había más allá de la muerte, debido a su prodigiosidad el entonces encargado del Departamento lo había colocado a la cabeza de dicha investigación; el Arco de la Muerte se encontraba perdido en ese entonces, solo se tenía constancia de su existencia en antiguos y prácticamente borroneados pergaminos; fue Jack Valmont quien lo localizó en un remoto lugar de Francia ganando con el descubrimiento el respeto de sus mayores y más experimentados compañeros y al mismo tiempo el corazón de Juliette Denéuve una bella bruja francesa a quien conoció durante su búsqueda.

Una vez localizado el Arco fue suspendido momentáneamente de su investigación por que había otras cosas que requerían de su atención inmediata, misterios que no eran tan antiguos ni elementales como el que encerraba el Arco de la Muerte pero que eran indispensables de conocer en la época en la que estaban viviendo, era la época en la que Voldemort había querido alzarse con el poder por vez primera.

La primera guerra había sido tan cruenta como la segunda, o quizá más debido a que duro mas años pero al haber sido la mayor parte en el más absoluto secretismo la comunidad mágica en general no se había enterado muy bien de qué era lo que ocurría ni de el número total de vidas que habían sido cegadas por Voldemort. Una de esas muertes afecto de manera fuerte a Jack Valmont.

Llevaba siete años casado, los mejores siete años de su vida, de su unión con Juliette había tenido tres hijos, cada uno tan perfecto como el anterior y que eran, junto con su esposa, la razón de su vida. Una madrugada se encontraba trabajando en la Sala de la Muerte, enfrascado en la investigación que lo tenía obsesionado desde que tuviera uso de razón, desde antes de ser Inefable incluso, estaba tan concentrado que no escucho la puerta abrirse y no sintió la presencia de nadie más en la sala hasta que escucho el gemido ahogado proveniente de una voz que conocía a la perfección.

Cuando alzo los ojos se encontró delante de él una de sus peores pesadillas materializadas, frente a sus ojos se encontraba un joven Tom Ryddle sosteniendo por el cuello a su pálida pero inmutada e impertubada esposa, Juliette tenía una mirada de determinación en los ojos y de alguna forma Jack supo que ese sería el adiós.

Tom Ryddle exigió que le diera acceso a la Sala de Profecías y que le entregará la que hablaba sobre él, le dijo que sabía que podía hacerlo porque era el encargado de dicha sala, Jack se había quedado mudo sin saber que responder un combate titánico estaba teniendo lugar dentro de su mente que se hallaba dividida entre el deber, la lealtad, el honor y el amor.

En ese momento Juliette había girado el rostro para observarlo con una dureza pétrea enmarcado en él y Jack supo que solo podía hacer una cosa, se le oprimió el corazón y un nudo se instalo en su garganta, cerró los ojos y sintió como el alma se le partía en mil pedazos sin embargo cuando su voz salió de su garganta sonaba fuerte y sin duda.

"_No" _eso había sido todo, la pronunciación de una sola sílaba que hizo rabiar de coraje a Tom Ryddle tan poco acostumbrado a que alguien le plantaran cara.

Lo que había acontecido después poco lo recordaba, era una mezcla de gritos de horror, de su alma partiéndose cada vez más y de su corazón rompiéndose ante lo que presenciaba, todo se había vuelto borroso en su mente por que se encontraba encerrado en un rincón, porque no quería recordar, lo único que aún conservaba claro era a Tom Ryddle empujando por el Arco de Muerte a su esposa mientras el trataba desesperadamente de alcanzarla, casi entraba en pos de ella al arco cuando sintió un cuerpo chocando contra el suyo y percibió varios hechizos siendo lanzados: los Aurores habían aparecido al fin, demasiado tarde para salvar lo que más amaba en la vida.

Casi tres meses después Lord Voldemort había acudido a casa de los Potter, a la cita con su destino sin haber conseguido jamás escuchar la profecía completa, los resultados de esa noche hicieran que la conciencia de Jack se calmará un poco, al haberse negado a develar la profecía había ayudado a que la paz se restaurará entre la comunidad mágica, pero su alma seguía sin sanar y su corazón era apenas un resquicio de lo que fuese antes, ni siquiera le presencia de sus hijos lograba mitigar su dolor.

Entonces se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a la investigación, convencido de que debía de haber una forma de traer a su esposa de vuelta, mientras menos avanzaba mas se enfrascaba, mientras menos entendía más descuidaba su vida personal, llego al punto de casi no ver a sus hijos por meses. Tuvo que llegar un fuerte choque a su vida para que entendiera que lo que hacía estaba mal, la más pequeña de sus hijos casi muere y fue en ese momento en el que Jack se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba desperdiciando, de que estaba dejando de vivir por una obsesión, que resolver un misterio no valía la pena si con eso perdías tu vida.

Anyrel Murtagh sabía todo eso porque lo había escuchado de los labios del propio Jack Valmont quien se lo había contado con la esperanza de que eso lograra persuadir a la joven Inefable de su empeño por ser puesta a cargo de esa investigación, él le había dicho que no era que la considerará incapaz (por el contrario sabía que tenía un cerebro más que dotado) sino que le preocupaban las razones que ella tenía para querer develar ese misterio en particular.

Anyrel se había tomado el consejo muy enserio, le dio a entender que sabía cuál era el trasfondo, que comprendía la lección implícita en el relato pero que aún así era algo que tenía que llevar a cabo. El Jefe del Departamento de Inefables había suspirado después de verla a los ojos largamente y finalmente había estampado su firma sobre un pergamino para después extendérselo a la pelinegra, así había sido como Anyrel Murtagh se convirtió en la Inefable más joven a la que se le permitía estudiar el Arco de la Muerte en espera de revelar sus secretos.

Sus pasos resonaban por el desierto corredor, el eco de sus pisadas se extendía por los pasillos de manera casi imperceptible, únicamente audible para aquellos que mantenían el oído aguzado, con el correr de los años había aprendido a ser aún más silenciosa de lo que tuvo que ser durante la guerra, al pensar en aquellos años su alma siempre entraba en una eterna contradicción, una contradicción de la que sabía jamás se podría librar por más años que pasarán por que nunca dejaría de sentirse culpable, porque siempre seguiría pensando que de haber hablado cuando su conciencia le gritaba que lo hiciera muchos dolores hubieran podido ser evitados… pero lo había dejado pasar.

Fue entonces que lo vio, al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos observo la figura recostada sobre el muro muy cerca de la esquina, casi al inicio de la entrada del Departamento, apoyaba despreocupadamente una de sus piernas en la pared así como ambos brazos en donde se encontraba apoyada su cabeza, los ojos cerrados y una expresión de fría serenidad que a ella no la engañaba ni por un segundo; sabía que se encontraba pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos que se realizaban a su alrededor, de cada eco que reverberaba en esas paredes del largo pasillo en el que se iban a encontrar; como siempre, y como para darle la razón en ese momento abrió la boca sin aun abrir los ojos para saludar.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar más pronto de lo que hubiera esperado Anyrel

-Eso parece… Josséf ¿o ya no te llaman más así?

La figura finalmente abrió los ojos y la observo con una mirada inusualmente divertida acompañada de una sonrisa sarcástica, ladeo la cabeza con el fin de poder observarla y soltó una risa burlona que tan solo alcanzaba a acentuar sus facciones.

-Eso depende de cómo me conozca aquel que pronuncie mi nombre

-¿Y si ese alguien te conoce demasiado bien?- rebatió la pelinegra devolviéndole la sonrisa sarcástica al joven y con un tono de voz totalmente tranquilo

-Entonces como me llame dependerá de la situación en la que se encuentre o nos encontremos, claro está- contesto alzándose de hombros de manera despreocupada sin despegarse aún de la pared el joven

-¿A qué has venido Canepá?- inquirió la chica cruzándose de brazos y con un leve gesto de fastidio en el rostro

-Vaya, vaya Anyrel tus modales han empeorado ¿no es así? Esa no es manera de tratar a un viejo compañero de escuela y colega en las batallas

La chica bufo fastidiada y rodo los ojos sin poder creer tanta osadía y desparpajo por parte de él al hablarle así, nunca habían sido amigos y estando solos en ese pasillo no tenían porque fingirlo

-Vete al infierno- gruño la chica sin molestarse en cubrir la falta de simpatía hacia su interlocutor

-Oh, iría pero da la casualidad de que no me gustaría vivir en el mismo lugar que tú- entonces el chico se despego de la pared y metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras giraba hacia ella y le sonreía con ironía-. La que lleva años en el infierno eres tú Murtagh, nunca lo entendiste y si sigues por ese camino nunca lo entenderás y jamás darás con la clave, podrás esforzarte todo lo que quieras pero mientras te niegues a ver lo evidente nunca, escúchame bien, nunca vas a resolver el misterio

-IDIOTA ¿Quién te crees que eres tú para tratar de venir a darme lecciones a mi?- la chica se había descruzado de brazos y ahora tenía un gesto de furia en la cara y ambos puños apretados de manera fuerte

La única reacción de su interlocutor había sido arquear una ceja de manera entre sorprendida e incrédula, y es que aún con el paso de los años no se acostumbraba a ver aquellas reacciones tan iguales que parecían copia fiel de las que hubiera hecho ella.

Se limito a quedarse viéndola por un lapso de tiempo que le pareció eterno a Anyrel con su sonrisa burlona aun anclada en sus labios, después se dio lentamente la media vuelta y cuando hubo avanzado unos diez pasos se detuvo y aun dándole la espalda le hablo.

-Soy quien sabe mucho más que tú sobre esto porque también tengo mis razones para buscar, cuando te dejes de sentimentalismos baratos y estúpidos, cuando te libres de ellos y estés al fin dispuesta a que entre la luz en esa cabecita inservible tuya búscame y te daré las respuestas Murtagh, hasta entonces seguirás condenada a vagar en la oscuridad sin encontrar la contestación a las interrogaciones que buscas con tantas ansías desde hace tanto.

Aun con los puños apretados y temblando de rabia fue como la encontró Ron cuando llego en su búsqueda quince minutos después, Anyrel seguía observando hacia lo largo del pasillo por donde él había desaparecido incapaz de prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera el murmullo apagado de las últimas palabras que había pronunciado antes de irse.

-Any… ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto el pelirrojo tocándole levemente el hombro para llamar su atención

Anyrel dio un respingo al notar su presencia y se aseguro de recomponer su gesto antes de girar para verlo a la cara, cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella tenía una leve sonrisa pintada en la boca y el gesto considerablemente más relajado, negó con la cabeza suavemente logrando que su cabello se moviera junto con ella.

-No es nada Ron, solamente estaba pensando

-Deberías de prestar menos atención a tus pensamientos y mas a tu alrededor en los pasillos desiertos- le dijo él sonriéndole de lado logrando que ella devolviera la sonrisa en el acto, se paso las manos a la espalda para entrelazarlas

-¿Y qué haces por acá? Casi nunca tenemos el honor de verte por estos pasillos del Ministerio señor Weasley

Ron se carcajeo y comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo seguido de ella, le guiño un ojo pero no hablo una sola palabra, se detuvo frente a la puerta que indicaba era el despacho de Anyrel y le señalo la entrada con la cabeza, ambos chicos entraron, tras de ellos el Auror sello la puerta con magia y aplico el Muffliato para que nada se escuchara por fuera

-Hay un pequeño asunto de seguridad en el que necesitamos tu ayuda….

La pelinegra alzó una ceja más que interesada, y es que no había sido únicamente el empleo del pronombre plural; era también que en las misiones "oficiales" de la oficina de Aurores nunca se pedía ayuda a gente de otros departamentos del Ministerio por que los Aurores eran la élite. Era solo en las misiones "extraoficiales" que se solicitaba ayuda, mayormente del Departamento de Misterios, y esas eran las misiones más arriesgadas, las más importantes o las que más urgían. Anyrel le indico que se sentará y se preparo para escuchar.

El lugar de la cita no era usual, no todos los días vas a un parque cultural en Moscú. El Parque Gorki que corre a lo largo del Río Moscova, no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad, compuesto por 100 hectáreas donde se emplazan variados jardines, lagunas, áreas de recreación y espacios deportivos; en una de esas lagunas, justamente en el centro se hallaba un pequeño e ignorado islote, al que casi nunca llegaba nadie y que era el destino de la figura que se había aparecido en el parque sin apenas llamar la atención.

El ente alzo la mirada y oteo el horizonte, la primera estrella había aparecido ya en el cielo y pronto las demás se sumarían a ella, una estrella y un planeta ya en la inmensidad de la bóveda celestial, era la señal acordada; observo hacia ambos lados de manera atenta, nadie, todo se encontraba desierto, entonces con un ligero "plop" se desapareció de la orilla de la laguna para reaparecer en el islote que se encontraba en el centro de esta.

-Justo a tiempo, al menos no has perdido las maneras- murmuro una voz en la oscuridad mientras se deslizaba la capucha por la cabeza

La figura volteo a ver hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y el fulgor de esos ojos rojos que jamás olvidaría por más tiempo que pasará, por más vidas que viviera o por más tiempo que dejará de verlos le confirmo que si era a quien había ido a ver.

-Nunca he hecho esperar a un llamado tuyo, lo sabes bien

-Y sin embargo sí que has ignorado los más desesperados- espeto ácidamente la dueña de los ojos rojos

-Y lo pague toda la vida, lo sigo pagando, y así viva mil vidas nunca dejaré de pagarlo

-No mereces menos- le dijo de manera violenta-. Nunca podrás hacer nada que alcancé a corregir tu error, tu duda, tu desconfianza… tu traición

Las últimas palabras habían calado hondo, su interlocutora había sabido como herirlo, donde golpear y escarbar de lleno en la vieja herida que nunca cerraría; en esa que dolía más que todas las heridas físicas recibidas a lo largo de su vida porque esa residía en el alma.

-¿Me llamaste para recordarme el peor error de mi vida acaso? Porque no tenía que molestarte, lo tengo presente cada día al despertar, créeme. No eres la única que lamenta lo que paso, más aún tú no estuviste ahí para recuperarlo y después perderlo de nuevo.

Un golpe sordo rompió el silencio de la noche, una marca roja en la mejilla, una expresión de furia desatada y una mirada fulminante que hubiera amedrentado hasta el mago más valiente… lo había abofeteado.

-Si no estuve ahí no fue por no querer, no me vengas con idioteces Lupin, que de haber confiado en mí en primer lugar él nunca se hubiera ido a Azkabán y yo nunca hubiera tenido que alejarme.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera Jaina? ¿Crees que eras la única dolida en ese momento? ¡Lily y James acababan de morir! ¡Lily y James por Merlín! Y yo tenía conocimiento de que el guardián secreto iba a ser Sirius…

Su voz fue interrumpida por la punta de una varita clavándose en su garganta y una mano empujándolo contra el tronco de un árbol, no hizo la más mínima señal de defenderse, no se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar.

-Te advertí que nunca volvieras a usar mi nombre para dirigirte a mi- siseo con una voz absolutamente fría- Jaina está muerta ¿entiendes? La Jaina que conociste ya no existe, dejo este mundo hace muchas lunas Lupin, una noche previa a la luna llena cuando el ser al que consideraba su mejor amigo le falló arrebatándole así todo lo que amaba en la vida, obligándola a tomar decisiones que no quería, haciendo que su existencia se tiñera de oscuridad.

-Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, nunca quise, he pagado mis errores a un alto precio y tú no estás muerta por más que te empeñes en hacerlo creer; en el fondo sigues siendo tú.

Entonces una sonrisa frívola que consiguió helar la sangre del licántropo se hizo presente en la boca de Jaina Witter, bajo la varita y la guardo calmadamente en el bolsillo de su túnica. Ladeo la cabeza y lo observo con una sonrisa cínica, destilando ironía en cada uno de sus poros antes de hablarme suave y dulcemente, algo totalmente distinto al cubetazo de agua helada que estaba a punto de darle con palabras a Remus Lupin.

-¿Qué se siente ser padre Remus, mi querido y viejo amigo?-pregunto en un tono de voz tan melódico, calmado y pausado que no parecía ser la misma con la que el hablara segundos antes.

Remus frunció el entrecejo, la observo calmadamente, como si analizara todas y cada una de las posibilidades que encerraban esa pregunta.

-Apuesto a que es lo mejor que ha pasado en tu vida, que te hace sentir que todo lo que viviste valió la pena desde el primer momento en el que tuviste a esa pequeña e indefensa criatura entre tus brazos, que desde el momento en que lo viste se convirtió en lo que más amabas en la vida, en lo que más querías proteger, ¿no es así? Y claro, eso es tan solo una pequeña parte de lo que se siente porque es algo que no se puede describir con palabras, ¿estoy en lo cierto mi buen Remus?

-Si…- murmuro apenas el licántropo porque aún no veía bien hacia donde era que se dirigía quien antaño fuera una de sus mejores amigas

-Pues Sirius nunca lo supo porque tú se lo quitaste….

Perdon por el enorme retraso, los astros se conjugaron para complicarme la vida -.- me quede sin internet como por un mes… fue el infierno de veras! La buena noticia es que ya estoy de vacaciones.

No me maten por dejarlo en drama… apelo a tu misericordia especialmente **Myri_Weasley 2728.**

Capítulo dedicado a Dracly y a Myri por que hablaba con ellas mientras lo hacía, sobre todo gracias a Dracly por revisar la primera parte, espero les haya gustado.


	25. Decisions

Este capítulo va dedicado a **KriisS**

**Capitulo 24**

**Decisions**

_Y es así como ahora, apenas ahora, he podido mirar hacia atrás sin derramar lágrimas de tristeza, estas ahora han mutado por lágrimas de felicidad y añoranza por lo perdido, antes; aún apenas meses atrás, no podía desenterrar esos hermosos recuerdos sin que la nostalgia hiciera presa de mí, no me permitía apreciar lo hermoso que había sido, todo lo bueno que habíamos vivido, todos aquellos bellos momentos pasados juntos._

_Es apenas ahora cuando puedo mirar atrás y apreciar todo eso, es ahora cuando puedo entender y aceptar que tú fuiste lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida, que te amare siempre, que lo que vivimos juntos es irrepetible e inolvidable y que puedo llevarte por siempre en mi corazón sin olvidar jamás un ápice de todo lo que me hacías sentir, lo que me hiciste experimentar y vivir._

…_nunca voy a olvidarte, eso lo sé, nunca nadie ni nada será capaz de hacerme olvidarte, lo que viví contigo jamás se repetirá; pero he entendido que no puedo seguir viviendo sin vivir por que en cierta forma es una traición a tú memoria, es por eso que decidí dar una oportunidad, solo la oportunidad; pero, mi amor, jamás me sentiré de nuevo como entre tus brazos._

_Te amare toda la vida…_

Cerro el cuaderno en el que había estado vertiendo sus pensamientos, había estado contemplando la hoja en blanco por bastante tiempo antes de encontrar las palabras precisas para lo que quería expresar; tenía más de tres años que no hacia algo así pero sentía que en ese momento lo necesitaba y era por eso que había sacado el cuaderno de la caja en la que lo guardaba, había releído tomándose su tiempo y con cuidado todo cuanto había escrito en él para después tratar de expresar como se sentía ahora exactamente.

Aun no se sentía en paz consigo mismo, aún no estaba seguro de lo que hacía pero había prometido intentarlo, tan solo intentarlo no hacía daño, nunca aseguro nada tan solo prometió hacer el intento y lo que contaba era que había sido sincero. Suspiro bastante cansado, a veces se sentía perdido, como si necesitara una brújula para estar seguro de lo que se encontraba haciendo y era precisamente durante esos momentos que ella solía aparecer para hacerle sentir que tenía un ancla que lo sostenía y que a pesar de todo lo seguía manteniendo en su sitio; era consciente del por qué de esto pero también le parecía un motivo algo tonto y por eso lo había dejado pasar… hasta ahora.

Suspiro, no sabía si había actuado o no de manera correcta, suponía que solo el tiempo lo diría y aún así no dejaba de experimentar esa sensación de desazón en su pecho, como si algo estuviera mal; terriblemente mal. No entendía de donde provenía pero lo que si sabía era que se encontraba ahí presente y que no daba muestras de querer irse. Negó con la cabeza.

-Apuesto a que estas pensándolo de nuevo- comentaron a sus espaldas con un tono de voz ligeramente fastidiado.

Harry había entrado al despacho de Ron en el Ministerio sin molestarse en tocar la puerta, no era como si el protocolo existiera entre ellos pero al pelirrojo no le molestaría que de vez en cuando su amigo anunciara su llegada. El ver ese cuaderno en el escritorio era, más que nada, lo que había llevado al moreno a lanzar ese comentario pero cuando tomo asiento frente a su cuñado se dio cuenta de lo asertivo que había resultado. Ron se alzó de hombros.

-No tiene sentido que lo niegue ¿no lo crees?

-Dudo que con la cara que te mandas yo fuera a creerte siquiera el "Hola"- contesto el joven apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla-. ¿Qué ha sido esta vez?

-Tuve un sueño- comenzó a responder Ron mientras dejaba caer uno de sus brazos sobre el escritorio para apoyar el mentón en su mano-. Este fue actual, bueno al menos eso parecía. Estábamos en la colina que domina Hogwarts, bajo las estrellas, sobre una manta en una especie de picnic y…- el chico callo un momento sumergido en los recuerdos que había dejado grabados en su mente ese simple sueño-… bueno solo digamos que al final le pedía que se casara conmigo- suspiro mas sonoramente que antes-. Parecía tan real, algo que pudiera pasar Harry, algo que deseo más que nada en el mundo.

-Pero fue solo un sueño Ron- dijo suavemente el pelinegro-. Yo también quisiera que fuera una posibilidad, sabes que también la extraño, pero la realidad es que fue tan solo un sueño y que no puedes seguir atándote a ellos. Amigo, si te digo esto es porque te aprecio, tienes la posibilidad de algo real, no lo dejes de lado por seguir anclado al pasado.

Ron asintió, cerró los ojos unos segundos y cuando los abrió de nuevo dejo que una sonrisa traviesa se posara en su cara.

-Bien, después de todo cualquier cosa puedo echarte la culpa a ti por haberme animado tanto ah… y tú le dirás a Ginny- espeto el pelirrojo señalándolo con el dedo como si lo mandara directo a la horca.

Harry no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada la cual fue coreada inmediatamente por su amigo, por primera vez el moreno comenzaba a pensar que las cosas podrían ser medianamente parecidas a cómo eran antes, quizá las cosas no estuvieran totalmente perdidas después de todo. Aunque sin duda nunca serían iguales.

Xxx

Estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina con una taza de café entre sus manos, su mente vagaba repasando una y otra vez aquel encuentro que había tenido en Moscú y que había venido a cambiar la forma en la que veía muchas cosas al tiempo que confirmaba sospechas que había estado teniendo a lo largo de los años desde que Jaina Witter había aparecido de nuevo en su vida; tan distraído estaba que no fue consciente de los pasos que anunciaban la entrada de alguien más en la cocina.

-Buenos días guapo ¿Por qué tan pensativo a estas horas de la mañana?

Tonks acababa de entrar al lugar llevando en brazos al pequeño Teddy de apenas tres años de edad, el niño lucía aun bastante adormilado y unas cuantas lagrimas ya secas se dejaban apreciar en sus mejillas, Remus sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón al presenciar esa escena.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?- pregunto mientras extendía las manos para tomar a Teddy entre sus brazos

-Se ha caído intentando bajar solo por las escaleras- contesto Tonks sonriendo tiernamente al ver la forma en la que Remus trataba a su hijo-. Al parecer es ya todo un niño grande y no le gusta que le ayuden

Teddy se refugió en los brazos de su padre y casi enseguida se quedo dormido, como si supiera que ahí no había nada que temer. Remus sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo sin dejar de mirarlo. Tonks por su parte había tomado asiento en la silla de enfrente y se había servido su propia taza de café.

-Aún no me has dicho en que pensabas tan fervientemente cuando entramos a la cocina

Remus volteo a ver a Tonks, su esposa tenía una expresión relajada en su rostro pero al verla a los ojos supo que se encontraba realmente preocupada, y es que él había estado bastante ausente de unos días para acá. Negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

-No es nada, no pasa nada, solo me siento bastante cansado últimamente. Por el trabajo, tú sabes.

-A otro con ese cuento Remus Lupin, a ti te pasa algo y me vas a decir que es a menos que quieras ir a dormir al jardín.

Remus no pudo evitar arquear la ceja y suspirar, a veces con gestos tan casuales y palabras soltadas al azahar Tonks le recordaba más de lo que ella podría creer a Sirius, no en vano eran familia después de todo y la metamorfomaga tenía muchos de los gestos y las maneras de su amigo muerto.

-He estado pensando en Sirius

-Ajá y… ¿Qué más?- ella sabía que eso solo era la punta del problema, lo demás seguía enterrado ahí. Años de tratar con Remus y llegar a conocerle totalmente a fondo le habían enseñado que no soltaba las cosas a la primera.

-¿Crees que realmente alguien como yo merecía ser padre?- contesto Remus con otra pregunta sin dejar de observar a su hijo que dormía en sus brazos

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Y espero que con "alguien como yo" no te refieras a tu naturaleza Remus Lupin o juro que te hare tragarte lo que cocine durante una semana

-Vaya que los genes Black están fuertes en cuanto al genio. Espero que Teddy haya sacado eso de mi parte, aunque lo dudo mucho- comento Remus alzando la mirada hacia Tonks

Su esposa le sonrío de lado dejando momentáneamente el enojo en el olvido, su vida era perfecta, mas allá de todas las expectativas que pudo haber tenido alguna vez.

-Bueno yo espero que sea una mezcla perfecta de ambos-. Tonks se puso de pie suspirando y jalo una silla hacia donde se encontraba sentado Remus, acaricio una de sus manos-. Dime que tienes, cielo, últimamente parece como si estuvieras a kilómetros de mi…

La voz de Tonks descendió de volumen conforme las palabras iban saliendo de su boca y fue en ese momento que Remus se dio cuenta de que su esposa sentía miedo. Suspiro sonoramente antes de llevar su mano hacia una de las mejillas de ella y acariciarla suavemente. Se puso de pie y acomodo a Teddy en su pequeño corral que siempre tenían en la cocina, entonces sin pronunciar palabra alguna se acerco y deposito un beso en los labios de Tonks, sonrió cuando se separo de ella.

-Te amo, tú y Ted son lo más importante que hay en mi vida, me han traído una felicidad que pensé nunca volvería a sentir…- callo momentáneamente sin saber muy bien como podía proseguir-… pero el peor error de mi pasado me ha alcanzado y ahora sé que no merezco esta felicidad.

Ni siquiera lo había visto venir, cuando menos se lo espero la mano de Tonks se había aporreado de manera algo suave en su cabeza pero no a manera de caricia sino a manera de un leve golpe. Remus arqueo la ceja.

-Remus, yo también te amo y eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida…-comenzó con voz tranquila la bruja, luego su tono se volvió un poco amenazante-… pero donde sigas diciendo que no te mereces la felicidad juro que probare nuevos hechizos tumbares en ti.

Alzo su dedo índice para indicar a Remus que no tenía derecho de réplica, suspiro, hacia mucho que Remus no hablaba de esa manera, ella había pensado que sus inseguridades habían quedado atrás pero aparentemente había pasado algo que había conseguido sacarlas a flote de nuevo

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? Y más vale, Remis Lupin, que me digas la verdad y que me la digas ya

-Ya te lo he dicho, es por Sirius- la ceja alzada de Tonks le indico a Remus que eso no era suficiente explicación, y no tenía caso seguir con lo mismo si sabía de sobra que ella no lo dejaría pasar-. La semana pasada Jaina me pidió que fuera a verla a Moscú, por supuesto accedí…

Tonks frunció el ceño, esa tal Jaina Witter no le caía bien, no había sido santo de su devoción desde el momento en que la había conocido. Odiaba la forma en que trataba a Remus, odiaba sus aires de irrevocable superioridad, odiaba cuando se paseaba por el cuartel de La Orden con la seguridad de alguien que se sabía poseedora de un gran secreto pero más que nada odiaba la manera en la que había alejado a Harry de ellos para irlo convirtiendo poco a poco en alguien totalmente lejano al chico que ella había conocido. Agradecía más que nada que ahora Harry fuera de nuevo _su _Harry, el crio de quince años al que ella había sacado en una ocasión de Privet Drive.

-Si es por su culpa que estas así voy ahora mismo a decirle unas cuentas cosas a esa bruja, me va a oír.

-Tonks, siéntate- espeto en el acto Remus al ver como su esposa se ponía de pie con las manos apretadas, no dudo ni por un segundo que fuera en busca de Jaina para "leerle la cartilla"-. Ahora se porque me trata tan mal y créeme que me lo merezco

Tonks arqueo de tal forma su ceja que casi roza su cabello, el cual se había tornado peligrosamente rojo mientras sus ojos adquirían un tono oscuro muy profundo, Remus alzo la mano y le soltó de golpe.

-Sirius tuvo un hijo…

Xxx

Estaba molesta, de hecho eso era decir poco. Se encontraba totalmente enfurruñada, con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido de manera obstinada, simplemente no se podía creer lo que le acababan de decir. Bufo fuertemente molesta mientras aporreaba una de sus manos en la cama, de buenas a primeras cogió una de las almohadas y la lanzo con toda la fuerza que era capaz hacia la cara de Harry.

-Auch… se escucho proveniente de la garganta del moreno mientras se quitaba los anteojos que se le habían prácticamente clavado en el rostro cuando la almohada dio de lleno en el.

-¡Todo esto es tú culpa Harry James Potter!

Harry no dijo nada, sabía que le haría esa reclamación, se coloco de nuevo los lentes y se dedico a observar a Ginny por un largo tiempo sin comentar nada, la rabia de la pelirroja parecía aumentar con cada minuto que pasaba.

-Tú le has estado metiendo ideas en la cabeza todo este tiempo, ni creas que no me he dado cuenta… ah pero no señor, ¡Por Merlín que no! Esa fulana no será la madrina de mi hijo, primero muerta Potter ¿me entiendes?- reclamo con más rabia que la vez anterior Ginny, sus ojos refulgían, se sentía traicionada y herida por el hombre que más amaba.

-Es mi amiga- murmuro Harry

-¡Es una maldita aprovechada que al fin está consiguiendo lo que siempre quiso! ¡Y todo por tu culpa!

-¿No quieres que sea feliz?- pregunto calmadamente Harry, no se había dejado sucumbir ante el enojo aún y no pensaba hacerlo, eso no funcionaba con Ginny.

La mirada que su esposa le dirigió hizo que sintiera como si un balde de agua fría se hubiera ido a derramar sobre su cabeza.

-Ron es mi hermano, por muy tu mejor amigo que sea lo conozco mejor que tú… nunca va a ser feliz con Murtagh.

-Eso no lo sabes Ginny

La pelirroja sonrió sarcásticamente mientras le dirigía a Harry una mirada que pensó nunca usaría en él, lo vio de la misma forma en que años atrás había observado a Lavender cuando quiso interferir en el recién estrenado noviazgo de Ron y Hermione.

-No te creas tan listo Potter. Lo sé, porque yo no he olvidado, Ron nunca la va a amar sin importar cuánto la listilla esa insista en parecerse a ella ¿sabes por qué? Por que tan solo es una copia mala y barata de Hermione, tu mejor amiga, ¿la recuerdas?- pregunto Ginny en un tono nada amable-. De quien te has olvidado totalmente.

-No es verdad- dijo Harry dejando que por primera vez los sentimientos se transmitieran en su voz-. ¿Cómo puedes decir que me he olvidado de ella? ¿Cómo, cuando tu sabes lo que sufrí? Eres la única que entiende la culpa que siento y aún así dices tan campantemente que me he olvidado de ella… no puedo creerlo.

-Pues lo disimulas muy bien, y la honras totalmente queriendo emparejar al idiota manipulable de mi hermano con esa- espeto sin conceder cuartel Ginny mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Harry sabia que en gran parte eran las hormonas de Ginny las que se encontraban hablando, pero de la misma forma sabía que Anyrel no era para nada santo de la devoción de su esposa, en realidad nunca habían sido amigas, pero con la muerte de Hermione lo que antes había sido indiferencia pareció transformarse en animadversión pura.

-Ginny, tu perdiste a tú mejor amiga, yo perdí a mi hermana, a una de las personas que siempre estuvo para mí sin importar nada de manera incondicional y cómplice, y Ron perdió a su mejor amiga, a la mujer de su vida. Realmente estas siendo irracional, cariño, te estás comportando de manera infantil y…

La mirada que Ginny le dirigió no había sido nada amable, se puso de pie con las manos apretadas en sendos puños, saco la varita de un movimiento y antes de que Harry pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando la pelirroja se encontraba con una maleta sujeta a la mano y caminando hacia la puerta de su habitación

-Me marcho a casa de mis padres, no te molestes en seguirme Potter

Lo siguiente que escucho fue el sonido de la puerta aporreándose contra el marco de madera, este tembló levemente por unos minutos mientras Harry se quedaba totalmente descolocado sin saber muy bien como había llegado a eso. Negó con la cabeza y suspiro fuertemente al tiempo que se echaba hacia atrás en la cama y se llevaba una mano a la frente.

-Esto será mucho más difícil de lo que pensé- se dijo.

Xxx

Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido así: exultantemente feliz y devastadoramente triste.

Días atrás no cabía en sí de gozo, lo único que podía sentir era esa felicidad satisfactoria que se da cuando consigues algo muy deseado, algo que llevas esperando toda la vida, que te topaste años atrás y que pensaste jamás tendrías. Pero ahora, entre la bruma de la felicidad algo parecido a la culpa comenzaba a abrirse paso.

Se echó para atrás en su asiento, despegándose del escritorio, estaba distraída y ahora era imposible que se concentrara en su trabajo, lo sabia; una pregunta rondaba en su mente desde ayer, _¿Qué había sido de su vida?_, y no sabía la respuesta; hacía años que se sentía perdida, como si su vida no le perteneciera. Suspiro, estaba cansada, muy cansada y harta… y decepcionada de sí misma. Ahora por primera vez en años se sentía feliz pero no podía evitar ese pinchazo de culpabilidad.

Sabía que, en cierta forma, estaba viviendo una vida robada; tenia cosas que no tendría de haber alguien más ahí, si trabajo era una de esas cosas y, definitivamente, de todas ellas él era la más importante. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza masajeándose las sienes, su mente regreso años atrás, a ese día que jamás podría olvidar, el día que había cambiado todo: el Día de la Batalla Final.

Ese día diversidad de sensaciones se habían arremolinado en su pecho, estas iban desde la más intensa ira hasta la peor de las vergüenzas; más que nada sentía una impotencia que rayaba en la locura, había cosas que quería hacer pero que no podía, y en un momento llego a odiar la magia, la magia era la que la había metido en ese problema, hacia el final sucumbió mientras maldecía los hechizos vinculantes y se resignaba a ser solo un títere mas en esa historia. Ahora se arrepentía.

Cuando eres joven no puedes ver mucho más allá de tus actos, en ese momento sabía que estaba mal pero nunca imagino que las consecuencias fueran de tal magnitud, había sido egoísta, solo ahora podía reconocerlo por que en aquella época realmente pensaba que no tenía otra opción; ahora, años después, se encontraba admitiendo que una parte de si quería que aquello sucediera, y amaba y odiaba a esa parte por igual.

El ruido de unos nudillos tocando a la puerta interrumpió sus cavilaciones, se aclaro la garganta antes de contestar

-Pase

La puerta se abrió y dio paso al interior a un sonriente joven pelirrojo, se acercó hacia ella y rodeo el escritorio para depositar un beso en su cabello.

-He venido por ti para ir a comer, ¿puedes o estás muy ocupada?

-Para ti nunca- contesto la pelinegra sonriendo

La sonrisa en la boca de Ron se tambaleo momentáneamente, eso había sido un deja vu, sin embargo Anyrel no llego a darse cuenta de eso y siguió hablando antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir algo.

-Espérame en el pasillo por favor, tengo que guardar unos documentos. Tú sabes, Top Secret, asuntos ministeriales- le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Ron asintió y después de dirigirle una sonrisa y devolverle el guiño del ojo salió por la puerta para esperarla en el pasillo, una vez fuera suspiro, sabía que tenía razón lo que no sabía era si era motivo suficiente para lo que estaba haciendo.

Xxx

Sé que quieren matarme por el enorme retraso, en mi defensa solo puedo decir que jamás dejaría esta historia sin concluir, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, saludos a los que aún leen.


	26. Advertencias

**KriisS: **¡Gracias por el comentario y por tus palabras! Y pues acá dejo un capítulo más, en mi opinión es más interesante que el anterior y oye… esta vez casi ni tarde en colgarlo.

Que disfruten leyendo

**Capitulo 25**

**Advertencias**

Llevaba una semana en casa de sus padres, no había sido recibida precisamente con alegría cuando informo el por qué de su presencia; por supuesto, su madre se había puesto del lado de Harry y la había acusado de exactamente lo mismo: ser infantil. Poco le había importado, había pasado por el umbral de la cocina y subido directamente hacia su antiguo dormitorio donde instalo sus cosas, no salió del cuarto hasta pasadas las nueve de la noche cuando su padre había regresado de su trabajo en el Ministerio.

Para su buena o mala suerte esa noche los gemelos habían ido a cenar a La Madriguera, las reacciones fueron variadas; George había arqueado una ceja de manera breve y después se había echado a reír con la mano en el estomago como si se tratara de un chiste que solo él había entendido. Fred la había acusado de ser irracional y estar prejuzgando a las personas, se había ganado una mirada fulminante por parte de Ginny al decirle eso y que su hermanita pasara totalmente de él por el resto de la noche. Su madre había permanecido con un rictus de labios que resultaba una copia bastante buena de los que McGonagall solía poner, parecía que con el fin de castigar a la pelirroja había hecho su comida menos prefería: Higadilla, pero Ginny se la había comido sin darle la satisfacción de verla protestar; Molly Weasley podía ser testaruda, mucho, pero sin duda su hija lo había heredado de ella y llevado mucho más allá.

Arthur Weasley, por otra parte, era quien siempre había tenido una mejor relación con su pequeña Ginny, su niña, la conocía mucho mejor que Molly o que cualquiera de sus hermanos, salvo quizá Ron, y él entendía. Entendía que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su hija en ese momento y no era solo que estuviera siendo infantil, irracional o extremista; no, pasaba que Ginny sentía el equilibrio de su pequeño mundo que había logrado salvar rompiéndose y eso, sobre todo ahora, no le caía nada bien; además ella realmente creía las palabras que decía acerca de Anyrel Murtagh, conocía a Ginny y si bien era cierto que muchas veces hablaba por hablar dejando fluir el carácter Weasley lo cierto era que esa mujer a la que había criado desde que era una bebé tenía más de Prewett que ninguno de sus hijos, sobre todo de Gideon, su difunto cuñado.

Gideon había sido ya desde su juventud una persona justa, una de las más justas que Arthur había conocido en la vida y eran contadas con los dedos de una mano las veces en las que él le había escuchado diciendo algo negativo de alguien, de mas esta decir que en todas esas ocasiones había tenido razón y hablado por qué sabía lo que decía. La determinación que había observado en los ojos de Gideon esas veces era la misma que veía brillar ahora en los ojos de su hija, por eso Arthur estaba seguro de que Ginny no estaba teniendo tan solo un capricho egoísta de embarazada hormonal, como decía su esposa, y él no iba a ser quien le pidiera que se olvidara del asunto y regresara a casa, con Harry, porque era donde debía estar.

-La cena estuvo deliciosa, como siempre, Molly- dijo el patriarca Weasley poniéndose de pie, se limpio los labios con una servilleta, se inclino a darle un beso en la frente a su esposa y fijo la vista en su hija-. Ginny, cielo, cuando acabes de cenar te espero en mi habitación quiero hablar contigo… a solas.

Arthur recalco esa palabra dirigiéndole una breve mirada a su esposa, se despidió de sus hijos con un abrazo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para subir hacia su habitación. Fred le dirigió una sonrisa burlona a su hermana pero esta no se dio por enterada y se concentro en terminar su cena para ir a hablar con su padre, una ligera sensación de nervios se había instalado en su vientre y es que la opinión de Arthur Weasley todavía pesaba mucho en su vida, siempre le importaría lo que su padre opinara y estaba bastante segura de que si él le decía que se regresara a casa terminaría haciéndolo y esto era algo en lo que no podía ceder.

Cuando Ginny toco la puerta de la habitación pasaban de las 10.30 pm, había terminado de comer quince minutos atrás pero se había servido una taza de té y la había vacilado hablando de trivialidades con George hasta que su hermano se había parado para darle un abrazo, un beso en la sien y despedirse de ella arguyendo que tenía trabajo en la tienda temprano por la mañana. Ginny no había tenido más remedio que subir para enfrentar lo que había estado posponiendo.

-Adelante- dijo Arthur del otro lado de la puerta-. Pasa y siéntate, hija.

Ginny obedeció y tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama mientras le dirigía una mirada nerviosa a su padre, este le sonrió para tranquilizarla

-Querías hablar conmigo

-Quería más bien preguntarte una cosa- Ginny asintió indicándole que podía preguntar-. ¿Estás en realidad tan enojada con Harry como para dejarlo solo en casa, mientras estas embarazada, sabiendo la ilusión que a él le hace ese bebé?

Ginny, suspiro, por supuesto eso era exactamente lo que temía, que el hiciera la pregunta que ella estaba evitando durante todo ese tiempo. Frunció el ceño y puso cara de enojo apretando los labios.

-No, estoy enojada con él por ser tan crédulo, ¡Es que hay que ver lo fácil que es engañar a ese hombre papá! Tan perspicaz para unas cosas pero tan lento para otras

Arthur soltó una carcajada, Ginny lo seguía divirtiendo a pesar del paso de los años, ella y Ron habían sido los únicos en darle algo de trabajo durante todo ese tiempo; Molly controlaba muy bien a los otros cinco pero por una extraña razón cuando se trataba de los dos benjamines de la familia su esposa chocaba contra una pared y entonces entraba en escena Arthur. Ron y Ginny, tan parecidos pero tan diferentes a la vez, aunque estuviera mal decirlo, eran sus favoritos, se identificaba mas con ellos que con los demás, aunque sabía que solo se debía a la confianza que ambos le tenían.

-Bueno, nena, eso era algo que tú ya sabías, ¿de qué te quejas ahora?

Ginny se cruzo de brazos totalmente enfurruñada

-Uno pensaría que con los años y después de estar conmigo ya se le hubiera pegado algo de sensatez… pero juro por Merlín que es imposible- negó con la cabeza y chasqueo la lengua-. Ah pero… ¡Va a ser que es culpa de tu hijo!

-¿Y que tiene exactamente que ver Ron acá?- no tenía que preguntar a cuál de sus hijos se refería, Ginny solo usaba ese tono cuando se refería a Ron.

-¿Pues qué va a ser? Harry sigue teniendo complejo de héroe personal cuando se trata de él- la pelirroja suspiro-, y aceptémoslo, va a seguir teniéndolo el resto de su vida. A veces pienso que le importa más Ron que yo, ¿está mal ponerme celosa de mi hermano?

-No, Harry únicamente extrapolo ese complejo de héroe personal, como tú lo llamas, totalmente hacia tu hermano por la ausencia de alguien, ¿lo entiendes, no?

Ginny hizo un gesto vago con la mano como queriendo dar a entender "Si, si", ladeo la cabeza y le sonrió a su padre.

-El verdadero problema aquí es que el cabeza de chorlito que tengo como esposo esta "extrapolando" a la persona equivocada ahora, te juro que ese hombre no aprende papá, así que tuve que salirme de casa para darle una lección- espeto totalmente segura Ginny

-¿Y la lección es…?- inquirió Arthur arqueando una ceja mientras sonreía hacia su hija

-Que yo siempre tengo la razón- sentencio la pelirroja con total seguridad, Arthur tuvo que reprimir la carcajada-. Va a tardar en darse cuenta totalmente pero lo hará- Ginny suspiro-, solo espero que cuando lo haga no sea demasiado tarde, no quiero que vuelva a sufrir de nuevo- su mirada de ensombreció-, no quiero que el pasado regrese para destruirlo todo una vez más.

-Ginny…-llamo suavemente su padre-. ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de tonterías y me dices lo que realmente sabes acerca de Anyrel Murtagh?

A la pelirroja se le olvido como respirar por unos segundos, se esperaba todo menos eso, parpadeo varias veces mientras barajeaba ideas en su mente pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ninguna de ellas era plausible, cuando de su padre se trataba únicamente había una opción: la verdad, o lo que podía decir de ella en esta ocasión.

-Lo siento, papá, pero eso es algo que no te puedo decir; lo he prometido mucho tiempo atrás.

-Ya veo… pero Ginny, esa chica por lo que se está saliendo con Ronald ¿no?

El gruñido que soltó su hija había sido más que confirmación suficiente para él pero lo que no se esperaba era que esta se pusiera de pie de manera impulsiva y a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Eso es culpa del cerebro débil de Ronald y la incapacidad para no meterse en esos asuntos de Potter-. Ginny tenía los puños apretados y una mirada de furia en los ojos

-Así que esa es la verdadera razón por la que te saliste de tu casa

Ginny ceso en su paseo quedando de pie frente a su padre, puso una mirada de culpabilidad como la de una niña que acaba de ser descubierta por su padre dándole de comer sus vegetales a su perro

-Sí, bueno, Harry parece incapaz de entender que ella no es buena para mi hermano, y el idiota de tu hijo finalmente cedió-. Arthur se puso de pie, camino hacia ella y apoyo sus manos en sus hombros antes de hablarle.

-Desde que Hermione murió y Ron me pidió no mencionarle el tema no he hablado con tu hermano sobre estas cosas Ginny pero ahora quiero preguntarte a ti algo, ¿realmente piensas que alguien que ha podido sacar a tu hermano de manera lenta pero constante de la fuerte depresión en la que se sumió es mala para él? Lo viviste de cerca, hija, y tú y Harry sois los únicos que pueden entender de manera más cercana lo que Ron sintió, lo que aun siente. Harry piensa que es bueno para él salir con esa chica, que lo va a ayudar, solo quiere que sea feliz. Tú madre incluso cree lo mismo, a Fred y George les cae bien, Charlie la adora y Bill solo sabe hablar bien de ella, ¿en verdad es Anyrel Murtagh mala para tu hermano?

-Si- esa fue la respuesta llana de Ginny mientras observaba a los ojos a su padre… y Arthur le creyó por que Ginny nunca le mentía.

-Bien, hablare con Ron, va siendo hora de que se acuerde que por muy solo que viva ahora aun sigo siendo su padre, usted señora Potter se queda en esta casa el tiempo que quiera pero no pienso prohibirle la entrada a Harry, ¿entiendes?, debes aceptar que Harry es como es y que él también ha pasado por mucho

Ginny asintió, deposito un beso en la mejilla de su padre y salió de la habitación sintiéndose considerablemente mejor de lo que se había sentido en días; sabía muy bien que si había algo que Ron no podía pasar por alto eran las palabras de Arthur y si estas no lograban hacerlo cambiar de opinión al menos lo pondrían a pensar y eso ya era algo.

xxx

No debería de estar ahí, lo sabía, pero había cosas que no se podían dejar pasar y como última descendiente viva de su familia se sentía con la obligación de aclarar ese asunto; aunque siendo honesta en realidad sabía que _tenía _que aclarar ese asunto y no tenía nada que ver con ser el último miembro con vida de la familia Black, no, era simplemente porque lo involucraba a _él_ a _ellos_.

Respiro profundamente y después alzó la mano para tocar el timbre, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que acudieran a abrirle. Una ceja arqueada, eso fue todo lo que recibió a cambio de su inesperada visita, quien le abrió la puerta se recargo en el marco de esta con una sonrisa un tanto burlona en el rostro y se le quedo viendo antes de dirigirse a ella.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si es Nymphadora Tonks en persona frente a mi puerta, ¿Quién lo diría?

-Lupin…- corrigió de manera seca la metamorfomaga mientras le sostenía la mirada a su interlocutora

-¿A qué debo el honor de que la Jefa de Aurores venga a visitarme?- pregunto con tono de voz cínico pasando por alto la corrección

-Esta no es una visita oficial, Witter. No vengo en calidad de Jefa de Aurores- respondió Tonks, tan acostumbrada ahora a ser respetada, sin perder la compostura

-Entonces paso de ella, no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

La susodicha quiso entonces cerrar la puerta en las narices de Tonks, pero esta se esperaba esa reacción y metió la mano y el pie haciendo fuerza para que la puerta no se cerrará, fue su turno de sonreír con cinismo.

-Yo no lo creo así, más vale que me atiendas por las buenas o cuando regrese será por las malas Witter. Yo que tú me invitaría a pasar, esta puede no ser una visita oficial pero la siguiente lo sería en toda regla y, acá entre nos, tú sabes que no te conviene.

Un gesto de hastío se dejo observar en los ojos granate, su expresión torva no vacilo un solo instante pero el brillo en su mirada denotaba rabia, rabia por no poder negarse, por verse obligada a aceptar algo que no quería. De mala gana se aparto de la puerta y le hizo un gesto a Tonks para que entrara, esta pareció no darse por enterada y entro a la casa como si fuera una vieja amiga yendo de visita. Pasó hacia la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones indicando con la mirada a Jaina que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Qué diablos quieres Nymphadora?

Tonks arqueo una ceja, su cabello cambio a un color negro y sus ojos copiaron los iris granate que tenían enfrente, una de las razones por las cuales Witter nunca fue de su agrado era esa manía de llamarla por su nombre; solo una de las razones y en realidad era la más inofensiva de ellas.

-Saber que fue exactamente lo que le dijiste a Remus- el tono de voz de Tonks era gélido, ella se había metido con una de las cosas que más amaba y no iba a salir impune mientras dejaba a su esposo así de devastado y con sentimiento de culpa.

-La verdad- contesto simplemente Jaina curvando sus labios en una sonrisa cínica-. Si el debilucho de tu marido no pudo con ella es cosa suya, no es mi problema.

-¿La verdad?- pregunto Tonks esbozando ella misma una sonrisa peligrosa, no había llegado hasta el puesto que ocupaba por favoritismos de Shacklebot hacia ella, como todos murmuraban, si no por méritos propios-. ¡Já! Permíteme ponerlo en duda, tú eres incapaz de decir la verdad al completo Witter, no pretendas hacerte a la tonta conmigo, no te queda y no te voy a comprar ese papel.

-Parece que ser mami te ha sacado el carácter Nymphadora

-¿Te hizo lo mismo a ti, no?- pregunto irónica Tonks sin caer en su juego mientras observaba a Jaina sin parpadear-. ¿Es por eso que estás tan amargada? Seguramente, criar a una hija sola no debe ser fácil…

-¡Fuera de aquí!- grito Jaina parándose mientras señalaba la puerta con el dedo índice y observaba a Tonks con los ojos refulgentes de furia.

La Auror ni se inmuto ante esa reacción, se la esperaba. Tonks normalmente no era una persona que gustara de hacer sentir mal a los demás o presta en incomodar a las personas pero Jaina Witter se había ganado ese vistazo a su persona aquel día en Moscú cuando con todo el dolo del mundo había revelado una verdad a medias a Remus, ahora Tonks no se iba a quedar callada por más tiempo con sus sospechas; no, ahora era hora de que muchas cosas salieran a relucir, había cuentas pendientes del pasado después de todo.

-No pienso moverme, este sillón es muy cómodo y acabo de llegar. No seas maleducada Witter, ni siquiera me has ofrecido algo de beber.

-Ni pienso hacerlo Nymphadora, ¿Qué diablos buscas con todo esto?

-La verdad- respondió ahora Tonks simplemente, hizo un movimiento leve de varita y dos tazas humeantes de café aparecieron, una frente a ella y otra frente a Jana, le dio un sorbo a la suya manteniéndola en sus manos-. Estamos hablando de alguien de mi familia, después de todo.

-Tú ni siquiera figuras en el árbol genealógico

-El tampoco lo hacía- contesto Tonks sin inmutarse aunque por dentro sintió un pinchazo de desazón, pero no por no aparecer en el árbol familiar de los Black si no por hablar de _él-_. Pero aún así era mi familia

Jaina torció el gesto, nunca se había llevado bien con la metamorfomaga pero ciertamente no había sido por decisión propia sino por una multitud de factores que las fueron separando; para empezar, entre ellos se contaba como trato a Remus durante su reencuentro, luego la forma terca que tenía de llamarla Nymphadora había contribuido pero sabía muy bien que el golpe devastador que había marcado que nunca pudieran llevarse bien había sido su manera de ir cambiando a Harry y ahora había hecho algo más que jamás le perdonaría al herir así a Remus. Ella por su parte había evitado a la joven desde el principio porque su forma de ser tan fresca, original y divertida así como su tesón le recordaba mucho a Sirius.

-Me da igual, no es de tú familia, ya tiene un apellido y no voy detrás del "Black". Puedes quedarte tranquila, toda esa enorme fortuna familiar va a seguir siendo tuya- le espeto con la mayor ironía de la que fue posible, pero por primera vez una persona con la que hablaba tuvo una reacción inesperada.

Tonks soltó una carcajada estridente que desconcertó a Jaina, quien no pudo impedir que el desconcierto se viera reflejado en su rostro lo que ocasiono que las risas de la bruja se multiplicarán, cuando finalmente dejo de reír observo a Jaina con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

-Veo que Harry después de todo no te lo dijo, y tanto que presumías de tener su entera confianza… una pena que descubras que no es así- termino de hablar con un fingido gesto de tristeza

-No sé de qué estás hablando y no necesito tu lástima- espeto de manera segura mientras se cruzaba de brazos, tenía que serenarse, no podía permitirse más arranques, el problema es que hay cosas que son más fáciles de pensar que de hacer.

-El heredero único de la fortuna Black es Harry, propiedades, cámaras de Gringotts, títulos y demás bienes le pertenecen solo a él. Así que si tu linda niña quiero algo de esa fortuna debe hablar con él por lo que…

-¡Cállate! Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estás hablando- grito de nueva cuenta con furia Jaina

Tonks siguió hablando como si no hubiera sido interrumpida nunca.

-… supongo que por eso se acerco tanto a ellos, pensaba que cuando revelara quien era solo tendría que hacerle ojitos Harry y obtener lo que quería- de repente Tonks se puso de pie seria, asentó la taza de café sobre la mesita de noche, le dirigió una mirada penetrante a Jaina y hablo con la voz gélida y cargada de amenaza-. Dile a Anyrel que Harry odia que le mientan, no va a ir corriendo a abrazarla cuando se entere, y dile que tiene dos meses para revelar la verdad por ella misma… o en tal caso los tienes tú si es que te atreves a hacerlo.

-¿O si no?- pregunto Jainia también poniéndose de pie de manera amenazante y cruzándose de brazos. Tonks sonrió

-O si no yo les diré toda la verdad, me la acabas de confirmar Witter- se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta, cuando tenía la mano sobre la manija de esta recordó algo, una plática reciente que había tenido con Ginny-. Y dile que no voy a dejar que juegue con Ron. Ginny tiene razón, ella no es Hermione y jamás se podrá comparar con ella, no cuando tiene más caras que una moneda.

Justo en el momento en el que Tonks cerraba la puerta tras de sí un hechizo _Lacarnum Inflamarae _se fue a estrellar contra esta, del otro lado de la varita se encontraba una Jaina Witter totalmente fuera de sí, ese secreto que había guardado por años acababa de salir a la luz y todo por culpa del idiota de Remus que no había sido capaz de mantenerse callado, no, en vez de eso tenía que ir y contarle todo a su esposa.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Nymphadora no era para nada tonta, años atrás debió descubrir que Anyrel era su hija pero era justamente ahora cuando amenazaba con revelar el secreto, ¿Por qué? Bueno, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de su error: Jamás debió decirle nada a Remus, no de esa forma al menos.

xxx

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado, me divertí mucho haciéndolo, la ultima parte la tenia escrita desde hace poco más de una semana pero diversas causas confluyeron para que apenas ahora pudiera terminar el capitulo, es decir, la primera parte la cual realmente se escribió sola, me fluyo de los dedos inspirada por Jarabe de Palo XD

Hoy tengo una recomendación o aviso como quieran verlo, si hay alguien que lea este fic a quien le gusten los foros rol los invito a pasarse por este:

.

La historia es realmente buena y bueno… ahí les dejo el dato nada más, si alguien quiere más informes pues ahí en esa pagina o en este mail dark_magic_.

Como siempre… Gracias por leer.


	27. Ecos

Capitulo 26

Ecos

Se encontraba totalmente agotado, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su departamento a dormir pero no podía, esa noche le tocaba guardia y de todas formas aunque no fuera así, en el caso de que se hubiera ido a su departamento, no iba a poder dormir y bien que lo sabía. Se quito la capa y la coloco encima de una de las sillas que se encontraban en la sala de juntas del Departamento de Aurores, tome asiento en la silla de la punta, subió los pies a la mesa y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

Su mente divago en automático hacia lo que había pasado esa noche, apenas unas tres horas atrás, sus ojos se cerraron, apretó los labios y los puños de manera inconsciente, aún no lo podía creer. Era simplemente inverosímil, por primera vez en todos los años que llevaba como Auror una misión había salido mal; había sido como si alguien se anticipará a cada uno de sus movimientos, como si supieran de antemano como iban a estar planeados estos, tenían conocimiento de los pasos para evitarlo y entonces… lo impensable había ocurrido, Harry y él habían fallado en una misión.

Y lo peor había sido que no en cualquier misión, soltó un gruñido, ahora la responsabilidad de haber perdido uno de los objetos mejor custodiados por el Ministerio recaía en ellos. El Arco de la Muerte se encontraba ahora, de nuevo, perdido en las circunstancias más extrañas que alguien podría imaginar. Lo más extraño de todo había sido que los ladrones no se habían molestado en ocultar el rastro mágico, Ron, Harry y su escuadrón de Aurores lo habían localizado fácilmente en una remota isla griega.

Al aparecerse en el lugar, frente a una casa en ruinas, todo estaba en calma ni siquiera la brisa del viento parecía soplar; en medio de lo que antaño fuera una magnifica terraza se encontraba el Arco de la Muerte, sin nadie a su alrededor. Harry y Ron habían desplegado a los Aurores alrededor de este con órdenes de estar atentos a cualquier movimiento mientras ellos mismos se acercaban con cautela al sitio. Pero todas las precauciones tomadas no habían servido de nada, así como tampoco había sido de mucha ayuda que los ladrones no se molestaran en cubrir el rastro mágico, apenas Harry puso la mano en el marco del Arco de la Muerte este se disolvió en la nada… esta vez sin ser posible detectar el más mínimo rastro.

Y por supuesto eso no era lo único extraño, el mismo robo en si dejaba multitud de interrogantes abiertas. Nadie ajeno al Ministerio había sido registrado entrando ese día, no había habido ningún visitante y los detectores de magia tenebrosa o no autorizada no habían sonado una sola vez. En resumen, había sido un día de lo más calmado en el edificio. Ni siquiera las alarmas de la Sala de la Muerte se habían activado o las del Departamento de Misterios…. No, fuera quien fuera el que había organizado el robo sabía lo que hacía y sabía muy bien como no dejar cabos sueltos así como era evidente también que no era la primera vez que entraba al Ministerio ya que había evitado todos los puntos de control del aura mágica.

De hecho, de no haberse reportado el robo por Anyrel ni siquiera se hubieran enterado de la desaparición del Arco de la Muerte ese mismo día. Ron no sabía qué era lo que la había llevado a ella a la Sala de la Muerte, aunque podía imaginárselo, y la política del Ministerio era clara en esos casos: no hacer preguntas a los Inefables a no ser que estrictamente hablando las respuestas pudieran llevar a la resolución del caso, y la pelinegra había argumentado que el motivo del robo no podía tener nada que ver con su presencia en la Sala de la Muerte ese día y a esa hora; cosa bastante refutable en opinión del pelirrojo y de Harry pero las reglas eran las reglas.

De todas formas, y siendo sincero, la presencia de Anyrel en ese lugar no era lo que lo mantenía preocupado… no, era algo más, sentía que algún detalle se escapaba de su percepción, no era capaz de ubicarlo y eso le desesperaba porque tenía el presentimiento de que era importante, mortalmente importante; su instinto le gritaba de manera intensa que tenía que dar con el pero por más que repasaba una y otra vez los sucesos no parecía encontrarlo.

La sensación sin embargo no lo abandonada, tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que no había escuchado los pasos aproximándose por el pasillo, cuando sintió la mano sobre su hombro se sobresalto, se giro de manera tan brusca que casi se cae de la silla.

-Hey tranquilo, soy yo-. Harry, tomo asiento a lado de él, se desparramo en la silla de igual forma y continúo hablando-. No podía dormir, y de todas formas estar en casa estos días no es muy reconfortable que digamos

Ron hizo una mueca mientras observaba a su amigo, negó con la cabeza y se volvió a acomodar en la silla.

-¿Sigue sin regresar eh?- Harry asintió ante lo que Ron suspiro-. ¿Se puede saber por qué diablos se fue para empezar? No he tenido tiempo de pasar a casa de mis padres a verla y hasta ahora tú no has querido soltar prenda.

Harry apoyo la cabeza en la mesa y cerró los ojos para poder evitar la mirada de su amigo.

-Nada importante, enserio, ya se le pasará lo que sucede es que sus hormonas revolucionadas por el embarazo no ayudan.

-Ajá, esa ni tú te la creíste Potter, ya no soy tan despistado como antes ¿sabías?

Harry rio de buena gana

-Oye si quieres te cambio la guardia Ron, así puedes ir a ver a Any para saber cómo esta después de lo ocurrido esta noche.

Fue el turno de Ron para suspirar mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No, gracias, sinceramente prefiero estar acá esta noche, tengo mucho en que pensar y; para serte honesto, no tengo ganas de ver a Anyrel.

-¿Han peleado?- inquirió el moreno

-No, de hecho las cosas van bien pero…- Ron se mordió el labio inferior y pareció dudar entre seguir o no hablando-, no lo sé Harry hay algo, algo que me hace sentir que no es "correcto"

Harry se quedo callado, ahora comenzaba a preguntarse si Ginny no había tenido razón en todas las cosas que le dijo porque si, prácticamente, él había sido quien orillo a Ron a tomar la decisión de intentar algo con la pelinegra y ahora ya no sabía que pensar sobre todo a raíz de que los últimos días la chica había estado de lo más extraña con él como si lo estuviera evitando a toda costa.

Ron y Harry se pusieron de pie de un salto con las varitas en ristre al escuchar de nueva cuenta pasos aproximándose por el pasillo, se quedaron totalmente en silencio mientras escuchaban como el eco de los pasos se iba haciendo cada vez más claro, estaban listos para atacar cuando reconocieron de quien se trataba, Harry arqueo una ceja.

-¿Señor Weasley?- pregunto un tanto dubitativo aún sin hacer descender del todo la varita.

-Arthur, Harry, Arthur, ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que me llames así?

Ambos chicos bajaron totalmente las varitas y las escondieron en los bolsillos de las túnicas al escuchar esa respuesta, el señor Weasley entro del todo en la sala y saludo a ambos muchachos con un fraternal abrazo.

-¿Qué te trae por acá papá?- pregunto Ron mientras los tres tomaban asiento-. ¿Todo bien en casa? ¿Mamá se encuentra bien?

El señor Weasley hizo un gesto con la mano como dando a entender que todo se encontraba en perfecto orden.

-Sí, sí, todo en orden, con excepción de que hemos estado teniendo compañía de nuevo- Harry se revolvió incomodo en su asiento-, no nos molesta pero no deja de ser extraño si saben a lo que me refiero. Harry, por cierto, Molly estaría encantada de verte por la casa

-Ehm… yo…-murmuro el moreno sin saber muy bien que responder pero el señor Weasley le sonrió bonachonamente

-Descuida, hijo, nadie mejor que yo conoce a la testaruda de mi hija. Ella te extraña muchacho pero me temo que nada la hará cambiar de opinión sobre el tema y, si me permites mi opinión, creo que harías bien es escucharla. Ginny tiene un cierto tipo de intuición para estas cosas.

Harry asintió mientras Ron fruncía el entrecejo

-Y ahora resulta que hasta mi padre sabe que fue lo que paso… No hay derecho Potter- refunfuño

Arthur sonrió, así que Harry no le había dicho nada a Ron

-Harry, hijo, ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Ginny ahora? Ha estado teniendo ligeras molestias con el embarazo y…

Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando Harry ya se había puesto en pie, recogido la capa y dado vuelta para salir de ahí. Cuando Arthur poso su vista en Ron este lo mirada con un leve fruncimiento en el ceño.

-Buena esa papá, sabías que saldría corriendo, ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Solo hablar contigo, hijo, solo hablar

Ron lo evaluó con la mirada, ese "solo hablar" no le terminaba de convencer. Llevaba años evitando una plática sincera con su padre, sabía que había cosas que no podría contener si él hacia las preguntas correctas.

-Hablas pues…

-No has dejado de amarla…

-Ni un solo día- no hacía falta decir nombres, era evidente tan solo con la afirmación

-Entonces… ¿Por qué?

Ron se alzó de hombros, realmente no sabía que contestar, el mismo se había hecho esa pregunta infinidad de veces pero no lo sabía; hubiera sido muy fácil decir que tanta insistencia por parte de Harry al fin lo había hecho considerar la opción pero eso sería como echarle la culpa a su amigo de algo que él solo había decidido. Eso no era correcto.

El Señor Weasley comprendió que no obtendría una respuesta en ese momento, podía ver en los ojos de su hijo la lucha interna por encontrar un por qué; suspiró lentamente mientras pensaba que esa no era la vida que imagino que él tendría, a estas alturas Ron debería estar teniendo lo mismo que Harry y él siempre supo con quien quería que su hijo lo tuviera. El destino les había hecho una mala jugada,

-No podemos amar lo que no existe Ron.- dijo al fin el padre del pelirrojo viéndole fijamente a los ojos.

Ron levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su padre, tenía razón, no se puede amar lo que no existe y para él no existía la posibilidad de amar a nadie más que no fuera Hermione, el solo hecho de pensarlo se le antojaba absurdo. Quería a Anyrel, de eso estaba más que seguro, podría obligarse a estar con ella por ese cariño que le tenía, incluso podía casarse con ella pero jamás llegaría a amarla. Nunca, porque su corazón había sido entregado años atrás, muchos años atrás, desde el momento en que una engreída niña castaña entro a su vagón preguntando por una rata.

-No, no podemos pero tampoco podemos ser malagradecidos.

-¿Y estarás con ella solo por que ha estado a tu lado todo este tiempo?-pregunto Arthur alzando la ceja- Vamos Ron, eso es como si estuvieras con Ginny.

-Es complicado papá

-No, no lo es. El amor, eso si es complicado hijo, lo que tú haces se llama egoísmo

-Ella sabe que no la amo, no le estoy mintiendo

-Pero ella _cree _que algún día la amarás

Ron suspiro, su padre tenía razón y lo sabía pero no se veía con fuerzas para romperle el corazón de nueva cuenta a Anyrel, ella no se lo merecía. Estaba totalmente jodido y no tenía idea de que hacer y aún así era otra cosa la que ocupaba mayor parte de su cabeza. Arthur se puso de pie, apoyo una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-Piénsalo bien Ron, recuerda que nuestras acciones siempre tienen consecuencias. Puede que termines pagando caro esto, solo piénsalo. Considera todo.

Después de decir esto salió del lugar dejando a Ron sentado en las sombras con toda una noche de guardia frente a el y multitud de dudas poblando su mente.

Xxx

Se que llevaba mucho sin actualizar pero es que la escuela, la tesis y lios familiares hicieron que me costara terminar el capitulo a pesar de que ya llevaba una buena parte escrita hacia un tiempo.

Bueno me di cuenta de que mi recomendación anterior no se vio el link asi que aca se los dejo de nuevo con espacios.

http:/ darkmagicage. foroactivo. com/ index. htm

Haber si esta vez si sale, pasense y lean la historia a ver si les interesa

Gracias por leer!


	28. When past calling

No voy a decir por qué tarde tanto en publicar, sonaría como una sarta de excusas y de todas formas no quiero recordarlas. Disfruten la lectura y perdon

**Capitulo 27**

**When past calling**

-No… no puede ser posible

La persona que había emitido esas palabras retrocedió poco a poco hasta topar con algo duro a su espalda que le impidió seguir avanzando, comprendió que se encontraba de espaldas a la maciza pared de la construcción en la que se encontraba. No podía apartar la vista de la figura que tenía adelante, lo tenía como hipnotizado, los ojos y la boca abiertos enormemente mientras solo observaba sintiendo que la capacidad de reaccionar lo abandonaba.

La figura cubierta con la túnica negra alzo una mano sujetando fuertemente la varita, su mirada era helada, sin un solo atisbo de duda. Su boca se entreabrió comenzando a mover sus labios.

Ron tan solo atino a parpadear, su mano se sentía débil, no reaccionaba, no quería reaccionar. Simplemente no podía hacerlo, de todas formas eso seguramente era un sueño, una pesadilla; tenía que serlo, _no podía _ser real, no podía serlo.

-_¡Bombarda!_- el primer hechizo pronunciado por la figura de la túnica se estrello justo a un lado de él, lo suficientemente cerca como para que los fragmentos de la explosión le hicieran pequeñas cortadas en la cara y los brazos descubiertos.

-No…-alcanzo a pronunciar quedamente el pelirrojo –No…

Pero la figura no se inmuto, se deshizo de la capucha que mantenía parte de su rostro oculto…

Y entonces el mundo se desmorono por que Ronald Weasley confirmo sus sospechas, lo que dentro suyo ya sabía pero que se negaba a aceptar, sus piernas fueron insuficientes para sostener su cuerpo y la varita cayo de sus manos al suelo. Ni siquiera el "crack" que produjo la varita al ser rota cuando un pie fue posado encima de ella lograron hacerlo reaccionar.

Nada en ese momento tenía sentido y su mente se encontraba en la oscuridad como si se estuviera tratando de unir todas las piezas para darles sentido, un sentido que no quería reconocer. Cuando la palabra fue pronunciada no la registro si no hasta que sintió la sangre manando por la herida, fluyendo a borbotones y su cuerpo siendo aventado al otro extremo, siendo azotado contra la otra pared.

El _Sectusempra _había sido aplicado a su persona por primera vez, estaba seguro de que debería estar gritando de dolor o al menos sintiendo la escozor del corte pero no… lo único que podía sentir era helades en el alma, una sensación de devastación que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo y entonces; cuando la figura con la túnica negra, de la que no había despegado los ojos una sola vez, desapareció fue momento de que el dolor ocupará su cuerpo…

Todo se volvió negro mientras el viento aullaba y la neblina se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Fue consciente de que todo había cambiado sin realmente poder entender la magnitud de ello… no aún.

xxx

De nuevo se encontraba en la sala de emergencia de San Mungo, de nueva cuenta al borde de la vida y la muerte, en estado catatónico. No quería ser consciente de la realidad, no aquella que lo rodeaba si no la que esperaba más allá de esas paredes, de la que era consciente ahora pero que no estaba preparado para enfrentar. La vida cambia en tan solo un segundo.

Entre las pocas cosas que era capaz de percibir se encontraba la presencia de Harry en el mismo sitio, sabía que su amigo estaba en el mismo edificio que él pero fuera de eso su memoria se encontraba bastante confusa. _¿Qué diablos era lo que había ocurrido? _Eso fue lo primero que se pregunto cuándo recupero la conciencia y se vio en esa cama del hospital rodeado de frascos de pociones en diversos burós.

Pronto descubrió que no saber era mucho mejor, cuando los flashazos en medio del sueño lo llevaban a ver de nuevo esa noche quiso enseguida olvidar de nuevo. Tan solo existía una posibilidad, y esta le oprimía el pecho de manera tan dolorosa como si alguien se encontrara clavándole las uñas en el corazón. Por que la única imagen que se le venía en la cabeza al momento de ver a la figura de la túnica de negro deshacerse de la capucha era… Hermione.

Pero no, no podía ser verdad, eso no podía ser cierto. Él, junto con Harry, la había visto morir años atrás, consumirse entre los brazos de Voldemort, desaparecer. Por supuesto, no lo habían aceptado de manera tan fácil, nunca encontraron un cadáver y eso les dio esperanzas, no dejaron lugar sin remover de Inglaterra, realizaron incluso viajes alrededor del mundo y jamás la habían encontrado. Ni siquiera una pequeña pista, ni la más mínima esperanza y entonces, con el alma dolorida y cansada, ambos habían renunciado a una búsqueda que todos tildaban de ridícula e infructuosa.

Por eso se negaba a creerlo, no podía aceptarlo. No podía ser ella, no podía ser Hermione por más real que pareciera… no podía ser porque si lo era significaba una sola cosa: era la persona a la que él y Harry tenían que cazar.

No… no podía ser Hermione Granger, se negaba a aceptar que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, tenía que ser una broma, alguna treta inhumana con el fin de herirlo y confundirlo, una forma de despistarlos porque no había manera en que el asesino despiadado que perseguían fuera la mujer a la cual había amado desde la niñez.

Y sin embargo sabía que su corazón no podía latir así por nadie más que no fuera ella y la enorme loza de la realidad le caía encima, se encontraba más allá del dolor. Algo en él se estremecía violentamente, haciéndolo desvariar de angustia, era consciente de lo que eso significaba. No había salida, no había más. Simplemente no podía levantar un solo dedo en su contra.

Y eso sería todo, el conflicto entre deber y deseo podría desatarse de un momento a otro; era por eso que se negaba a reaccionar, prefería seguir inmerso en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, en ese semi sueño antes que enfrentar lo que sin duda sería lo peor de su vida… pero la inconsciencia no dura para siempre y tarde o temprano, a veces mucho más temprano de lo que quisiéramos, la realidad debe ser enfrentada.

-Lo sabes, lo sabes tan bien como yo Ron

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, tenía el brazo vendado para asegurarse de que sus huesos soldaran de la manera correcta, más de un corte atravesaba su rostro, raspones en su cuello, sus manos, prácticamente cada parte de su cuerpo se encontraba herida.

-No- fue la única palabra que salió de su boca. Harry frunció el ceño, conocía ese tono, él tampoco quería creerlo pero era lo único lógico aunque fuera totalmente ilógico y surreal a la vez

-Tampoco quiero aceptarlo pero no ganamos nada Ron, yo…

-Tú no entiendes nada- Ron se puso de pie, le dio una patada a la silla en la que se encontraba sentado y esta cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo

-Ni siquiera te atrevas…- advirtió el pelinegro observando seriamente a su amigo sin inmutarse por su reacción, se la esperaba –No te atrevas a decir o insinuar que no se por lo que estas pasando… sabes que si lo sé. No eres el único que aún tiene pesadillas, no eres el único que aún no se arrepiente con cada fibra de su cuerpo de no haber estado en ese mismo maldito lugar.

Ron se mantuvo impasible mientras el moreno hablaba; nadie como él sabía lo que Harry trataba de decir: que hay dolores que nunca podrán acallarse, sin importar cuántos años transcurran, cuántas personas conozcas, cuántos encuentros pases. Suspiro, coloco de nuevo la silla en su sitio y tomo asiento, se encorvo y apoyo su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos.

-Es… es solo que… lo que significa Harry. No puede ser, no _debería _ser

Harry se puso de pie suspirando a su vez, apoyo una mano en el hombro de Ron; lo entendía perfectamente bien, sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza porque era lo mismo que pasaba por la suya.

-No debería pero es, tenemos que afrontarlo. Ambos sabemos lo que significa…

Ron negó con la cabeza violentamente y levanto la mirada, sus ojos refulgían de decisión y su mirada había cambiado para tornarse un poco más oscura.

-No, no sin tener antes una explicación, ¿entiendes? Esto ya no es asunto oficial, esto es personal.

Antes de que pudiera detenerlo salió de la oficina azotando la puerta con fuerza suficiente para hacerla temblar en sus goznes. Harry se quedo contemplando la puerta por unos segundos antes de hacer aparecer tinta, pluma y pergamino. A pesar de todo le tocaba pensar con claridad, tomo asiento en su escritorio y se puso a redactar una carta, en algo Ron tenía razón, eso había dejado de ser tan solo un asunto oficial, tocaba llamar a la caballería.

xxx

3 meses antes….

-¿Y no tienes idea de por qué lo quieren no? ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Tienes algo que ver?

La sala de interrogatorios en el Cuartel de Aurores se encontraba con un huésped inusual, eran pocas las veces que ese tipo de empleados del Ministerio de Magia eran interrogados.

-La adivinación nunca se me ha dado bien- respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras sacudía su cabello

-Yo que usted me dejaba de sarcasmos e ironías señorita Murtagh, alguno de esos comentarios podría ser malinterpretado

-Vamos, Neville, sabes que yo no fui, ¿Por qué no dejamos de perder el tiempo?- Anyrel se tiro hacia adelante en la mesa observando al pelinegro que tenía enfrente. Neville negó con la cabeza

-Lo único que sé es lo que muestran los hechos señorita Murtagh- recalco el apellido de nueva cuenta para darle a entender que no era una charla entre amigos, si es que alguna vez lo habían sido –Y estos muestran que desde hace años, cinco para ser exactos, usted ha sido la única Inefable en tener contacto con el objeto robado, eso es mucho tiempo

-¿Y querer rebelar uno de los secretos más grandes en cuanto a objetos mágicos me hace sospechosa Auror Longbottom?

-Si eso no basta…- Neville extendió una carpeta frente a ella con un legajo de documentos-… según estos papeles usted es la única que ha entrado a esa sala, impidió el acceso a los demás empleados con el pretexto de que ponían en riesgo su investigación, se valió de la avenencia del Jefe de su Departamento para poder hacerlo y el día en cuestión no fue registrada la presencia de nadie más que no fuera usted en todo el Departamento de Misterios

-Y supongo que el ladrón no se molestaría en querer cubrir sus huellas…

-Eso requiere de magia avanzada, demasiado avanzada a decir verdad y ustedes no han sido capaces de detectar el mas mínimo rastro de algún hechizo de ese tipo, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Si- respondió la pelinegra apretando los puños ligeramente, no entendía como era eso posible, solo podía pensar en una persona que fuera capaz de hacerlo y ese era un nombre que no podía mencionar bajo ninguna circunstancia

-Es curioso porque nos dicen que usted es la bruja más inteligente de su generación- la voz de Neville sonó amarga- personalmente lo dudo mucho, sobre todo después de ver que no es capaz de…

En ese momento dos personas interrumpieron en la sala de interrogación dejando inconclusas las palabras que Neville le estaba dirigiendo a Anyrel, la pelinegra a su vez lo observaba de una no muy buena manera, había intuido a que se refería y no le gustaba nada. Últimamente sentía que mucha gente la trataba como si no mereciera estar donde estaba, creía saber quien se encontraba detrás de eso; pero esto había sido el colmo, acusarla de ser quien hurtará el Arco de la Muerte era absurdo.

-Neville…

Longbottom viro a ver hacia donde provenía la voz, estaba esperando su intervención, creer que no se presentarían hubiera sido iluso, para su sorpresa no había sido quien pensaba que lo haría él primero en hablar.

-¿Si, Harry?- pregunto observando a su amigo y compañero

-El interrogatorio acabo- el tono de voz del moreno era un tanto censurable, no entendía por qué se estaba llevando a cabo en primer lugar

-¿Por orden de…?- pregunto Neville arqueando una ceja, aún seguía admirando a Harry y siempre lo haría pero ahora, tras crecer, entendía que su amigo tenía defectos y uno de los más grandes era la confianza ciega en las personas a las que apreciaba.

En esta ocasión fue Ron quien extendió un pergamino hacia Neville, este lo cogió y lo leyó, una sonrisa irónica se poso en sus labios, se puso de pie, cogió la carpeta que había llevado al lugar y camino hasta quedar enfrente de Harry y Ron.

-Claro, debí suponerlo- bajo la voz hasta que se volvió solo un susurro –Recuerden lo que es seguir los instintos, está involucrada, de alguna forma pero lo está, lo sé. Y tu Harry, fuiste quien me enseño a confiar en la intuición

Harry volteo a verlo y le dedico una sonrisa, se quedo un rato pensando hasta que finalmente se llevo una mano al mentón y asintió.

-Anyrel….- la chica volteo a ver hacia donde se encontraba el moreno

-¿Si, Harry?

-¿Estás involucrada de alguna forma en el robo del Arco de la Muerte, de cualquier forma, incluso indirectamente quizá?- la pregunta había sido directa, los tres Aurores voltearon a ver a la pelinegra

-No, no, lo estoy- había contestado sin parpadear, Neville reprimió rodar los ojos ante la molestia por la negación plausible

-Puedes irte- Anyrel se puso de pie y paso en medio de los tres sin decir una sola palabra, Neville cerró la puerta tras ella y le dirigió una mirada de interrogación al moreno- Any nunca me mentiría Neville, vamos, lo sabes bien. Luchamos juntos en el pasado, ¿eso no cuenta?

Neville negó con la cabeza

-Espero que no te arrepientas Harry, a veces deberías considerar que no todos son tan leales como aparentan- suspiro y volteo a ver a la otra persona presente ahí en la habitación- ¿Tú qué crees, Ron?

El pelirrojo carraspeo, ¿Qué creía? Esa era una buena pregunta, ni siquiera sabía que hacia irrumpiendo en la sala de interrogación para interferir en una investigación que había ido a dar a las manos de Neville después de que ellos perdieran el Arco de la Muerte en Grecia

-Creo… creo, Neville, que tú no interrogarías a nadie solo porque si, por otro lado…

Ron se mordió el labio y se quedo callado por un buen rato. Neville le puso una mano sobre el hombro

-No tienes que decir nada más, te entiendo- coloco su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, antes de salir volteó para decirles una última cosa –Chicos, esta es mi investigación, somos amigos pero ya no estamos en Hogwarts, saben a lo que me refiero y les pido que respeten eso

Salió sin volver a mirar atrás con dirección hacia su oficina, tenía muchas cosas que replantear ahora y pistas que terminaban en callejones sin salida que revaluar, quizá siguiéndolas desde otro ángulo comenzarían a tener sentido.

-Tenías razón, no debimos recurrir a Shacklebolt para interrumpir en esto- dijo Harry volteando a ver a Ron.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue a su amigo alzándose de hombros. Si, se lo había dicho, pero como siempre que algo se le metía en la cabeza a Harry una vez implantado era imposible sacárselo, y como siempre Ron lo único que podía hacer era respaldarlo.

xxx

Espero haya sido de su agrado, de acá en más la trama se volverá más intensa, entramos a los últimos capítulos. Como verán la gran pregunta que todos se hacían ha sido respondida.

Nos vemos el proximo


	29. Before to the Storm I

Este capítulo continúa donde se quedo el anterior, es decir, aún 3 meses antes para después dar de nuevo un salto de tiempo

**Capitulo 28**

**Before to the Storm I**

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que ese… testarudo, fue a chivarse con el Ministro?- el apio que sostenía Ginny entre sus manos crujió al recibir un apretón tan fuerte, la pelirroja lucía más que molesta

Hacía un mes que Ginny había regresado a su casa al Valle de Godric donde ahora lucía sus cinco meses de embarazo, sus cambios de humor seguían yendo y viniendo sobre todo cuando de Anyrel Murtagh se trataba. A la pelinegra no le dirigía más que el saludo y eso si un gruñido cada que se la topaba en las comidas dominicales en La Madriguera podía contar como eso.

Neville sentado frente a ella, quien había ido a visitarla por petición expresa de la pelirroja, dejo la taza de té frente a la mesa y asintió. Una media sonrisa se dejo ver en el rostro del pelinegro, Ginny casi no había cambiado en nada desde los días en Hogwarts, tenías que conocerla muy bien para poder notar esa sombra de tristeza que siempre se dejaba ver en sus pupilas, se trago el suspiro que quería salir de su garganta, era la misma sombra que se asomaba a los ojos de todos ellos.

-No es tan sorprendente- murmuro Neville como respuesta sin afirmarlo del todo, negarlo no servía de nada porque ya había metido la pata al contarle lo ocurrido durante el interrogatorio

-Ah pero me va a oír, está más loco que Hagrid cuando creo los escrogutos… No, no, no ¡Por Merlín que esto no se queda así!

Ginny se había puesto de pie, cruzó las manos en la espalda y paseaba de un lado a otro frente a la mesa, bufaba totalmente molesta, su cabello había caído desordenado frente a su cara. Neville se carcajeo sin previo aviso y la pelirroja lo volteó a ver incrédula, levanto una ceja y se cruzo de brazos observándolo furiosa. La risa de Neville se cortó en el acto, él como todos había aprendido que con esa Weasley en particular no era bueno enfrentarse ante uno de sus ataques de enojo.

-Ehm…- desvió la mirada al tiempo que se aclaraba la garganta tratando de hacer pasar su risa por un ataque de tos. Con nulo éxito, claro.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- pregunto la pelirroja arqueando la ceja y pasando por alto lo ocurrido-. El imbécil de uno de tus mejores amigos metió sus narizotas en _tú _investigación- recalco esa palabra como para ver si esa información entraba en la cabeza de Neville-, eso no fue nada educado y….

-Pero tú no estás indignada porque Harry haya interferido- Neville hablo de manera calmada como pocas veces se dejaba escuchar- Lo que en verdad te enoja es que haya sido por defender a Anyrel

El bufido indignado de Ginny y el hecho de que se cruzará de brazos refunfuñando antes de volver a tomar asiento fueron más que señales suficientes para que Neville supiera que tenía razón por lo que era seguro seguir hablando.

-Si sirve de algo, Ron parecía estar ahí más por obligación que por mera convicción propia- el pelinegro de alzo de hombros.

En todos los años que habían pasado si existía una cosa que podía afirmarse esa era que Neville Longbottom había pasado a ser el mejor amigo de Ginny Potter y no solo eso sino también una de las personas que mejor la conocía y en quien esta depositaba una gran confianza. Tan solo Neville y Luna podían entender el por qué del desagrado de su amiga hacia Anyrel Murtagh… y compartirlo, por supuesto que ayudaba el hecho de que, como en su época no habían sido considerados tan _importantes _la pelinegra nunca se había preocupado por acercarse tanto hacia ellos dos como si lo había hecho con Harry y Ron. El brillo en los ojos de Ginny no paso desapercibido para Neville, escondió una amplia sonrisa detrás de la taza de té.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Ginny aún sin bajar del todo la ceja y mirándolo con el resto del enojo expresándose en su rostro. Neville suspiro, le costaba responder esa pregunta

-Supongo que seguir con la investigación. Algo me dice que tiene algo que ver, un… presentimiento de que oculta información y me importa un carajo que haya sido el Premio Anual de nuestra generación o la bruja estrella del departamento de Misterios.

Ginny sonrió, dando al traste el teatro de seguir enojada que se encontraba montando, eran pocas las veces que Neville se expresaba de manera incorrecta, sobre todo si se trataba de una mujer y para Ginny el hecho de que hablará así de Anyrel era prueba más que suficiente para hacerle ver que en verdad debía de estar convencido de que tenía algo que ver en el robo. ¿Por qué Harry era tan cabezota y tan confiado? Chasqueo la lengua, era ese maldito gen Potter que hacía que exhumará confianza hacia sus allegados y que no desapareciera hasta que la traición terminará explotándole en la cara.

-Pero, ¿Cómo lo harás si Harry se entrometió? Sabes bien que cuenta con el respaldo total de Shacklebot- Ginny suspiro, eso era un arma de doble filo, la gratitud que el actual Ministro profesaba a su ahora esposo.

-Realmente no lo sé- le respondió el pelinegro suspirando a su vez, era consciente de las limitaciones que se le venían encima por qué si Harry no creía que hubiera gato en cerrado nadie más en el cuartel lo apoyaría

-Deberías hablar con Ron- Neville levanto ahora la ceja sorprendido y miro a Ginny como si hubiera perdido un tornillo. La pelirroja comprendió y siguió hablando –Si, es su… novia- la palabra fue escupida con desprecio-, pero Ron es más justo y ahora es sobre todo mas analítico. Él te escuchara- término sentenciando la pelirroja.

Neville asintió, si años atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que Ginny halagaría a Ron y lo describiría como una persona en la que se podía confiar, que pensaba antes de actuar y que estaba abierto a escuchar explicaciones sin dejar que sus sentimientos interfirieran se habría tirado al suelo a rodar mientras las carcajadas se dejaban escuchar. El hecho de que ahora eso sucediera, que no fuera para nada un chiste, y que el mismo supiera que era verdad denotaba hasta que punto sus vidas habían cambiado con tan solo quitar un factor en la ecuación.

-Sí tengo que hacerlo lo haré- concedió aunque no le gustaba la perspectiva de ir con Ron para pedir su ayuda cuando Harry estaba de por medio -Pero antes de mover nada de nuevo quiero asegurarme de que sigo todas las pistas. Hay demasiados callejones sin salida- sonrió poniéndose de pie-, quizá pida un punto de vista diferente para ver todo el panorama.

Camino hacia donde se encontraba Ginny y se inclinó para darle un beso en el cabello, con su mano izquierda acaricio el ya abultado vientre de la pelirroja y después se echo hacia atrás para verla a los ojos.

-Debo regresar al Ministerio y ¡Por el amor de Merlín dale un respiro a Harry! ¿Quieres, Gin? Deja de alterarte o tus pobres hijos nacerán con los nervios de punta

Neville rió ante el manotazo que Ginny le metió en el vientre y se desapareció de ahí para poder llegar directamente a su oficina de donde, según concernía al Ministerio de Magia entero, él jamás había salido.

xxx

La estaba esperando justo a la salida del Departamento de Misterios, lo que había pasado en la mañana seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. No estaba muy seguro acerca de que pensar o que sentir, no era como si lo estuviera al cien por ciento esos últimos años pero esta era una situación totalmente diferente. Una de las palabras que dijera Neville meses atrás no lograba sacársela de la mente, la repetía como si se tratara de un eco una y otra vez….

_Intución….. _

_Intución….. _

_Intución….. _

Una y otra vez pasaba por su cabeza incluso se había sorprendido a si mismo murmurándola con la pluma suspendida por encima del pergamino cuando se suponía se encontraba rellenando el informe de una revisión de rutina. Finalmente se había dado por vencido, asentado la pluma a un lado del pergamino, hundido la cabeza en las palmas de sus manos y dejado su mente divagar. Con el paso del tiempo Ron descubrió que esa era la mejor manera de que las respuestas que parecían escapársele vinieran hacia él.

Eran tan solo pequeños detalles, detalles que pasará por alto en el momento de producirse porque siempre iban acompañados de remansos de recuerdos dolorosos que el pelirrojo prefería ignorar, dejar de lado, para no volver a caer en lo de siembre dado que después de todo había prometido intentarlo. Pero ahora todos esos pequeños detalles se sumaban frente a sus ojos uno a uno para irse convirtiendo en una cadena, una concatenación de incidentes, de pistas, de sucesos que comenzaban a hacerle creer que ahí había algo más, que Neville no estaba tan equivocado. Quizá… solo quizá.

Por esa razón se encontraba ahí haciendo guardia en espera de que saliera, sabía bien que no abandono el Ministerio tras la nueva interrogación de Neville, quien había tardado tres meses en conseguir de nuevo la autorización gracias a que en la anterior ocasión Harry y él hicieran que el permiso fuera revocado, si no que había regresado al Departamento de Misterios, segura de que nadie volvería a molestarla. Una idea molesta comenzaba a querer plantarse en su cabeza, una parte de él se encontraba preguntándose a sí mismo si no era verdad lo que Ginny murmuraba molesta por los rincones de la Madriguera cada vez que se topaba a Anyrel ahí. Que la pelinegra actuaba de manera libre a sabiendas de que Harry siempre abogaría por ella.

Sacudió la cabeza regañándose a sí mismo por pensar eso, se sentía mal con el solo hecho de considerar la posibilidad. Anyrel había estado para él en sus momentos ms difíciles y no era justo dudar de ella… si tan solo la vida fuera justa. Ron suspiro, echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Si algo había aprendido era precisamente que la vida no era justo, las cosas nunca eran del todo lo que parecían y una sorpresa podía llegar de cualquier lado. La puerta se abrió, se separo de la pared como tirado por un resorte metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón que traía debajo de la capa.

-¿Ron?- pregunto dubitativamente la figura que acababa de aparecer -¿Qué haces aquí?- sonrió con un dejo de disculpa -¿Quedamos acaso de vernos y lo olvide?- dio un paso hacia el chico ampliando la sonrisa por la sorpresa –Si fue así me disculpo per he tenido tanto que hacer que….

-No…

Fue solo una palabra pero algo en el tono de voz del chico hizo que Anyrel dejará el pie al aire y retrocediera el paso que diera en su dirección, lo observo curiosa tratando de leer en su mirada como era capaz de hacer la mayoría de las veces pero no está.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto no muy segura de si quería saber la respuesta

-Tenemos que hablar- fue todo lo que respondió Ron observándola de manera seria pues el mismo no sabía bien como comportarse -Pero no es una conversación que tendremos acá vayamos a tu casa

-De acuerdo- la pelinegra comenzaba a entrever que probablemente de ahí no saldría nada bueno aunque no tenía la mas mínima idea de que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su novio –Vayamos al Atrio para usar la Red Flu- alargo la mano para tomar la de Ron quien la sujeto con un movimiento mecánico más que nada.

Caminaron con rumbo hacia el elevador en un silencio que podía ser fácilmente cortado con un cuchillo como si fuera una barra de mantequilla a punto de derretirse; por la mente de ambos pasaban cosas totalmente diferentes. El pelirrojos seguía aún un poco confundido pero a estas alturas había llegad a la conclusión de que Neville tenía razón: seguir sus instintos en otras ocasiones les había llevado a la resolución de grandes problemas, quizá esta ocasión fuera una de ellas y si no era así nada perdía con intentar o al menos eso esperaba. Anyrel por su parte se devanaba los sesos pensando a toda velocidad que era lo que podía haber pasado en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo para que Ron se comportará de esa forma con ella, el problema era que no se le ocurría nada salvo una opción y se negaba a creer que aquello fuera de lo que quería hablar porque no existía forma alguna en que lo averiguará… ¿O sí?

xxx

El silencio caía de nueva cuenta aunque de manera más pesada que la vez anterior. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y ese era todo el ruido que se escuchaba en toda la casa, incluso el viento había dejado de rugir, las nubes que presagiaban la tormenta permanecían quietas dando una atmosfera sombría, de buenas a primeras el sol había quedado oculto cuando se suponía que aún se dispondría de una hora más de sus rayos.

-No puedo creerlo- murmuro finalmente Anyrel poniéndose de pie con los puños apretados –En verdad no puedo creer que tu de entre todos me haga esa pregunta- bufó para apartarse un mechón del cabello y Ron desvió su vista hacia otro lado. No, no podía permitir que esas coincidencias lo hicieran dar un paso atrás, no en esta ocasión cuando la duda había sido ya formulada –Harry cree en mi sin reservas, ¿Por qué mi novio no puede hacer eso?

El pelirrojo volteó a verla de nueva cuenta, tenía un buen punto y lo sabía, sus orejas enrojecieron levemente pero no tenía más 17 años y ya no permitía que cosas como la vergüenza lo detuvieran. Se puso de pie de manera calmada y se apoyo en el reposabrazos del sillón.

-Harry siempre ha sido impulsivo, terco y obstinado. Él decidió hace años que podía creer en ti y no dejará de hacerlo ni por qué un mazo de Troll lo golpee, no si en ese mazo no viene tu confesión…- Anyrel arqueo una ceja y Ron suspiro negando con la cabeza antes de continuar hablando –No me malinterpretes, no estoy queriendo decir que tu robaste el Arco de la Muerte pero sí que tengo la certeza de que sabes más de lo que dices. No puedes culparme, te conozco lo suficiente. Y si saber leerte me convierte en un mal novio que así sea.

Era realmente imposible rebatir eso y era aun más increíble que esas palabras provinieran de Ronald Weasley. Anyrel tomo asiento de nueva cuenta, apoyo el codo en el reposabrazos y la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

-Sí, sé más de lo que digo pero no puedo decirte nada- admitió con voz derrotada- No puedo y no lo haré sin importar lo que me cueste

-¿Por qué no?- el pelirrojo adopto su comportamiento usual en los interrogatorios, tono neutro, voz calmada, ligero desinterés; aquello que sabía funcionaba para sacar información sin que el interrogado fuera completamente consciente de ello.

-Es tanto parte de una antigua promesa como es parte de de clausulas en mi contrato- respondió cerrando los ojos, la pelinegra tenía una buena estrategia: no mientas pero deforma la verdad lo más que puedas estirándola para tu beneficio.

Ciertamente su táctica habría funcionado con cualquiera, con cualquiera que no hubiera crecido con Hermione Granger, para su mala suerte Ronald Weasley había crecido con ella, con la bruja más inteligente que había conocido, aprendiendo a leer entre líneas por que en ocasiones era la única forma de saber que le pasaba. Y por eso sabia que esa era una respuesta armada para no dejar entrever nada mas, precisamente por eso, supo que era mejor no presionar para no ocasionar que se encerrará en sí misma y nunca saber nada.

-De acuerdo- dijo con una media sonrisa en la boca- Eso era todo lo que tenías que decir, Any. No es como si tuviera razones para no confiar en ti tampoco

En cualquier otro momento el ligero cambio en los ojos de la pelinegra al decir eso hubiera pasado desapercibido para Ron pero no lo hizo en este momento que se encontraba con los sentidos alerta, su propia sonrisa pareció congelarse un momento, se puso de pie y justo cuando estaba abriendo la boca y acercándose a ella un fulgor plateado irrumpió en la casa.

-Bournemouth, New Forrest. Ahora

El ciervo plateado se desvaneció de la misma forma inesperada en la que había aparecido y Ron sin pensárselo un solo momento se desapareció de casa de Anyrel sin decir una sola palabra. La voz de Harry sonaba ansiosa sin contar que solo recurrían a los Patronus en casos de verdadera emergencia. Tenía un mal presentimiento

xxx

No tarde tanto como la última vez (:

Ojala les haya gustado.

Espero señales de vida


	30. Black&Red

**Capítulo 29**

**Black&Red**

El centro de Londres estaba tranquilo, era tarde, pasada la media noche de un miércoles por lo que no se dejaba ver mucho movimiento. Una figura alta y pelirroja caminaba por las calles desiertas, quería pensar, hacia días que sentía que muchas cosas se le escapaban de entre las manos, algo le oprimía el pecho, no le gustaba esa sensación, era como si le ahogará. Doblo la esquina, las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos y la vista perdida, caminaba de manera automática en esa ruta siempre recorrida, casi ni se dio cuenta cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de su departamento, abrió esta y entro. Sin molestarse siquiera en encender la luz se dirigió hacia el sofá de espaldas a la ventana y se dejo caer en el cerrando los ojos.

Un par de golpes en la puerta lo hicieron abrir los ojos dando un respingo, observó el reloj de muñeca y parpadeo, se había quedado dormido por unos minutos, se levanto con desgana gruñendo y abrió la puerta sin detenerse a preguntar quién era, arqueo una ceja al ver a la figura que tenía enfrente

-¿Neville?- pregunto de manera incrédula

-Buenas noches, Ron, lamento molestarte en casa pero preferí que nuestra plática fuera en privado.

-Pasa- pronuncio haciéndose un lado sin tener la menor idea de lo que quería hablarle Neville

Una vez que los dos estuvieron cómodamente instalados en el sofá con la luz encendida y un vaso con whisky de fuego en las manos de cada uno, Ron se desparramo hacia atrás, dio un sorbo a su bebida y pregunto con cierta expresión adusta en la cara

-¿Qué te trae por acá Nev?

Neville se tomo su tiempo antes de responder, hacia un par de semanas desde su visita a casa de Ginny, cuando la pelirroja le había aconsejado hablar con su hermano. Al principio no quiso tomar el consejo en cuenta, no se sentía cómodo interfiriendo entre Harry y Ron, de alguna forma daba la sensación de estar mal. De no haber sido por qué Susan Bones le dijo que la única razón por la cual le concederían el permiso de nueva cuenta sería que alguno de los que habían firmado pidiendo desestimarla se retractará, no se encontraría ahí. Asentó el vaso sobre la mesa

-Esto…- saco un pergamino doblado de dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo extendió a Ron quien lo tomo sin dudar

El pelirrojo suspiro al terminar de leer y le devolvió el pergamino a su amigo, se paso los dedos por encima de los parpados; se sentía terriblemente cansado. Suspiro antes de tomar un nuevo trago de whisky de fuego

-¿Por qué yo?- pregunto observando fijamente a quien antaño fuera su compañero de casa en Hogwarts

-Porque tú ya no eres como antes- se limito a responder Neville, después de tanto pensarlo había llegado a la conclusión de que esa era la razón

-¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?- inquirió de nuevo el pelirrojo pasando una mano por la barbilla. Neville asintió y después le dirigió una mirada culpable

-Lo siento- el pelinegro en verdad se sentía mal por meterlo en ese aprieto

Ron observó a su amigo por un largo tiempo, en cierta forma le debía lo que le estaba pidiendo y sabia también que debió de haber tomado mucho tiempo a Neville tomar valor para presentarse en su departamento y pedirle eso. Estaba dividido por que por el otro lado se encontraba Harry, sabía bien que el moreno lo consideraría una especie de traición, y Anyrel quien a pesar de todo era su novia. Se termino de un solo trago el resto del contenido del vaso y gruño levemente, hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido que lo correcto no era siempre seguir a alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera Harry, si no actuar como se debía.

-Dame una pluma antes de que cambie de opinión- extendió la mano para tomar el pergamino y la pluma con tinta integrada que Neville le tendía, garabateo su firma en el lugar correspondiente y dejo el pergamino sobre la mesita de la sala dejando que la tinta se secará- Solo te pido que me digas porque insistes en eso Nev, eso es todo.

Fue el turno de Neville de quedarse callado con una mano en la barbilla y la otra sujetando su vaso, era totalmente consciente de lo que había requerido Ron para decidirse a estampar su firma en la petición de un nuevo interrogatorio respaldándolo. No sabía muy bien cómo explicarse del todo. Finalmente decidió irse por lo simple, nunca se le habían dado bien las explicaciones, no fuera de Herbología.

-Intuición- Neville sonrió levemente observándolo –Tú sabes mucho sobre eso, Ron- coloco el vaso sobre la mesa después de vaciar el contenido y se puso de pie –Y hubo un tiempo en que ni tú ni Harry dudaban en seguirla. No quiero ser aguafiestas pero quizá pronto se necesite de ella de nueva cuenta, piénsalo amigo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta ante la mirada sorprendida del pelirrojo, cuando llego a esta giro el picaporte y se volteo para agregar antes de salir

-Gracias, significa mucho para mí, en verdad, y créeme que no quería ponerte en esta posición pero no había otra manera. Hasta mañana

Ron se quedo observando la puerta por mucho tiempo después de que esta se había cerrado. Intuición, era tan solo una palabra pero para él decía mucho, recordó como un par de meses atrás había ido a la oficina de Harry para informarle de algo por eso mismo motivo, simple intuición, y sin embargo esa investigación había quedado archivada en el olvido, en algún lugar de su mente. Se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia la habitación acondicionada como una pequeña oficina en casa, las palabras de Neville habían calado hondo. Revisaría de nuevo todos esos pergaminos, ahora estaba seguro de que la opresión en el pecho provenía de ahí en cierta forma.

xxx

Un fulgor verde ilumino los desiertos pasillos del Ministerio de Magia, era temprano por la mañana, mucho antes de que el día de trabajo de la mayoría, por no decir casi todos, de los magos que laboraban ahí comenzará. Unos pasos hicieron eco en los desiertos pasillos, el guardia de seguridad hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza hacia la figura que se asomo doblando la esquina, estaba ya más que acostumbrado a verlo llegar antes que nadie un par de días a la semana.

-Te estaba esperando

Ese día; sin embargo, no había sido el primero en adentrarse en el Ministerio de Magia. Verde y miel chocaron de la nada. Harry y Neville se encontraron de frente, el moreno sonrió de manera amigable hacia Neville e hizo un gesto para invitarlo a pasar a su oficina. Neville era, al igual que Harry y Ron, líder de un escuadrón de Aurores; con los años había llegado a ser tan bueno como en su época lo habían sido sus propios padres.

Harry se deshizo de la capa colocándola encima del respaldo de su silla, dejo el fajo de pergaminos que había traído de casa encima del escritorio y tomo asiento a la par que ofrecía a Neville la silla que se encontraba del otro lado del escritorio. Se acomodo en su asiento apoyando un brazo en el reposabrazos y la cabeza por encima de la mano.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?- pregunto Harry con curiosidad, su amigo era una persona de hábitos y nunca llegaba antes de las nueve de la mañana al Ministerio a no ser que fuera requerido por una emergencia, una citación o cualquier otro motivo oficial.

-Hay algo…-comenzó a decir Neville evidentemente nervioso, Harry alzo una ceja preguntándose de que se trataba. Neville tomo una respiración profunda y comenzó de nuevo –Hay algo de lo que quiero que te enteres por mi antes que nadie

Harry entorno los ojos mirándolo con curiosidad, no se le ocurría nada de lo que tuviera que enterarse por boca del propio Neville, pero bastaba ver a su amigo para comprender que fuera lo que fuera era importante para él que lo supiera por su propia boca

-Te escucho, Nev

Por toda respuesta, igual que había hecho la noche anterior en casa de Ron, Neville extendió un pergamino a Harry quien lo tomo entre sus manos con evidente curiosidad; sin embargo, conforme fue leyendo su ceño comenzó a fruncirse levemente para, por fin, dar paso a su cara siendo alzada de manera repentina del pergamino para fijarla en los ojos de Neville, la confusión y el enojo eran fácilmente identificables en su mirada.

-¿Cómo….?

-Yo fui a pedírselo, fue mi idea- dijo Neville interrumpiendo a Harry antes de que se pusiera a gritar, lo conocía muy bien –Ron solo se limito a firmar y tan solo porque me presente en su departamento ayer por la madrugada- la mirada del Auror se torno algo culpable- sabía que no podría decirme que no, Harry, si vas a enojarte con alguien que sea conmigo.

Harry saco el aire de sus pulmones de manera lenta para calmarse, debía admitir que de tratarse de otras personas que no fueran Neville y Ron (aunque el pelirrojo no estuviera ahí presente) se encontraría ya despotricando contra alguien al tiempo que aventaba cosas por doquier de su escritorio. Pero no eran dos personas cualesquiera, eran Neville y Ron, y ambos eran parte de su vida desde hacía muchos años, desde que esta había sido perfecta en Hogwarts. Suspiro y se volvió a apoyar en el respaldo de la silla.

-Lo entiendo- dijo asintiendo con un gesto más de fastidio que de molestia –Ron siempre fue demasiado leal, ya desde Hogwarts, no debí haberlo metido en esto para empezar- de golpe se puso serio- Tienes mi palabra de que esta vez no volveré a intervenir cuando interrogues a Anyrel y de que no volveré a meterme en tus investigaciones en un futuro, Neville.

Neville lo miro, francamente, sorprendido, esa reacción fue todo menos lo que el chico se esperaba, tomo el pergamino que Harry había dejado sobre el escritorio y lo guardo en el bolsillo de la capa tomándose su tiempo

-¿Por qué?- pregunto finalmente tras un breve momento de duda entre si hacerlo o no. Harry sonrió

-Porque Ron me recordó algo al firmar eso. Eres Neville, el mismo Neville Longbottom que conozco desde los once años y eso, solo eso, basta para que confíe en ti- el moreno hizo una pausa, como siempre que hablaba del pasado, tomándose su tiempo para controlar sus emociones–Además, nunca debí haber olvidado que fuiste tú, junto con Luna y los demás, quien me acompaño con tan solo quince años a buscar a Sirius sin hacer una sola pregunta al respecto. Voy a confiar en ti tal como tú lo hiciste en mi, Nev, sin preguntas de por medio

-Gracias, Harry, eso significa mucho para mí

El moreno estaba por abrir la boca para replicar cuando la puerta de su oficina fue abierta por alguien más, ambos chicos voltearon a ver de manera rápida, los reflejos adquiridos no se olvidaban y tampoco las precauciones, por eso en menos de un segundo tenían ya la mano camino a coger la varita mas la detuvieron al ver de quien se trataba

-Buenos días, Tonks- saludaron ambos a la vez.

Nymphadora Tonks, nueva jefa del Departamento de Aurores desde hacía tres meses atrás saludo a ambos con una sonrisa, llevaba el cabello color castaño lacio hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran marrón del tono exacto de los de Remus y lucía un poco contrariada, como si realmente no quisiera encontrarse ahí.

-Buenos días chicos. Neville que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí tan temprano- sin embargo no espero comentario alguno de parte de este, volteó a ver enseguida hacia la otra persona presente en el lugar –Harry, tenemos que hablar, ahora y a solas.

Neville se puso de pie mientras Harry asentía, definitivamente ese día estaba comenzando con visitas totalmente inesperadas y eso que no tenía ni media hora desde que había arribado al Ministerio

-Por supuesto, Tonks, sabes que para ti siempre tengo tiempo, sobre todo ahora que eres la jefa- Harry le guiño el ojo y Tonks sin poder evitarlo rio

Por un segundo se arrepintió de haber ido ahí a tratar el asunto que concernía ese día pero se obligo a centrarse, había otorgado un plazo y este no había sido cumplido, no podía echarse para atrás; y siendo honesta no quería hacerlo.

-Tengo asuntos que tratar- murmuro Neville antes de ponerse de pie cediéndole el asiento a Tonks- Nos vemos después

En cuanto Neville hubo salido por la puerta y cerrado esta tras de sí la Auror colocó los hechizos correspondientes para que la puerta no fuera abierta desde fuera y para que no fueran escuchados, una vez más en el transcurso del día Harry alzo la ceja totalmente intrigado, en cuanto la bruja volvió a poner la mirada sobre él no puedo evitar preguntar

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?

Tonks le dirigió una de las miradas más serias que le había visto emplear en la vida y Harry supo, con ese simple gesto, que fuera lo que fuera que iba a decirle su antigua maestra no sería nada bueno, por eso precisamente no pudo evitar sorprenderse en exceso cuando las palabras salieron de la boca de Tonks

-De Anyrel Murtagh

xxx

¡Zas!

El ruido de varias cosas cayendo y haciendo ruido al golpear contra el suelo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, fue demasiado repentino, una vez más se dio cuenta de que se había permitido distraerse desconectándose de lo que pasaba a su alrededor; movió la cabeza de lado a lado para despejarse, parpadeo y finalmente logro enfocar a la figura que se encontraba frente a él.

-¿Luna?- pregunto de manera dubitativa al reconocerla, era la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse en ese lugar –Lo lamento- agrego enseguida, tras haberse recuperado de la sorpresa inicial, agachándose para recoger los libros que había tirado al suelo sin querer al chocar con ella.

-Gracias, Ronald- contesto la joven sin mencionar el incidente, con una sonrisa y el mismo tono que siempre empleaba al hablar, ese que hacía que el nombre de Ron sonará con cierto raigambre.

-De nada. ¿Qué te trae por acá Luna?- pregunto con curiosidad, la última noticia que había tenido de ella era que se encontraba en alguna parte de Tanzania recorriendo los 300 kilómetros cuadrados que se encontraban alrededor del cráter del Ngorongoro en busca de nuevas especies de animales mágicos.

Luna sonrió acomodando los libros entre sus brazos, era de notarse que algunos wrackspurt's se encontraban envolviendo la mente del pelirrojo, desde donde se encontraba parada veía en sus ojos como su mente había estado perdida hasta que choco con ella instantes atrás, arruinando el efecto de las criaturas míticas. Se acomodo el cabello tras la oreja antes de responder.

-Regrese ayer después de no haber encontrado ni rastro de la mosca zya-zya- lo dijo con un tono tan serio que Ron no pudo más que sonreír recordando sus épocas de colegio cuando la rubia les hablaba de narggles o snorkacks de cuernos arrugados –Y vine a entregarle unas cosas a Neville de parte de Ginny pero me dijeron que está interrogando a la señorita Murtagh y no he podido hacerlo.

Ron alzo una ceja, no por la información de lo que estaba haciendo Neville, sino porque nunca en toda su vida había escuchado a Luna decir el nombre de alguien con ese tono, como si la sola mención de tenerlo en sus labios le causará cierta repulsión. De repente se pregunto cómo es que nunca se había puesto a pensar en todo eso antes; ni Luna, ni Neville ni la propia Ginny eran personas que juzgarán a los demás a la ligera y sin embargo, ni él ni Harry se habían preguntado nunca por que parecían tenerle tanta aversión a Anyrel.

-Ella es tu novia- fue de nueva cuenta Luna quien saco a Ron de sus pensamientos

-Ehm…. Si- atino a responder el pelirrojo, de alguna forma no se sentía cómodo externando esa información

-¿Por qué?- la pregunta de Luna salió de forma natural, Ron sentía los grandes ojos azules de su amiga observándolo como si lo estuviera traspasando para tratar de entenderlo. Ron se alzó de hombros

-Supongo que tenía que intentarlo- contesto en voz baja metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y bajando la vista hacia el suelo. La mirada de Luna era demasiado penetrante como para seguir sosteniéndola

-Estoy decepcionada- la rubia le había hablado en un tono duro y Ron no recordaba haberla escuchado jamás hacerlo con nadie –Nunca pensé que pudieras olvidar tan fácil a Hermione, no tú de entre todos.

Decir que Ron se había quedado con la boca abierta era lo más cercano para describir la reacción que tuvo el pelirrojo tras esas palabras. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como pez fuera del agua antes de poder emitir sonido alguno. Lo que Luna había dicho había calado, y hondo, ¿olvidar a Hermione? Su amiga debía de estar de broma por qué no pasaba un solo día en el que la castaña no fuera su primer pensamiento al despertar, el último al dormir y lo único con lo que soñaba.

-Luna, yo no…

-Está bien, es tú vida Ronald. Al menos hubieras hecho otra elección- la ojiazul le sonrió colocándole la mano sobre su hombro –Recuerda que no importa donde este, cuando me necesites siempre estaré a tan solo una lechuza de distancia. Por favor dale estos a Neville

Y sin decir más la chica asentó los libros que cargaba sobre Ron, quien apenas atino a extender los brazos a tiempo, se estiro para darle un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo y dirigiéndole una última sonrisa dio media vuelta para desaparecer por el pasillo que llevaba a las chimeneas.

Ron se quedo ahí, parado por unos minutos más, pensando en lo que había pasado. Primero Neville apareciendo en si departamento en la madrugada y ahora un encuentro inesperado con Luna en medio de uno de los tantos pasillos del Ministerio, y ambos encuentros parecían tener la misma finalidad: hacer que se replanteara lo que sabía de Anyrel. Debía admitir que la forma en la que había entrado en sus vidas fue demasiado rara y rápida, pero tuvo aceptación inmediata tanto por él como por Harry y… Hermione, pensar el nombre le seguía doliendo, y nunca se había preguntando por qué. ¿Sería el momento de comenzar a hacerlo?

Suspiro y finalmente dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a su despacho, había querido hablar con Harry pero uno de sus compañeros le había dicho que llevaba encerrado en su propia oficina con Tonks desde mucho antes de que todos llegarán. Ron se había preguntado a que se debía eso pero opto por no pensar tanto en ello, sabía que de ser algo importante Harry se lo diría inmediatamente después de que Tonks se lo terminará de comunicar y de ser un caso extremo el propio Remus ya se lo habría dicho a él; desde el último año en Hogwarts su relación con el hombre lobo había pasado a ser tan estrecha como lo fuera alguna vez la de Harry y Sirius.

xxx

Harry se encontraba dando vueltas en el espacio que se ubicaba justo detrás de su escritorio, tenía los brazos entrelazados en su espalda y la vista fija al suelo. Era demasiada información la que había recibido en un lapso tan corto de tiempo y si no había salido de la oficina en busca de más explicaciones era tan solo porque Tonks así se lo había pedido, respetaba lo suficiente a la bruja, no solo como jefa sino como amiga, como para no hacerle caso.

-Pero… ¿Estas totalmente segura? Quiero decir, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de haber cometido un error?- pregunto el moreno deteniendo su caminar por un momento y volteando a ver a Tonks que se encontraba sentada del otro lado del escritorio.

-Se que quieres escuchar que puedo estar equivocada Harry- comenzó la Auror observándolo, no le agradaba lo que acababa de hacer, no del todo, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que era ya la hora de que supiera –, pero no hay la mas mínima posibilidad de que este en un error. Hace mucho que sabía lo de Jaina…

-¡Y nunca me dijiste nada!- exclamo sin poder evitarlo Harry. Tonks se puso de pie de manera calmada

-¿Quieres escuchar antes de ponerte a gritar como demente, Harry? Cualquiera diría que todavía tienes quince años, tú ahijado se comporta mejor que tú- Harry gruño ante la comparación con Teddy pero asintió –Jaina puso como condición para entrenarte que tú no supieras quien era, comprenderás que nuestra prioridad era mantenerte con vida y aumentar tus posibilidades en ese entonces y debo admitir que a pesar de sus métodos… poco ortodoxos, Witter cumplió con su cometido.

-¿Pero después de la Guerra que Tonks? Han pasado años, por algo me lo estás diciendo ahora

Tonks suspiro, por supuesto que Harry tenía razón, era por algo que se lo estaba diciendo ahora, y ya que había soltado parte de la historia más valía que comenzará a contar el resto. Con Harry era simple: o le dabas toda la información o mejor no le decías nada, no existían las medias tintas y Tonks no pensaba cometer el error de ocultar ahora ahora que había revelado parte de la trama, sobre todo si esto podía ser usado en su contra después. No iba a perder su vínculo con él tan solo por algo como eso.

-Las circunstancias cambiaron hace unos meses. Tienes que entender algo Harry pero debes dejar de lado el complejo ese que te cargas de que todo el mundo arma complots a tu alrededor para ocultar información

El moreno alzo una ceja, respiro profundamente y tomo asiento, sospechaba que lo que se venía no era ni simple ni fácil, si se trataba de desenterrar parte del pasado que habían enterrado con el fin de la guerra contra Voldemort no podía serlo, porque todo lo que se dejo atrás se hizo por una razón: lo malo no tenía cabida en la nueva vida que llevaban ahora. No después de todo lo que habían pasado, lo que habían perdido, para conseguirla.

-No prometo no interrumpir, pero lo voy a intentar.

Tonks sabía que era lo mejor que podía conseguir de él, se acerco hacia la ventana artificial del despacho y apoyando una de sus manos sobre el marco de esta así como su cabeza comenzó a hablar, desde el principio, remontándose hacia años atrás, resumiendo lo mas que podía y asegurándose de decir las cosas tal y como habían sucedido; sobre todo, dejando bien claro que todos los demás que se habían visto involucrados lo estaban bajo hechizos vinculantes y que no podían revelar nada sin la expresa autorización de las personas que los habían sometido a estos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Ron ya sabía quién era Jaina antes de que yo se lo dijera por que Remus le conto todo? ¿Qué fue Ginny quien descubrió que en efecto había tenido una hija con Sirius? ¿Y que Remus sabía que Anyrel era una infiltrada junto con alguien más –quién aún no tienen idea de quién es-, pero que no tenía idea de que era la hija de Jaina y Sirius hasta hace poco?- pregunto Harry sin poder evitar el tono de incredulidad y arqueando la ceja

-Sí, sí. Lo que quieras, dicho así suena ridículo y lo sé, pero es exactamente de la manera como fueron y son las cosas- contesto Tonks volteando para verlo de frente de nuevo.

-Ron me lo hubiera dicho, el sabe lo importante que fue Sirius para mí, no hubiera sido capaz de ocultarme algo así- sentenció totalmente seguro Harry, no sabía que lo shockeaba mas, si e descubrir que su padrino tuvo una hija o el que esta hija fuera Anyrel –Ginny también lo hubiera hecho, estoy seguro de ello.

-Estas olvidando una cosa Harry, ambos habían prometido antes de saber de qué iba en si la cosa que no comentarían una sola palabra con nadie más, que era algo secreto. Funcionaba como una especie de Fidelius sino eran autorizados a revelarlo no podían hacerlo por más que quisieran

El moreno abrió la boca para replicar pero enseguida se encontró cerrándola, tenía todo el sentido del mundo y tampoco era como si pudiera quejarse de que le mintieron, en esos años y de alguna forma todos habían caído en una intrincada red donde escondían secretos de los demás. Se paso una mano por los ojos para tratar de despejarse, era demasiada información en poco tan tiempo; sin embargo, el dato que de alguna forma se había mantenido como una furia latente en su interior fue lo primero en salir de sus labios tras despejarse de las dudas.

-Así que Jaina lo único que buscaba era hacer sentir culpable a Remus, ¿todo lo que persiguió fue hacerle la vida miserable?- su voz aun ante todo sonaba con incredulidad, había conocido a la bruja e incluso se atrevía a decir que el vinculo que establecieron era real por lo que no le cabía en la cabeza el esquema de ella actuando solo por venganza. -¿Por qué?

Por primera vez Tonks desvió la vista, debió haber previsto que Harry preguntaría eso, no era que no quisiera contestarle, era más bien que no era ella quien debía decírselo. Negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-Eso, Harry, debes preguntárselo a alguien más.

-Dímelo, Tonks- la mirada decidida que emanaba de esos dos ojos verdes dejaba muy en claro que no cedería, más que una petición resultaba como un tipo de orden y la Auror sabía que se lo debía después de soltarle esa bomba. Soltó un suspiro.

-En esa época, a finales de la Primera Guerra, todos desconfiaban de todos. Lo de Sirius y Witter casi nadie lo sabía por protección, tan solo sus más allegados: tus padres, Remus y Dianna Parker, pero esta última fue asesinada poco antes de Halloween de ese año- hizo una pausa observándolo, definitivamente no ella debía estar contando eso. –Sirius y Remus desconfiaban entre ellos mutuamente, sabían que existía un traidor y que este debía a fuerzas ser alguien de su círculo cercano. No tengo por qué decirte lo que ocurrió el 31 de Octubre, lo sabes bien. Lo que no sabes es que Sirius tenía una coartada, que ni siquiera tuvo juicio antes de ser mandado a Azkabán y ser tratado como el peor de los criminales.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con Jaina y Remus- comento sin poder permanecer callado

-Si me dejarás hablar…- murmuro Tonks en voz bajas antes de proseguir.- El mismo día en que Sirius fue aprehendido Witter fue al Ministerio, hablo con el Ministro, movió todo lo que podía mover con tal de que siquiera Sirius tuviera un juicio pero apenas mencionaba que la coartada era ella nadie le creía. Por supuesto, Sirius tenía ya gran reputación en el Mundo Mágico y no ayudaba el hecho de que su relación permaneciera oculta, nadie se tragaba el cuento de que Jaina Witter y Sirius Black formaban una pareja solida y exclusiva y menos aún que él hubiera estado con ella, en su casa, al momento del ataque al Valle de Godric. Todos decían que lo que estaba haciendo era porque esperaba una especie de retribución, sobre todo quienes los conocían de sus años en Hogwarts, ellos nunca se habían llevado bien sino hasta después de salir del colegio.

Tonks hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de agua y Harry alzo una ceja impaciente, creía saber por dónde iba la historia, pero si era lo que creía Sirius se lo había perdonado a Remus muchísimo tiempo atrás, el mismo tiempo que tenía desde que Remus había perdonado a Sirius por creer que él era el traidor.

-Witter y Remus eran mejores amigos, lo habían sido desde su primer año en Hogwarts, fue ella la primera en dirigirle la palabra al escuálido y desgarbado Remus Lupin, desde su viaje en el tren según sé. Así que ese día hizo lo lógico, Witter le mando una lechuza a Remus rogándole que fuera al Ministerio a testificar, si encontraba a tan solo una persona más dispuesta a jurar que Sirius no podía ser el asesino y sobre todo a corroborar la relación entre ellos el Ministro había prometido un juicio justo- Tonks torció el gesto –Remus no se enorgullece de ello, Harry, eso tienes que saberlo…

-Pero él no fue, no acudió a testificar- dijo el moreno soltando a su vez un suspiro, vio a Tonks asentir y le sonrió. No podía culpar a Remus, no cuando fue testigo de lo mucho que la muerte de Sirius le había dolido también, no cuando sabía que si el mismo Remus no atravesó el Arco de la Muerte tras su amigo había sido solo por él, por cuidar del propio Harry, de lo último que le quedaba de sus amigos- Y por eso es que Jaina le tiene tanto resentimiento.

Tonks asintió ante las palabras de Harry y este se puso de pie, podía ver la preocupación en su rostro, sabía bien que era porque le preocupaba como iba a tomarse lo que acababa de decirle. Se acerco donde se encontraba y tomo asiento en la silla a su lado.

-Remus…- comenzó Tonks pero se vio interrumpida por Harry quien antes que nada le dio un pequeño abrazo que logro confortarla mucho más de lo que el moreno podría saber.

-No tienes que decirme nada, no a mí. Conozco a Remus, se lo mucho que apreciaba a Sirius, se lo que le dolió su muerte y sé que aun se arrepiente por haber desconfiado de él en esa época- lo pensó un poco antes de añadir- Jaina actúo mal, la aprecio también pero una vez alguien me dijo que Remus es la persona más comprensible que conozco y no merece ser tratado así. Creo que eso es verdad.

-Lo siento Harry, reconozco que en parte esa molestia, el ver a Remus tan deprimido después de eso fue lo que me impulso pero aún así le di la oportunidad de ser ella o de que fuera la misma Anyrel quien te dijera las cosas, le puse un plazo y al parecer no tuvo el valor o pensó que no cumpliría.

-Eso explica porque Anyrel me ha estado evitando desde hace un tiempo- comento Harry hundiéndose en el respaldo de la silla

-En verdad lo lamento, se lo mucho que la aprecias- no pudo evitar torcer el gesto cuando dijo aquello, era una reacción natural para ella.

-Por lo que veo tampoco es santo de tu devoción- Harry negó con la cabeza –Es algo así como tu prima después de todo, ¿no?

-Se te olvida que no soy una Black, mi madre fue dejada fuera de la línea familiar cuando se fue con mi padre- la Auror se alzo ligeramente de hombros –Y aunque lo fuera no debe caerme bien solo por eso o estaría tomando té con Narcissa o llevando flores a la tumba de Bellatrix

Harry podía ver la lógica en eso por lo que prefirió no comentar nada, algunas cosas era mejor no decirlas. De todas formas no pudo evitar hundirse en sus pensamientos, Anyrel había comenzado a evitarlo poniendo una y mil excusas un par de meses atrás, aún así cuando ocurrió todo el episodio del robo él no había dudado en acudir en su ayuda aún a costa de pasar por sobre la autoridad de Neville, a quien conocía desde hacía más años, era algo curioso, ¿Sería a caso que por ser hija de Sirius sentía predilección por ella? ¿Podría ser que aún sin conocer ese dato algo muy dentro de él se lo hubiera dicho y de ahí el cariño y confianza tan rápidos que se había ganado la chica? De esa misma forma le externo sus cuestionamientos a Tonks quien una vez más dejo entrever una mueca de molestia y negó con la cabeza.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso- lo dijo con tal seguridad que Harry se irguió en el asiento y la observo sin pestañear por un largo rato

-Algo me dice que sabes mucho más de lo que me has dicho. Te conozco, Tonks, nadie te cae mal solo porque si. ¿Qué es lo que sabes de Anyrel?

-¿Qué tan bien o mal, Harry, te ha sentado el que sea la hija de Sirius?- pregunto tentativamente la Auror

-Sinceramente, no lo sé- contesto el ojiverde- Ella es Murtagh después de todo

-No te confundas, ella sabe que es Black, siempre lo supo

Harry parpadeo incrédulo, eso no se lo esperaba, las veces que había hablado con la chica sobre su familia, ella siempre dejo en claro que su padre, Sebastién Murtagh, había muerto, que sabía que no era su hija biológica pero que su madre nunca le conto quien era su verdadero padre y que no e importaba saberlo ya que no cambiaría nada.

-Pero eso no puede ser, la misma Anyrel nos dijo que su madre no había querido decirle nunca quien era su verdadero padre

Tonks sonrió de manera irónica reprimiendo apenas el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, era tal y como se lo imagino.

-Les mintió de manera descarada, lo supo desde antes de que fuera trasladada a Hogwarts en su quinto curso- Harry abrió la boca pero Tonks fue más rápida- ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué no la habían visto antes? Tengo que decir que todo estaba planeado, ciertamente no contaban con la formación del ED ese año y con que las personas cercanas a ti estarían muy ocupadas cerrando filas para que dejaran de tratarte como a un leproso en Hogwarts como para prestar atención a gente ajena a su grupo

Harry no pude dejar de notar que la bruja hablaba en plural, frunció mas el ceño, eso no le gustaba nada, sonaba como si su amistad fuera algo manipulado y no hubiera seguido el cauce natural que él le atribuía.

-Su sexto año se la paso aún con un perfil bajo pero hizo las conexiones adecuadas, después fueron descubiertas desde luego, Anyrel solía ser para Luna una buena amiga dentro de su casa pero apenas tuvo contacto con ustedes en su séptimo curso y quedo claro que había sido aceptada en el grupo se olvido de Luna y comenzó a tratarla como si nunca hubiera cruzado más de dos palabras. Esa es la razón por la que ahora Luna apenas puede verla, sabes que si hay algo que ella odia es la falsedad en las personas.

-No- dijo tercamente el moreno – Ella no es así, Anyrel no puede ser tan manipuladora, hipócrita y falsa- se negaba aún a creer que la persona dulce, decidida y leal que conocía no existiera y fuera tan solo un constructo.

-McGonagall la nombro, convenientemente, prefecta de su casa para su séptimo curso- continúo Tonks como si Harry no la hubiera interrumpido, entendía el por qué de su negativa a creer que eso fuera cierto, había considerado a la chica realmente como una buena amiga después de todo –Y _convenientemente _ella también había conocido ya a Ron en el tren a causa de un choque "accidental". Era también una Ravenclawn y por ende pasaba mucho tiempo en la Biblioteca- tomo aire de manera profunda para poder seguir- donde, cada vez que ustedes no iban a con Hermione, se aseguraba de sentarse en su mesa y aprovechaba para platicar con ella.

-Así como lo estás diciendo suena a que planeo que nos lleváramos con ella- refunfuño Harry cruzándose de brazos sin darse cuenta.

-Es que eso fue exactamente lo que paso, ¿no te das cuenta? Anyrel Murtagh los tenía estudiados, perfectamente estudiados, sabía porque lado llegarles, entendió muy bien cómo funcionaba su amistad y el criterio de quien aceptarían si rechistar ella _sabia _quien era la única persona a la que tú y Ron _realmente _escuchaban y tomaban en cuenta.

-Hermione… murmuro el chico cerrando los ojos.

Había ya, por fin, caído en cuenta de que su amiga había sido la primera en sugerir su nombre para invitarla al ED "verdadero" ese año, que había sido Hermione quien la fue incluyendo poco a poco en su grupo. Para ese entonces Ron se la había topado más de una vez en la Biblioteca y las rondas de los prefectos fueron cambiadas de tal manera que al pelirrojo le tocaban con ella. Con una opinión tan positiva sobre ella por parte de sus dos mejores amigos él no dudo ni un solo instante en que era una buena persona, un buen prospecto de recluta, y mucho menos en darle su amistad, sobre todo por ciertas cosas que tenían paralelismos en sus vidas, como la pérdida de un padre que la amaba a manos de Voldemort. Si Tonks tenía razón, si era verdad todo eso, Anyrel Murtagh había sido inteligente, movió las piezas con precisión y supo por donde entrar.

-Hermione- asintió Tonks –Te dije antes que Remus había descubierto que era una infiltrada, y lo era. Anyrel fue el vehículo por medio del cual McGonagall supo todo ese año que era lo que ustedes hacían, lo que planeaban, por eso Hermione no pudo conservar cierta información que hubiera estado mejor en sus manos -la mueca de dolor fue tan evidente que el moreno desvió la vista- Me temo que cometió el error de confiar demasiado en Anyrel Murtagh, se identificaba mucho con ella porque esa pequeña bruja rastrera se había encargado de que así fuera- tampoco la rabia pudo ser escondida al decir eso, Tonks había llegado a amar a Hermione como a una hermana y ahora todo lo que pensaba respecto a la manera en que la habían perdido salía a flote al poder compartirlo con alguien más.

-¿Por qué fue un error?- pregunto contra su voluntad Harry, una cosa era saber que les había mentido respecto a saber quién era su padre, saberlo y aceptarlo, pero otra diferente era _creer _que había jugado con ellos para tenerlos donde quería manipulando las situaciones por las que pasaron.

-La Guerra hace actuar a las personas como normalmente no lo harían, saca lo peor o lo mejor de ellas, a veces ambas cosas. Minerva utilizo el _Obbliviate _contra Hermione mas de una vez, Harry, y cada una de esas veces lo hizo después de descubrimientos que ella solo le había confiado al completo a Anyrel. No era tonta y sabía muy bien que era información peligrosa lo que estaba manejando- la mirada de la Auror se ensombreció y cuando volvió a hablar su voz sonaba algo ahogada –Yo no lo sabía, no me entere sino hasta la misma noche de la Batalla Final, de haberlo sabido…- negó con la cabeza-. El caso es que ese es un hechizo capaz de producir lagunas mentales cuando se emplea demasiado contra una misma persona, era imposible que Hermione estuviera al máximo de sus capacidades, por eso no lo vio venir hasta que fue demasiado tarde y no había nada por hacer.

Harry permaneció callado por bastante tiempo analizando todo lo que Tonks acababa de decirle, el posible significado y el por qué era la causa de que Anyrel no fuera de su agrado. Entendía bien en parte, el sentimiento de haber sido traicionado comenzaba a brotar en su pecho, fue entonces cuando de repente entendió que era lo que Tonks pensaba, el motivo del desagrado que iba más allá de que fuera hija de Jaina Witter o de que resultará un ser manipulador capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás con el fin de cumplir un propósito.

-Tu… Tú crees que Hermione murió por culpa de Anyrel, ¿no es así?

-No lo creo, lo sé- afirmo con rotundidad la Auror-. Al menos como consecuencias de sus actos

Decir que Harry se quedo con la boca abierta era decir poco. Se puso de pie con las manos apretadas en sendos puños, sus ojos verdes irradiaban una ira que Tonks no le había visto profesar hacia años pero si observabas bien al fondo de sus pupilas podía verse reflejada también la confusión, el temor y el deseo… deseo de que no hubiera escuchado lo que escuchó.

****-Recuerdo que ese día Hermione busco a Anyrel con la mirada apenas entro al Gran Comedor, fue como si le estuviera comunicando algo de manera silenciosa de manera que solo ella entendiera- las imágenes de lo ocurrido, la sensación de tener la mano de Hermione apretando fuertemente la suya, su voz histérica rogándoles que no la soltaran; todo eso regreso a su mente, y un nudo se le instalo en el estomago –Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue ya no tenerla a mi lado, nos la arrebataron Tonks, de la manera más cruel, cuando ya todo había acabado, ese maldito nos la quito. Ron quedo destruido, aún lo está, y yo lo eché a los brazos de Anyrel. Mande a mi mejor amigo directo con una de las culpables de perderla, ¿Cómo puedo perdonarme eso? ¿Cómo voy a poder ver a Ron a la cara después de saber todo esto?

-Harry…

-¡No!- era ya imposible que permaneciera impávido, no cuando Tonks dejo ver la posibilidad de que fuera parte de su culpa que Hermione no estuviera ahí, había sido ingenuo, demasiado ingenuo, como siempre –No me digas que yo no podía saberlo. Neville y Ginny tenían razón, no todos son tan leales como aparentan y debo dejar de confiar en la gente tan ciegamente solo porque son mis amigos o porque creo que lo son.

-No sé que estas pensando pero te aseguro que no es una buena idea- se apresuro a comentar la Auror, lo conocía desde hacía casi 10 años y sabia lo que esa mirada significaba

-Si Neville tenía razón en eso la tenía en muchas más cosas- Harry ignoro lo dicho por Tonks-, y es hora de averiguar todo sobre Anyrel Murtagh, ¿Dónde fue que Remus se entero de que ella era un infiltrada?

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?- pregunto Tonks dirigiéndole una mirada suspicaz, sabía de antemano que intentar razonar con él para que cambiará de opinión no era una opción, sería como hablarle a la pared.

-Si en este tiempo aprendí algo es que los lugares nunca son seleccionados al azar, siempre es por algo y los pasos de ida suelen ser seguidos de regreso. Si fue capaz de hacer eso en el pasado entonces es probable que en verdad sea la culpable del robo en el Ministerio. No tengo idea de para que quiere el Arco de la Muerte pero no pienso dejarlo en sus manos. No cuando ya no tengo ni una maldita idea de quién es en verdad.

La furia era latente en cada una de sus palabras, pero era una furia fría, una furia que no aparecía en su voz desde hacía 6 años atrás. Tonks pudo ver el vislumbre de la máscara con la que en ese entonces investía su rostro Harry y supo que sin quererlo acababa de desencadenar sucesos que serían importantes y quizá devastadores, por un momento se arrepintió de haber hablado con la verdad pero fue por tan solo un momento.

-Entiende que yo solo estaba preocupada, no me gustaba saber que se encontraba tan cerca de Ron. Ni Ginny ni yo queremos que salga herido de nuevo, ni pretendo ni quiero hacer una cruzada en su contra

-Lo entiendo- dijo Harry de manera seria fijando su vista en ella.- Pero acá tienes dos opciones, me dejas la investigación oficial o lo vuelvo una cruzada personal- el moreno hablaba totalmente enserio-, fue mi culpa totalmente que Ron este ahora con ella, soy yo quien no va a permitir que vuelva a herirlo y Tonks… si Hermione murió por su culpa personalmente me voy a encargar de que entre a Azkabán para nunca salir sin importarme quien tenga que caer.

Tonks se puso de pie, camino hacia donde se encontraba Harry y coloco una mano sobre su hombro

-La furia no es una buena amiga, creí que no habrías olvidado eso…- fue interrumpida antes de poder continuar

-Lo que no he olvidado, a pesar de estos años, es que hubo alguien que creyó siempre en mi, que estuvo a mi lado sin importar nada, que abandonó su vida tranquila, que eligió luchar cuando pudo escoger esconderse, que me enseño el verdadero significado de la amistad, que me dio todo, y ese alguien ya no está. No tienes idea del vacío que se siente, Tonks, e incluso yo se que ese vació que siento no es ni la mitad del que tiene Ron en su interior porque si perdiera a Ginny me volvería loco.

-Bournemouth, New Forrest

Apenas la palabras terminaron de salir de los labios de la bruja Harry se desapareció, Tonks no podía engañarse, también ella quería saber que era realmente lo que sucedió aquella noche y si existían culpables hacerlos pagar sin importar quienes fueran. Sabía también que la verdad era mucho más compleja, de alguna forma con el silencio guardado existía más de un cómplice del destino, porque era eso lo que permitió que las cosas sucedieran de esa forma. También sabía que existían diferentes versiones de los mismos hechos, no todo era tan simple como para clasificar las cosas en blanco y negro. Suspiro, algo le decía que este episodio iba a tener como efecto colateral mucho papeleo para ella pero no importaba que, hiciera lo que hiciera Harry su versión oficial seria que actuaba como Auror en ese momento y en una misión de la que ella tenía pleno conocimiento.

xxx

N/A:

No tienen idea de lo complicado que ha sido escribir este capítulo desde el ángulo que lo quieran ver, lo cierto es que llevo trabajando en él más de un mes; estaba todo en mi cabeza, planeado desde hace tiempo al igual que los próximos dos capítulos. Realmente el problema es que me ha costado encontrar tiempo para sentarme a escribir debido a la Universidad, finalmente hoy mande a la goma un par de trabajos con el firme propósito de no comenzarlos hasta haber acabado el capitulo. ¡Y tuve éxito!

Así que espero que piensen que la espera ha valido la pena, en lo personal creo que cumple las expectativas, finalmente lo que muchos querían sucedió: Anyrel ha sido desenmascarada, Harry conoce ya la verdad y Ron tiene ya dudas acerca de ella, muchas dudas.

Les adelanto que el siguiente capítulo también traerá algo que muchos quieren: la resolución de un misterio. Probablemente lo han inferido ya, lo único que puedo decir es que tratará totalmente sobre Hermione.

Un saludo y agradecería mucho sus comentarios, ya que me motivan a escribir.


End file.
